En el medio de la nada
by kitsune-vulpes
Summary: A una galaxia de distancia y en el medio de una guerra dos amigos tendrán que buscar el camino a casa.
1. Prologo

Bueno, Ya volví, y esta vez con una aventura de corte clásico, como dije en mi fic anterior esta historia se la dedicare a Tails y contara con muchos toques de ciencia ficción, este fic también tiene algunas referencia a un fic anterior mío (La suma de todos los males) aunque no creo quesea necesario leerlo si o si para entender esta historia, de todas formas si tienen una duda pregunten y yo la aclarare, bueno espero que les guste mi nueva historia.  
Cambiando de tema aprovecho para contestar a la pregunta que me hizo Stefi-weasley, sobre mi fic anterior (Realidad ¿Qué es la realidad?) Si, al final todo es un sueño del autor, o sea yo y también le digo a Griffmon que si mi historia estaba basada en la novela niebla, bueno, comencemos. 

Prologo:

Amanecía, en un día algo sombrío de otoño, el cielo estaba casi totalmente nublado, sin embargo algunos rallos de Sol lograban atravesar la gris muralla de nubes, uno de estos rallos pasaba por la venta de el dormitorio de un joven zorro, pero como aun no había alcanzado su rostro él estaba totalmente ignorante de ello mientras dormía profundamente, el reloj marcaba las 6:23 AM y la alarma estaba programada para sonar a las 6:30 de la mañana, pero Tails despertaría antes que eso, ya que alguien se acercaba lentamente a el con la intención de terminar con su placentero sueño, la intrusa entro en silencio en la habitación, se acerco a la cama con pasos felinos, ya lo tenia a su alcance, se preparo y con un rápida carrera dio un gran salto aterrizando justo en el pecho del zorro.  
-¡Chao, chao!- Grito la criatura mientras aterrizaba, entre el ruido y el impacto Tails se despertó adolorido y asustado, miro rápidamente a su pecho para ver a una chao sentada en su pecho con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios, que lo estaba mirando directo a los ojos. -Ha, eres tu- dijo Tails con un aire de resignación -Supongo que tienes hambre ¿Verdad-  
-Chao, chao- le respondió la pequeña criatura con una voz un tanto ronca -Sabes, Chesse despierta a Cream lamiéndole la nariz, tu podrías hacer lo mismo- Exclamo Tails al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se dirigía al baño para darse una rápida ducha para comenzar su día, mientras se duchaba pudo escuchar como la alarma de su despertador comenzó a sonar -Que tonto, se me olvido desconectarlo mientras me levantaba- Pensó -Apaga ese despertado ¿si?- Grito el joven zorro desde el baño y haciéndole caso la chao que aun estaba esperándolo recostada en su cama apago el despertador con un rápido movimiento -Graias peeña- respondió Tails desde debajo de la ducha con el cepillo de dientes dentro de la boca, aunque Tails la llamo "pequeña" (O al menos eso intento hacer) la chao que vivía con el ya estaba bastante anciana, estaba ciega de un ojo y algo sorda, pero estaba llena de vitalidad, había llegado un día a su casa algo golpeada y muy mal nutrida y Tails decidió darle un hogar mientras se recuperaba, nunca le puso un nombre ya que pensó que en cuanto se recobrara seguiría su propio camino, pero no fue así, la chao le tomo mucho cariño a Tails y lo seguía a todas partes dentro de su casa, de hecho se había vuelto un tanto sobreprotectora y posesiva, no le gustaba que otras personas se acercaran demasiado a él, especialmente Amy, tal vez porque a veces se tomaba la libertad de darle ordenes a Tails y de tiempo en tiempo se podía poner un tanto agresiva, y por eso en mas de una ocasión había terminado recibiendo un mordisco de "la pequeña" como Tails la llamaba cariñosamente, tras unos minutos Tails había salido de su habitación con el pelo algo mojado listo para comenzar un nuevo día, el zorro comenzó a bajar por las escaleras con la chao revoloteando a su alrededor con rumbo a la cocina, una cocina limpia e impecable, como siguiendo una coreografía refinada por la invariabilidad de rutina, Tails primero encendió el televisor en el canal de noticias, luego puso agua en una tetera y la puso al fuego, mientras esperaba que esta hirviera tomo rumbo a una alacena de la que saco una barra de pan integral y una lata de comida para chao, coloco el pan sobre la mesa y puso la comida para chao en el plato de su mascota -Ten gordita- le dijo mientras llenaba su plato con una croquetas que la chao comenzó a comer con avidez, para ese momento el agua en la tetera ya estaba hirviendo y Tails se preparo una taza con te al tiempo que sacaba un pote lleno de mermelada casera de la heladera (obsequio de Vanilla) El zorrito estaba listo para comenzar a comer cuando algo interrumpió su refinada rutina, era el timbre, Tails se levanto de la mesa y enfilo a la puerta principal, miro por monitor que estaba conectado a una pequeña cámara de seguridad y pudo ver a Amy esperando frente a su puerta, rápidamente Tails le abrió la puerta.  
-Amy- Exclamo Tails con una sonrisa -Llegas temprano-  
-Hola Tails- Lo saludo Amy mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un beso en la mejilla -Si, pensé en pasar a verte-  
-Estoy a punto de desayunar ¿Me acompañas-  
-Claro- respondió Amy mientras seguía a Tails hasta la cocina.  
-¿Te o café?- Pregunto el zorro.  
-Te, por favor- respondió Amy mientras miraba de reojo a la chao de Tails que a su ves también la miraba con ojos amenazadores.  
-Tranquila nena- Exclamo Tails en dirección de su chao y esta volvió a su comida, tras servirle una taza de te a Amy ambos comenzaron a desayunar en un en un largo silencio.  
-Tails- Dijo finalmente Amy rompiendo el silencio.  
-¿Si?- pregunto el joven zorro.  
-Supongo que debo confesar que vine a verte por una razón particular-  
-¿Cual-  
Amy se quedo en silencio durante un largo rato como no sabiendo como comenzar.  
-¿Amy-  
Amy dio un resoplido y comenzó -Veras estoy algo preocupada por ti, te estas encerrando demasiado en tu trabajo y…-  
-Amy…-  
-No, es cierto, te dedicas por completo a tus proyectos y casi no sales de tu casa, dime ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Sonic-  
Tails intento hacer un cálculo con su mente, pero Amy lo interrumpió con la respuesta -más de tres semanas-  
-¿Tanto tiempo ya-  
-Si, ahora nos llamas a todos para que vengamos a tu casa y es solo para mostrarnos tu mas reciente proyecto, todos estamos preocupados por ti-  
-Amy tranquilízate, admito que estado algo distante este ultimo tiempo, pero quería que este proyecto fuera una sorpresa-  
-Comprendo eso, pero aun así no es excusa para dejar de lado a tus amigos-  
Tails hizo un ademán de respuesta, pero se detuvo, al comprender que las palabras de Amy eran un fiel reflejo de la verdad -Diablos¿Desde cuando es tan inteligente?- pensó en silencio.  
-Vamos Tails, este fin de semana todos el grupo iremos a esquiar a Ice Paradise, hasta knuckles vendrá ¿Qué dices si no acompañas-  
Tails estaba derrotado en este debate y lo sabia, lo mejor que podía hacer era admitir la derrota con gracia y dignidad -Claro- respondió aunque no se sentía de animo de salir a esquiar, había trabajado mucho en este ultimo proyecto y sentía que esto seria una perdida de tiempo, no le gustaba pensar así pero eso era lo que sentía.  
-Así me gusta- Le contesto Amy.  
Ambos continuaron con su desayuno y Amy decidió cambiar algo el tema, para ayudar a Tails a relajarse y comenzó a contarle de la nueva campera rosa que había comprado para el viaje a Ice Paradise y de cómo esperaba impresionar a Sonic con ella, la joven eriza tenia una mirada de niña enamorada, mientras que Tails solo sonreía pensando como todo volvía a la normalidad como Amy podía pasar de ser una persona tan seria y madura a una "Fangirl" en 5 milésimas de segundo.  
Después de un largo monologo de Amy con frases referidas a lo atractivo que era Sonic, a lo tímido que era, a sus ojos, a sus manos, a su valentía Tails pensó que si no cambiaba el rumbo de la conversación se moriría de aburrimiento.-Amy- Dijo finalmente cortando el sueño despierto de Amy en el cual probablemente ya iba por el segundo hijo con Sonic -Ayer fuiste a ver al buen doctor ¿No-  
-¿Alexander? Si, lo fui a visitar ayer, esta decidido a tomarme como su pupila, incluso dijo que me podría conseguir una beca para estudiar medicina al terminar la secundaria-  
-¿Y que harás? Supongo que la tomaras, es una oportunidad muy buena como para decirle que no.  
-¿Sabes?- dijo Amy como pensativa -Siempre creí que terminaría siendo la esposa de Sonic, que algún día nos casaríamos y tendríamos una hermosa casa, talvez en las montañas, y que seria el ama de casa perfecta, siempre amorosa y una madre gentil y era feliz imaginándome con una vida así, pero luego me puse a pensar si eso era lo que realmente quería, y ahora se me presenta una chance así... no lo se, creo que necesito pensarlo-  
-Animo linda ¿Quién dice que no puedes ser una gran doctora y una estupenda ama de casa al mismo tiempo? Adema tal vez a Sonic le gusten las mujeres profesionales- Exclamo Tails con una sonrisa maliciosa al tiempo que pensaba -Si Sonic se entera de que le dije esto a Amy me cuelga de las colas-  
Las palabras de Tails fueron como mana caído del cielo para Amy quien otra vez comenzó a soñar despierta, Tails solo sonrió al verla mientras limpiaba la mesa tras terminar ambos con su desayuna, el joven zorro sabia como alegrar a Amy con solo unas cuantas palabras, probablemente tenia una relación mas cercana con ella que la que ella tenia con Sonic, quizás fruto de ese complejo de hermana mayor que Amy había desarrollado por Cream y que extendió a Tails, una hermana mayor que no siempre era un placer tener cerca, pero ¿Que hermanos no se pelean? sea como fuere ambos sabia que siempre podrían contar con el otro.  
Tails estaba listo para lavar la vajilla mientras Amy ya se imaginaba por el cuarto hijo (Al que llamo Safiro, todos los nombres de sus hijos imaginarios empezaban con la letra "S") pero el timbre nuevamente intervendría para interrumpir lo que Tails y Amy estaban haciendo, la eriza y el zorro se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la puerta, con un rápido vistazo al monitor Tails pudo ver a Sonic, a Knuckles, a Rouge y a Cream junto con su madre Vanilla del otro lado de la puerta, Tails abrió la puerta para recibir a todos sus amigos y tras los saludos de rigor Tails le pidió que lo siguieran al taller que su mas reciente proyecto esta listo y que les daría un demostración del mismo, todos siguieron al joven zorro, pero Sonic se quedo algo rezagado junto con Amy, cuando sintió que nadie lo estaba viendo se acerco a ella -Dime ¿Pudiste hablar con él?- le pregunto.  
-Si- Respondió la eriza rosa.  
-¿Y-  
-Vendrá con nosotros a Ice Paradise-  
-Que bien ¿Tuviste problemas para convencerlo-  
-Al principio me dio algo de trabajo, pero luego de trabajarlo un poco…-  
En ese momento Sonic comenzó a mira a Amy muy fijamente, lo que hizo que esta de comenzara a sonrojar, pero Sonic no se detuvo y continuo revisando con la mirada cada centímetro de ella.  
-Sonic- Exclamo finalmente Amy con el rostro totalmente rojo -Por favor no me mires a si que me estoy poniendo nerviosa- -Lo siento- Contesto Sonic con naturalidad -estaba buscando marcas de mordeduras de Chao-  
El rostro de Amy cambio en un segundo como se la hubieran sumergido de golpe en una pileta llena de agua con hielo y sal.  
-¿Amy¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Sonic, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue en coscorrón en la cabeza.  
-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Exclamo Sonic algo molesto.  
-Idiota- Fue lo único Que Amy le contesto.  
Para ese momento todo estaba en frente al gran portón que daba acceso al taller de Tails, el joven zorro se acerco hasta un pequeño panel al costado del portón, el panel tenia un teclado numérico y algunos botones mas, el zorrito tecleo su clave de acceso y a continuación presiono un botón verde que estaba a la derecha de los números, el gran portón comenzó a abrirse y Tails se dio vuelta enfrentando al grupo que miraba con curiosidad hacia el portón y con una mirada confiada exclamo.  
-Amigos, les presento a "Ventisca"- El portón termino de abrirse y ante ellos la ultima creación de Tails se exhibía en todo se esplendor, era obviamente un vehículo, pero era tan distinto a todo lo que habían visto que no sabían ni como juzgarlo, la nave tenia, a falta de una mejor descripción, la forma de una gota de agua, la porte posterior era redondeada, por el contrario la parte anterior tenia la forma de una afilada punta de lanza, era grande, de al menos dieciséis metros de largo, unos seis metros de alto y unos ocho metros de ancho, su color era blanco, un blanco tan puro que lastimaba los ojos, lo único que interrumpía este blanco eran dos franjas rojas a los costados de la nave, la palabra "Ventisca" escrita al costado derecho con letras azul marino y el ventanal frontal de un contrastante negro azabache, la nave parecía haber sido construida de una sola pieza, no eran visibles uniones de ningún tipo, ni tornillos, ni remaches, ni siquiera soldaduras, todo su exterior era liso y suave, tampoco había un acceso visible, era difícil imaginarse como haría alguien para entrar en esa cosa, sin embargo el grupo tardo en notar uno de las características mas extrañas de Ventisca, esta no estaba apoyada en el suelo, por el contrario flotaba a unos veinte centímetros sobre este. -¿Y?- Pregunto Tails con una sonrisa al ver al asombro en los ojos de sus amigos.  
-Wow, esto es increíble Tails- Hablo finalmente Cream.  
-Es muy bonito- Exclamo Amy.  
-¿Es rápida?- Pregunto Sonic.  
Tails sonrió nuevamente casi como si hubiera estado esperando, deseando que alguien le preguntara eso -¿703.000 millones de kilómetros por hora te parece rápido-  
-¿Qué?- Gritaron todos al unísono.  
-así es- Les contesto Tails, que estaba disfrutando mucho del momento, se acerco a la nave y esta de inmediato, casi como si lo hubiera reconocido, abrió una puerta que estaba ubicada al costado de esta, la unión entre la puerta y la nave era tan perfecta que cuando estaba cerrada no era visible -Ventisca es la un proyecto que comencé con la intención de crear una nave se exploración del espacio profundo, posee en ella la unión de todas las tecnologías de punta, posee un impulsor de maniobras estándar de ultima tecnología que en el interior de una atmósfera le permite alcanzar una velocidad de hasta quince mil kilómetros por hora, fuera de una atmósfera puede ir a ciento treinta y cinco millones de kilómetros por hora, un octavo de la velocidad de la luz, completando el paquete de impulso estándar tienen un sistema amortiguadores de inercia lo que hace que la aceleración sea casi imperceptible, además posee lo ultimo en camuflaje activo, sistemas furtivos, sensores gravimetricos, pero eso es todo-  
-¿Aun hay mas?- Pregunto Sonic boquiabierto -Oh si, aun hay mas, díganme ¿Qué harían si se fracturan un brazo-  
-Iría con un medico para que me lo enyesara- le contesto Rouge.  
-¿Y luego?-  
-Esperaría a que sanara- Volvió a contestarle Rouge sin saber aun a que quería llegar Tails con estas preguntas.  
-Pues Ventisca también puede "sanar"- Exclamo Tails -Mi bebe posee un sistema de nanobots, decenas de miles de robots microscópicos que le dan continuo mantenimiento y reparan los daños menos graves y como cereza del postre…-  
Tails se acerco a la nave y con naturalidad le hablo -¿Ventisca-  
Todos los presentes se miraron entre si, era cierto que Tails le tenia mucho afecto a sus creaciones, pero nunca les había hablado, pero su extrañeza aumento cuando la nave le contesto -¿Si? Tails- Dijo desde el interior de la nave una suave voz femenina.  
-Por favor preséntate ante mis amigos-  
-Saludos- Contesto la voz desde el interior de la nave al estupefacto grupo -Soy el sistema de inteligencia artificial de Ventisca, pueden llamarme Irina- La voz desde el interior de ventisca sonaba tan real que casi parecía que alguien se había escondido dentro de la nave y le estaba hablando al grupo.  
-¿Y eso?- pregunto Cream  
-Eso- le contesto Tails -Es lo más avanzado en sistemas de inteligencia artificial, Irene mantendrá constantemente vigilados los sistemas de la nave y me permitirá enfocarme en pilotar-  
-Pero yo te escuche decir algo sobre una velocidad máxima de más de 700.000 millones de kilómetros por hora- Exclamo Sonic que no podía quitarse la idea de tal velocidad de la cabeza.  
-Así es, además del sistema de propulsión estándar Ventisca tiene un nuevo sistema de propulsión que alcanza una velocidad máxima seiscientos cincuenta y seis veces la velocidad de la luz-  
-Pero pensé que la teoría de la relatividad prohibía viajar a una velocidad superior a la de la luz ya que al aumentar la velocidad también aumente la masa y a la velocidad de la luz la masa se vuelve infinita y se necesita infinita energía para poder impulsarla, y no hay infinita energía en todo el universo- Exclamo Vanilla extrañada, pero todo el grupo la miro mas extrañados aun -¿Qué?- Exclamo la coneja algo molesta por la reacción del grupo -No siempre fui una ama de casa, también fui a la escuela y física era una de las materias donde destacaba-  
-Vanilla tiene razón- Exclamo Tails sin poder evitar sonreír un poco por la reacción que todos habían tenido -En realidad ventisca no se mueva a tal velocidad-  
-¿Entonces?- Le pregunto Sonic -Bueno, como dijo Vanilla nada puede moverse mas rápido que la velocidad de la luz en el espacio ¿Pero que hay del espacio-  
Otra vez el grupo puso una expresión que parecía gritar ¿Qué?  
-Verán el sistema de propulsión de Ventisca crea una especia de burbuja de espacio alrededor de la nave y luego expande el espacio detrás de la nave y contrae el espacio que se encuentra delante, lo que mueve la burbuja de espacio en la que se encuentra Ventisca, como no hay un limita a la velocidad a la que el espacio se puede contraer no hay que preocuparse por la velocidad limite, se llama propulsión por distorsión continua (PDC), yo mismo diseñe el propulsor, impresionante ¿No? Y claro una nave así no podía esta exenta de armamento, posee dos cañones láser dirigibles, cuatro cañones de pulsos montados al frente de la nave que pueden disparar pulsos de energía a una cadencia de mas de dos mil disparos por minuto y mi máximo orgullo un cañón principal con tanto poder que podría causar un daño similar al de una pequeña bomba atómica , todo energizado por ocho falsas esmeraldas chaos, pero pasen les mostrare el interior-  
Todo el grupo entro en la nave siguiendo a Tails, el interior estaba dividido en tres compartimientos, una pequeña bodega en la parte posterior de unos tres metros de largo, un compartimiento central que podría ser adaptado para múltiples propósitos de unos seis metros de largo y finalmente al frente estaba la cabina de mando de unos tres metros de largo, en la cabina había un asiento frontal para el piloto y atrás y a la derecha de este había otro asiento mas, había lugar para mas asientos pero solo había dos.  
-Tengo planeado instalar tres asientos mas en la cabina de mando, pero no he tenido tiempo- se disculpo Tails -así que para mi primer vuelo de pruebas solo podré llevar un pasajero ¿algún voluntario-  
-Yo- Grito Amy levantando la mano como una niña de escuela.  
-No se si sea buena idea- Replico Sonic sarcástico -Con ella abordo podrías estrellarte en tu vuelo inaugural-  
Amy no le contesto solo le dio una mirada de esas que te hielan la sangre, en tanto Tails que había optado por no meterse en esta discusión fue al interior de su taller por dos artículos indispensables para su vuelo, una campera de gamuza marrón oscuro y una bufanda blanca, siempre usaba las mismas vestimentas para todo vuelo inaugural, no es que pensara que le darían suerte, sino que usando esas ropas se sentía como un piloto de los primeros años de la aviación, como todo un pionero.  
-¿Vamos Amy?- Le pregunto Tails una vez vestido.  
Al ver que la cosa iba en serio Sonic comenzó a preocuparse, un vuelo de prueba de una nave tan nueva podía ser peligroso, algo podría salir mal -Amy ¿estas segura? podría ser peligroso-  
-Pero Amy vio en la preocupación de Sonic la insinuación de que ella no estaba a la altura de las circunstancias, lo que solo aumento su determinación -Vamos Tails- Dijo al tiempo que entraba en la nave, Tails la siguió pensó que esos dos podrían resolver sus diferencia al regresar, una vez adentro cerro la puerta tras de si, tomo asiento en la silla del piloto, Amy ya estaba sentada en el asiento del acompañante, tenia una expresión de claro fastidio, pero cuando vio entrar a Tails cambio su expresión por una mas cordial, después de todo estaba enojada con Sonic no con Tails.  
-¿Lista Amy?- Pregunto el joven zorro con una sonrisa calida en el rostro.  
-Lista- le respondió Amy también sonriendo.  
-Muy Bien, Despegamos-  
La nave empezó a salir del taller a una velocidad bastante considerable tomando en cuenta su gran tamaño y el reducido espacio que tenia a los costados, una vez afuera, Tails decidió que "no se iría con chiquitas" y uso toda la potencia de esos nuevos motores, como un animal que estuvo atado durante mucho tiempo ventisca salio disparada como una bala, pero gracias a los amortiguadores de inercia la tremenda aceleración casi no se sintió, la nave atravesó el paisaje a una velocidad de vértigo, dejando atrás la pradera y sobrevolando una densa arboleda, a muy baja altura.  
-Tails esto es maravilloso- Grito Amy que no salía de su asombro mirando como el paisaje "volaba" debajo de ellos.  
-Sabia que te gustaría, contactare a los otros- Tails presionó un botón en los controles de la nave -¿Hola¿Me escucha?- Pregunto.  
-Fuerte y claro- respondió la voz de Sonic del otro lado -¿todo esta bien?  
-Maravilloso, esto es genial- contesto Amy.  
-Y eso no es todo- Exclamo Tails -Ahora probaremos a este bebe fuera de la atmósfera-  
Con un rápido movimiento de los controles la nave comenzó a ganar altura, era asombroso lo rápido que subían, pronto el cielo empezó a volverse negro y la curvatura del planeta se hizo visible, y unos pocos segundos después estaban en el espacio -Activando impulsores estratosférico- Grito Tails, con esas palabras Ventisca comenzó a ganar mas y mas velocidad, Amy casi no salía de su asombro al ver como la luna se hacia mas y mas grande y como en menos de un minuto la habían dejado atrás -Y ahora la prueba final, haremos una prueba rápida del propulsor por distorsión continua- Exclamo el joven zorro -Irene, prepara el PDC- pero en ese momento algo extraño paso, la nave dio un fuerte sacudón.  
-¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto Amy.  
-¿Paso algo?- Pregunto Sonic a través del comunicador.  
-No lo entiendo, según mis lecturas una enorme fuente de energía externa interfiere con los enlaces de energía de la esmeraldas, pero si estas lecturas son correcta es una energía igual que la de la explosión de una estrella, esto es imposible-  
Pero antes de que alguien dijera algo mas una enorme explosión de luz visible incluso de la superficie del planeta llamo la atención de todos, la explosión se fue tan rápidamente con llego, pero dejo tras de si a una especie de enorme vórtice de energía a poca distancia de Ventisca, el vórtice comenzó a succionar la nave, Tails puso los motores en reversa pero era inútil, el vórtice los absorbía mas y mas hasta que finalmente la nave entro y se perdió en el interior del mismo, solo unos segundos después, y tan de pronto como llego el vórtice se desvaneció.


	2. Parte 1

Bueno, ya echo el prologo metámoslos en la historia propiamente dicha, pero antes hay que ser un poco agradecido ¿No?  
Kentaru the Hedgehog: Gracias por el apoyo y si le dedique mucho a Ventisca ya que será muy importante en la historia.  
Koibitotenshitotsuki: También gracias y si te interesa saberlo estudio gastronomía, pero soy gran fan de Star Trek eso te puede dar una pista de donde saque algunas ideas para Ventisca.  
Raven the Echidna: Me alegra que te haya gustado Ventisca, puse mucho esfuerzo en su creación.

Parte 1: El comienzo de una aventura a gran, gran escala

Tails ¿Qué esta pasando?- Pregunto asustada Amy.  
-No lo se, creo que un vortice de energía ha absorbido a la nave- Le contesto el joven zorro mientras revisaba los sensores, Ventisca se sacudía fuertemente, tan fuerte que de no ser por los cinturones de seguridad Amy y Tails se hubieran caído se sus asientos, la nave estaba dentro de lo parecía ser un gigantesco túnel de luz de un color azul pálido, el color no era sólido sino que era matizado llegando a ser casi verde en algunas zona y violeta en otras, no se podía ver mas allá de este, pero no le preocupaba a Tails, toda su atención estaba centrada en mantener a la nave en una pieza mientras esta ganaba mas y mas velocidad, tanta que los amortiguadores de inercia se estaban sobrecargando para poder compensar la aceleración.  
-Nuestra velocidad es de casi 992 millones de kilómetros por hora, los amortiguadores de inercia no soportaran mucho más-  
Ventisca se sacudía con cada vez más y más intensidad, al tiempo que el túnel de luz empezaba a hacerse más y más pequeño  
-Amy, no se cuanto tiempo mas pueda mantenerla en una pieza, prepárate para el impacto- Amy se tomo con fuerza de su asiento preparándose para lo peor -Advertencia- Se escucho de golpe la impersonal voz de Irene -Rotura del casco inminente, falla de los aceleradores de inercia inminente- Ventisca dio una ultima sacudida, se ladeo, Tails hizo un ultimo esfuerzo por mantener el control, pero fue en vano, la nave comenzó a dar vueltas de trompo a cada vez mas velocidad, en un instante el túnel se ensancho, Ventisca choco contra una pared de luz y luego oscuridad, oscuridad y silencio.

En un rincón perdido del espacio, una nave flotaba sin dar señales de que realizaría acción alguna.  
-¿Tails¿Estas bien?- Pregunto una voz llena de preocupación, pero no hubo respuesta -¿Tails?- Amy se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al joven zorro que yacía inerte en su asiento -¡Tails!- le grito mientras lo sacudía con violencia, por suerte la sacudida pareció funcionar, el muchacho abrió los ojos lentamente, miro a la eriza que le devolvía la mirada con ojos preocupados -¿Amy?- Pregunto Tails, y de golpe como una explosión todo lo ocurrido regreso a su mente, se levanto violentamente, tanto que tumbo a Amy haciéndola caer al suelo.  
-¡Tails!- Grito la muchacha furiosa al tiempo que se incorporaba frotándose la espalda ya que al caer había golpeado un panel de instrumentos.  
-Perdón Amy ¿Estas Bien-  
-Eso creo que paso-  
La pregunta de Amy le recordó a Tails la razón por la que se había levantado tan impetuosamente -Irene- Exclamo Tails llamando a su sistema de inteligencia artificial -Reporte de daños, pronto- -Diagnosticando- contesto Irene y continuo unos segundos después -Soporte de vida funcional al setenta por ciento, armas fuera de línea, escudos fuera de línea, PDC fuera de línea, impulso al veinte por ciento, amortiguadores de inercia fuera de línea, camuflaje activo en línea, sensores gravimetricos fuera de línea, sensores ópticos de popa fuera de línea, sensores ópticos de proa operacionales, relevadotes de poder Chaos dañados, auto reparación iniciada, tiempo estimado para terminar reparaciones cinco horas-  
-Genial- Exclamo el joven zorro dando un resoplido de fastidio -Ciegos, lisiados e indefensos, si estuviéramos en Esparta nos tirarian por un risco, al menos tenemos los sensores ópticos y con ellos podré triangular nuestra posición usando las estrellas como referencia-  
Ni bien dijo eso Tails saco un teclado retráctil que estaba ubicado justo debajo de los controles de Ventisca, a la derecha del teclado había una track ball con una par de pequeños botones que se usaban a manera de mause, con el teclado en mano Tails comenzó a trabajar en encontrar la ubicación de Ventisca, además de que necesitaba saber adonde los había llevado ese "túnel" el enfocar su mente en alguna tarea lo relajaba, por el contrario Amy no tenia nada que hacer y el aburrimiento empezaba a campar en ella, la joven reclino su asiento y comenzó a mirar por la ventana, al espacio infinito, la vista era realmente hermosa y serena, ver cada estrella como una luz constante y poderosa en lugar de un débil, titilante y tímido resplandor por la noche oscurecido por las luces de Station Squere era reconfortante, sin embargo algo le llamo la atención a Amy y no fue lo que vio sino lo que escucho, en realidad fue lo que dejo de escuchar, hasta ese momento en el absoluto silencio que reinaba en la nave eran perfectamente audibles cada dada tecla que Tails presionaba, pero de pronto ya no se escuchaban, solo había silencio, Amy volteo extrañada en dirección del muchacho al que vio sentado en la misma posición que tenia cuando estaba trabajando, sus manos aun estaba sobre el teclado pero ya no se movían, su expresión era una cruza entre morbidez y estupefacción y casi paresia que su pelaje se había vuelto mas claro.  
-¿Tails¿Qué pasa-  
Pero no hubo respuesta.  
-¡Tails!- Grito Amy esta vez al tiempo que lo tomaba del hombro, Tails no escucho el grito pero si sintió el toque de Amy sobre su hombro y e inmediato de dio la vuelta para verla a los ojos, su mirada estaba totalmente perdida, como si hubiera visto a la encarnación del mal en la tierra, Amy tenia miedo de pregúntale el por qué, sabia que no podía ser bueno, pero tarde o temprano se enteraría y no tenia caso alargar la espera -¿Qué pasa Tails¿Qué es lo que sucede-  
La pregunta de Amy pareció regresar a Tails a la realidad, o tal vez fue la preocupación en sus ojos, lo que fuera lo cierto es que Tails se calmo, se tomo un segundo para tratar de asimilar lo que había descubierto, antes de finalmente hablar -logre triangular nuestra posición, estamos a mas de noventa y tres mil años luz de nuestra posición original- Respondió finalmente Tails tímidamente.  
Amy solo se quedo mirándolo, le daba algo de vergüenza admitir que no había entendido lo que Tails le había dicho, pero la expresión de su rostro lo decía todo así que Tails le explico la relevancia de lo que le había dicho -Aun a máxima velocidad nos tomara mas de ciento treinta años regresar a casa- Exclamo el joven zorro con las orejas caídas, al escuchar esto Amy se dejo caer pesadamente sobre su asiento, estaban en la otra punta de la galaxia y talvez no volvería a ver a sus seres queridos otra vez, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, solo se quedaron sentados, allí en el medio de la nada sin saber cual seria el próximo paso, aunque tristes y apesadumbrados estaban tranquilos, pero la tranquilidad no duraría mucho…  
-Sensores gravimetricos en línea- Exclamo la voz de Irene y solo un par de segundo después la voz impersonal diría algo que sacaría de su sopor a Amy y a Tails -Se detectan objetos artificiales por popa-  
-¿Objetos artificiales?- Se pregunto Tails al tiempo que tomaba los controles de Ventisca y con la poca propulsión que tenia hizo que la nave diera una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados para ver estos "Objetos artificiales" con sus propios ojos, si había una contracción cerca del lugar donde "emergieron" talvez también en ese lugar podrían encontrar una respuesta al cómo llegaron hasta ese lugar, debían investigar, pero en realidad lo quisieran o no terminarían en eso objetos, Ni bien Tails termino con su media vuelta, pudo ver con claridad lo que parecía ser una enorme estación espacial que flotaba en el medio del espacio, por la distancia y la falta de referencia era difícil calcular su tamaño, pero debía tener al menos unos dos kilómetros y medio de largo tenia la forma de un gigantesco disco de color plateado, con inscripciones en negro y rojo en un idioma totalmente desconocido, los sensores indicaban que se encontraba a unos mil quinientos kilómetros de distancia, aun con lo dañada que estaba a ventisca no le tomaría mucho llegar hasta ella, pero no seria necesario ir a visitar a los locales, ya que ellos ya habían enviado a su "Comité de bienvenida", Tres naves que viajaban en un curso de intercepción con Ventisca, dos de las naves eran muy pequeñas, mas pequeñas incluso que Ventisca, probablemente cazas monoplaza, la tercer nave era mucho mas grande, con al menos ochenta metros de largo y con la forma de una cuña y lo que parecían ser cuatro propulsores con la forma de prismas saliendo de las esquinas traseras, Tails y Amy se miraron por un segundo como preguntándose ¿Y ahora qué?  
Sabían que no tenían la velocidad para huir ni la fuerza para combatir, solo les quedaba la salida diplomática, Tails activo los comunicadores y llamo a las naves que iban veloces a su encuentro.  
-Esta es la nave Ventisca, sufrimos severos daños y solicitamos asistencia, nuestras intenciones no son hostiles, por favor responda-  
Pasaron varios segundos y no hubo respuesta, finalmente las navas estaban casi sobre Ventisca cuando finalmente se detuvieron la erizo y el zorro solo miraban a la gigantesca nave que estaba detenida a escasos cincuenta metros a babor de ellos y a sus dos mas pequeñas escoltas esperando lo mejor cuando el sonido de una alarma los distrajo.  
-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Amy.  
-Los sensores detectan un incremento de energía en la nave mayor- Le respondió Tails.  
-¿Y eso que significa-  
Tails se tomo un segundo para pensar en lo que eso podía significar, resolver enigmas era su fuerte y este lo resolvió en un par de segundos, aunque hubiera preferido no ser tan inteligente en esta ocasión -¡Están cargando armas!- Menos de un segundo después del grito de Tails lo que paresia ser una esfera de luz salio de la nave alienígena mas grande e impacto de lleno en Ventisca, la nave no fue afectada pero si sus ocupantes, Tails sintió como si hubiera recibido un shoke eléctrico, perdió el control de su cuerpo cayendo al suelo, lo ultimo que vio antes de perder la conciencia fue a Amy inconciente a su lado.  
Para cuando Tails despertó estaba solo en el suelo de lo que paresia ser una celda, la única puerta no tenia ningún tipo de ventana por lo que era imposible saber lo que pasaba afuera, había un par de camastros en la habitación pero no había ningún compañero de celda -¿Amy?- Grito el joven zorro con la esperanza de que su amiga estuviera en una celda continua, pero no hubo respuesta, se levanto pero su cuerpo aun estaba adolorido por la descarga de energía que había recibido por lo que decidió sentarse sobre uno de los camastros para descansar un poco, esperando que algo pasara Tails se puso a pensar en el como había terminado al otro lado de la galaxia y solo había una respuesta posible, un agujero de gusano, un "túnel" que une dos zonas distantes en el espacio, si podía recrear este "túnel" Talvez podría encontrar una manera de regresar a casa, mas sus pensamientos serian interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose, tras la puerta Tails pudo ver por primera vez a las criaturas que lo habían atacado, eran delgados y altos, tenia la piel de color azul marino con motas marrones, no tenia cabello, pero si lo que parecían ser plumas de color rojo en la cabeza y nuca, sus rostro tenia dos grandes ojos con iris blancas y el "blanco" de sus ojos era negro, tenían sobre sus espaldas lo que parecían ser dos alas también de color azul, eran como las alas de un murciélago, pero la membrana era mucho mas gruesa, en sus manos solo tenían tres dedos, vestían uniformes de color negro y portaban lo que parecían ser armas de fuego en sus cinturas, eran dos y llevaban a una joven eriza por los brazos, la cabeza de la muchacha apuntaba en dirección del suelo, parecía inconciente, los dos extraños solo la arrojaron con fuerza dentro de la celda, Tails corrió hasta ella para poder examinarla.  
-¡Tanag sog necaret!- Le grito uno de los extraños, Tails no entendió una palabra de lo que le dijo y además no le importaba, su atención estaba centrada en Amy, la tomo en sus brazos y pudo ver un pequeño hilo de sangre que manaba de su sien izquierda.  
-¡Que le hicieron!- Grito Tails furioso mientras empujaba con fuerza a uno de los seres, el otro lo golpeo con fuerza en la espalda tumbándolo y antes de que se pudiera poner de pie le dio un potente puntapié en el estomago dejándolo totalmente fuera de combate, con su prisionero ya controlado lo tomaron y lo llevaron hasta lo que parecía ser un laboratorio, en ese lugar había otro ser de esa misma especia pero este bestia un uniforme de color gris.  
-kiri eslot it jachit- Dijo uno de los seres vestido de negro.  
Tras mirar a Tails el ser vestido de gris volteo en dirección del que usaba ropas negra y le grito lo que paresia una reprimenda, este a su ves le contesto algo con un tono que paresia ser el de una disculpa, Tails pensó que por alguna razón estuvo mal que lo golpearan, pero seria porque estos seres pensaban que era algo malo maltratar a un prisionero o porque lo quería en la mejor condición posible para algo peor, y el ver a Amy en tan mala forma no le dio un buen presentimiento y pronto se daría cuenta que estaba en lo cierto, el extraño dio una orden a los seres que vestían de negro y estos colocaron a Tails en una estruja que le impedía moverse luego se le acerco con un objeto en su mano derecha, era un pequeño disco de metal que apoyo sobre la sien izquierda del zorro, este sabia que sea lo que fuere que le hubieran hecho a Amy ahora se lo harían a él, el extraño se encamino a lo que parecía ser una consola de mando y Tails solo cerro con fuerza sus puños esperando el golpe y no tuvo que esperar mucho, el ser oprimió un botón rojo en el panel y Tails pudo sentir como si le hubieran clavado un metal caliente en la cabeza, el muchacho hizo un intento por no gritar pero no pudo contenerse, el dolor era insoportable, por suerte la sensación se desvaneció rápidamente, Tails se tomo un segundo para recobrarse antes de centrar su mirada en el extraño en la consola de mandos, su expresión era de incredulidad -¡Iric, jac toreli aner!- Grito el ser pero algo raro paso que sorprendió totalmente a Tails, aunque el extraño seguía hablando en el mismo desconocido idioma ahora Tails podía comprender perfectamente cada palabra que el alienígena decía, "No, esto no puede ser" era lo que había gritado , pero lo mas raro no era el echo de que podía entender este idioma que no había escuchado antes en su vida, sino que también podía hablarlo.  
-¿Qué es lo que no puede ser?- Pregunto el zorro aun algo afectado por lo que le había sucedido en este nuevo idioma que ahora podía hablar con fluidez.  
-Valla esto es increíble- Exclamo el ser mirando detenidamente a Tails con sus ojos blancos, pero sus palabras no estaban dirigidas al zorro, simplemente estaba haciendo una exclamación e ignoro completamente la pregunta del zorro, el extraño le dio la espalda a su prisionero y oprimió un botos tras lo cual dos de los seres vestidos de negro entraron en la habitación.  
-Soldados, regrésenlo a la celda, dejen que el y su acompañante descansen un poco antes del interrogatorio-  
Obedeciendo los soldados se llevaron al Tails hasta la celda de donde lo habían sacado y con la misma falta de consideración que demostraron por Amy lo arrojaron adentro tras lo cual cerraron la puerta dejándolos encerrados, una vez que los soldados se fueron Amy se levanto del camastro en el que estaba sentada y de encamino en dirección de Tails, para ver como estaba, lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y lo llevo hasta uno de los camastros para que se recostara un poco.  
-Tails ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto la erizo con unos ojos llenos de preocupación, Tails solo se llevo los dedos índice y medio a su adolorida sien y luego los miro, estaban manchados con sangre, tal como lo estaba la sien de Amy.  
-Veo que te dieron el mismo Tratamiento a que a mi- dijo la erizo con una sonrisa irónica, como tratando de animar a Tails y ponerle buena cara al mal tiempo, pero Tails no estaba de humor.  
-Lo siento- Murmuro sin mirar a Amy a los ojos.  
-¿Por qué-  
-Porque es mi culpa que estemos aquí y es mi culpa lo que te hicieron- Se disculpo Tails aun sin mirar a Amy a los ojos.  
-Pero mira el lado positivo- Le respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa calida en el rostro.  
-¿Cuál lado positivo-  
-Nunca antes en mí vida había aprendido un nuevo idioma tan rápido-  
Tails no pudo evitar reír por el comentario de Amy, ninguno de los dos sabia que les esperaba pero al menos estaba juntos y se tenia el uno al otro, pero el tierno momento no duro, ya que casi de inmediato los soldados regresaron y esta vez no eran solo dos, eran seis, tal parecía que la pequeña escaramuza que había creado Tails no había pasado desapercibida, los soldados venían en busca de Tails y de Amy, y los regresaron al laboratorio donde primero inmovilizaron a Tails, ya con el primer prisionero inmovilizado procedieron a inmovilizar a Amy, primero inmovilizaron su brazo derecho, pero cuando un soldado la tomo por el brezo izquierdo la muchacha emitió un desgarrado grito de dolor.  
-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto uno de los soldados con fastidio, sin soltarle la muñeca.  
-Mi mano- Le contesto Amy casi temblando de dolor -Creo que esta rota-  
Ambos soldados se miraron por un segundo como tratando de pensar que hacer, pero cuando vieron lagrimas correr por las mejillas de Amy decidieron inmoviliza su mano, pero cerraron el opresor con mucha menos fuerza que el que aseguraba su mano sana, con ambos prisioneros asegurados los soldados dejaron la habitación y Tails y Amy se quedaron solos con el ser vestido de Gris, este tomo en una mano un aparato con la forma de una linterna y en la otra tenia lo que parecía ser una pequeña pantalla, con esto dos objetos en mano se acerco a Amy, oprimió un botón en el aparato que tenia forma de linterna y este empezó a trasmitir información a la pequeña pantalla que tenia en la otra mano.  
-A ver…- Exclamo el ser mientras miraba la pantalla -Dos sacos de respiración, una bomba cardiaca de cuatro cámaras, un sistema digestivo estándar, un cerebro típico de un mamífero, nada del otro mundo- el ser comenzó a bajar el sensor que tenia en la mano -Una matriz de procreación ¿Tu eres una hembra¿Verdad-  
La pregunta del alienígeno ofendió terriblemente a Amy tanto que esta le tiro una patada que por poco no puedo esquivar, el ser solo sonrió mientras se alejaba de Amy.  
-¿Quieres un poco de esta hembra?- Grito la erizo furiosa -¡Ven y prueba suerte, imbecil-  
El ser repitió el proceso con Tails, pero se centro sobre todo en su cabeza -Esto es increíble, sin dudas eres especial, tu densidad de conexiones por axón es asombrosa ahora entiendo como fue que pudiste absorber la información de la sonda cerebral tan rápido ¿Es ingeniería genética-  
Pero Tails no respondió.  
-No importa- Continúo el ser -Ya obtendré mis respuestas, pero ahora lo importante ¿Cómo encontraron esta estación espacial-  
-No la encontramos, llegamos hasta acá por accidente- Le grito Amy.  
-En tu nave detectamos una resonancia de energía idéntica a la de la Piedra de los antiguos¿Me dirás ahora que eso es solo coincidencia? Admítelo eres un espía ¿Para quien trabajas¿Para los Inix¿Qué sabes de los túneles espaciales-  
-No tengo idea de que estas hablando- Le respondió Tails.  
-Esto es una perdida de Tiempo- Exclamo el alienígena mientras tomaba un objeto que recordaba a un lápiz y se acercaba a Tails.  
-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto el joven zorro.  
-Esto- Le contesto el ser con naturalidad -Es un escarpelo láser, lo usare para poder extraer tu cerebro-  
-¿Qué?- Grito Tails horrorizado.  
-No puedo esperar para analizar ese cerebro tuyo, obtendré las respuestas que quiero de tu hembra-  
El alienígeno se acerca cada vez mas a su victima, encendió el escalpelo y de este emergió una pequeña cuchilla de luz, Tails desesperado intento liberarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero era en vano, su victimario ya estaba sobre él, cuando este sintió un como alguien lo tocaba en las espalda, al darse la vuelta se encontró con Amy, se había liberado y tenia su martillo Piko Piko.  
-¿Cómo te liberaste¿De donde sacaste esa cosa?- Pregunto el ser.  
-Yo también soy especial- Le contesto Amy al tiempo que le propinaba un poderoso golpe con su arma, con el extraño fuera de la jugada Amy libero a Tails.  
-Pero ¿Cómo? Pregunto Tails.  
-Simple, disimule que tenía una mano fracturada y como no la saturaron con fuerza me pude liberar, simple ¿No?- Contesto Amy guiñando un ojo.  
-Debo reconocerlo, me engañaste por completo, por un segundo temí que mi cerebro terminara en algún frasco con formaldehído- Exclamo el zorro mientras tomaba el escalpelo láser y lo guardaba en el bolsillo de su campera.  
-Tails, larguémonos de aquí-  
-Espera un poco-  
-¿Qué-  
-¿No escuchaste lo que dijo ese ser? Hablo de "túneles espaciales" y una "Piedra de los antiguas", si eso se relaciona con el agujero de gusano que nos trajo hasta este mundo talvez pueda descubrir una forma de volver a casa- Exclamo Tails mientras buscaba los planos de la estación en una computadora.  
-¡Si! Los encontré, tengo la ubicación de la famosa piedra y lo mejor es que se encuentra de camino al hangar donde tienen guardado a Ventisca, espera hay algo mas-  
-¿Qué-  
-Parece ser que estos seres quieren usar los agujeros de gusano como un arma-  
-¿Y como van a hacer eso-  
-Intentaran usarlos para poder trasportar flotas enteras de sus naves a mundos vecino, podrán mandar a sus tropas a donde sea en forma casi inmediata, nada podrá detenerlos, intentaran conquistar toda la galaxia-  
-Mejor razón para que nos llevemos la susodicha roca-  
Con estas palabras por parte de Amy el grupo dejo el laboratorio para internarse en los pasillos y corredores de la estación espacial, por suerte la vigilancia era mínima, tal parecía que la soberbia era la seña de identidad de estos seres, ninguna guardia o vigilancia, Tails y Amy no podían creer en su buena suerte, llegaron a la habitación donde estaba guardada la piedra de los antiguas sin problema alguno, la piedra estaba flotando en el aire a escasos centímetros de altura sobre un pedestal de metal en forma de columna, era de un hermoso e iridiscente color violeta, era unas tres veces mas grande que una esmeralda Chaos, Tails y Amy se acercaron para hacerse con la piedra, pero cuando casi la tenían dos alienigenos vestidos de azul entraron en la habitación por puerta ubicada directamente en frente de la puerta que habían usado para entrar en la habitación, los cuatro se miraron por un segundo y uno de los seres saco su arma y apunto a Tails.  
-¡No, espera!- Grito el otro ser, pero era tarde, el arma ya había sido disparada, una descarga mortal de energía estaba dirigida al corazón del joven zorro, mas nunca llegaría, como si la piedra fuera un imán para la energía esta desvió el disparo, este dio una vuelta completa alrededor del la roca, casi como una orbita, antes de impactarla.  
-¡Imbecil!- Grito el segundo ser al tiempo que se lanzaba al suelo, al ver esto Tails y Amy lo imitaron, menos de un segundo después la roca estallo en mil pedazos, el ser que había disparado yacía muerto en el suelo, Tails intento levantarse, pero alguien le salto encima deteniéndolo, era el otro alienígeno, el zorro hizo un intento por sacárselo de encima pero este apoyo la palma de su mano derecha sobre el pecho del zorro haciendo que este sintiera un dolor indescriptible, Tails podía sentir como las fuerzas lo abandonaban, pero no podía rendirse, con un ultimo esfuerzo tomo el escalpelo que tenia guardo en su bolsillo y con un solo movimiento corto el brazo de su agresor por debajo del codo, el ser dio un alarido y Tails aprovecho el momento para poder sacárselo de encima de una patada, corrió hasta Amy que estaba tratando de levantarse del suelo y la ayudo a ponerse en pie, dio un vistazo a la habitación, toda la piedra estaba hecha pedazos, pero aun quedaba un trozo de buen tamaño.  
-Supongo que es mejor que nada- Pensó Tails mientras escapaba con Amy hasta el hangar, la explosión había disparado todas las alarmas, pero la fortuna seguía de su parte, o al menos eso pensó Amy cuando llegaron hasta Ventisca sin encontrarse con guardia alguno, Una vez dentro de la nave Tails uso "su llave maestra" los cuatro caños de pulso para abrir una salida de la estación.  
Lo habían logrado habían escapado, pero ahora que harían, no podían volver a casa y no sabían hacia donde ir, y si la situación era mala se iba a poner pero.  
-¡No puede ser!- Grito Tails.  
-¿Y ahora qué-  
-No tenemos distorsión continua, no podemos dejar el sistema-  
-¿Qué haremos-  
-Hay un cinturón de asteroides cerca de aquí, con los sistemas de camuflaje activo podremos escondernos allí, hasta que logre reparar la falla, pero para evitar que nos encuentren tendremos que cortar el soporte vital-  
-Nos asfixiaremos-  
-Yo no me preocuparía por eso-  
-¿Por qué-  
-Porque sin calefacción la temperatura aquí dentro descenderá tan rápido que moriremos congelados antes de tener oportunidad de agotar el oxigeno-


	3. Parte 2

**Ya volví y me disculpo un poco por la tardanza, no les quitare mas tiempo, así que vallamos directamente a las respuestas a los reviews.  
Kentaru: Con respecto a tu pregunta, eso es ago que aun no he decidido, así que por el momento no niego ni confirmo nada.  
Koibito: TE confirmo que Sonic y compañía si aparecerán en la historia, pero aun tengo que decidir que tan importante será su participación, pero te recomiendo que te armes de paciencia, no aparecerán hasta al menos dos capítulos mas.**

Parte 2: Un tiempo de paz

La oscuridad era reina absoluta, entre la gigantescas rocas que flotaban a la deriva, como pompas de jabón pero no eran efímeras como estas, es mas llevaban millones de años flotando en una elipse alrededor de un anónimo sol en el que no había ningún mundo habitado, la única vida estaba en una estación espacial y en varias naves que rondaban en un inmenso sistema, pero una de esas naves estaba totalmente quieta, a la sombra de un enorme asteroide luchando por pasar desapercibida mientras que a su alrededor casi un enjambre de cazas y cruceros de batalla se arremolinaban tratando de hallarla, pero no seria fácil, la nave que intentaban encontrar estaba muy bien escondida, todas las fuentes de poder estaban al mínimo, incluso su posición estaba cuidadosamente pensada, al no recibir luz directa de la estrella cercana era imposible que la detectaran por la sombra que esta proyectara, pero el as bajo la manga de los que permanecían ocultos era su sistema de camuflaje activo una idea que el creador de la nave tuvo tras una visita a un acuario, cuando vio como los pulpos, sepias y calamares podían cambiar casi instantáneamente de color para adaptarse al fondo y ser virtualmente invisibles aun estando delante de su perseguidor, y como estos animales su vehículo podía cambiar continuamente de color adaptándose a si ambiente, así la nave permaneció oculta casi dos horas mientras que en el interior de esta un atribulado zorro pugnando por reparar el único sistema de la nave que no funcionaba, el único que desesperadamente necesitaban, y la situación solo parecía empeorar, el frió dentro de la inanimada carcasa se comenzaba a sentir, la temperatura había bajado de unos agradables veintitrés grados Celsius a solo siete grados y el efecto de este cambio se hacia sentir, sobre todo para la acompañante del zorro, ya que este con su grueso pelaje y su campera podía hacerle mejor frente al frió que la erizo con su ya conocido vestido rojo que dejaba sus piernas, brazos y espalda expuestas sin mencionar que sus púas no eran tampoco ningún aislante muy efectivo.  
-¿Cómo vas?- Pregunto la muchacha rompiendo un silencio que se había extendido casi desde el momento en que se habían escondido.  
-Ya casi llego a los relevadores caos, si puedo reparar el daño, podremos salir de este lugar-Contesto Tails que estaba de rodillas trabajando en panel que había abierto en el suelo de la cabina de mando, el muchacho trabajaba tan rápido como podía, retirando la coraza que protegía al centro y corazón de su nave, el hecho es que una avería como esa era lo peor que le podía suceder a Ventisca, si no podía reparar ese sistema todo lo demás era inútil, pero prefirió no mencionar esto a Amy ¿Qué caso tendría el preocuparla mas? Se decía el joven zorro mientras retiraba la ultima coraza y exponía el relevador, este tenia la forma de una corona plateada, con ocho joyas incrustadas, todas de color rojo, todas brillantes y relucientes, o casi todas, una de las falsas esmeraldas caos no brillaba igual, era el peor temor de Tails hecho realidad, una de sus fuentes de poder estaba destruida, el relevador era como las luces de un árbol de navidad, si una fallaba todo dejaba de funcionar, sin las ocho el sistema simplemente no operaba.  
-No…- Susurro Tails por lo bajo.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Amy.  
-Una de las esmeraldas falsas esta rota- Contesto el zorro mostrándosela a Amy -Y no tengo ninguna de repuesto, no puedo reparar el relevador, no puedo sacarnos de aquí-  
-Tonterías Tails-  
-Pero Amy-  
-Pero Amy nada, puedes reparar lo que sea-  
-¿Quién te dijo eso-  
-Tu, y en mas de una ocasión, así que ahora saca un conejo de esa galera de trescientos puntos de coeficiente intelectual que tienes entre las orejas y sácanos de aquí-  
Ni bien termino de darle a Tails su pequeño discurso "motivador" Amy se paro del asiento del acompañante y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro para tratar de combatir el frió, mientras que Tails se quedo pensativo, sin moverse de lugar -Amy tiene razón- Pensó -Tengo que hacer algo, pero ¿Qué?- Pensativo Tails metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo de su campera y extrajo la piedra que habían robado de la estación espacial, y comenzó a jugar con ella pasándola de mano a mano lanzándola al aire y atajándola antes de cayera al suelo, se detuvo por un segundo, la miro, miro las esmeraldas falsas, volvió a mirar la piedra que tenia en la mano derecha y un pensamiento callo sobre el como un asalto, una epifanía recorrió su mente.  
-¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto?- Grito Tails a viva voz mientras se daba un golpe en la frente con la mano que no sostenía la piedra.  
-¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Amy, aun muy sobresaltada por el Grito de Tails.  
-Es tan obvio ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes-  
-¿Qué es tan obvio-  
-Por fin entiendo como fue que llegamos hasta aquí, y creo que podré reparar el relevador-  
-¿En serio¿Como-  
-Recuerda lo que dijo el alienígeno, que nuestra nave tenia la misma resonancia de energía que la "Piedra de los antiguos", cuando ellos intentaron usar la piedra para crear un agujero de gusano y yo intente usar las falsas esmeraldas caos estas interactuaron desviando el agujero de gusano hasta nosotros, así fue que llegamos hasta aquí-  
-Pero ¿Cómo pudieron interactuar estando tan lejos unas de otras-  
-La pregunta de Amy fue algo en lo que Tails aun no había pensado, el muchacho de quedo pensativo por un segundo como tratando se resolver el error en su teoría, no tardaría mucho en lograrlo -La paradoja EPR- Susurro.  
-¿Qué es eso-  
-Si entrelazas el estado cuantico de dos partículas estas pueden interactuar entre si, no importa cuan lejos estén, este efecto parece trabajar bajo el mismo principio, y si esta piedra tiene la misma resonancia que mis falsas esmeraldas, entonces podré usarla como repuesto- -Momento ¿Me estas diciendo que el hecho de que hallamos llegado hasta aquí es solo una enorme coincidencia¿Es una broma-  
-Si, es una broma, y una de proporciones cósmicas- Exclamo finalmente Tails, y sin darle tiempo a Amy para contestarle comenzó a trabajar para usar el fragmento de piedra para reparar a Ventisca, solo le tomo unos minutos retirar la esmeralda rota y remplazarla por el fragmento, aunque este era mas pequeño que las esmeraldas, aun pudo usarlo.  
-Muy bien- Exclamo el zorro -Ya esta, ahora cruza los dedos para que funcione-  
Tails se acerco al los controles y sin sentarse en su asiento toco algunos botones, Amy pudo ver una expresión de completa perplejidad en su amigo, por un segundo temió que algo hubiera salido mal, pero el semblante de Tails comenzó a cambiar de perplejidad a una sonrisa de absoluta fascinación, sus ojos brillaban y comenzó a reír como una pequeña colegiala -Asombroso- Susurro.  
-Ponme al tanto Tails que de esto no entiendo nada- Exclamo Amy algo molesta porque la habían dejado de lado.  
-La salida de poder es increíble, esta pequeña piedra tiene mas poder que la mismísima esmeralda maestra, todas las funciones de ventisca de han visto aumentada, velocidad, armas, escudos. Los sistemas operan a un ciento ochenta porcinito de capacidad-  
-¿Podremos salir de aquí-  
-¿Bromeas? No sabrán que fue lo que sucedió, ahora siéntate y ajústate el cinturón, será un viaje un tanto agitado-  
Tails tomo asiento en la silla del piloto, toco algunos botones, y tomo los controles -En cuanto nos movamos nos detectaran- Susurro, y puso a la nave en movimiento, uno de los cruceros que estaba mas cerca los descubrió y abrió fuego tratando de detenerlo, pero los escudos soportaron el impacto, dentro de Ventisca solo se sintió una ligera vibración -Irene, prepara PDC- Ordeno Tails -PDC en diez segundo- Contesto Irene, de la nada apareció un caza en frente de ventisca, también abrió fuego, pero no causo daño alguno -Quieres jugar con fuego- Exclamo Tails con una sonrisa maliciosa al mejor estilo "Sonic" toco un botón y de la parte superior de la nave un cañón láser se desplegó, el disparo fue como una hoja cortante, el impacto partió al caza limpiamente en dos partes, los bordes del corte parecían como mantequilla que había sido cortada por un cuchillo caliente, solo un par de segundos después la nave havia activado el sistema de PDC y se había perdido en el espacio infinito.  
-¿Nos siguen?- Pregunto Amy.  
-Si, pero nuestra velocidad es mayor, y cuando nos hallamos alejados lo suficiente no podrán detectarnos-  
-Y ahora ¿A dónde iremos-  
-Buena pregunta, por suerte cuando revise la computadora de la estación espacial descargue toda la información que pude y entre los datos que tengo encontré unas cartas estelares, por lo menos podremos saber a donde vamos-  
Tails comenzó a trabajar en el teclado que estaba debajo de los controles de ventisca al tiempo que un mapa de la zona se desplegaba en una pantalla.  
-Bien, esta es nuestra posición, y todos estos son asentamientos de la misma especie que encontramos en la estación espacial, pero este no pertenece a ellos, pertenece a una especie llamada Inix-  
-El que nos interrogo los menciono, talvez nos ayuden-  
-Me leíste el pensamiento linda, pondré curso a ese asentamiento, tiempo estimado de llegada, cuatro días- Exclamo el zorro mientras introducía el curso a través del teclado.  
-¿Cuatro días Tails?- Pregunto Amy algo preocupada.  
-Tranquila, tenemos comida suficiente en la bodega, las barras de proteínas no son muy sabrosas, pero son alimenticias-  
-En realidad lo que me preocupa es otra cosa-  
Tails se tomo un segundo para pensarlo, hasta que finalmente cayo en cuenta -Oh… sígueme- Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta de la bodega, al lado de esta había una pequeña puerta, Amy pensaba que era un acceso al motor o a la computadora de la nave, por suerte era la puerta de algo mas útil, dentro de la pequeña habitación había un inodoro, un lavamanos (Con fuente y reciclador de agua separados) y una ducha sónica, como su nombre lo decía esta usaba ondas de sonido para limpiar y la ventaja que tenia es que uno podía "bañarse" vestido y la ducha también limpiaba la ropa.  
-¿No pensaste que construiría una nave para explorar el espacio y no la equiparía con un baño¿Verdad?- Pero Amy no le contesto, solo se metió en el baño y cerro la puerta tras de si -Por nada- Exclamo el zorro en tono sarcástico mientras regresaba al asiento del piloto, solo unos minutos después Amy salio del baño y se encamino a la cabina donde Tails la estaba esperando sentado en la silla del piloto -Amy, tengo una duda- Exclamo Tails ni bien la escucho entrar.  
-Dime-  
-Cuando le hiciste creer a nuestros captores que tenías una mano rota ¿Cómo hiciste para simular las lágrimas-  
-Me mordí la parte interna de la mejilla- Contesto Amy guiñando un ojo.  
-Eso si que fue pensar rápido, a mi no se me hubiera ocurrido, te debo una-  
-Claro, como tú jamás has hecho nada por mi- Retruco la erizo con un tono sarcástico en su voz.  
Todo había sido muy emocionante hasta ese momento, pero ahora tendrían que esperar cuatro largos días antes de salir de la nave, las horas pasaron, cada una mas larga que la anterior, Tails estaba distraído realizando diagnostico tras diagnostico de todos los sistemas de la nave, pero Amy solo podía ver por la ventana a ese paisaje de estrellas que no cambiaba en ningún momento, hasta que finalmente no lo aguanto mas.  
-Que aburrida estoy- exclamo fastidiada.  
-Podría poner algo de música- Le contesto Tails de forma casual.  
-¿música¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que podías poner algo de música? Estaba mas aburrida que una ostra- Grito Amy algo molesta.  
-Tu no me preguntaste- Fue la única respuesta del zorro mientras este buscaba los archivos de música en la memoria de Irene -Ventisca tiene una extensa colección de música, películas y literatura-  
-Espera ¿No iras a poner esa música de rock pesado que tanto le gusta a Sonic¿Verdad-  
-No, de hecho pondré algo mas de mi gusto- Respondió el zorro mientras le daba play a la canción que había elegido, la música comenzó a sentirse en el interior de la nave mientras Tails subía el volumen para que retumbara con fuerza.

_My first, my last, my everything.  
And the answer to all my dreams.  
You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star.  
My kind of wonderful, that's what you are_

_I know there's only, only one like you.  
There's no way, they could have made two You're all I'm living for,  
Your love I'll keep for evermore,  
You're the first, you're the last, my everything._

Amy estaba algo asombrada de ver a Tails cantando con tanto entusiasmo, Tails casi nunca alzaba su tono de voz pero ahora casi estaba gritando -No sabia que te gustara este tipo de música- Finalmente exclamo, pero Tails no le contesto, la siguiente estrofa había empezado la atención de el joven piloto estaba en la música.

_In you I've found so many things A love so new only you could bring  
Can't you see if you,  
You'll make me feel this way.  
You're like a first morning dew on a brand new day._

-Por lo general solo escucho música con auriculares, y no me gusta admitir que me gusta este tipo de música porque a veces Sonic se burla de mi- Y antes de que la siguiente estrofa comenzara Tails dejo su asiento y extendió su mano como invitando a Amy a bailar -Vamos, ya también estaba aburrido de estar sentado en esa silla-

_I see so many way that I can love you,  
Till the day I die.  
You're my reality, yet I'm lost in a dream.  
You're the first, the last, my everything_

La verdad que Tails se movía muy bien, tantos combates le habían dado piernas ágiles y un sentido del ritmo envidiable, Amy tampoco se quedaba atrás, pero no hacia gala de toda su habilidad, aun estaba algo asombrada de conocer ese lado de Tails -Así que el chico puede ser apasionado cuando se lo propone- Pensó mientras se dejaba llevar por el ritmo, y ambos se olvidaban del hecho de que lo habían perdido todo, al menos por una horas.

_I know there's only, only one like you.  
There's no way they could have made two.  
Girl you're my reality But I'm lost in a dream  
You're the first, you're the last, my everything_

Los dos pasaron el resto de ese día escuchando música, aunque Tails no compartía el gusto de Amy por las canciones de "las princesitas del teen pop del momento" se las arreglaron para poder encontrar una selección de canciones que ambos disfrutaran, terminaron ese día con una película de terror, aunque a falta de botanas tuvieron que conformarse con las barras proteinicas de la bodega, finalmente ambos se durmieron en los asientos de ventisca.

-¡Amy date prisa!- Grito Tails furioso sentado en el asiento del piloto -Que diablos esta haciendo allí adentro, todo lo que hay que hacer es ponerse de pie en la ducha sonica activarla y esperar cinco minutos- Refunfuñaba para si mismo -Ya lleva allí dentro mas de media hora- siguió refunfuñando, Amy finalmente salio del baño sin señas de haberse apurado para terminar lo que estaba haciendo.  
-¿Amy por que te tardaste tanto-  
-Lo siento, pero con esta ducha uno no se siente refrescado como con una ducha de verdad-  
-Claro que no, no usa agua-  
-Tails ¿Se puede saber por qué me apuraste tanto, si ahora estas sentado en la silla del piloto-  
-No puedo moverme- Contesto Tails algo nervioso.  
-¿Qué pasa Tails, estas bien-  
Pero no hubo respuesta.  
-Vamos puedes decírmelo-  
-De acuerdo- Contesto Tails -Si me muevo me meo-  
Amy no pudo evitar romper a reír, se hecho estaba riendo a carcajadas.  
-Valla, me alegra que te divierta- refunfuño Tails ofendido de que Amy se riera de su problema.  
-Lo siento- Se disculpo Amy -No fue mi intención burlarme, debes pensar en otra cosa ¿Quieres que te cuente de la vez que estuve en Hidro City? había tanta agua y tantas cascadas, jamás había visto tanto liquido en un solo lugar-  
Tails no pudo aguantar mas y con un rápido movimiento se puso de pie y corrió en dirección al baño -Te odio Amy- Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si, Amy se estaba desternillando de la risa en el suelo, el segundo día paso sin mayores incidentes.

El día tres ya había comenzado, Tails estaba haciendo algunos ejercicios en el compartimiento central de Ventisca y Amy estaba recostada sobre su asiento, tenia un pequeño monitor plano en su mano derecha en que había un texto, tras terminar su ejercicios y haberse "bañando" en la ducha sonica Tails regreso a la cabina y vio a Amy con el texto en la mano, le dio un rápido vistazo, lo conocía -Cien años de soledad- Pensó al recordar el titulo de la novela que Amy tenia en la mano -Cuan apropiado- Se dirigió a su asiento, pero algo lo detuvo, tras dar un segundo vistazo a Amy se dio cuenta que no estaba leyendo, su vista estaba perdida en el ventanal de Ventisca, el zorro se quedo mirándola, por mas de media hora sin que la joven erizo diera alguna señal de haberse percatado de la presencia de Tails , hasta que este decidió romper finalmente el silencio.  
-¿Sabes? Por más que sigas mirando por esa ventana el paisaje no va a cambiar-  
-¿Qué?- fue lo único que respondió Amy al ser sacada tan bruscamente de su pequeño mundo propio.  
-¿En que estabas pensando-  
-En nada- respondió Amy, no quería decirla a Tails que estaba pensando en Sonic, en Cream y en todos lo otros que habían dejado atrás, sabia que eso haría sentir culpable a Tails.  
-Yo también los echo de menos Amy- Exclamo por lo bajo Tails adivinando lo que su amiga pensaba -Extraño a Sonic a Knuckles, hasta extraño a los Chaotix-  
-¿Y a Cream-  
-Por supuesto que si ¿Por qué la mencionaste-  
-Por nada... por nada-  
-Amy, cuando alguien dice por nada en ese tono de voz suele ser por algo-  
-Bueno, es que siempre he pensado que tu y Cream-  
-Oh...- Exclamo Tails comprendiendo la insinuación de Amy.  
-Si no quieres hablar de eso-  
-No, esta bien, no me molesta, de hecho supongo que mentiría si dijera que nunca lo he considerado- -¿En serio?- Exclamo Amy irguiéndose en su asiento como un resorte.  
-Si, después de todo ella es una muchacha muy linda, pero-  
-¿Pero-  
-Bueno, yo soy un zorro, ella es una coneja-  
-Pero Tails ¿En que década te quedaste? Las parejas mixtas ya no están mal vistas y tampoco los hijos híbridos, solo mira a Knuckles y a Rouge-  
Tails miro a Amy con una cara de "Es una broma" mientras sonreía con malicia.  
-Muy bien, muy bien, mal ejemplo- Admitió Amy.  
-Amy, talvez los prejuicios sean menos evidentes, pero siguen allí, se reconocerlo en la forma en que la gente nos mira cuando estamos juntos-  
-Vamos, solo los miran así porque los reconoces-  
-No, se diferenciar las miradas-  
-¿Miradas-  
-Si, mucha gente se nos acerca con la mejor onda "Miren, son Tails y Cream ¿Podemos tomarnos una foto con ustedes?" pero otras personas nos miran diferente, conozco muy bien esas mirada, eran las mismas miradas de las personas de la isla Westside antes de que conociera a Sonic una mirada de "Eso no esta bien-  
-Tails-  
-Pero supongo que no importa, todo es tan lejano ahora-  
-Crees que algún día volvamos a casa-  
-Bueno no quería darte falsas esperanzas, pero-  
-¡Pero!- Grito Amy Saltando de su asiento y enfrentando a Tails con tanta velocidad que el zorro se quedo congelado por unos segundos como un conejo encandilado por las luces de un auto.  
-Lo siento- se disculpo Amy retrocediendo un par de pasos.  
-Como te decía, no quiero darte falsas esperanzas, pero he estado analizando la información que robe de la estación espacial y talvez pueda construir un generador de agujeros de gusano para poder volver a casa, pero me podría tomar bastante tiempo- Se adelanto Tails para detener la excesiva alegría de Amy.  
-¿Cuanto es bastante tiempo-  
-Semanas talvez meses, primero me gustaría intentar crear un túnel pequeño, no podría pasar una nave por el, pero si una señal de radio-  
-¿Podríamos comunicarnos con casa?  
-Si, pero no seria como un teléfono, calculo que a la señal le tomaría entre seis a ocho horas para llegar a destino-  
-Pero nosotros solo tardamos segundos en atravesar el túnel-  
-Si, pero lo hicimos a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz, recuerda que mientras mas rápido viajas, mas lento pasa el tiempo, por eso lo que para nosotros fueron solo unos segundos fueron horas para el resto del universo-  
-Maldita relatividad, se me hace una ensalada en la cabeza cada vez que pienso en ello, Amy lucia algo decepcionada, pero cambio su cara, y con una sonrisa solo dijo -Al menos es una esperanza-

El cuarto día ya había comenzado, y ya estaban cerca de su objetivo -Corta todos los sistemas furtivos- será mejor que nos vean llegar recomendó Amy.  
-Tienes razón, desactivando los sistemas furtivos- respondió Tails mientras presionaba un botón, continuaron viajando por cerca de media hora sin que hubiera señal de que alguien en el asentamiento los hubiera detectado, ambos estaban en silencio y expectantes, tanto silencio había a bordo de Ventisca que cuando la señal de que los estaban saludando a trabes de un canal sub espacial sonó se sintió como una detonación, Tails presiono un botón para recibir la transmisión.  
-Esta es una transmisión desde la base militar de Origa Primera, este es el Operador numero cinco, se están acercando a espacio protegido, por favor identifiques o nos veremos obligados a tomar acción- Aunque la voz hablaba en un idioma totalmente diferente del que hablaban los seres de la estación espacial Tails y Amy pudieron entender cada palabra, tal parecía que no habían aprendido un solo idioma.  
-¿Base militar¿Crees que sea una buena idea?- Pregunto Amy.  
-No, pero no tenemos muchas alternativas, como sea nuestras provisiones casi se acaban- respondió Tails mientras presionaba un botón para poder enviar una respuesta -Aquí la nave Ventisca, somos refugiados, solicitamos asistencia- Amy miro extrañada a su amigo -¿Refugiados?- Pregunto.  
-Bueno, esa palabra describe bastante bien nuestra situación-  
-Ventisca Aquí el Operador cinco- Interrumpió a Tails la voz de su misterioso interlocutor- Desactive todos sus sistemas de armas y proceda por el vector dos cinco tres, dos cazas de combate lo escoltaran, no se desvié del curso-  
Tal como lo había dicho el misterioso Operado cinco dos naves se aproximaron a Ventisca, eran mas pequeñas que Ventisca, tenían la forma de una gota, pero el lado puntiagudo apuntaba hacia atrás y no hacia delante como en la nave de Tails, tenían dos motores a los costados y uno mas pequeño en la parte superior, en la parte inferior estaba lo que parecía ser el armamento de la nave, dos pequeños cañones y un compartimiento que probablemente estaba lleno de misiles, relucían de un brillante color turquesa, los cazas se ubicaron a los costados de Ventisca y la acompañaron todo el trayecto, la base estaba ubicada en una inmensa luna que orbitaba un planeta enorme, un gigante gaseoso, que tenia un juego de pequeños anillos, la luna estaba llena de vida, praderas bosques, casi era como estar devuelta en casa, excepto por un pequeño detalle, todas las plantas eran de color azul, la base paresia estar cerca de un ciudad, no era una ciudad muy grande, no le llegaba ni a los tobillos a Station Square, pero era confortante ver nuevamente un asentamiento tan lleno de vida.  
-Ventisca proceda a aterrizar en la pista señalada- Ordeno el operador, obedeciendo aterrizaron en una pequeña pista en el centro de la base, y bajaron de la nave lista para enfrenta lo que les esperara allí, tras unos segundos un vehículo se acerco a ellos, parecía un transporte de tropas, del que bajaron varios soldados, tenia aproximadamente la misma altura que Tails y Amy, pero eso era todo lo que podían saber de ellos, ya que usaban trajes de cuerpo completo y cascos que tapaban sus rostros, estos cascos eran algo alargados, señal de que debían tener una cabeza también alargada, portaban armas en sus manos y se acercaban a los recién llegados apuntándoles.  
-Bueno Tails- Exclamo Amy al ver esto -De la sartén salimos seguro, pero ¿A dónde fuimos a dar?

**Bueno, la segunda parte esta terminada, para los que querían algo de acción esta ya vendrá a partir de los próximos capítulos.**


	4. Parte 3

**Fe de erratas: Comenzare este capitulo con una aclaración en el Cáp. anterior me olvide de mencionar que la canción "The First the last my everything" le pertenece a Barry White no es que tema que sus herederos vengan a tocar a mi puerta para reclamarme, pero debí mencionarlo, ahora si contestemos los reviews.  
Kentaru: con respecto a tu pregunta, solo pasaron algunas horas desde que entraron al agujero de gusano hasta que salieron, no vallas a creer que para cuando Tails y Amy vuelva a saber de Sonic este sea un anciano.  
Griffmoon: Has tus reviews tan largos como quieras, si quieres que te review sea publicado por capítulos, pues por mi esta bien.  
Koibito: conozco esa sensación de tener flojera de escribir, por eso este capitulo se tardo tanto.**

Parte 3: La primera batalla.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Otra vez tras las rejas- Refunfuño Tails dentro de una pequeña habitación, al menos esta vez las instalaciones lucían mejores, había camas en lugar de camastros, vista al exterior, y un baño con ducha que Amy había monopolizado ni bien los dejaron allí y del que no había salido aun.  
-Bueno, al menos aquí si hay una ducha- Exclamo Amy saliendo al fin del baño tras casi una hora con una toalla en la mano y el pelo algo mojado -Y además recibieron la información que les diste de la estación espacial, y si lo piensas al menos ellos no han intentado poner tu cerebro en un frasco con formaldehído, bueno no lo han intentado aun- Termino Amy con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
-Ja, ja, ja- Rió El zorro con desgano -Eso fue tan gracioso que casi se me olvida como reír-  
El sonido de la puerta se la habitación donde estaban abriéndose interrumpió la pequeña discusión del par, tras esta dos guardias vestidos con los mismos trajes de cuerpo completo de los soldados que los habían "Recibido" al aterrizar estaban de pie con armas en sus manos -Vengan con nosotros- Dijo uno de los guardias, la voz sonaba femenina, Tails y Amy se miraron a los ojos por un segundo y luego salieron de la habitación siguiendo a los guardias a donde estos los llevaran, por los corredores de base, el paseo fue corto, y llegaron pronto a destino, el lugar donde entraron tenia el aspecto de una enfermería, algunas camas, un escritorio una mesa central probablemente para revisar a los pacientes una puerta que parecía llevar a una oficina y mucho de lo que paresia ser instrumental medico -Ya están aquí- Exclamo la guardia.  
-Ya voy- Dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta que daba a la oficina, el grupo espero por casi dos minutos en un largo e incomodo silencio hasta que la persona que esperaban saliera, cuando al fin lo hizo Tails y Amy pudieron darle un primer vistazo a un Inix, este lucia de unos cincuenta años de edad, vestía una larga bata blanca y pantalones negros, tenia una cara alargada, pelaje verde con manchas azules, orejas largas y delgadas que estaban ubicada a los costados de la cabeza y apuntaban hacia a tras, sus ojos eran de color violeta y no tenían parte blanca, sus manos solo tenían tres dedos, en la mano derecha portaba un bastón de madera, y tenia una larga y delgada cola que terminaba en un pincel de pelos de color lila, el ser miro a los guardias -Ya pueden sacarse los trajes de protección, no hay riego bacteriológico- Les dijo con una sonrisa, haciéndole caso los dos guardias se quitaron los cascos, ambas eran hembras y tenia una color de pelo y ojos similar a los del macho pero sus manchas azules eran mas pequeñas y numerosas -¿Necesita algo mas doctor Maronic?- Pregunto una de las guardias.  
-No, pueden retirarse- Fue la respuesta de doctor y obedeciéndolo las guardias se retiraron, ahora solo estaban Tails, Amy y el doctor.  
-Bueno, mejor nos presentamos, soy el doctor Ward Maronic, lamento que hallamos tenido que mantenerlo encerrados, pero deberán comprender que no podíamos correr riesgos, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que llegaron por el espacio Angelix-  
-¿El espacio Angelix?- interrumpió Tails.  
-Así es, los seres que mencionaron en su reporte se llaman Angelix y no son famosos por su hospitalidad- Contesto el doctor.  
-¿Y me lo dices a mí?- Refunfuño Tails mostrándole la herida que le había dejado en la cabeza la sonda cerebral del científico Angelix -Pero al menos gracias a esa cosa ahora podemos entender el idioma que ustedes hablan-  
-Así que la famosa sonda cerebral- Exclamo el doctor mirando la herida en la cabeza de Tails -Mejor razón para examinarlos, tu primero linda- le dijo a Amy mientras le indicaba la mesa de exámenes, haciéndole caso la erizo tomo asiento, no tenia muy buenos recuerdos del ultimo examen medico que había tenido, especialmente la pregunta que ese desconsiderado científico le había hecho, pero este doctor era diferente, aunque era mucho mas anciano le recordaba a su amigo Alexander -Supongo que todos los buenos doctores se parecen- Pensó mientras veía al doctor encaminarse a un escritorio para tomar un examinador, al verlo caminar pudieron entender el porque del bastón, sufría de una severa cojera en la pierna derecha, no parecía el resultado de una enfermedad sino mas bien de una lesión, Tails que no podía soportar no saber algo no pudo contenerse y le pregunto -Disculpe- Comenzó en un tono respetuoso, después de todo le iba a pregunta algo que podía traer algún recuerdo no muy grato al doctor -¿Qué le paso el la pierna?- -Dime hijo ¿Alguna vez pisaste una mina antipersonal?- Le contesto el doctor.  
-No-  
-No lo hagas, duelen mucho-  
Con esa respuesta Tails decidió que lo mejor era no volver a tocar el tema, ya con el examinador en la mano el Ward se acerco a Amy, el examinador era parecido al que el científico Angelix había usado, pero su diseño era mas ergonómico, en lugar de estar dividido en dos partes era una sola pieza y en lugar de sostenerse en la mano se colocaba alrededor de la muñeca lo que dejaba ambas manos libre, mientras el doctor examinaba a Amy una Inix entro en la habitación, su pelaje era totalmente verde, sin ninguna mancha, vestía un uniforme de color rojo apagado y no portaba arma alguna.  
-Hola doctor- Saludo al entrar -Puedo hablar con sus paciente-  
-Claro Eiko- Respondió el doctor.  
-Excelente, soy Eiko Carol- Se presento la muchacha -Ingeniera en jefe de los sistemas de la base, me gustaría hacerles unas preguntas sobre la nave en la que llegaron ¿Ventisca¿No es así-  
-Así es- Contesto Tails -Soy su piloto y diseñador-  
-¿Usted?- Pregunto Eiko extrañada.  
-Si yo ¿algún problema?- fue la respuesta de un zorro algo molesto.  
-No, no, solo quería preguntarle por le sistema de poder de su nave señor Prower-  
-Claro, pero llámame Tails y tutéame que tan viejo no estoy-  
-Por supuesto Tails, quería saber como evitabas el riego de una retroalimentación si usas un sistema de energía a base de piedras de poder-  
-Con un amortiguador de flujo-  
-Pero no perderías demasiado poder en la trasferencia de energía-  
-No si usas un relevador de doble fase-  
-Pero claro, ahora veo como pudiste crear una nave tan increíble, eres un genio-  
Tails y Eiko continuaron hablando durante un largo rato usando términos cada vez mas raros y difíciles de entender, mientras que Amy era examinada, cuando al fin el examen había terminado, Amy se bajo de la mesa de exámenes, era el turno de Tails y Amy se lo hizo saber -Lamento interrumpir a los tortolos- Exclamo con malicia -Pero es tu turno Tails-  
Al escuchar las palabras de Amy Eiko le contesto con soltura -Tranquila, solo quería hacerle algunas preguntas, no te lo voy a robar-  
-Pero es que en cada examen medico que me hacen en este maldito lugar me tienen que hacer una pregunta ofensiva- Pensó Amy furiosa y alistándose para sacar su Martillo le grito -¡Tails no es mi novio-  
-Mejor aun- Exclamo la ingeniero mientras se iba, antes de dejar la enfermería miro a Tails de reojo y le guiño un ojo.  
-Primero me trato de usted y ahora… ¿Alguien me podría explicar lo que acaba de suceder?-Pregunto el joven zorro algo sonrojado mientras se subía a la mesa de exámenes.  
-Yo que se- Le Respondió Ward -pero mejor te acostumbras, las mujeres Inix tienden a ser un tanto "agresivas-  
-¿"Agresivas"?- Pregunto algo nervioso Tails ante la implicancia de la palabra.  
-Así es- Contesto Ward mientras examinaba a su paciente, al detenerse en el pecho encontró algo que le llamo la atención -Dime ¿Un Angelix te toco con la palma se su mano en el pecho-  
-Si, y sentí un gran dolor, pensé que me había inyectado algún tipo de veneno-  
-No, eso fue un ataque para robar tu energía bioeterea-  
-¿Cómo es eso-  
-Los Angelix son seres bioetereos no consumen alimentos como nosotros, sino que se alimentan directamente de la energía de otros seres vivos, no posen un aparato digestivo-  
-Dime más de los Angelix-  
-Bien, no siempre fueron nuestro enemigos, pero hace unos veinte años su mundo se sumergió en una guerra civil, de la cual surgió como líder indiscutido de los Angelix el emperador Seifer Almasy, un tirano que asegura que su pueblo debería regir sobre todos los otros, ni su pueblo lo quiere-  
-¿Y que hay de los antiguos?- Pregunto Amy.  
-Los antiguos eran un pueblo que habito esta región, pero desaparecieron hace mas de cuatro millones de años, sabemos que podían usar túneles espaciales por lo que podían ir a casi cualquier lugar de la galaxia en muy poco tiempo, pero no sabemos mucho mas de ellos ni siquiera el porque desaparecieron, bueno, el examen termino y ambos están en muy buena forma, llamare a los guardias para que los escolten con el capitán Kiros, el desea verlos-  
Tras esperar unos minutos las guardias llegaron nuevamente y guiaron al dúo hasta la oficina del capitán, Tails estaba algo nervioso, especialmente al notar como casi todo el personal de la base era femenino y como casi todas lo miraban de reojo al pasar, pero se calmo convenciéndose a si mismo que lo mas probable es que Ward hubiera exagerado, finalmente llegaron a la oficina, el lugar era mas bien austero y sin demasiados adornos, el capitán Kiros los estaba esperando en compañía de Eiko.  
-Saludos señor Prower y señorita Rose- Los saludo con cortesía el capitán -Hola- contestaron tímidamente Amy y Tails a unísono.  
-Los convoque porque quería pedir su autorización para examinar el fragmento de piedra de los antiguos, que esta en su nave-  
-No veo inconveniente, pero deberán hacerlo dentro de la nave, ya que la piedra se fundió a la red de poder y tratar de retirarla la destruiría junto con la nave, además sin la piedra los Angelix no podrán atacar y por el momento estaremos a salvo de ellos- Respondió Tails, pero ni bien termino un soldado entro en la oficina, lucia muy agitado.  
-Señor, señor- Balbuceo casi sin aire.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto el capitán.  
-Detectamos una armada de naves de guerra Angelix aproximándose a máxima distorsión, llegaran acá en menos de cuatro horas-  
-¿Qué¿Cuatro horas¿Cómo no los detectamos antes-  
-No lo se señor, tal parece que pudieron enmascara su presencia-  
Sin perder un segundo el capitán tomo un comunicador y abrió un canal a toda la base -Este es el capitán- Comenzó -Me acaban de informar que una flota de naves de guerra Angelix llegaran acá en menos de cuatro horas, no es mucho tiempo, pero es todo lo que tenemos, quiero a todos los cazas de combate listos y todas las defensas preparada, sabíamos que este día podía llegar y para el entrenamos, la prueba esta delante nuestro y no podemos darnos el lujo de fallar, llenemos de orgullo a nuestro pueblo, eso es todo- Y tras decir eso corto el micrófono -Eiko, ve y prepara los escudos de defensa- -Si señor contesto la ingeniera y dejo la habitación- Sin nadie más Kiros se dirigió a Amy y Tails -Les recomiendo que esperen a que todo esto pase en el refugio subterráneo-  
-No- Contesto Amy con firmeza -Si habrá una batalla habrá heridos y yo tengo algo de entrenamiento medico, podría ser de ayuda en la enfermería-  
-Si- La secundo Tails -Y ventisca es una nave preparada para el combate, puedo ayudar en la defensa-  
Kiros se tomo un segundo para pensarlo, la propuesta tenia lógica necesitaría toda la ayuda que tuviera a mano -¿están concientes del peligro?- Les pregunto.  
-No es la primera vez que entramos en batalla- contesto Amy.  
-además de seguro esos Angelix vienen hasta acá por le fragmento de piedra de los antiguos, esto es nuestra responsabilidad y además no seria cortes traer invitados a cenar y que luego los atiendan otros- Dijo Tails con un tono algo soberbio.  
-Tails, no imites el estilo de hablar de Sonic, no te queda- Exclamo Amy en tono de reprimenda.  
-Perdón-  
-De acuerdo, pueden ir- Se limito a Contestar Kiros.  
Y con esto dicho los dos amigos dejaron la oficina para tomar rumbos separados, pero antes de partir Amy tenia algo que decirle a Tails -¿Por que no me dijiste que esa piedra podía hacer estallar a Ventisca-  
-En realidad mentí-  
-¿Qué-  
-Así es podría sacar la piedra cuando quisiera, pero prefiero que se quede en la nave, es nuestra única esperanza de volver a casa- tras responder Tails se alejo de una perpleja Amy, dio unos treinta paso, se freno dio la vuelta y le grito -¡Cuídate!- -Tu también- Le contesto Amy -Así que no solo es un gran bailarín, sino que es un excelente mentiroso, creo que el chico esta lleno de sorpresas- Pensó Amy al tiempo que ponía rumbo a la enfermería.  
Y con todo dicho el joven zorro hizo girar sus colas y se alego volando en dirección a Ventisca.  
En la enfermería los preparativos para recibir a los heridos que inevitablemente llegarían con la próxima batalla se llevaban a cabo con rapidez pero orden, aunque por causa de su cojera Ward no se podía mover con rapidez su vos de mando mantenía a todo el equipo medico concentrado en su trabajo, de hecho estaban tan concentrados que al principio nadie noto la llegada de la muchacha que había llegado hasta allí con intenciones de ayudarlos, hasta que finalmente Ward la noto -¿Estas herida pequeña?- Le pregunto cuando la vio.  
-No- Contesto tajante Amy -Tengo entrenamiento medico básico y vine a ofrecer mi asistencia-  
Ward la miro algo extrañado, pero como el tiempo apremiaba y mientras mas manos mejor le dio la bienvenida, aunque fuera solo temporal, a su equipo, al comenzar a ayudar con los preparativos Amy comprendió el porque de la reacción de Ward, todo el equipo medico esta compuesto exclusivamente por hombres, pero eso no iba a amilanar a la joven erizo, y con soltura comenzó a trabaja en la enfermería.  
En los hangares Tails ya casi llegaba hasta ventisca, atravesó un largo pasillo y por fin esta otra vez con su mejor creación, entro y rápidamente preparo todos los sistemas de combate incluyendo "El visor de combate" un par de anteojos que contaban con dos pequeños láser que podían proyectar sobre las retinas de Tails toda la información de los sensores, desde la perspectiva del piloto era como si las paredes de la nave no existieran y podía ver libremente en todas las direcciones, solo le tomo unos cuarenta minutos el chequear todos los sistemas una media hora después de eso ya todo estaba listo en la enfermería, solo quedaba espera, aunque en el resto de la base el movimiento era frenético, para Tails y Amy la espera se antojaba larga, y tensa, sabiendo que tras esa aparente paz estaba una flota de naves y que de seguro no podría haber una salida pacifica, no con los Angelix, la espera le recordó a Amy el aburrimiento que paso el primer día de viaje a bordo de Ventisca, pero esta ves era peor, aunque había estado en ya muchas batallas, talvez demasiadas para su joven edad aun no se acostumbraba y tenia que admitir que lo prefería así, no quería acostumbrarse a pelear, no quería que una vida pacifica le pareciera aburrida, ese era uno de sus mayores temores, se preguntaba se Tails pensaría lo mismo o si solo se reiría de su temor, sabia que para Sonic el estar quieto era aburridísimo, y se preguntaba si cuando las luchas terminaran podría acostumbrarse a una vida tranquila o si su sed de acción lo convertiría en un anacronismo una reliquia de una época pasada incapaz de seguir adelante, la mente de Amy jugo con esas y otras ideas con tanta intensidad que antes de darse cuenta ya habían pasado mas de dos horas y media, la flota Angelix ya casi esta sobre ellos, a diferencia de Amy Tails paso la espera repasando y volviendo a repasar maniobras de vuelo en su cabeza una y otra vez, que hacer si su enemigo atacaba en una u otra dirección y si viraba de tal o de cual manera, tratando de mantenerse un par de movimientos delante de su oponente, para el joven zorro el combate aéreo era como un juego de ajedrez donde cada movida era un jaque y no había tiempo para pensar la próxima movida.  
En la oficina de Kiros el capitán monitoreaba la posición de la armada que se acercaba, estaba a solo quince minutos de distancia, con calma miro a un asistente que lo estaba acompañando -Abre un canal a la armada- Le dijo con calma.  
-Si señor- Le contesto este y presionando unos botones en la consola de trabajo sobre la que estaba cumplió la orden -Canal abierto-  
-Este es Kiros, capitán de la base de Origa primera, están entrando a espacio protegido, cambien el curso, regresen a espacio Angelix o serán destruidos-  
Solo pasaron unos segundos antes de recibir una respuesta -Entreguen a los extraños y talvez les perdonemos la vida- respondió con frialdad una vos desde el otro lado del comunicador.  
-Como quieran- contesto Kiros sin inmutarse -Que conste que les di la oportunidad de retirarse- y con estas palabras se dieron por terminadas las "Negociaciones"  
-Atención todos los cazas- Se escucho una voz a través de un altoparlante en los hangares, la voz que saco de su estupor a Tails -Tienen permiso para despegar y enfrentar al enemigo, repito, tienen permiso para despegar y enfrentar al enemigo-  
Tails no espero que se lo dijeran otra vez y de inmediato se alisto para despegar en su nave.  
En la enfermería todos estaban listos y esperando, En la inmensidad del espacio la flota se encaminaba al encuentro de los cazas Inix, la flota esta compuesta casi exclusivamente por cazas y naves pequeñas, pero también había tres cruceros de batalla medianos (Como los que habían atacado a Tails y Amy cerca de la estación espacial) del otro lado solo eran cazas y una nave piloteada por el joven zorro, que estaba mas atrás, debido a que tuvo que esperar su turno para despegar, sin preámbulos ni presentaciones los cazas se enfrascaron en una feroz lucha, se disparaban sin miramientos y aunque la mayoría de los cazas se quedaron para combatir a los Inix algunos siguieron de largo para bombardear la base y la ciudad aledaña a esta, aun lejos de la batalla Tails miraba las naves que explotaban, era extraño, ya que a diferencia de las otras batallas en las que se había visto incluido, en esta ocasión las explosiones no producían ruido alguno, debido a la ausencia de aire, esas pequeñas luces que se prendían y se apagaban a lo lejos le recordaron a Tails por un segundo a una noche que paso en la casa de Cream, él, Sonic y Amy habían sido invitados por Vanilla a cenar y después de comer decidieron descansar un rato en el patio de la casa, era verano y la noche era maravillosa, despejada y fresca, esa noche había luna nueva y por eso el brillos de las luciérnagas se podía ver con mas fuerza todavía, era una noche que recordaba con particular aprecio, talvez por eso se le vino ese recuerdo a la mente, talvez un pensamiento familiar le ayudaría en ese lugar para nada familiar, aunque tal vez era que su mente solo le estaba jugando sucio, en realidad no importaba -Como Luciérnagas en una noche sin luna- Susurro mientras se metía de lleno en la lucha, adentrándose en la gresca de naves rápidamente se hizo notar, no solo por el diseño de su nave, sino porque también derribo a cuatro cazas Angelix en solo unos segundos, confiado el zorro encamino su maquina de guerra directo a uno de los cruceros medianos, del crucero se le avecinaba un lluvia de fuego, pero la mayoría de los impactos fallaron y los pocos que pudieron impactar no causaron mucho daño, pasando por debajo de la nave abrió fuego con sus lásers abriendo una enorme brecha en el casco externo de la nave que con el aspecto de una pescado destripado trataba de contraatacar pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo Ventisca abrió fuego contra uno de sus motores destruyéndolo, la nave comenzó a girar en el espacio y fuera de control y unos cazas Inix la remataron con una andanada de misiles, Para ese momento ventisca ya se encontraba atacando a otro crucero mediano con la ayuda de otros casa, sin dudas Ventisca era la mejor nave en todo el campo de batalla, aun desde el momento en que Tails la estaba diseñando era obvio que seria una nave capas de enfrentar de tu a tu cualquier otra nave en su escala y con el añadido del fragmento de piedra de los antiguos como fuente de poder la nave era casi imparable. El segundo crucero ya estaba casi destruido y las defensas de la base soportaban bastante bien el castigo que le propinaban los cazas, en la enfermería atendía a los heridos a medida que llegaban, por suerte no eran muchos, pero sabían que eso podía cambia en cualquier momento, Amy estaba ocupada en una joven integrante del equipo de ingeniería, uno de los ataques había sobrecargado su un conducto de plasma cerca de su estación de trabajo, y cuando este de estallo una esquirla le había causado una profunda herida en una pierna, tras colocarle un parche hemostático que detenía el sangrado le dio una inyección que contenía un cóctel de analgésicos y antibióticos de amplio espectro antes de encaminarse al siguiente paciente en espera para ser atendido, Ward se ocupaba de los casos mas grabes y que necesitaban atención inmediata, estaba trabajando sobre un soldado que había sufrido múltiples laceraciones al explotar una fuente de poder.  
Lejos de la enfermería, en el inmenso espacio infinito la batalla seguía y los cazas Inix con la ayuda de Ventisca llevaban la ventaja, el tercer crucero se estaba retirando y los cazas que atacaban la base y la ciudad no estaban causando grandes daños.  
-Un esfuerzo mas y los expulsaremos- Se escucho la voz de uno de los pilotos Inix dando ánimos a los demás, pero antes de que alguien tuviera tiempo de intentar responder, una poderosa perturbación salio de la nada, un enorme crucero de batalla pesado Angelix había salido de distorsión casi dentro de la batalla, la enorme nave era al menos cuatro beses mas grande que los cruceros medianos que Tails había ayudado a destruir, tenia la forma de un inmenso triangulo isósceles con el Angulo mas agudo hacia delante y puertos de armas sobre toda su superficie, el crucero tomo por sorpresa a todas las naves envueltas en la batalla de tal modo que algunas no pudieron salir a tiempo de su paso y se impactaron contra sus escudos, era como ver a gorriones ser arroyados por un automóvil, la monstruosa nave no perdió tiempo con los cazas y se encamino a la base.  
-¿Cómo fue que no pudimos ver a esa cosa acercarse?- Grito furioso Kiros.  
-No lo se señor- Respondió su asistente -Tal vez uso al resto de la flota para enmascaras su acercamiento-  
-Que todos se preparen para el ataque- Ordeno el capitán.  
El crucero ya estaba casi a rango de tiro, comenzó a cargar sus armas mas poderosas mientras que los cañones de la base y los cazas intentaban infructuosamente detenerla, en la base todos los que pudieron buscar un lugar para cubrirse lo hicieron Amy no podía moverse estaba trabajando sobre un herido, de golpe una poderos explosión retumbo en toda la base, como guiada por un reflejo Amy se lanzo sobre su paciente protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, lejos de allí Tails solo podía mirar con impotencia como ese monstruo de metal lanzaba descarga tras descarga sobre la base y escuchar las transiciones casi histéricas desde el interior de la base, voces que se sobreponían unas sobre otras, pero hubo un mensaje que escucho con escalofriante claridad, era una voz aterrada que reportaba desde unos de los sitios que acababa de ser bombardeado -Golpe directo sobre la enfermería, muchos de los miembros del equipo medico han muerto otros están herido, necesitamos ayuda- Gritaba la anónima voz, Tails sintió como si una mano invisible le hubiera retorcido los intestinos -Amy...- Susurro estupefacto -No, no puede ser- Pensó -Por favor no…- Su respiración se volvió pesada, mas y mas intensa, su expresión cambio de asombro a enojo, de enojo a ira, de ira a una rabia indescriptible -¡Irene!- Grito -Prepara el arma principal-  
-Tails- Le contesto la impersonal voz de la inteligencia artificial de Ventisca -El arma principal aun no ha sido probada y con la nueva fuente de poder existe el riesgo...-  
-¡Solo hazlo- La corto Tails, sin casi haber escuchado palabra alguna de lo que Irene le había intentado advertir -Y abre un canal con Kiros-  
Obedeciendo Ventisca comenzó a activar los sistemas del arma al tiempo que contactaba al capitán -Kiros- Comenzó Tails -Tengo un arma que podría destruir a ese crucero-  
-¿podría?- Inquirió Kiros -¿Y si no resulta-  
-Entonces moriré de forma rápida e indolora, pero tardare quince segundos en cargar el arma y después de disparar no tendré poder de fuego por otros diez segundos al menos, necesito que me cubran-  
-Ya escuchaste- Exclamo Kiros mirando a su asistente -Démosle protección al señor Prower-  
-A la orden señor- Respondió el asistente y comunicándose con un grupo de cazas les ordeno -Grupo gris, cubran a Ventisca, repito Grupo gris cubran a Ventisca-  
Cuatro casa Inix rodearon a la nave de Tails para protegerla de cualquier asalto, para ese momento el arma principal esta lista para cargar, tres estructuras habían emergido de la parte trasera del fuselaje de Ventisca una directamente por arriba y las otras dos por los costados, cada una tenia el aspecto de la hoja de una guadaña de unos cuatro metros de largo con la punta dirigiéndose hacia el frente, cada estructura se había desplegado como gracias a un mecanismo retráctil, pero cuando este termino de desplegarse las uniones eran tan precisas que no podían verse (Como en la puerta de ingreso de la nave) Ventisca y su corte de acompañantes se encaminaron al encuentro de su gigantesco enemigo, hablar de David contra Goliat habría sido quedarse corto, pero este David tenia un truco o dos y mientras se acercaban unas esferas de luz comenzaron a formarse en las puntas de cada una de las tres estructuras que habían salido de Ventisca, la luz comenzó siendo de un color rojo, luego amarillo y finalmente blanca al tiempo que crecía mas y mas -Arma principal lista en siete segundos- Exclamo Irene- al tiempo que un caza Angelix intento abrir fuego contra Ventisca pero fue repelido por los cazas que la escoltaban -Arma principal lista en cuatro, tres, dos, uno-  
Toda la batalla se detuvo en seco, algo había distraído la atención de todos los combatiente, algo como nunca habían visto, de cada una de las estructuras en la parte trasera de Ventisca se había disparado un poderoso rayo de energía, pero no en dirección de el blanco, sino que todos habían impactado en la parte delantera de la nave de Tails uniéndose en un solo y masivo impulso tan poderoso que ilumino el oscuro espacio por un par de segundos, el rayo impacto de lleno al crucero, sus escudos aguantaron por uno, dos, tres segundo, pero no pudieron soportar mas, la poderosa fuerza del arma de Ventisca había atravesado limpiamente al crucero, por unos segundos no paso nada, pero luego se pudo ver una poderosa explosión desde el interior del mismo, y luego otra y otra y finalmente una ultima y mas poderosa que partió a la nave en tres dedazos que quedaron flotando inertes a la deriva, todo mundo en la base estallo en un festejo mezcla de alegría y alivio, no necesitaban que nadie se los dijera la batalla había terminado, los pocos casa Angelix que quedaban huyeron del campo de batalla y los cazas Inix pudieron volver a sus bases, uno de los primeros en aterrizar fue la blanca nave de Tails en cuanto toco tierra este salio de la nave con gran prisa, debía saber que había sido de Amy -Si algo le pasara, jamás me lo perdonare- Se decía a si mismo, mientras bajaba listo para ir a buscarla, pero no llego muy lejos una masa de Inix había ido a esperarlo y ni bien bajo le levantaron en andas celebrando la victoria -Por favor esperen- Intento decirles Tails pero ninguno lo escuchaba, en los hombros de esa multitud Tails comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con lo que estaba buscando, allí estaba ella, apoyada contra una pared, su vestido estaba algo rasgado sucio y con manchas de sangre, pero ella estaba bien, mirándolo a los ojos Amy sonrió y sin decir una palabra levanto su mano derecha para saludarlo, Tails correspondió su gesto levantando su mano y saludándola y luego se dejo ir de espaldas sobre las manos de la multitud que lo vitoreaba, nunca nadie lo vio, pero una pequeña lagrima de alivio corrió por la mejilla derecha del joven piloto, la celebración fue breve después de todo aun debían reparar los daños y debía estar atentos en caso de que el enemigo regresara, en tanto Tails y Amy se tomaba en momento para descansar paseando por el bosque en las afueras de la base.  
-Escuche que la enfermería había sido bombardeada- exclamo Tails como pidiendo a Amy que le contara lo que havia pasado.  
-Así fue, la verdad es que no recuerdo mucho del impacto, solo recuero el volver en mi recostada en el suelo, como pude volví al trabajo, tuve que curar las heridas de los miembros del personal medico que estaba heridos ¿Irónico no-  
-¿Y Ward-  
-El esta bien-  
-Atención todo el personal- Se escucho la voz de Kiros por un altoparlante -La presidenta dacha un discurso a la nación dentro de cinco minutos-  
Con curiosidad el par dejo los bosque de hojas azules y con prisa pero no corriendo a su máxima velocidad volvieron a la base para poder escuchar el discurso, se encaminaron a la enfermería donde a pesar de los daños se seguía trabajando y donde uno de los monitores había sido activado para poder ver el discurso, no debieron esperar mucho, mientras veían a una anunciador presentando a la presidenta, y luego pudieron verla en el monitor, estaba sentada ante un escritorio, no lucía de mas de unos cuarenta y cinco años, vestía elegantemente y portaba unos finos anteojos que se quito antes de comenzar a hablar, casi como si hubiera querido realizar contacto visual con cada una de las personas que la esta mirando.  
-Pueblo Inix- Comenzó -Es mi deber informar que hoy a las Cinco de la tarde hora de la capital la colonia y base militar de Origa Primera fue atacada por una armada Angelix, a pesar de las perdidas los valientes esfuerzos de los defensores permitieron que el ataque fuera repelido, también debo informarles que asentamientos Eroks y Bronsk fueron atacados, es por eso que ante estos ataques sorpresivos y no provocados el Premier Bronsk, la Reina Erok y yo nos vimos forzados a declarar la guerra al Imperio Angelix, decisión que ha sido ratificada por las cámaras de representantes de neutras tres naciones, los Fotron han informado que se mantendrán neutrales. también debo informar con gran pesar que Croos el mundo hogar de los Mirotis fue tomado durante la primera ola de ataque Angelix, la guerra es lo ultimo que deseamos, pero las acciones del emperador Almasy no nos dejan opciones, esta será una guerra difícil, una prueba para nuestros pueblos, pero tengo fe en nuestra gente, tengo fe en su valor, tengo fe en que prevaleceremos, buenas noches- Y con esto el discurso había terminado, todos los presentes en la enfermería se quedaron en silencio mientras que Tails y Amy dejaban la habitación, caminaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que la joven erizo casi como un susurro lo rompió con una pregunta-  
-¿Y ahora que-  
-No lo se- Le contesto su amigo -Pero hay algo que si se, cuando una guerra se declara en el medio de la nada, solo hay una cosa de la que podremos estar seguros, no habrá lugar donde esconderse-

Continuara...

**Termino la parte Tres y me despido solicitando algo de ayuda, verán necesito ideas para un uniforme para piloto y otro para un oficial medico, agradecerá cualquier idea. (Si se lo están preguntando, si son para Tails y Amy)**


	5. Parte 4

Bueno ya volví con una nueva parte de mi fic, aunque debo decir que este capitulo se me alargo mas de la cuenta y eso que deje un par de cosas afuera, también diré que intentare hacer los capítulos mas cortos para poder actualizar mas seguido y por ultimo quiero agradecer a todos los que me dieron ideas, todas serán tomadas en cuenta, por ultimo con respecto a la pregunta de Koibito, aun no he decidido cuantas partes serán, pero si que será una historia muy larga. 

Parte 4: La Intrépida.

Eran las diez de la mañana en Origa primera si uno no lo hubiera sabido mejor se habría podido jurar que la batalla del día anterior no había sido mas que un mal sueño, solo una pesadilla, pero solo había que mirar con la suficiente atención para ver en los alrededor los daños provocados por las armas Angelix, sin mencionar que en algún lugar de esa base dos alienígenas habían sido recibidos como huéspedes, al menos temporalmente, y uno de ellos ya había dejado su habitación, la joven muchacha caminaba con pasos pesados y poderosos por los corredores, cada paso era tan fuerte que de haber tenido conciencia el piso hace mucho que habría comenzado a quejarse, la erizo tenia una expresión iracunda en su rostro, era difícil reconocerla de lejos, especialmente porque había dejado de vestir su vestido favorito, en lugar de eso vestía un pantalón de jean azul marino y una camisa blanca (Préstamo de Eiko, debido a que su ropa se había arruinado en la ultima batalla) lo único de sus clásicas ropas que aun estaba usando eran sus clásicas botas rosas, sus guantes blancos, su bincha y a eso había que sumarle su arma preferida que blandía en su mano derecha, su amado martillo Piko Piko, era extraño ver como una muchacha de aspecto tan delicado podía manejar un arma tan pesada y brutal con tal maestría, sea quien fuere el que la había hecho enfadar de seguro la iba a pasar muy mal, en el camino a su objetivo Amy se cruzo con dos soldados estas al verla hicieron un ademán de saludo, pero se detuvieron cuando vieron la expresión en su rostro, una de ellas intento cruzarse en su camino para preguntarle que le molestaba, pero su compañera la detuvo tomándola del brazo y la aparto del camino de esa bola de furia con un mazo en la mano derecha.  
-Humm- Refunfuño la erizo pasando al lado de las soldados (Eso era un hola o algo así) luego de "saludarlas" y sin detenerse la erizo continuo su camino.  
-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto la soldado a su compañera -Solo iba a preguntarle si se sentía bien, lucia muy molesta-  
-Lo se, por eso te detuve, temprano en la mañana tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Miles y me comento que si alguna vez la veía así de molesta lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarla pasar-  
-¿De verdad-  
-De hecho sus palabras exactas fueron "Cuando Amy se enfada es como un ciclón, lo mejor que puedes hacer es no meterte en su camino"  
Pero el "No meterse en su camino" era un lujo que el joven zorro no se podría dar, ya que Amy seria la que se cruzaría en el camino de él, ya casi llegaba a la habitación que le había asignado a Tails, sus habitaciones estaba distantes, ya que la se el zorro estaba cerca de los hangares, en cambio a Amy la habían ubicado cerca de la enfermería, la muchacha camino por un pasillo en dirección a una puerta y ante esta la muchacha toco el timbre.  
-Pase, esta abierto- Respondió desde el interior la voz familiar de Tails (Acto que desde ahora recordaremos como "Error numero uno)  
Amy abrió la puerta casi como un vendaval y entro con la fuerza de una explosión en la habitación del zorro que estaba sentado ante un escritorio trabajando ante una computadora, la erizo se acerco a Tails sus pasos eran tan poderosos que por un instante Tails pudo jurar que sentía al suelo temblar bajo sus pies, al detenerse hizo un rápido movimiento con su martillo como poniéndose en guardia, el zorro suponía cual podía ser el motivo por que su amiga actuaba así, pero intento hacerse el tonto y disimular (Error numero dos)  
-A-Amy ¿Paso algo-  
-¡No te hagas el idiota conmigo¿Cómo es eso de que vas a unirte al ejercito Inix¿Te has vuelto totalmente loco-  
-De hecho Amy no es el ejercito, es la Flota Estelar- La corrigió Tails (Error numero tres)  
-¡Me importa un cuerno si es el ejercito, la flota estelar o la maldita infantería de marina!- Grito furiosa la erizo.  
-Los Inix no tienen infantería de marina- (Error numero cuatro)  
Amy alzo su arma y con un veloz y poderoso movimiento asesto un golpe a solo cinco centímetros de los pies de Tails, este sabia que Amy no hubiera errado un golpe con su martillo contra un blanco estático, esto era lo que se podría considerar un "Disparo de advertencia"  
-¡Espera Amy! Deja que te explique-  
-Claro que me vas a dar una explicación y no te vas a ir de de esta habitación hasta dar una explicación remotamente satisfactoria-  
-Veras...- Exclamo el joven zorro mientras se ponía de pie -Hice un trato con Kiros, acepte unirme a la flota estelar a cambio de un laboratorio completamente equipado, con el que podré estudiar al fragmento de piedra de los antiguo, si tengo éxito podré encontrar un camino de regreso a casa, además me prometieron que te darían albergue en Gaia su mundo hogar, el lugar mas seguro donde podrías estar, además contare con Ventisca y ya viste lo poderosa que puede ser-  
-Si, es poderosa, pero ahora que los Inix saben de lo que es capas la próxima ves que entres en batalla se te irán encima como un enjambre- Amy se detuvo por un segundo, no sabia muy bien como seguir, pero finalmente expreso una duda que la estaba molestando -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Pregunto finalmente entre iracunda porque Tails había actuado a sus espaldas y conmovida porque lo había hecho pensando en ella.  
-Lo siento Amy, pero algo tenia que hacer-  
-Pero podrías haberte unido a algún grupo científico, estoy seguro que podrías crear muchas armas para los militares y no tendrías que arriesgarte-  
-No, prefiero hacer esto, después de todo soy un piloto-  
Algo en las palabras de Tails no sonaba del todo bien, aunque llevaban poco tiempo en este nuevo lugar Amy había tenido oportunidad de conocer a su amigo como nunca antes y había aprendido muy rápido a interpretar sus expresiones faciales y las inflexiones de su voz, después de todo aunque no era una genio con trescientos puntos de coeficiente intelectual, era muy perceptiva. -Algo me estas ocultando- Exclamo finalmente.  
-Por supuesto que no- Le contesto Tails algo nervioso.  
-Vamos dime que es, no me hagas sacar el martillo-  
-Pero Amy no te oculto nada-  
-Tails-  
-De verdad Amy no te oculto nada-  
Pero a pesar de las palabras de el zorro Amy solo se quedo mirándolo directo a los ojos, no debió ser mas de unos segundo pero para Tails se sintieron como horas, se sentía atrapado y sin posibilidad de huir, podría simplemente haberse apegado a su mentira y ante muchas otras persona lo hubiera hecho, pero no ante Amy, no ante su "Hermana postiza" simplemente no podía y así con solo una mirada Amy había vencido.  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- Admitió finalmente -Me ofrecieron un puesto en los laboratorios centrales de Ciudad Capital en Gaia, pero yo pedí que se me asignar a un escuadrón de combate-  
-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué-  
-Prefiero no hablar al respecto-  
-Por favor Tails ayúdame a entender-  
Otra vez Tails pudo haberse apegado a su silencio, pero no ante ella y esta comenzado a caerle molesto su debilidad ante algunas personas -¡Odio fabricar armas¿Vale?- Grito finalmente -Esa es la razón por la que prefiero estar en un escuadrón de combate, se que suena como una locura, preferir matar personalmente para no tener que hacerlo indirectamente, pero es que cuando yo creo un arma solo lo hago para usarla yo, si se la doy a otro me aterra pensar lo que podría hacer con ella, en cambio si la uso yo entonces puedo hacerme cargo de lo que pase con ella, se que es confuso y extraño pero yo-  
Tails intento seguir pero Amy lo paro en seco dándole un abrazo, el zorro estaba totalmente confundido -¿Pero no hace ni cinco minutos quería molerme a palos?- Pensó el perplejo muchacho.  
-Lo siento Tails- Se disculpo Amy aumentado la confusión de su amigo -No debí obligarte a hablar de eso, y no, no es una locura, no es confuso ni extraño, entiendo lo que sientes y si unirte a la flota es lo que realmente deseas entonces te apoyare al ciento por ciento, después de todo soy tu amiga-  
-Gracias Amy, necesitaba escuchar eso, mas de lo que te imaginas- Respondió el joven zorro aun entre los brazos de Amy, se sentía como un bebe en los brazos de su madre, sentía que estaba seguro calido y protegido mientras el sonidos de los latidos del corazón de su amiga lo arrullaban, era casi como si la seguridad fuera una gruesa y abrigadora cobija con la que podía envolverse, se hubiera quedado allí por siempre, pero Amy rompió la unión, dio un paso atrás para poder ver mejor a Tails a su rostro, pudo ver que su expresión se había relajado -después nos vemos - Le dijo mientras dejaba la habitación.  
Tails se recostó en su cama, estaba algo confundido por lo que había sentido cuando Amy lo había abrasado, en ese momento intento hacer memoria tratando de recordar algún otro momento en el que se había sentido así y no pudo recordar nada ni remotamente similar -Supongo que como nunca he tenido una familia nunca he tenido un momento así con nadie- Pensó -Fue tan intimo, ni siquiera he tenido momentos así con Sonic y se supone que es mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano, siempre pensé que el no haber tenido una familia no había sido algo tan malo, que no tenia que quejarme por no haber tenido una infancia, después de todo con mi gran intelecto podía ser autosuficiente, pero ahora comienzo a preguntarme si no me he estado perdiendo de algo maravilloso- -¡Ahhh!- Grito sacudiendo la cabeza -Estoy tan confundido- y sin agregar otra palabra dejo la habitación con rumbo al hangar, tenia algunas modificaciones en mente para Ventisca.

-Miles Prower, por favor repórtese en la oficina del capitán Kiros- Exclamo una vos por un altoparlante.  
-Justo a tiempo- Pensó Tails, justo había terminado de hacer todos las modificaciones que tenia en mente para Ventisca, sin dudas esta llamada tenia que ver con su asignación de deberes, el joven zorro se encamino rápidamente a la oficina, no quería hacer esperar a Kiros, debido a que había estado trabajando durante las ultimas tres horas estaba algo sucio y desprolijo, pero pensó que eso no le molestaría al capitán, después de todo habían estado en el medio de una batalla el día anterior, no le tomo mucho tiempo alcanzar la oficina.  
-Adelante, el capitán lo esta esperando- Le dijo un asistente cuando llego a la puerta de entrada, haciéndole caso Tails entro para encontrarse con Kiros, pero este no estaba solo, en la oficina también estaba el doctor Ward, la ingeniero Eiko y Amy.  
-¿Qué hace Amy aquí?- Se pregunto mientras entraba en la oficina.  
-Adelante Miles, te estábamos esperando- Exclamo Kiros, haciéndole caso el joven zorro entro en la oficina y tomo asiento en la única silla disponible al lado de Eiko, la Inix le guiño un ojo mientras este se sentaba, pero Tails ya se había acostumbrado bastante a este tipo de trato de las mujeres de la base, así que solo le regreso el gesto asintiendo gentilmente con la cabeza.  
-Bueno, ya están los cuatro- Continuo el capitán -así que de seguro se estarán preguntando la razón por la que los mande llamar, pues verán tengo las ordenes del comando central sobre sus nuevas asignaciones y los cuatro han sido a asignados a la Intrépida-  
-¿La Intrépida?- Pregunto Eiko emocionadísima casi como una joven colegiala -No puedo creerlo esto es genial-  
Tails no comprendía bien a que vana tanta emoción -¿Qué es La Intrépida?- Pregunto cuando recordó otra cosa que había dicho Kiros -¿Cómo que los cuatro-  
-¿La señorita Amy no se lo comento? Hace un par de horas se presento en mi oficina solicitando unirse a la Flota Estelar y con la recomendación del doctor Maronic no pude negarme, además recomendé que a ambos los asignaran juntos, pensé que seria lo mejor no separarlos. Con respecto a la intrépida-  
-Es la mas nueva nave creada en los astilleros de la Flota Estelar- Eiko interrumpió nuevamente a Kiros -Es un acorazado pesado tipo Predador, es la primera en su tipo, de hecho aun no ha sido comisionada al servicio-  
Eiko continuo mencionando detalles de esta nave, por lo que Tails alcanzo a escuchar debía ser sin dudas una nave soberbia, pero la atención del zorro estaba en lo que le había dicho Kiros antes -¿Amy solicito unirse a la Flota Estelar?- Pensaba mientras Eiko continuaba hablando -¿Pero es que hoy es el día de "Todas las Amys confundan al zorro que tengan mas cerca"?- Aunque debió dejar de pensar en eso cuando Kiros retomo la palabra.  
-¿Puedo seguir?- Pregunto algo molesto a Eiko, esta solo asintió tímidamente con la cabeza -Bien, como la señorita Eiko menciono, la Intrépida aun no ha sido comisionada al servicio aun y no tiene todo su personal completo, razón por la que serán asignada a ella, El Doctor Maronic será el Oficial medico en jefe, Eiko a sido asignada como jefa de ingeniería, Amy recibirá una comisión de campo como oficial medico, y Miles, tu también recibirás una comisión de campo como teniente comandante y serás asignado al escuadrón elite de cazas de la Flota Estelar, el escuadrón Alfa, también conocidos como las Águilas Guerreras, una nave partirá con rumbo a Gaia en dos días-  
-Kiros- interrumpió Tails -Ventisca puede hacer el viaje en menos tiempo y ya le instale los asientos faltantes en la cabina, podría salir de inmediato y llegar a Gaia en solo dos días-  
-¿Solo dos días?-Pregunto Eiko asombrada.  
-así es modifique el propulsor para que pudiera aprovechar mejor el poder de la piedra de los antiguos y aumente considerablemente la velocidad máxima de Ventisca-  
-Que no se hable más- Exclamo Kiros -Partirán de inmediato-  
Y así fue, no les tomo mucho tiempo a Eiko y a Ward empacar y alistarse para partir, Tails aprovecho el tiempo para llenar de provisiones a su nave y con todo listo para partir los cuatro viajeros abordaron la nave listos para llegar a Gaia y de allí a La Intrépida, el viaje paso rápido y sin contratiempo, los cuatro aprovecharon el tiempo para poder conocerse mejor, así fue como Tails y Amy supieron que Ward era viudo y que tenia dos hijos y tres nietos, que había estudiado medicina en una prestigiosa universidad privada, pero que había sido merced a una beca, ya que nunca hubiera podido costear las cuotas por si mismo y también supieron que primero había servido como medico civil, pero que luego de la muerte de su esposa se había unido a la Flota Estelar buscando un nuevo comienzo, con respecto a Eiko, la joven toda su vida había mostrado actitudes para la ingeniería y al igual que Tails obvio la educación formal, y se unió a la Flota, a pesar de los deseos de su padre que hubiera preferido verla en el campo de la ingeniería civil (Menos peligroso y mas lucrativo) Eiko siempre había soñado con servir en una nave y eso explicaba su reacción cuando se entero que servirían en la mas nueva nave de la Flota, para ella era el equivalente a tocar el cielo con los dedos. también aprovecharon el tiempo para saber mas de la región, así supieron que Los Inix eran una especie mas bien matriarcal (Las hembras solían estar con mas frecuencia en los puestos de poder) y que solían tener nociones preconcebidas sobre genero y ofician (así como en la tierra tendemos a pensar que por ejemplo el trabajo de maestro preescolar es exclusivo para mujeres) Los Inix consideraban a la medicina un oficio masculino y la gran mayoría de los pilotos de combate eran mujeres, también aprendieron sobre las otras especies que Vivian en la región.  
Los Bronks eran una especie reptiloide, con una sociedad dividida en castas y un rígido sentido del honor, un Bronk tenia el deber de no permitir que se lo capturara con vida y asimismo nunca tomaban prisioneros, consideraban que eso era un insulto a sus rivales, creían que su deber era respetarlos como guerreros y matarlos, ese comportamiento siempre había sido motivo de conflicto entre los Bronks y sus otras razas aliadas para las cuales el matar a un soldado enemigo que ya no combatía era un crimen de guerra.  
Los Eroks, ellos eran una especie insecto idee, su aspecto era muy repulsivo para los ojos de un mamífero, como los insectos su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un exoesqueleto, lucían como mantis religiosas gigantes, se movilizaban sobre tres patas, dos delanteras y una trasera, tenían dos brazos manipuladores con siete dedos cada uno y sus cabezas eran como ver a una cucaracha por una lupa, tenia un color verdoso y vestían con ropas que parecían de plástico, a pesar de su aspecto eran una sociedad altamente evolucionada y compasiva, con un sistema económico similar al comunismo (Con la diferencia que el de los Eroks si funcionaba) Los Mirotas, al igual que los Inix estos eran mamíferos, pero su sociedad era la tecnológicamente menos avanzada, lo que explicaba como habían caído tan fácilmente ante los Angelix, eran altos y fornidos y poseían un par de astas en sus cabezas, su pelaje era de color marrón.  
Pero si todas estas especies parecían extrañas, eso era porque aun no habían oído de los Fotron, ni siquiera parecían seres concientes, eran plantoides, pero no estaban conectados al suelo de hecho flotaban en el aire ya que poseían un inmenso globo lleno de helio en la parte superior de sus cuerpos, bajo esta se encontraba el "Cuerpo" un saco del que se podían distinguir dos ojos y cuatro tubos respiratorios, uno adelante, otro atrás y los restantes a los costados, los usaban para propulsarse mediante chorros de aire, de sus cuerpos colgaban una serie de tentáculos diez en total, cuatro de ellos tenían en sus puntas una especies de dedos, tres en cada uno que usaban para asir objetos, los otros seis aunque también podían usarse para asir objetos, por lo general cumplían la función de absorber minerales del suelo pasando a la rastra por este, los minerales eran usados por los Fotron para fotosintetizar, si el aspecto de estos era raro, su método de comunicación se llevaba las palmas, como no tenían boca usaban la telepatía (Lo que no significaba que pudieran leer la mente de otros seres), tenia en sus cabezas una especie de órgano amplificador del pensamiento que les permitían contactar a otros seres, si un fotron quería contarle algo a otro solo usaba su telepatía para poder proyectar sus pensamiento, si quería decirle como era el bosque donde había estado, le transmitía las imágenes, los sonidos, los aromas, y demás sensaciones del lugar donde había estado, su comunicación era sin dudas mas poética y precisa que la de las demás especies, pero esto mismo dificultaba el contacto con otras especies, los fotron de hecho, salvo una pequeña minoría, no sabían lo que eran las palabra, nunca las usaban para comunicarse entre ellos, solo una minoría había aprendido a usar palabras para poder contactar a otras razas, pero a pesar de ello la comunicación y el intercambio de ideas era muy difícil.  
Los dos días habían trascurrido al fin, y la nave de Tails estaba ya casi sobre su objetivo, los viajeros sabían que los estaba esperando, pero era mejor no correr riesgos e informar de su aproximación.  
-Aquí Ventisca solicito vector de aproximación a Gaia- Exclamo Tails por su comunicador.  
-Entendido Ventisca- Contero una voz anónima como la que los había recibido en Origa -Le transmito el vector de entrada, sean bienvenidos, los estábamos esperando-  
Y sin perder un segundo la gran nave blanca tomo rumbo al planeta, Gaia era muy similar a la Tierra, se podía ver inmensos océanos, continente, con bosques, praderas, selvas, desiertos, toda la variedad de ambiente que se podían encontrar en la tierra, pero todos ellos llenos de las mismas plantas azules que habían visto en los bosque de Origa Primera, aterrizaron en un base militar cerca de una inmensa metrópolis, una ciudad que sin dudas hubiera ensombrecido a Station Square, sin mencionar que una miríada de naves sobrevolaba la ciudad como un enjambre de insectos.  
-Wow- Exclamo Amy asombrada -Debe de haber unos centros comerciales increíbles en esa ciudad-  
El comentario de Amy le robo a Tails un esbozo de sonrisa, Amy seguía siendo Amy después de todo. Los cuatro bajaron de inmediato de la nave, ya afuera fueron recibidos por un comité de bienvenida, Tres Inixs, una hembra, vestía un uniforme impecable con galones de capitán su pelaje era totalmente verde y sus ojos de color lila, no lucia de mas de treinta años de edad y dos machos parecían ser sus asistentes.  
-Bienvenidos- Exclamo la hembra al grupo -Soy la capitán Celes Chere, oficial comandante de La Intrépida, es un placer conocerlos, he escuchado mucho de ustedes, sobre todo de usted señor Prower, pero ¿Que dicen si les doy un tour por las instalaciones-  
-Excelente- Exclamo Amy con algo de entusiasmo.  
-Muy bien, en ese caso abordemos nuestro vehículo y comencemos- contesto Celes guiando al grupo hasta una pequeña nave sin techo que esta a unos diez metros de el sitio donde había aterrizado Ventisca, una vez abordo el "paquete turístico" pudo comenzar, fue el típico recorrido, ya saben, barracas, comedores, oficina, centros de entrenamiento, nada del otro mundo, solo que lo hicieron a gran velocidad, y en menos de una hora habían terminado.  
-Bueno ya esta anocheciendo, será mejor que mis asistentes los lleven a sus apartamentos designados en la ciudad-  
-¿Eso significa que no viviremos en la base?- Pregunto Tails.  
-No, en la base solo vive el personal que permanece en el planeta, los que sirven en naves estelares tienen apartamentos en la ciudad- Contesto la capitán Chere -O y otra cosa, en sus habitaciones encontraran unas pulseras, estas están conectadas a una cuenta bancaria a sus nombres, y solo ustedes podrán usarlas ya que reconocen el ADN de su usuario registrado.  
-¿Cuánto dinero tendremos a nuestra disposición?- Pregunto Amy muy interesada al tiempo que Tails baja un poco la cabeza como tratando de ocultarse.  
-Tendrá una cuenta inicial de cinco mil créditos y un sueldo en función de la tareas que realicen- Contesto Celes -Bueno, los dejo, tengo asuntos que requieren mi atención, mañana deberán presentarse en la base a las cinco de la tarde, tendrán todo el día para ustedes, mejor disfrútenlo, porque de ahí en mas la cosa se pondrán muy fea- Y con estas palabras casi proféticas la capitán de despidió. Los dos asistentes llevaron a Tails y a Amy a sus apartamentos, ambos estaban juntos, por lo que en la ciudad serian vecinos, estaban ubicados en uno de los pisos mas altos de un gran rascacielos, no eran muy grandes ni lujosos, pero si se tomaba en cuenta que no tendrían que pagar por ellos no era mal negocio, Y tras una noche de sueño reparador en una cama cómoda por primera vez en muchos días, las camas de la base de Origa eran mas bien pequeñas y un tanto duras, Tails estaba listo para aprovechar el día trabajando en su generador de Agujeros de gusano, o eso pensó el, porque ni bien había terminado su desayuno, cierta muchacha de pelo rosado golpeo a su puerta, Amy quería aprovechar el día en los centros comerciales y a falta de Sonic quería ir con Tails que acepto a regañadientes, la verdad era que Ciudad Capital (Este era el nombre de la metrópolis, poco original, pero muy directo) realmente era inmensa, hacia lucir a Station Square como un suburbio rural, la ciudad tenia mas de treinta millones de habitantes, pero a pesar de ello contaba con un sistema de transporte publico que podía llevar a una persona de un punto de la ciudad a otro en no mas de media hora, un logro de organización y planeamiento urbano digno de orgullo, solo les tomo unos pocos minutos llegar a la zona comercial, de mas esta decir que el dúo era el centro de todas las miradas, ya desde la batalla en Origa había llegado el rumor de este par de viajeros, que habían venido de muy lejos, y como una bola de nieve que crece mas y mas los rumores se alejaban mas y mas de la realidad, ya saben, una persona le dice un rumor a otra y esa lo ensalza con algo de su propia cosecha antes de decírselo a otra y el proceso vuelve a empezar, había algunos rumores que decían que Tails y Amy eran dos fugitivos que escapaban de su mundo por los crímenes que habían cometido, otra que decía que eran un dúo de guerreros en peregrinación buscando batalla en las que competir, alguno de los rumores decían que estaban casados, otros que eran amantes, otros que eran una pareja de monjes célibes, capitulo aparte eran los rumores referidos a Ventisca, algunos de ellos mencionaba que el arma principal de la nave tenia el poder de una estrella, otros decían que proyectaba agujeros negros, y hasta no faltaba el que decía que la nave podía destruir el espacio tiempo mismo, El dúo debió aclarar las cosas a cada uno que les pregunto (Y fueron mucho) finalmente los dos entraron a una tienda donde Amy paso la siguiente hora probándose ropa nueva, tenia un guardarropas que llenar y se lo tomo de corazón, finalmente dejaron la tienda, Amy estaba vistiendo un una blusa de color rosa con las magas cortas y un vestido corto también de color rosa, a diferencia de su viejo vestido este era recto y no abierto, pasaron el resto de la tarde, conociendo la ciudad, luego de comer algo en un pequeño café, decidieron que ya era hora de ir a la base militar, como el primer viaje que hicieron no tardaron mucho en llegar, Una ven en la base a Tails le informaron que debía reportarse en la sección de hangares, en cambio Amy debía presentarse en la enfermería para recibir un curso acelerado de técnicas medicas Inix.  
Tras una corta caminata el joven zorro se encontraba ya en los hangares, no le tomo demasiado tiempo encontrar las naves del escuadrón Alfa, eran mas grandes y mejor armadas que los cazas normales y tenían al imagen de un águila lanzándose al ataque en el costado derecho, y una inscripción que rezaba "La gloria o la eternidad" lo que le hizo algo de gracia a Tails, le recordó esas frases hechas que tanto le gusta usar a Sonic, tan pensativo estaba que no noto como cuatro Inix se le acercaban por detrás, al menos hasta que una de ellos le hablo -Tu debes ser sin dudas el famoso viajero-  
Asustado Tails se dio vuelta como un trompo, para ver a su interlocutora, era un Inix de unos treinta años de edad, la mayor de los cuatro y la única con galones de capitán Tenia ojos verdes y rallas en su pelaje -Hola- Saludo Tails tímidamente.  
-Hola- Le contesto la Inix -Mi nombre es Riona Heartilly capitán del escuadrón Alfa, así que tu eres el famoso viajero que derribo a nueve cazas Angelix y a un crucero pesado en una sola batalla, te imaginaba mas alto-  
-Si mi nombre es Miles Prower, pero prefiero que me llamen Tails-  
Bien supongo que es mejor que te presente al resto del grupo antes de que comencemos a trabajar, bueno ,a muchacha a mi derecha es Freija Crescent- Freija era mas joven que Riona, lucia de unos veinte años de edad, su pelaje era totalmente lila- El fornido muchacho a mi derecha es Cid Highwind- Cid era alto y muy fornido, tenia una expresión algo hosca en su rostro -Es un brusco tratando a las persona pero en el fondo es un osito de felpa, y por ultimo la chica a mi izquierda Selphie Tilmitt- Selphie era sin dudas la mas joven del grupo no parecía ser mas de un año o dos mayor que Tails, a diferencia de todos lo Inix que había visto tenia los ojos azules -Bueno, terminadas las presentaciones creo que es mejor comenzar a poner apunto nuestras habilidades como grupo- Exclamo Riona y sin decir mas todos los miembros se dirigieron a sus respectivas naves, Alfa uno, dos, tres, cuatro y ventisca, le permitieron a Tails que conservara el nombre de su nave, por ser practicas solo se dispararían con láser infrarrojos para poder ver los aciertos pero no hacerse daño real, cuando Kiros le dijo a Tails que el escuadrón Alfa era un grupo de elite no era broma, todos eran pilotos excelentes, con habilidades soberbias, uno mejor que el anterior, por primera vez Tails se sentía rodeado de iguales, al menos en lo que a pilotar refería, era extraño sentirse tan cercano a estos seres que nada se parecían a él, pero así era, antes de que terminara el día habían pulido todas las aspereza y parecía que habían estado volando juntos desde hace años, en cuanto a Amy tampoco le tomo demasiado tiempo tomarle la mano a lo que Ward le estaba enseñando, sin dudas tenia un don para estas cosas, casi sin darse cuanta una semana había pasado y el día en que La Intrépida haría su vuelo inaugural ya estaba ante ellos, Tails y Amy habían sido convocados a la oficina de Celes en la base.  
-Bueno chicos, tal parece que el buen doctor Ward y la capitán Heartilly están mas que complacidos por sus desempeños, así que solo quería felicitaros por haber podido adaptarse tan rápido y claro recordarles que la ceremonia inaugural de La Intrépida será en una hora, y claro esta los esperamos allí, pero ¿No pretenderán ir así¿Verdad-  
La pregunta de Celes tomo por sorpresa a los dos, no entendía lo que quiso decir hasta que vieron como la capitán saco dos paquetes de debajo de su escritorio y los ofreció a Tails y Amy -Sus uniformes- Les dijo -Se los han ganado-  
El zorro y la erizo tomaron sus nuevos uniformes y se retiraron a sus habitaciones para poder cambiarse para la ceremonia, en menos de media hora Amy había dejado su habitación saliendo con rumbo a La intrépida, entonces se percato de que hasta ese momento aun no había visto a esta nueva nave, se preguntaba como seria, por alguna razón deseaba que fuera bonita, sabia que eso no tendría nada que ver con su desempeño, pero aun así sabia que podría pasar mucho tiempo a bordo de esa nave y le gustaba la idea de que fuera una nave linda, aunque sabia que casi nunca la vería por fuera, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidas cuando paso por delante de un gran ventanal, por primera vez pudo ver su reflejo de cuerpo completo con su nuevo uniforme, en su habitación solo había un pequeño espejo, le gustaba como lucia, las botas eran grandes y con una suela gruesa, pero sin embargo increíblemente cómodas y livianas, vestía un pantalón de tela negra, con un tratamiento especial que impedía la formación de arrugas, mas arriba vestía una camisa blanca y sobre esta una campera, era de color negro como el pantalón, pero tenia una franja oblicua de unos veinte centímetros de ancho de color verde agua, que nacía en el hombro izquierdo y bajaba hasta la cintura del lado derecho, el uniforme contaba con una miríada de bolsillos que en el futuro tendría instrumentos médicos, pero que por ahora estaban vacíos, el uniforme contaba con algunos truquillos, para empezar podía volverse totalmente cerrado y con la adición de un casco podía usarse hasta en el espacio exterior, pero el mejor truco era el sistema de camuflaje, el traje tenia en su superficie millones de esferas microscópicas que eran de un lado blancas y del otro podían ser rojas, amarillas o azules, un sistema permitía que estas cambiaran de orientación mostrando un color u otros, la combinación de estas esfera podía crear cualquier diseño de colores, el uniforme podía ser con el color clásico, como lo estaba usando Amy o podía cambiar a un diseño de camuflaje dependiendo del ambiente, la muchacha continuaba mirando su figura en su nuevo traje hasta que una voz familiar la interrumpió -Te vez bien- Amy se dio la vuelta para ver a su amigo a su lado, vestía un uniforme muy parecido al de Amy pero la franja era de color gris lo que lo identificaba como piloto, además los galones de sus hombros eran distintos los de Amy eran solo una franja de color metálico, mientras que los de Tails eran tres, la muchacha estaba asombrada, con ese uniforme casi parecía otra persona, lucia mucho mayor y con mas presencia.  
-Wow Tails, te ves muy guapo-  
-Gracia Amy, pero mejor nos apuramos o no llegaremos a tiempo-  
Y con estas palabras el par se encamino al mayor hangar de toda la base, donde vería a la famosa nave por primera vez y fue una vista que no los decepciona, era inmensa, al menos tres veces mas grande que el crucero pesado que Ventisca había destruido con su arma principal, la nave tenia una sección principal con la forma plana y muy alargada, a los costados de la nave habían dos motores enormes unidos a la nave por lo que parecían ser un par de alas cortas, el aspecto general de la nave le recordaba a Tails a un viejo avión espía SR71 pero diferencia del avión espía de la CIA que era de color negro, La intrépida lucia un color gris muy claro y unas franjas rojas a los costados, delante de la nave estaba las cinco naves del escuadrón Alfa, serian la guardia de honor en el vuelo inaugural, lo ceremonia fue muy sencilla, después de todo estaba en guerra solo hubo un discurso de parte de la capitán Chere y luego los tripulantes abordaron la nave, afuera de esta Tails y el resto del escuadrón de las Águilas Guerreras, Ya en el Puente de mando Celes había tomado Asiento el al silla del capitán, era la primera vez que la usaba, se sentía muy bien, por primera vez se sentía en posesión real de la nave, miro al timonel que estaba sentado delante de ella y con una sonrisa le dijo -Veamos lo que puede dar-  
-Si señor- Contesto el Timonel (Celes odiaba que la llamaran Madame, y había dado ordenes de que todos los que sirvieran bajo su mando la llamaran señor)  
Con un suave sonido la inmensa nave comenzó a elevarse del suelo, era impresionante ver a tan inmensa mole dejar el suelo tan silenciosamente, no se sintió ninguna vibración en el suelo, tras unos segundos flotando sobre las cabezas del personal de la base, La Intrépida comenzó a ganar altura y se perdió en el cielo acompañada por sus cinco escoltas dos a cada costado y Ventisca delante de ella y con eso la ceremonia había terminado, el escuadrón alfa regreso al interior de la nave donde cada uno de los miembros se retiro a sus respectivos camarotes, bueno, en realidad no fueron todos, uno se dirigió al encuentro de una amiga que estaba esperándolo en la proa de la nave donde había un hermoso mirador donde se podía ver al espacio infinito a través de un gran ventanal, la encontró mirando al espacio sentada en una banca cercana -Hola Amy- Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.  
-Hola Tails- Contesto la muchacha al percatarse de su presencia -Es una nave hermosa ¿Verdad-  
-Claro que si-  
-¿Qué dices¿Me acompañas a ver el paisaje-  
-De hecho yo venia a pedirte que me acompañes, tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti-  
-¿Una sorpresa¿Qué-  
-Si te lo dijera no seria una sorpresa-  
-¿Y donde esta la sorpresa-  
-En mi camarote-  
-¿No estas planeado nada raro¿Verdad Tails?- Exclamo Amy sonriendo con maldad.  
-No- Le contesto Tails con tranquilidad -Al menos no esta vez-

A miles de millones de kilómetros de distancia en una habitación de una casa, ubicada en un pequeño planta azul dos personas pugnaban por sacar a una pequeña criaturita de debajo de una cama -Vamos, sal de allí- Exclamaba uno de ellos de panza en el suelo metiendo la mano debajo de la cama para poder alcanzar a la pequeña chao, al lado del él esta una joven coneja, de pie a su lado esta su mascota una chao llamada Chesse -Señor Sonic ¿Logro alcanzarla?- Pregunto a su acompañante que aun estaba en el suelo tratando de alcanzar a la chao.  
-No- Contesto el erizo, desde hacia ya mas de dos semanas que había estado ocupado tratando de localizar a Tails y a Amy, desde que habían desaparecido había usado todos los medios a su disposición, había convencido a astrónomos para que rastrillaran los cielos en búsqueda de restos de Ventisca, hasta había logrado que se usara el telescopio espacial con ese fin, al no descubrir nada se habría la esperanza de que talvez hubieran podido volver a la Tierra, pero tras tanto tiempo sin noticias de ellos debió interrumpir la búsqueda aunque fuera solo temporalmente, además debía poner en orden las posesiones de Tails y Amy, durante este ultimo tiempo había visitado la casa de Tails todos los días para alimentar a su chao, pero había decidido que lo mejor era llevársela consigo, claro que la pequeña criatura tenia otros planes, y no pretendía abandonar el hogar de Tails esperando con paciencia su regreso, Sonic aun tenia esperanzas, de que de alguna manera hubieran podido volver a salvo y de que por algún motivo no habían podido contactarlo, pero el hecho era que había tenido que empezar a aceptar la posibilidad que se negaba a contemplar, y ese pensamiento le iba a jugar una mala pasada -Vamos por favor sal de allí- Le suplico a la pequeña chao -Tails no va a …- Sonic se callo antes de terminar la frase, no podía creer lo que acaba de decir, especialmente porque lo había dicho en frente de Cream -Cream yo…- Intento disculparse.  
-¿Cree que algún día volvamos a verlos?- Pregunto la niña cabizbaja.  
-Yo… momento, la tengo, la tengo- Grito triunfal Sonic, pero su grito de victoria se trasformo en uno de dolor y saco rápidamente la mano de debajo de la cama de Tails, la chao había mordido la mano de Sonic y se negaba a soltarlo, el erizo tomo a la criatura con su mano libre y jalo con todas sus fuerzas, al liberarse la pequeña chao salio volando aterrizando en los brazos de Vanilla que acaba de entrar en la habitación.  
-Te voy a matar- Grito Sonic furioso a la mascota de Tails mientras se dirigía a ella, rápidamente la pequeña chao salio volando de los brazos de Vanilla y se metió por el escote de su vestido, la coneja miro asombraba al animal que se había ocultado en su pecho y Sonic no tubo mas opción que no tratar de atraparla.  
-Cobarde- le dijo por lo bajo -Tarde o temprano tendrás que salir de allí- La chao solo asomo la cabeza por el escote del vestido de Vanilla y le saco la lengua a Sonic, Vanilla no pudo evitar reír un poco con todo lo que había pasado, al pensar que ella solla había parado en seco "Al gran Sonic" pero dejo de sonreír cuan do oyó la voz de su hija.  
-¿Escuchan eso?- Pregunto la pequeña, tanto Sonic como Vanilla hicieron silencio y prestaron atención, era un sonido de golpeteo, regular, rápido y constante, como el sonido que hace un ventilador de techo fuera de balance, solo le tomo un momento a Sonic para reconocer el sonido -Es un helicóptero- Sonic asomo la cabeza por la ventana y pudo verlo, era un UH 60 Blak Hawk de color negro azabache, se podía ver una ametralladora que emergía del lado derecho -¿Qué querrán?- Se pregunto Sonic en silencio -¿Vendrán por mi? Es improbable, como sabrían que estoy aquí. Tal vez quieran los inventos de Tails, si es así no se los permitiré, pero Cream y Vanilla están aquí ¿Qué haré?- por fortuna para Sonic sus dudas fueron despejadas al oír una voz familiar.  
-Sonic sal de allí, necesito hablar contigo-  
-Esa es Iris- Exclamo el erizo al reconocer la voz de la capitán del ejercito qua había conocido hacia unos meses, Tanto Sonic como Cream y Venilla con la chao de Tails en brazos dejaron la casa para poder recibirla, el helicóptero aterrizo a solo unos metros del hogar de Tails y de mismo bajo Iris, la puma vestía un uniforme miliar con galones de capitán, lucia prácticamente idéntica a cuando la habían visto por ultima ves, a excepción de una pequeña cicatriz sobre su ojo derecho -¿Una herida de combate?- Pregunto Sonic al notarla.  
-Que va- Contesto la puma -Hace unos meses rodé por una colina durante un entrenamiento a campo traviesa y me golpee la cabeza contra una roca ¿Y tu mano¿Fue alguna creación de Eggman-  
-No, fue esa rata con alas de allí- Contesto el Erizo apuntando en dirección de la chao de Tails aun en brazos de Vanilla, al verla Sonic recordó que ella y Iris aun no se conocían y procedió a presentarlas -Apropósito, ella es-  
-Vanilla, la madre de Cream- interrumpió Iris, Sonic la miro como preguntándole como lo sabia.  
-Solo digamos que los chicos de inteligencia hacen bien su trabajo- Luego miro en dirección de Vanilla y le ofreció la mano -Iris Concolor, es un placer- Vanilla tan educada como siempre la saluda muy cortésmente.  
-¿Y a que se debe el placer de esta visita-  
-Lo lamento pero se trata de información confidencial, tendré que pedirte que vengas conmigo y cuando estemos en un lugar más seguro te lo podré decir-  
Sonic la miro con una cara que parecía gritar "Mujer no me jodas" pero Iris seguía muy cordial y alegre -Tranquilo- Le dijo -Esto te va a gustar y seria mejor que Cream y Vanilla vengan también-  
Los tres se miraron algo extrañados por lo que había dicho Iris pero decidieron subiré al helicóptero y sin mas preámbulos el grupo despego con rumbo a la base central de Station Square, el viaje fue tranquilo y sin contratiempos y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban en la base -Por aquí- Los guió Iris luego de que el grupo bajo del UH 60, tras entrar en las instalaciones llegaron a una especie de sala de espera en ella pudieron reconocer a una cara familiar.  
-Knuckles- Exclamo el erizo al ver al Equidna, ahora estaba mas perplejo que nunca "¿Que estaba haciendo el allí" se pregunto al verlo.  
-Hola Sonic- Lo saludo el guardián de la esmeralda maestra de un modo un tanto frió.  
-Veo que a ti también te trajeron ¿Sabes que hacemos aquí-  
-Ni idea, es mas si no fuera porque Iris me lo pidió ni siquiera hubiera accedido a venir-  
Afortunadamente para el grupo Iris pronto los sacaría de sus dudas, entro en la sala de esperas acompañada por el doctor Alexander y por un mapache, este vestía un delantal arrugado hasta decir basta y un par de anteojos de cristal muy grueso, parecía un estereotipo con pies -Hola chicos saludo el doctor al grupo, usted debe ser Vanilla- Exclamo cordial como siempre al notar a la madre de Cream y tras los saludos de rigor Sonic sintió que era hora de ir al grano -Muy bien ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Pregunto.  
-Doctor Racoon, ilustre a nuestros invitados- Iris le dijo al mapache invitándolo a dar las explicaciones del caso. -Pues verán- Comenzó este- A las tres de la madrugada de hoy el radio telescopio de Station Square capto una extraña señal de radio en la onda de los 5000 megahertz proveniente de lo que parecía ser una alteración espacial captada por el telescopio del sur, esta estaba dividida en dos partes, una contenía instrucciones de lo que parece ser un generador de agujeros de gusano-  
-Todo muy bonito- Exclamo Sonic algo fastidiado -Pero que tiene que ver eso con nosotros-  
-No mucho- Exclamo Iris con soltura -Excepto que la persona que envió la señal se identifico como Miles Prower-  
-¿Qué?- Gritó todo el grupo al unísono al escuchar el nombre de Tails-Si es una broma no es gracioso-  
-No bromeo- Le contesto Iris a Sonic algo molesta por lo que el erizo había insinuado.  
-había algún mensaje para nosotros- Pregunto Cream muy emocionada.  
-Por algo los hice venir ¿No? En fin como decía el buen doctor el menaje venia en dos partes, la segunda es un masaje personal par ustedes, el mando militar quiere mantener en secreto así que no se le digan a nadie al menos de momento, el mensaje esta almacenado en este disco- Dijo la puma mientras sacaba un DVD de su bolsillo -Puedo ofrecerles un reproductor para que puedan verlo en el acto-  
-Claro, claro- Exclamo Sonic Aceptando la oferta de Iris y el grupo se dirigió hasta una pequeña habitación donde había un televisor de veintinueve pulgadas y un reproductor de DVD, sin perder tiempo Iris pudo el disco en el reproductor y le dio play, todos pusieron su atención en la pantalla, por unos segundos la pantalla permaneció en negro, pero finalmente se pudo ver una imagen, era un primer plano de la cara de Tails, por su expresión parecía estar ocupado en algo -¿Esta esa Camara encendida?- se escucho la voz de Amy -Listo- Contesto el zorro y dio varios pasos para atrás permitiendo que la Camara captara a Amy, la pareja estaba vestida con sus nuevos uniformes en lo que parecía ser un camarote -Esta es la primera prueba de mi sistema de comunicación por agujero de gusanos- Comenzó Tails como dando una explicación -Si esto funciona- Continuo -Entones estoy en el camino correcto para encontrar una ruta de regreso a casa, pero se han de preguntar donde estamos, bueno, el agujero de gusano que nos trago nos mando literalmente a la otra punta de la galaxia, donde por desgracia- Exclamo el zorro cambiando su actitud y mostrándose un poco triste -Precipitamos una guerra… en fin, nos unimos a uno de los bandos, los Inix para ser mas exacto, son un pueblo muy amable, estoy seguro que les caerían bien, con el equipo que me ofrecieron pude crear este comunicador, y con las intrusiones que envié podrán crear un comunicador para poder mantenernos en contacto, no se cuanto tiempo me tomara encontrar un camino a casa, pero al menos con esto podremos saber de ustedes, una ultima cosa, la comunicación tendrá un retraso de una seis horas, por lo que no podremos comunicarnos en tiempo real-  
-Hola chicos- Exclamo Amy que había permanecido en silencio de pie al lado de Tails -Bueno, no tengo mucho mas que agregar, a lo que dijo Tails, estamos bien no deben preocuparse por nosotros, Sonic si estas viendo esto solo quiero que sepas que te echamos mucho de menos y a todo el grupo a Cream, cuídate amiguita, a Vanilla, te pediría que cuides bien de Cream mientras no estoy, pero que caso tendría siempre lo haces y A Knuckles, supongo que debes de seguir cuidando la esmeralda maestra y que Rouge te debe seguir molestan, no es tan mala como aparenta- Knuckles no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al escuchar el comentario de Amy -En fin nada mas, por favor respondamos pronto- una ves que Amy termino Tails se acerco a la Camara y la apago, la imagen se puso negra nuevamente. Todo el grupo se quedo en silencio, Sonic no podía evitar sonreír, sus ojos estaban llorosos, pero pudo contener las lagrimas, después de todo un héroe no puede llorar, Cream en cambio si se había entregado de lleno a las lagrimas aliviada el ver que sus dos amigos estaban bien mientras su madre la abrazaba para consolarla, Knuckles también estaba muy contento, hasta que se percato que estaban solos -¿Dónde se metió Iris?- Exclamo, y el escucharlo el grupo dejo la habitación, la capitán estaba al final de un pasillo conversando con cierta murciélago que Knuckles no esperaba ver allí -¿Rouge que haces aquí?- Le pregunto al verla.  
-Trabajando- Contesto la murciélago con su clásica mirada seductora -Pero podría hacerte a ti la misma pregunta-  
-Rouge ha venido a traerme información- interrumpió Iris -Durante los últimos meses a estado espiando a Eggman para nosotros y descubrió que en los últimos meses ha estado acumulando grandes cantidades de aleaciones metálicas de alta resistencia, aunque aun no sabemos lo que eso significa-  
-Solo puede significar una cosa- Exclamo Sonic tras escuchar a Iris -Que Eggman ha vuelto a las andadas...-

Continuara…


	6. Parte 5

Y al fin logre terminar otra parte, y no puedo creer como se me alargo el capitulo otra vez y eso que deje cosas afuera, esperaba terminarlo antes, pero ya saben como son estas cosas, cuando tienes la inspiración estas demasiado ocupado para escribir y cuando tienes tiempo la inspiración se fue dejándote una nota que dice "Vuelvo cuando estés demasiado ocupado para escribir" pero al fin logre sacar algo, espero les guste. Parte 5: Bautismo de fuego. 

Era una mañana apacible a bordo de La Intrépida, de hecho tanto que llegaba a ser desesperante, la nave había patrullado una zona fronteriza de baja acción durante las ultimas dos semanas, los habían mandado a esa zona debido a que el gran acorazado era demasiado nuevo y era un riego enviarlo a un área peligrosa, al menos de momento, aunque todos abordo sabían que la calma de la que habían disfrutado los últimos días podía terminarse del modo mas abrupto, entre los que disfrutaban del momento de paz estaba cierto zorro de dos colas, el único a bordo de la nave que estaba mirando el espacio infinito desde el mirador en la proa de la nave, ese lugar se había convertido casi en un punto de encuentro de todo el personal que no estaba en servicio, la vista nunca dejada de fascinarlo, era extraño el pensar que tras esa lamina de polímeros trasparentes de veinte centímetros de grosor estaba el espacio, vació e infinito, apoyo una mano sobre el ventanal sintiendo el suave y liso ventanal a través de su guante blanco pensando en el hecho de que una distancia inferior a un paso era la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, retiro la mano del ventanal y miro su reloj, marcaba las diez de la mañana, sabia que esa era la hora en que el turno de Amy seria interrumpido, por dos horas, tiempo para comer y descansar un poco, antes de retomar el trabajo hasta las cuatro PM, sabia que su joven amiga siempre almorzaba en el mirador y por eso la estaba esperando, ya que encada ocasión que podía comían juntos, así que el muchacho se quedo esperando recostado contra el ventanal con pequeño contenedor de metal donde estaba su comida a sus pies, no debió esperar mucho ya que tras un par de minutos la joven erizo estaba a su lado, como él también llevaba consigo un contenedor con su comida, ambos se sentaron a comer en una banca cercana.  
-¿Y que tal tu día?- Pregunto Tails  
-Algo aburrido, un par de golpes y una quemadura ¿Y el tullo?-  
-No tan aburrido, practicamos maniobras toda la mañana en los simuladores de vuelo, son geniales, creo que cuando volvamos a la Tierra construiré algunos para mi, son como los video juegos pero mejor-  
-Podrías comercializarlos, harías una fortuna en casa- Exclamo Amy bromeando.  
-De hecho, tal vez podría hacerlo- Exclamo el zorro pensativo –Una modificaciones para reducir los costos, programas mas fáciles de manejar y múltiples tipos de juegos y podría patentar la idea, haría una fortuna-  
-Vaya Tails nunca pensé que las ganancias te importaran tanto-  
-¿Pensabas que las partes y repuestos parta construir mis inventos me los regalaban por mi carita de muñeco de peluche-  
Amy no pudo evitar reír por ese comentario, de hecho ambos empezaron a reír tan fuerte que llamaron la atención de todos los que estaban en el mirador, por lo que intentaron controlarse, finalmente habían terminado de comer entre mas comentarios y risas hasta el punto en el que los presentes se habían acostumbrado a sus "ruidosos vecinos.  
-¿Sabes que película pasaran esta noche en la sala de exhibiciones?- Pregunto Tails.  
-Escuche que seria un triller político- Contesto la erizo -Todo el personal de combate a sus puestos, repito, todo el personal de combate a sus puestos, esto no es un simulacro, pilotos, tropas y personal medico exterior repórtense en la sala de situaciones- La voz impersonal había interrumpido la calma de la mañana, Los dos amigos se miraron por un segundo y sin mediar palabra se pararon de la banca y corrieron en dirección de un ascensor para poder llegar a el nivel doce donde esta la sala de situaciones, tras llegar al nivel en cuestión llegaron a un gran salón con espacio para al menos cien personas, tenia el aspecto de un salón de clases asientos para el personal y en la parte frontal un enorme monitor donde un encargado daría las instrucciones, los asientos estaban divididos por sectores, adelante a la derecha estaban los pilotos, a la izquierda el personal medico y los soldados en la parte trasera, esto no obedecía a una división jerárquica, era simplemente que los soldados eran mas numerosos, ya sentados Tails y Amy esperaron a que el salón se llenara, no tuvieron que esperar demasiado, en cuestión de minutos todos estaban ya allí, solo faltaba la invitada principal la capitán Chere, ella si se hizo esperar al punto que algunos comenzaron a preguntarse si la llamada a reunión no había sido mas que una broma, pero no seria así, la capitán ya había ingresado en la sala de situaciones lista para informar a sus tropas del porque los había convocado.  
-Buenos días- Comenzó –Me acaban de informar que la colonia de Timber esta bajo ataque, en este mismo instante nos dirigidas hacia allá, nuestra misión será expulsar a las tropas Angelix de allí, no les haré perder el tiempo he iré directo al plan de combate, ni bien lleguemos nos encontraremos con al menos diez cruceros medianos y dos cruceros pesados, los Angelix se confiaron en Origa primera y no cometerán ese error otra vez, además se me informa que tropas del enemigo ya han desembarcado en la ciudad, las tropas apostadas en la colonia hace lo que pueden pero pronto serán sobrepasadas, es por eso que enviaremos tropas de refuerzo, este es el plan, ni bien salgamos de distorsión los cazas de combate liderados por el escuadrón Alfa iniciaran el ataque contra la armada enemiga, cubriendo a las naves de desembarco, Ventisca que posee capacidad de carga liderara el desembarco- Celes se acerco al monitor y lo activo mostrando un detallado plano de la ciudad, luego tomo un puntero láser y señalo una zona de la misma –Esta será el área de desembarco, ni bien lleguen hasta allí deberán asegurar los edificios que estoy marcando son los mas fuertes estructuralmente hablando de la zona y deberán montar un hospital de campaña para atender a los civiles heridos, los oficiales médicos, Garren, Hans, Trorsk y Rose se encargaran de montar el hospital, los demás se unirán a las tropas que enfrentaran al enemigo, una vez terminado el desembarco Ventisca deberá reunirse con su escuadrón, bueno señores, eso es todo, los detalles de las misiones individuales de cada uno les serán entregadas en sus procesadores personales, mejor estúdienlas bien, legaremos a la zona de batalla en tres horas, eso es todo pueden retirarse- Y tan rápido como había comenzado la reunión había terminado, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, ahora irían de verdad a la batalla, para Tails y Amy esto no era nada nuevo, habían estado en esa misma situación, pero muchos en la nave no, no es que hubiera miedo, pero si había una fuerte sensación de preocupación, una sensación de "Ahora es enserio, se acabaron las preliminares" palpable en toda la nave, pero ni Tails ni Amy podían preocuparse por eso ahora, tenían que prepararse para cumplir con sus respectivas tareas, Tails dedico las siguientes dos horas a repasar todos los sistemas de Ventisca, y Amy a repasar, repasar y volver a repasar todo su equipo, lo ultimo que quería es que se le muriera alguien solo porque se le había olvidado algo, y antes de darse cuanta ya era la hora, con paso firme y sereno la muchacha se encamino hasta el hangar donde su nave a estaría esperando, con una mochila cargada de equipos médicos sobre sus hombros, en el camino se encontró con los otros tres oficiales médicos con los que trabajaría ese día, los conocía a todos, y tenia una excelente relación con ellos, al punto que habían perdido esa sensación de extrañeza que les daba al principio el ver a una mujer con el uniforme medico, los cuatro se saludaron sin dejar de caminar y siguiendo en dirección a Ventisca, cuando entraron en el hangar se vieron envueltos en un tumulto de gente yendo y viniendo, soldados abordando las naves, técnicos realizando revisiones de ultimo momento, otros cargando armas, sin perder tiempo de encaminaron topándose con mas de una persona en el camino hasta la nave blanca que destacaba entre todos las enormes naves de desembarco cuadradas y color turquesa que recordaban a esas enormes barcas que los aliados usaron para el desembarque en Normandia en la segunda guerra mundial, eran tan feos como uno podía imaginarse pero no fueron hechos para agradar a la vista solo para llevar soldados desde una nave en orbita hasta la superficie de un planeta, pasando entre la gente los cuatro oficiales médicos llegaron hasta ventisca donde un piloto y un contingente de doce soldados los estaban esperando.  
-Listos- Pregunto Tails cuando los vio.  
-Nacimos listos- Contesto uno de los oficiales con una expresión un tanto arrogante.  
-Hans, no te pases de listo- Exclamo Amy como dándole una reprimenda amistosa.  
-Lo siento- Contesto el oficial entrando en la nave, tras él entraron Amy acompañada de los otros oficiales médicos, después entro Tails y por ultimo los soldados que viajarían de pie en el área de carga, con todos adentro el zorro cerro la puerta y solo quedaba esperar, esperar era sin duda lo peor, en el medio de la batalla todo pasa tan rápido que casi no hay tiempo de pensar y menos de tener miedo, pero cuando esperas tienes tiempo de sobra para temer por tu vida, y ese miedo no te abandona nunca, no importa cuantas veces hallas estado en batalla, se aprende a controlarlo, a domarlo a base de bromas y comentarios para pasar el rato, pero no se lo puede matar, a menos que uno muera con él, y eso hizo el grupo hasta que lego la orden de desembarcar, domar el miedo, y la señal llego pronto, una luz roja comenzó a parpadear en todos los hangares, era la señal, dándole la señas de OK los técnicos les indicaron a los pilotos de los cazas y de las naves de desembarco que era la hora, las naves estaban unidas por un pequeño gancho a unas catapultas de despegue al activarse estas fueron arrastradas con gentileza, hasta las zona de despegue, una serie de tubos que daban al exterior, tras ellas se cerro una compuerta, una bombas extrajeron todo el aire y la compuerta exterior se abrió, primero salieron los cazas que debían cubrir el desembarque, detrás salieron las naves con las tropas, para cuando ventisca había dejado la intrépida el infierno ya se había desatado a su alrededor.  
-Aquí ventisca- Ordeno Tails a todo el contingente de desembarco –Síganme-  
y con esas pocas palabras iniciaron el descenso, algunos cazas intentaron interceptarlos pero el escuadrón alfa se las arreglo para mantenerlos a raya, pero una vez entraran en la atmósfera ya no contarían con la protección de los cazas y tendrían que vérselas con la artillería enemiga, y si que había mucha de esta, las naves de desembarco intentaban contraatacar pero sus armas eran muy débiles, estaban diseñadas pensando principalmente en darles un blindaje poderoso y no había mucho lugar para armas, por lo que el apoyo de ventisca valía su peso en oro, las poderosas armas de la nave de Tails infringía severos daños a los cañones de artillería, proporcionando una cubierta efectiva a las naves que la seguían, adentro de la nave blanca, los ocupantes no viajaban precisamente cómodos, cada impacto se sentía como si se pisara un bache a toda velocidad a bordo de un automóvil, y los impactos no eran pocos, ya que la nave de había convertido en el blanco de los ataque, pero a pesar de eso los escudos soportaban estoicamente, las modificaciones que Tails había hecho para aprovecha mejor el poder de la piedra de los antiguos estaba redituando.  
-¡Aterrizaremos en diez segundo!- Grito Tails para indicarle a todos los presentes que se alistaran a baja, el punto de aterrizaje ya era visible –Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…- Ventisca había tocado el suelo y pocos segundos después las demás naves se le habían unido –Buena suerte grito el zorro a los soldados que se bajaban de su nave, los oficiales médicos descendieron una ves que los soldados habían salido, Amy fue la ultima en salir, antes de dejar la nave miro a Tails por un segundo a los ojos, no se dijeron nada, solo se miraron y después Amy descendió, y fue guiada por un soldado al edificio donde instalarían el hospital de campaña, de todas las naves que aterrizaron, solo uno volvió a despegar de inmediato, para todas las demás hubiera sido casi un suicidio, pero esta vez Ventisca no tenia que mantenerse en la velocidad de las demás naves que la seguían, podía ir a su propio ritmo y dejo la atmósfera en solo algunos segundos presta para entrar en la batalla, como la vez anterior al alejarse del planeta pudo ver a lo lejos las explosiones de la batalla contra el fondo negro del espacio infinito, pero es vez no tuvo ningún recuerdo o pensamiento filosófico solo se centro en la batalla que se avecinaba colocándose los visores de combate entro de lleno en la batalla, no perdió el tiempo en los cazas y se dirigió directo hasta uno de los cruceros medianos y comenzó su ataque, un rápida pasada y ya le había infligido severos daños, pero al prestar mas atención a su radar pudo ver que los cruceros medianos eran veinte y no diez como le habían informado.  
-pensé que los cruceros medianos serian diez- Exclamo Tails por su comunicador a Riona.  
-Los de inteligencia son uno imbeciles, mejor acostúmbrate- Le contesto la capitán –Tails- Continuo esta –Encargaté de los cruceros medianos de babor, llebate al escuadrón rojo contigo-  
-A la orden-  
Y con el escuadrón de escolta Ventisca se encamino contra los cinco cruceros que bombardeaban la ciudad.  
-¿Situación?- Pregunto la capitán Chere.  
-Los casas soporta, pero reciben fuego intenso de los tres cruceros pesados-  
-Se suponen que solo serian dos- Se quejo la capitán –Los de inteligencia son unos imbeciles, timón, pronto llevanos con crucero pesado mas cercano, debemos aliviar la carga de los cazas-  
-Si señor-  
La intrépida se encamino con velocidad contra uno de los cruceros pesados, a diferencia de las batallas veloces y caóticas de los cazas las batallas entre naves tan grande recordaban mas a las batalla entre los viejos barcos a vela, moviéndose con aparente lentitud para poder tomar una adecuada posición de fuego, el coloso gris estaba cada vez mas cerca del crucero Angelix, cuando comenzó a abrir fuego con todas sus armas, torpedos, láser, bombas de plasmas, la lluvia de impactos causaban un daño masivo al gran crucero Angelix, pero este no se quedo recibiendo los golpes impávido, y contraataco con todo lo que tenia, aunque la intrépida llevaba las de ganar, no era la nave mas poderosa de la flota porque si y lo estaba probando, y pronto había infligido daños tan serios al crucero que este se dio forzado a abandonar la batalla.  
-¿Lo seguimos?- Pregunto el timonel.  
-No- Contesto la capita –Todavía hay dos cruceros pesados más de los que ocuparse-  
La intrépida tomo curso contra sus dos nuevas presas, pero no era lo mismo enfrentar dos cruceros pesados que enfrentar uno solo, y el coloso gris sintió los golpes.  
-Señor, los escudos frontales han caído al veinte por ciento- Grito un oficial.  
-Pronto, cambia a un curso de colisión con el crucero de la derecha-  
Al escuchar estas palabras el timonel no pudo evitar mirar a la capitán con una expresión de "¿Segura.  
-Tranquilos, se lo que hago- Exclamo la capitán tratando de tranquilizar a su timonel –Quiero todas las armas cargadas al máximo- Ordeno a continuación. Obedeciendo a la capitán La intrépida se encamino directo contra el crucero Angelix más cercano, este continúo atacando como incapaz de creer que realmente lo iban a embestir.  
-Señor, vamos a chocar- Alerto el timonel.  
-Mantén el curso- Fue la única respuesta de la capita.  
Los dos inmensos cruceros estaban cada ves mas cerca, ahora por primera vez el capitán Angelix comenzabas a preocuparse, pero no quiso dar la orden de cambiar el curso, aun no, pero diez segundos después el choque era inminente –¡Timón!- Grito el capitán Angelix -¡Todo a babor-  
En el ultimo momento el crucero salio del camino de La intrépida pasando a escasos treinta metros de esta.  
-¡Ahora!- Grito Celes -¡Abran fuego todas las armas-  
Con una fuerza descomunal todas las armas de La intrépida golpearon al crucero Angelix, que estaba demasiado cerca como para poder eludir los golpes, impacto tras impacto los escudos de la nave fueron vencidos y luego los impactos golpearon directamente a la nave que comenzó a perder impulso, uno de sus motores exploto y todas la luces a bordo se apagaron.  
-Señor- Exclamo el oficial de sensores de La intrépida –Detecto fluctuaciones masivas en el núcleo de poder, estallara en menos de diez segundos-  
-Timón, pronto sacanos de aquí- Ordeno la capitán.  
En la superficie del planeta Amy trabajaba febrilmente en los heridos que le llevaban, estaba trabajando sobre un muchacho que tenia un impacto de arma de fuego en su pierna derecha, usando su examinador medico pudo constatar que la herida no había dañado ningún vaso importante, coloco un vendaje hemostático, que estaba impregnado con un cóctel de químicos que aceleraba la curación de la herida y luego le dio una inyección de antibióticos y analgésicos –Lista- Exclamo.  
-¿Eso fue todo?- Pregunto el muchacho.  
-Si- Contesto Amy -Atención Express- y diciendo esto se alejo del muchacho para ir en dirección del siguiente paciente que debía atender, en el camino un flash como el de un relámpago entro por la ventana a pesar de que el cielo esta despejado y no había señales de que habría una tormenta -¿Qué fue eso?- Se pregunto, pero no había tiempo que perder, y se encamino hasta una joven mujer que tenia una gran herida en el pecho, tras un rápido examen pudo ver que tenia una laceración en la arteria aorta –Pronto- ordeno a dos soldados –Inmovilícenla- Obedeciendo los soldados la tomaron por los brazos, Amy saco de su mochila una compresa arteria, una especia de vendaje diseñado para cerrar este tipo de heridas, pero debía colocarse directamente sobre la arteria y colocándola en la punta de una pinzas se preparo para actuar.  
-No debería anestesiarla- Pregunto un soldado.  
-Entrara en shock por la perdida de sangre en menos de un minuto, no hay tiempo- y con un rápido movimiento Amy introdujo las pinzas en la herida abierta y cerro la laceración de la arteria, la pobre mujer aulló de dolor, pero al menos viviría, una vez cerrada la hemorragia y drenada la sangre de la cavidad pectoral, Amy cerro la herida, con ese paciente había terminado, al menos de momento, pronto traerían mas pacientes, pero de momento la joven erizo no tenia nada que hacer, por eso se acerco a una de las ventanas desde la cual montaba guardia una soldado, a lo lejos podía verse el combate en desarrollo, y el intercambio de fuego, pero dentro del edificio Amy estaba relativamente a salvo gracia a un escudo protector montado por los soldados.  
-pensé que no habría soldados Angelix en esta zona de la ciudad- Exclamo Amy.  
-Los de inteligencia son unos inbeciles, mejor te acostumbras- Le contesto la soldado –Mira eso- Continuo esta –Solo por eso deberían colgar del árbol mas cercano al que comenzó esta maldita guerra.  
Amy miro en dirección a la cual había indicado la soldado, y pudo ver un cuerpo tendido en el medio de una calle, era una pequeña Inix, no lucia de mas de cuatro años de edad, esa imagen le partiría el corazón a cualquiera, Amy la miro durante un par de segundos hasta que algo le llamo la atención –Binoculares, pronto- Le ordeno a la soldado, esta extrañada le obedeció, con los binoculares en mano Amy pudo ver con mas atención a la niña, hasta que alfil pudo obtener una confirmación de sus sospechas, el leve movimiento de una mano -¡Esta viva!- Grito Amy –Hay que ir a buscarla-  
-¿Te has vuelto loca?- Le grito la soldado -Seria un suicidio-  
Pero Amy no se iba a dejar amilanar, saco su martillo y con decisión le ordeno a la soldado –Solo cubreme- Y sin pensarlo dos veces salio de la seguridad del improvisado hospital, en el instante en que salio pudo ver a un soldado Angelix, pero antes de que este pudiera hacer algo recibió de lleno el impacto del mazo que Amy le había lanzado, la niña solo estaba a escasos cincuenta metros, pero correrlos en el medio de un tiroteo era algo que no cualquiera haría, varios disparos pasaron peligrosamente cerca de la joven erizo, hasta que al fin alcanzo a la niña, la tomo con su brazo izquierdo al tiempo que con el derecho aventaba otro matillo en dirección de unos Angelix para luego emprender el regreso, Amy corrió con todas sus fuerzas, las balas pasaban mas y mas cerca, los soldados Inix trataba de cubrirla, pero no podría seguir haciéndolo por mucho tiempo, con un ultimo esfuerzo Amy corrió los últimos metros y entro en el hospital por una de las ventanas.  
-Estas totalmente loca- Le grito una de los soldados –Pudieron matarte y además ¿De donde diablos sacaste esos martillos-  
-Secretos profesionales- Contesto Amy al tiempo que llevaba a la niña hasta una de las camas para examinar sus heridas, era peor de lo que imaginaba, tenia una herida de láser que había entrado por su abdomen del lado derecho y había salido por la espalda del lado izquierdo dañando muchos órganos a su paso, Amy intento revisar la lesión, pero la niño grito de dolor.  
-Tranquila nena, intento ayudarte- Intento tranquilizarla Amy.  
-¡Quiero a mi mami!- Grito la pequeña con lagrimas en sus ojos.  
-Te llevare con ella, pero ahora tienes que ser fuerte, dime ¿Como te llamas-  
-Ana-  
-Que nombre tan bonito, Ana, debo curar tus heridas, pero después de eso te prometo que te llevare con tu mamá ¿Me crees¿Verdad-  
Mas tranquila la niña asintió con la cabeza permitiendo que Amy trabajara en sus heridas.  
cuatro horas habían pasado ya y la batalla había terminado, los naves Angelix habían sido expulsadas y la tranquilidad había vuelto a Timber, a excepción de algún que otro intercambio de fuego con algunas resistencia Angelix que aun no se habían rendido, La intrépida había aterrizado a las afueras de la ciudad para poder dar mejor asistencia a la población, en la nave Tails esperaba el pronto regreso de Amy ya habían enviado a otros médicos a remplazarlos en el hospital que habían instalado y la erizo volvería en cualquier momento, pronto Tails pudo escuchar el sonido de una nave que venia en camino, y espero a que esta aterrizara, primero bajaron los tres oficiales médicos con los que Amy había trabajado, por ultimo bajo la erizo, Tails se acerco jovial a saludarla, pero se detuvo en seco al verla, su expresión era de total tristeza y abatimiento, pasaron un par de segundos antes de que Amy se percatara siquiera de que Tails esta allí, al verlo intento fingir una sonrisa, pero fue una tan mala que no pudo engañar a nadie, lo saludo y salio del hangar con dirección a sus habitaciones, Tails se acerco a uno de los oficiales médicos, necesitaba saber que había pasado y no se atrevía a pregúntale a Amy.  
-Teniente comandante, no lo había visto, puedo servirle en algo- Pregunto el Garren al verlo.  
-Dime ¿Paso algo?- Pregunto Tails.  
Garren solo tuvo que ver la mirada en los ojos de Tails para entender de que estaba hablando –Si paso algo- Contesto finalmente este –Amy vio a una niña herida cerca del hospital y salio a buscarla, intento ayudarla, pero hay veces en las que hay que aceptar que no se puede hacer nada, aunque lo intento la pequeña murió- Al escuchar estas palabras Tails se alejo corriendo del hangar, tenia que alcanzar a Amy tenia que ver que estuviera bien, tenia que ayudarla, corrió hasta que la vio al final de un pasillo, y trato de alcanzarla, pero cuando estaba a solo un par de pasos de ella se detuvo en seco -¿Ayudarla¿Qué podría hacer o decir que la hiciera sentir mejor? Supongo que es cierto, a veces no puedes hacer nada- Pensó el joven zorro mientras se alejaba para permitir que Amy lidiara con esto por su cuenta, ya que no habría otra forma, sin importar cuanto quisiera ayudarla, tendría que darle un tiempo para ella, Amy continuo caminando hasta su camarote, entro y cerro la puerta, se apoyo contra esta y allí permaneció por unos segundos, sin hacer nada has que finalmente un pequeño lloriqueo se le escapo, fue como si hubiera esta pugnando por salir, luego otro y otro, no importaba cuanto tratara de detenerlos, hasta que finalmente rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, se dejo caer en el suelo y lloro hasta que finalmente se quedo dormida.  
Ya había amanecido y ese día La intrépida dejaría el planeta para continuar patrullando la zona, una nave medica se encargaría de los civiles heridos, Amy quería aprovechar las ultimas horas que la nave permanecerían en el planeta afuera de esta, en un mundo el aire sabe mejor, los recicladotes le dejan un sabor metálico bastante desagradable, aunque con el tiempo uno se acostumbraba, de hecho los que pasaban mucho tiempo en las naves preferían este aire al de un planeta, la eriza estaba apoyada contra un árbol mirando a las nubes, se sentía aun muy triste y deseaba que Sonic estuviera a su lado, pero sabia que no seria así, pero por lo menos no estaría sola.  
-Hola Amy- Susurro una tímida voz detrás de ella, la muchacha volteo para ver a su amigo Tails a su lado.  
-¿Pasa algo? Te vez nervioso- Exclamo Amy al verlo.  
-Yo… bueno yo… escuche lo que paso, venia a ver como estas pero si quieres estar sola-  
-Tranquilo Tails, estaré bien- Contesto la erizo tratando de calmar a su amigo, Tails la miro por un segundo, intentando enconara un indicio de mentira en su "estaré bien" pero no lo encontró, esa no había sido una respuesta para calmarlo, la típica mentirita piadosa que se dice para hacer sentir mejor a los demás, fue un genuino "estaré bien" tal parecía que había subestimado la fuerza de su amiga, que Amy no era después de todo esa niña débil que todos creían.  
-¿Sabes Amy? Escuche que esta noche pasaran un excelente película en la sala de exhibiciones ¿Me acompañas a verla-  
-será un placer-

Y con ese pequeño problema resuelto Amy y Tails se sentaron apoyando sus espaldas en el grueso tronco del árbol mirando al cielo, Amy apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Tails y así permanecieron un largo rato, pero como casi todo momento de paz siempre hay algo que lo interrumpe, y en este caso fue Eiko, al verlos hizo un sonido como si estuviera tosiendo para llamar la atención del par.  
-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto Tails al verla.  
-Tails, llego un mensaje- Exclamo Eiko con una expresión jovial, Tails y Amy se miraron por un segundo hasta que por fin entendieron lo que significaban las palabras de la Inix y como un resorte se pusieron de pie –¿Donde puedo verlo?- Pregunto el zorro.  
-Puedes verlo en tu camarote- Contesto Eiko.  
-Gracias linda- Exclamo Tails dándole un beso en la mejilla y corrió en compañía de Amy hasta su camarote. -Pronto ponlo- lo apuro Amy.  
-Si, ya lo pongo, ya lo pongo- Exclamo Tails mientras buscaba este "Mensaje" –Listo-  
En el monitor se podía ver una imagen en negro y una ventana de pregunta pidiendo que iniciara la reproducción, Tails le dio "Si" y de inmediato una imagen de Sonic, Cream, Vanilla, Knuckles y Rouge se pudo ver –Hola amiguito- Exclamo Sonic –Lamento el retraso, pero tomo un tiempo crear esa maquinita tuya, pero ahora podremos contactaron cuando queramos, no sabes la alegría que nos día saber que los dos estaban bien y espero poder verlos pronto en persona otra vez, pero por ahora esto servirá, debo admitir que estaba un poco aburrido sin ustedes, pero ahora que el viejo cabeza de huevo ha vuelto a las andadas no me podré aburrir, en fin dejare que los demás hablen también- Sonic dio un hopazo atrás y Cream avanzo –Hola Amy hola Tails, solo quería pedirles que se cuiden mucho, y que sepan que aquí estamos muy bien, no se que mas decir, salvo que los extraño mucho- El siguen en hablar fue Knuckles –Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? Se que metidos en un lió, pero se que son fuertes y que saldrán adelante, solo cuídense ¿Si? Esto no seria lo mismo sin ustedes- La ultima en hablar fue Rouge –Se que no somos muy cercanos, pero también quería hacerles llegar mis mejores deseos, cuídense mucho, cuento con ustedes para consolar al cabeza de nudillo cuando finalmente le robe la esmeralda maestra y la venda en piezas- Knuckles susurro un pequeño –Eso quisieras- Tras escuchar a Rouge.  
-Adiós por ahora- Se despidió Sonic –Por favor respondamos pronto.  
Con eso el comunicado termino, Amy y Tails estaban felices, tanto que casi no podían contener las ganas de dar saltos de alegría, esto no solo significaba que podrían comunicarse con casa, era mucho mas, también significaba que pronto podrían encontrar el camino a casa y lo sabían.

-¿Knuckles, que hora es?- Pregunto Sonic mientras caminaba por una espesa jungla acompañado de Knuckles, Cream y Rouge.  
-Son las seis y media, quince minutos mas tarde que la ultima vez que preguntaste y diez mas tarde que la anterior vez, y diez mas tarde que la anterior y que la otra y que la otra, Amy y Tails ya debieron de recibir el mensaje y te juro que si me vuelves a preguntar la hora te voy a meter mi enorme y roja bota por el-  
-¡Knuckles!- Grito Sonic deteniendo al equidna antes de que dijera algo que hiriera los vírgenes oídos de Cream.  
-Lo siento- Se disculpo Knuckles –Se me olvido que había una dama presente-  
-¿Una?- Se quejo Rouge.  
-¿Qué¿Hay alguna mas?- Contesto el guardián de la esmeralda maestra con malicia a lo que Rouge no contesto nada, solo de adelanto un par de pasos del grupo con una expresión molesta en el rostro.  
-Y dime Knuckles –Pregunto Sonic tratando de cambiar el tema –¿Como es que convencieron de aceptar esta misión, por lo general nunca te apartas de la esmeralda maestra-  
-Como dije antes fue solo porque Iris me lo pidió-  
-¿Iris¿No nos ponemos muy familiares?- Pregunto Rouge.  
-Bueno, es lo que suele pasar cuando pasas mucho tiempo con alguien-  
-¿Qué?- Pregunto Sonic muy asombrado.  
-Si, desde lo de Termopilas no hicimos buenos amigos, de hecho chateamos muy seguido-  
-¿Tienes conexión a Internet en la Islas del Ángel-  
-Si, Tails me regalo una computadora portátil y instalo una conexión inalámbrica en la isla, al principio pensé que seria una tontería, pero probo ser muy útil-  
-¿Y tienes Messenger-  
-Claro, Master guion bajo e arroba mobiusnet punto com-  
-¿Quien lo hubiera creído?-  
-Además Iris me ofreció un contingente militar para cuidar la esmeralda maestra por lo que dure la misión y tengo bien vigilada a la mayor amenaza para la esmeralda- Exclamo el equidna mirando de reojo a Rouge.  
-Ya llegamos- Exclamo finalmente Rouge con un tono algo rudo, el grupo estaba ante una enorme cueva al costado de un pequeño monte.  
-¿así que aquí es donde Eggman ha estado trabajando en su ultimo proyecto?- Pregunto el erizo.  
-así es, pero no he podido introducir ningún artefacto de espionaje, así que no se lo que hay allí adentro- Contesto Rouge.  
-Lo averiguaré por ti- sin decir otra palabra Sonic entro corriendo en la cueva tomando a todos por sorpresa.  
-Cuídese señor Sonic- Le grito Cream que hasta entonces había permanecido callada.  
Del interior de la cueva se escucho un grito -¡Que no me llames señor-  
La cueva estaba llena de armas automáticas y trampas cazabobo, nada que Sonic no hubiera enfrentado antes, así que sin muchos problemas pudo destruir las trampas y abrir camino para el resto, hasta que llego aun inmensa abertura en la cueva, tenia la forma de una enorme cúpula pero esta bacía a excepción de un enorme monitor. -¿Y eso fue todo?- Pregunto Sonic como decepcionado.  
-Claro que no- Contesto una voz que parecía venir de todas partes, a continuación el monitor se activo dejando ver el rostro del doctor Eggman –Hola Sonic- Saludo el científico desde algún lejano lugar.  
-Hola viejo- Saludo Sonic en un tono muy familiar –Venia a destruir tu nuevo proyecto en turno, pero veo que no hay nada que destruir-  
-Siempre fuiste tan ingenuo, y esa murciélago siempre se creyó mas inteligente de lo realmente es-  
Sonic por primera vez lucia confundido.  
-Le di información falsa a tu pequeña espía mientras desarrollaba mi proyecto en otro lugar donde nadie me pueda molestar hasta que sea demasiado tarde para intervenir, pero te daré una pequeña muestra de lo que estuve haciendo este tiempo- Eggman oprimió un botos y una luz se encendió iluminando a una figura que había estados pocos metros de Sonic todo este tiempo, la figura relucía de metal azul marino, lucias muy familiar -¿Metal Sonic?- Pregunto el erizo al ver la figura -¿Me hiciste venir hasta acá solo por eso¿Es una broma?- Exclamo el erizo casi indignado.  
-Claro que no, te respeto mas que eso, ahora veras algo mas de lo que estado haciendo, pero el plato fuerte será para otro día, si es que sobrevives- una larga risotada se escucho en toda la cueva al tiempo que el monitor se apagaba, Sonic se quedo esperando un par de segundos a que el robot hiciera algo y al fin se movió, la maquina dio un paso al frente y se coloco en posición de combate.  
-Vamos, ven por mi, te estoy esperando- Desafió el erizo a la maquina, pero esta no se movió, pasaron un par de segundo y dos luces mas se activaron, Sonic se percato por primera ves que no había solo un robot en el lugar, habían tres, uno en forma de erizo, otro con el aspecto de un león y el ultimo gigantesco, tanto que no podía creer que no lo había visto antes, tenia la forma de un oso hormiguero con enormes garras de casi setenta centímetros de largo.  
-Esta bien, esta bien- Admitió Sonic –Reconozco que no lo vi venir-

Continuara…

Y se fue una parte mas, y faltan…  
Solo Dios lo sabe, ahora si enserio, se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas y no contructivas, en fin si tienen una opinión déjenla, adiós por ahora.


	7. Parte 6

Bueno si me extrañaban ya volví y si no pues volví también, escribí un nuevo capitulo pero se alargo tanto (11 paginas) que mejor lo pongo en dos partes para que no sea tan pesado de leer, con respecto a los reviews.  
Kentaru: Gracias por el apoyo y con respecto a tu pregunta el lo que refiere a esta historia el chaos control tiene limitaciones por lo que no puede ir tan lejos.  
Koibito: Si crees que lo de Ana fue triste espera a ver lo que tengo reservado para los próximos capítulos.  
Ka No Riu: Me alegra que notaras los cambios en la personalidad de Amy, en lo personal siempre he sentido que el personaje es muy bidimensional.

También notaran que cambie la clasificación de Acción Aventura / Drama a Acción Aventura / Romance.

Parte 6: Refuerzos

Eludió el golpe del gigantesco oso hormiguero que por poco lo corta al medio, pero en ese momento lo ataco por la espalda el león realizándole un corte en el brazo, Sonic grito de dolor e ira al tiempo que realizaba un contraataque contra el león tirandolo al suelo, y de inmediato se dirigía contra el erizo pateándolo en su inexpresivo rostro, pero antes de que pudiera realizar otro ataque el oso hormiguero lo golpeo en el pecho con el dorso de su mano aventándolo con fuerza contra una pared, el erizo azul se levanto del suelo con dificultad, le costaba respirar y su brazo sangraba mucho, pero no estaba derrotado, aun no, y lo iba a probar, corrió contra el robot que lo había golpeado y realizo un poderoso ataque giratorio tirandolo al suelo, la maquina reboto pesadamente en el suelo, aprovechando que uno de sus enemigos estaba fuera de la pelea, al menos de momento, encaro al león, por un segundo miro su brazo, sangraba mucho, tal vez el corte había afectado a un vaso importante, sea como fuere el hecho es que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que un enemigo lo lastimaba, lo lastimaba de verdad, y eso era casi un insulto inaceptable para Sonic, estaba furioso y dispuesto a acabar con su rival en el acto, con furia ciega corrió listo a destruir a esa maquina, pero centro tanto su atención en el león que se olvido por completo del erizo, al menos hasta que este le recordó su presencia por medio de un certero puñetazo en el rostro que hizo volar por los aires aterrizando a tres metros de distancia, el joven erizo estaba cansado, golpeado y lo que era peor había perdido mucha sangre, la visión se le había vuelto borrosa, pero era demasiado terco como para aceptar que estaba perdiendo la batalla -¡Vamos!- Grito a las tres maquinas que los enfrentaban -¿No pensaran que ya ganaron?- Sin cambiar sus rostros totalmente inexpresivos los robot se pusieron en posición de guardia y corrieron listos a rematar a ese insolente ser que de burlaba de ellos.  
Hubo mucho movimiento, varias figuras se movieron a gran velocidad y se escucho el ruido de golpes y ataques, y luego solo silencio, absoluto silencio, un erizo azul yacía en el suelo boca abajo su cuerpo metálico mostraba varias marcas de abolladuras, a sus costados estaban los otros dos robots también en el suelo.  
-¿Sonic estas bien?- Pregunto una voz familiar.  
-¿Knuckles?- Pregunto el erizo que aun no comprendía bien lo que había pasado.  
-¿Esperabas a alguien más?- Contesto el equidna con una sonrisa en el rostro, acababa de salvar a Sonic y eso le daría el derecho a alardear por un largo tiempo y Sonic lo sabía. -¿Y este es el nuevo proyecto en turno de Eggman?- Interrumpió Rouge que estaba de pie al lado de Knuckles.  
-Señor Sonic, su brazo- Exclamo Cream al notar la herida -¿Esta muy lastimado-  
-Vamos por partes- Contesto Sonic que había recuperado su actitud un tanto arrogante de héroe -No Knuckles, no esperaba a nadie más. Rouge, Eggman dijo que esto es un adelanto de lo que tienen en mente y que su verdadero proyecto esta en desarrollo en otro lugar. Y Cream, no, no estoy muy lastimado, estaré bien, y ya deja de tratarme de usted que tan viejo no estoy-  
-¿Bien, y ahora que hacemos?- Pregunto Knuckles.  
-No se que harán ustedes, pero el león es mío- Exclamo Sonic decidido a vengarse del robot que lo había lastimado.  
-Yo me haré cargo del oso hormiguero- Concluyo Knuckles.  
-Supongo que el erizo es nuestro entonces- Fueron las palabras de Rouge mirando a Cream, esta asintió con la cabeza y la batalla reinicio, pero esta vez la superioridad numérica estaba a favor de Sonic y la marea de la batalla también, Knuckles luchaba sin descanso contra el gigantesco robot, ahora que estaba solo su lentitud de hacia evidente, lo que le facilitaba las cosa al equidna que de un certero revés de derecha le voló un brazo al gigante que tambaleo y dio un par de pasos para atrás, Rouge y Cream también lo tenia fácil, al ser dos contra uno se cubrían mutuamente y cuando el erizo robótico lograba frenar el ataque de una la otra atacaba por la espalda, Sonic había vuelto a ser el Sonic de siempre disfrutando de la batalla, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se divertía con su adversario, hacia mucho que no combatía contra los robot de Eggman y extrañaba esa sensación, ese gozo que sentía combatiendo contra un enemigo digno de él, pero la batalla terminaría pronto, cuando el león cayo y exploto dejando solo detrás de él una mancha negra en el suelo, Knuckles, rouge y Cream ya habían terminado con sus respectivos contendientes, ya no había razón para quedarse allí, y dejaron la cueva afuera a unos pocos kilómetros estaba un helicóptero que los regresaría a la base central de Station Square.  
-¿Cómo les fue? Pregunto Iris que los esperaba a bordo del helicóptero.  
-Una pista falsa- Exclamo Sonic al tiempo que un enfermero le vendaba el brazo -Eggman si tiene algo entre manos y me temo que sea algo grande-  
-Tal vez un ejercito de robots como eso- Teorizo Knuckles.  
-De ser así estaremos en problemas, enfrentar a tres fue fácil, pero si son más… Y además ni Tails ni Amy están aquí- Pensó Sonic en voz alta.  
-Tal vez pueda conseguir un refuerzo- Sugirió Rouge.  
-¿Como¿Quien?- Pregunto el erizo.  
-Por medio de un contacto, pero no quiero entrar en mas detalles hasta que no sea algo seguro- Exclamo Rouge volteando hacia donde estaba Knuckles, para verlo charlando animadamente (Tal vez demasiado) con Iris.  
-¿Regresaras a la Isla del Ángel?- Pregunto la puma.  
-No lo creo- Respondió el guardián de la esmeralda maestra -Con todo esto creo que podría ser de más ayuda aquí-  
-Pues entonces ¿Que dices si te invito a comer?- Sugirió Iris con una sonrisa afable en el rostro.  
-Me encantaría- Le contesto el equidna -¿En el café con vista a la bahía-  
-Pero mira que bien que me conoces- Susurro Iris por lo bajo.  
-Bueno, será mejor que ya me valla- Exclamo Rouge lo bastante fuerte como para que todos los presentes la escucharan- -Pero te podemos llevar en el helicóptero- Se extraño Iris.  
-No hay problema- Le contesto la murciélago en un tomo muy educado (demasiado para ser Rouge The Bat) y alzo vuelo perdiéndose entre los árboles, antes de irse miro a Knuckles a los ojos, este pudo ver un dejo de tristeza en su mirada, fue algo muy sutil, algo que solo él capto, pero que no pudo comprender -Mujeres…- Pensó algo confundido.  
Lejos de allí, en un lugar oscuro, iluminado solo por las luces de unos monitores una figura revisaba las grabaciones de la pelea entre sus maquinas y los intrusos que se habían metido en uno de sus laboratorios con la intención de destruirlo, estaba mas que complacido con la actuación de sus creaciones, todo lucia muy prometedor, esta vez parecía que su nuevo plan era infalible y su alegría era mas que evidente por la enorme sonrisa en sus labios.  
-Doctor Eggman, no lo entiendo- Susurro una voz detrás de él-  
-¿Qué no comprendes-  
-¿Por qué mandar a los prototipos, porque no mandarme a mi con un escuadrón de los modelos avanzados? Hubiéramos aplastado a Sonic y sus camaradas- respondió la voz con un tono inquisitivo pero calmo.  
-Paciencia, he perdido muchas oportunidades de obtener la victoria por intentar hacer demasiado, demasiado rápido, los nuevos modelos aun no son plenamente operacionales y no quiero que Sonic tenga la oportunidad de prepararse para lo que estamos por hacer, pero calma, que tu momento de entrar en acción pronto llegara-  
-Estoy en calma doctor- Contesto cortésmente la voz detrás de Eggman.  
Dos días después todo el grupo estaba reunido en casa de Cream, Rouge los había convocado, aunque no dio demasiados detalles, dijo que serie una sorpresa.  
-Vamos Rouge, dinos que hacemos aquí- Se quejaba Knuckles, como un niño aburrido.  
-¿Qué pasa, preferirías estar con Iris?- Respondió la murciélago.  
-Al menos ella no me tiene en suspenso-  
-Vete al diablo idiota-  
-Oblígame-  
-Te Obligo- -Bueno chicos, mejor nos calmamos- Los corto Sonic -¿Desde cuando debo ser yo el maduro-  
Rouge y Knuckles se miraron por un segundo y luego casi como si lo hubieran ensayado ambos de dieron la espalda al mismo tiempo con lo brazos cruzados, dando un resoplido casi sincronizado, por fortuna para todos los presentes en timbre sirvió de distracción para poder olvidarse de la ya enésima riña del par, Vanilla que estaba sentada en un sillón con Cream a su lado se levanto para atender, al abrir la puerta se encontró del otro lado con una coneja, lucia de unos veinticinco años de edad, y vestía un traje de color gris muy suave, y una camisa de seda roja, por algún motivo Vanilla sintió que ya la había visto en algún lugar, pero no sabia de donde -¿Puedo servirle en algo?- Pregunto Vanilla.  
-Si- Contesto la extraña del otro lado de la puerta -Busco a la señorita Rouge The Bat-  
-Ya veo, pase usted-  
La coneja entro en la casa donde todos la miraron algo extrañada ¿Quién seria ella y por que la había invitado Rouge?  
-Hola Alice- La saludo Rouge.  
-¿Alice?- Pregunto Vanilla como recordando el nombre -Momento, tu eres Alice Floridans , la reportera del canal 12 ¿No es verdad-  
Al escuchar estas palabras Sonic y Knuckles se pusieron de pie caso como alguien le hubiera puesto un puñal apuntando hacia arriba en sus asientos ¿Qué diablos se traerá Rouge entre manos? Ni a Sonic ni a Knuckles la les gustaba mucho la idea.  
-Muy bien Rouge de que se trata todo esto- Pregunto otra vez Knuckles.  
-Del refuerzo del que les hable la otra vez-  
-¿Ella?- Preguntaron Sonic y Knuckles en absoluta sincronía.  
-Por supuesto que no- Contesto Rouge casi entre risas -Ella es uno de mis contactos, me ayudo a localizar al refuerzo a cambio de la exclusiva de la historia-  
-Y hablando de él¿Todavía no llego?- Pregunto Alice -Aun no-  
-Siempre tan mal educado-  
-¿Se puede saber de quien están hablando?- Las interrumpió Sonic que se sentía echado a un lado.  
-Creo que yo se de quien hablan- exclamo Cream, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo mas un potente brillo inundo toda la habitación, era un brillo que Sonic reconoció en el acto, sabia quien era el que lo causaba, pero ¿Qué quería, para cuando el brillo se desvaneció todos lo pudieron ver, allí estaba él, tal altivo como siempre, con su expresión de eterno descontento, y una esmeralda caos en la mano derecha, sin cambiar en lo mas mínimo su expresión miro a ambos lados para ver al grupo que lo miraba lleno de asombro.  
-Shadow- Susurro Sonic por lo bajo.  
-Alice ¿Se puede saber que hace él aquí?- Pregunto Shadow mirando a Sonic.  
-Si, a mi también me da gusto verte después de tanto tiempo- Respondió la coneja muy molesta por que Shadow no la había ni saludado.  
-Veras- Rouge decidió meter la cuchara antes de que Shadow se fuera -Se trata de Eggman- Esas palabras hicieron que Shadow cambiara ligeramente la expresión de su rostro, señal de que al menos atendería a lo que le iban a decir -Los escucho-  
-Que bien- Se metió Sonic que no tenia demasiada fe en que Shadow los ayudara pero decidió que lo intentaría de cualquier forma, lo peor que podía pasar fuera que les dijera que no -Sabemos que Eggman esta trabajando en algo muy grande, tal vez un ejercito de robots y lo que es peor ha mejorado mucho sus diseños-  
-Lo se- Interrumpió Shadow al tiempo que miraba a Alice de reojo -¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con migo-  
-Necesitamos tu ayuda- Exclamo Rouge.  
-¿Y por que habría de hacerlo?- Respondió Shadow al tiempo que levantaba su esmeralda listo para irse del modo que llego. -Que rápido se te olvido la promesa que le hiciste a Maria- Exclamo Sonic con un tono acusatorio, estas palabras fueron como una bofetada en el rostro, no tanto por el insulto, sino por el hecho de que Sonic tenia la razón -Eso fue un golpe bajo, incluso para ti- -Mira- Retomo la palabra el erizo azul -Nadie dice que seamos los mejores amigos, creeme esto tampoco me agrada, pero necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir, así que hagamos funcionar esto y luego cada uno por su camino ¿Si-  
Shadow se quedo pensativo un segundo y luego respondió con un dejo de resignación -¿Qué tengo que hacer-  
-Por ahora nada, pero necesitamos saber que para cuando te necesitemos podremos contar contigo- Exclamo Alice al tiempo que Rouge le aventaba un teléfono celular.  
-Con esto podemos contactarte, me tomo dos días encontrarte y no podemos pasar por eso otra vez-  
Sin mucho entusiasmo el erizo negro acepto el teléfono, miro por un segundo al grupo cayendo en cuenta que faltaban dos personas -¿Y el niño de dos colas y la niña de rosa?- Pregunto finalmente.  
-En la otra punta de la galaxia- Contesto Sonic.  
-Vamos Sonic¿Qué pasa contigo? Tus bromas solían ser mejores-  
-No es broma- Interrumpió Cream -Probando una nave Tails y Amy fueron catapultados a la otra punta de la galaxia y ahora están tratando de regresar-  
-Ja- Rió fuerte Shadow -Siempre supe que el pequeño terminaría metiendo la pata tarde o temprano, pero nunca me imagine que tanto-  
-No se burle de Tails- Se enojo Cream.  
Por un segundo Shadow pensó en no permitir ese tipo de actitudes hacia él, era una arma viviente y si quería podía darle una lección a esa pequeña, o al menos contestarle algo como "¿Qué, son novios?" sabia que algo así la callaría, pero decidió dejarla pasar por esa vez, después de todo era solo una muchacha -Me estoy ablandando con los años- Pensó antes de responder -Bien, como quieras de cualquier forma yo ya me voy- Se despidió con la esmeralda en la mano, pero por segunda vez seria interrumpido-  
-Vamos ¿No te iras a ir todavía?- Exclamo Alice.  
-Cierto, al menos podría quedarse a cenar- La secundo Vanilla, Shadow la miro por un segundo como algo extrañado de que esta persona que nunca antes había conocido se portara tan amablemente con él -Lo siento- Continuo la madre de Cream -Aun no hemos sido presentados, mi nombre es Vanilla-  
-Mucho gusto- Contesto Shadow mas por compromiso que por otra cosa -Pero en verdad será mejor que me valla-  
-Tontería- Contraataco Vanilla tomándolo del brazo -apuesto que no has de haber probado comida casera en sabe Dios cuanto tiempo-  
Shadow miro a esta persona de ojos alegres y voluntad dispuesta, por alguna razón que no podía comprender sentía que decirle que no estaría mal, tal vez era porque hacia mucho tiempo que nadie le mostraba amabilidad, o tal vez porque se sentía solo, o quizás por la simple y muy valedera razón de que deseaba comer algo que no fuera esa comida chatarra de supermercado, o por una mezcla de las tres anteriores decidió aceptar la invitación.

Continuara...


	8. Parte 7

Bueno, aquí esta la segunda parte del capitulo y a ver si la próxima los hago un poco mas cortos Parte 7: Fiesta en La Intrépida. 

Mas de un mes había trascurrido desde la batalla de Timber un mes de continuas batallas sin descanso, un mes donde La Intrépida y su tripulación se habían ganado una reputación de invencibles a sangre y fuego, un mes donde habían enfrentado y destruido a mas de veinte naves pesadas Angelix, pero también había sido un mes donde habían perdido a amigos, un mes donde muchos tripulantes habían muerto y otros quedaron marcados para toda la vida, ya sea física o psicológicamente, un mes donde Tails había visto a muy buenos pilotos morir combatiendo, a algunos había logrado salvarlos, pero en otras ocasiones simplemente no lograba llegar a tiempo, nadie las gana todas y esa era una lección que convenía aprender de una buena vez, una lección que Amy también tubo que aprender, en el negocio en el que ella estaba las victorias eran dulces como el néctar, pero la derrotas estaban siempre allí para recordarle que su trabajo no era evitar la muerte, sino solo retrasarla, por fortuna para Amy ahora tenia por delante una labor menos pesada, ya que toda la tripulación se había hecho acreedora de unos pocos días de descanso mientras La Intrépida recibía mantenimiento en una estación de reparaciones en un perdido rincón del espacio Inix, por desgracia tendrían esos días de descanso en el rincón con menos vida social de la galaxia, no había una ciudad, solo la base de reparaciones con un destacamento mínimo que estarían ocupados en el mantenimiento, por eso la capitán Cheres pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era organizar una pequeña fiesta dentro de la nave, sabia muy bien que la tripulación necesitaba algo de distracción, un mes continuo de combates sin descanso comenzaba a hacerse sentir, de mas esta decir que cuando Amy se entero de esto se ofreció de inmediato como voluntaria para organizar todo, estaba tan entusiasmada que la capitán tubo que recordarle que debía ser algo mas bien sencillo, música, comida, y no mucho mas, pero aun así Amy se lo tomo de corazón, el que no estaría durante la organización seria Tails, ya que él no podría disfrutar de los días de descanso, había sido seleccionado para una misión conjunta con los Bronks, la especie insectoide, los ministerios de guerra de ambas naciones habían pensado que hacer misiones conjuntas aumentaría el sentimiento de unidad entre ambas especies y claro Tails quedo en el medio, aunque lo acepto con calma y buena disposición…  
-No puedo creerlo- Refunfuñaba un zorro por los pasillos -He piloteado mas de diez horas por día durante el ultimo mes y ahora tendré que hacerle de chofer a unos Bronks-  
-Vamos Tails- Intentaba calmarlo Amy que estaba cargando unas decoraciones -Al menos volverás a tiempo para la fiesta, y si te eligieron a ti es porque tienes la mejor nave de toda la flota, así que si lo piensas bien, todo esto es culpa tuya-  
Si las miradas mataran, Amy ya estaría flotando boca abajo en un rió, por la miradita que le dio Tails.  
-Tranquilo hombre- Continuo la erizo -además ¿Cómo es eso de que solo serás un chofer-  
-Todo mi trabajo será llevarlos hasta una base de monitoreo Angelix para que ellos saboteen los sensores, los llevo y los traigo, ergo, soy el chofer, bueno- Cambio de tema -será mejor que me dirija a la oficina de la capitán, mis "clientes del día" me están esperando, espero que me dejen una buena propina al menos-  
Tras despedirse de Amy se encamino hasta la oficina, tal como lo había dicho los oficiales Bronks esperándolo junto con la capitán, eran tres vestían ropas que parecían de un material plástico, eran altos, al menos treinta centímetros mas altos que todos los presentes, llevaban junto a sus mandíbulas lo que parecía ser una especie de micrófono, Tails no entendió bien para que eran, en verdad lucían como algo salido de una mala película de ciencia ficción de los cincuentas, Tails no sabia si reír o asquearse, pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas, actuó tan calmada y educadamente como le fue posible esperando que la capitán hiciera las presentaciones.  
-Hola Tails- Lo saludo la capitán -Te presento al capitán Ibrinik ¿Lo pronuncie bien?- Pregunto mirando al bronk, este respondió asintiendo con la cabeza -Y los tenientes Namirrok y Tropiric- Continuo Celes.  
El Bronk que lideraba al grupo se acerco a Tails y le dijo algo en un lenguaje irreconocible que sonaba como gruñido un par de segundos después el artefacto cerca de las mandíbulas del Bronk tradujo las palabras de este -Saludos señor Prower- Se escucho una voz impersonal desde el traductor -Es un placer finalmente conocerlo, hemos escuchado mucho de usted y su poderosa nave- Tails no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa ante ese tratamiento de señor, por alguna razón en ese momento se le vino a la memoria la época en que recién había conocido a Cream y esta no dejaba de llamarlo "Señor Tails", pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar para ponerse nostálgico por lo que se centro y respondió con cortesía al capitán aun si toda esta idea de ser "solo un chofer" no le hacia la menor gracia -también es un placer conocerlos- exclamo al tiempo que le ofrecía la mano al Bronk como un gesto amistoso, este lo saludo con sus extraña mano de siete dedos y terminadas las formalidades todos se encaminaron al hangar donde Ventisca estaba esperando, en el camino Celes se le acerco un poco a Tails y le susurro en el oído -No puedo creer que lo hallas tocado, estos Bronks me dan escalofríos- -Ya somos dos- Fue la respuesta del muchacho -Pero al menos tenia que saludarlo-  
Los Bronks también tenían una Charlita similar -capitán- Exclamo Tropiric por lo bajo y con su traductor apagado -No puedo creer que toco a un mamífero-  
-Teniente contrólese- Le respondió su capitán, también por lo bajo y con el traductor apagado -además no le saco las antenas de encima en ningún momento, por fortuna él no se percato de ello-  
-Lo lamento- Se disculpo el teniente -Pero es la primera ves que veo a mamíferos en mi vida, digo, uno ve las imágenes, pero cuando los tienes de frente, esos cuerpos cubiertos de pelo, y esas manos, y esos ojos, capitán vio esos ojos-  
-Si teniente, vi esos ojos, pero recuerde que para ellos nosotros tampoco somos un regalo para la vista-  
Tails y los Bronks ya habían dejado a La Intrépida rumbo a su misión Y la capitán Chere ya había terminado sus labores para el día, cuando una nave esta atracada no hay mucho trabajo para el capitán, así que pensó combatir el aburrimiento haciendo una visita social al doctor Ward -Hola Doc- Saludo cuando entro a la enfermería.  
-Que milagro, visitando a los subalternos-  
-Algo así, intento combatir el aburrimiento-  
-Pues ven y lo combatimos a dúo, y a todo esto, cuando me vas a regresar a mi oficial medico-  
-Ella se ofreció como voluntaria- Exclamo Celes, como diciendo "Yo no me hago cargo"  
-Y hablando de ella ¿Qué planes tiene en mente-  
-Le dije que no debía hacer nada excesivo, así que será algo más bien modesto, aunque ella insistió que debía ser con ropas de civil-  
-¿De civil-  
-así es, Amy piensa que los uniformes podrían separar a las personas por grupos, médicos con médicos, pilotos con pilotos, etcétera y yo creo que tienen algo de razón, además también habrá algo de entretenimiento de La Tierra, algo llamado kare, karo, karaoke, si, eso era-  
-¿Y donde será-  
-En el jardín hidropónico, creo que será interesante tener la fiesta allí, será casi como tenerla a la intemperie, pero sin insectos-  
Ya habían pasado muchas horas desde que habían abandonado la nave y ya Tails y los Bronks charlaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, estos habían estado hablando de su mundo y ahora era el turno de Tails, que les estaba mostrando una foto de grupo que tenia siempre consigo -El de color azul se llama Sonic, es un gran guerrero, a Amy que esta a su lado supongo que ya la conocen-  
-así es- Contesto el capitán Ibrinik.  
-Este es Knuckles, es el guardián de una poderoso joya, es un buen tipo, pero a veces tiene muy mal carácter, la chica con alas se llama Rouge, a veces nos ayuda y creo que esta enamorada de Knuckles, aunque ambos siempre lo niegan, pero a veces puede ser muy ambiciosa-  
-¿Y la niña a tu lado en la foto?- Pregunto esta vez Tropiric.  
-Ella es Cream, es una gran amiga, es la chica más bondadosa que he conocido jamás-  
-Pareces apreciarla mucho-  
-Claro que si, ella es la mejor ¿Saben? Nunca en mi vida creí que conocería a una persona tan amable y con un corazón tan puro como ella, sin dudas…- Tails se detuvo al notar que sus tres acompañantes le estaba apuntando sus antenas directamente (El equivalente Bronk a mirar fijamente a alguien ) -¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto.  
-Tu rostro -Exclamo el capitán -Parece pigmentarse ¿Eso es normal-  
Tails saco un pequeño espejo que tenia en un pequeño compartimiento para ver su rostro, al hacerlo noto que sus mejillas estaban totalmente roja -Este… creo que es poco de hipoxia- Mintió -Subiré los niveles de oxigeno-  
De nuevo en La Intrépida Amy ya había avanzado mucho en los preparativos para la fiesta, había colocado un pequeño escenario y mesas y sillas, el jardín hidropónico lucia como un café al aire libre, hasta había puesto luces especiales para ambientar el lugar -Bueno chicos- Exclamo al grupo que las estaba ayudando -Suficiente por hoy, mañana terminaremos- Todo el grupo se fue dejando a Amy sola que se quedo admirando su trabajo, esta muy complacida por lo que habían logrado en tan poco tiempo y con tan pocos recursos, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse mal por estar planeando una celebración mientras Tails estaba en una misión -será mejor que me valla a dormir- Pensó -Y ya mejor dejo de preocuparme por él, seguro que estará bien, sabe cuidarse solo, incluso mejor que yo-  
El nuevo día había llegado y con el los preparativos continuaron a toda marcha, esa humilde celebración se había convertido en el centro de atención de toda la nave, el jardín hidropónico estaba irreconocible, con el escenario, las mesas, zona totalmente despejada para ser usada como una especie de pista de baile y una larga mesa donde se colocarían alimentos, Amy estaba terminado de acomodar un par de parlantes que estaban conectados a la maquina de karaoke, ayudada de Selphie y Cid dos de los pilotos del escuadron Alfa que discutían de cómo podría estar yéndole a Tails con los Bronks -Apuesto que su nave podrá pasar inadvertida- Aseguro Selphie.  
-No lo creo- Contesto Cid -Es una zona muy vigilada, es probable que se encuentren con alguna patrulla, pero de seguro podrá sacudírsela-  
-No estoy de acuerdo-  
-¿Quieres apostar-  
-¿Cuánto-  
-¿Tres kilos de carne-  
-Que sean cinco-  
-Hecho-  
En este punto supongo que vale la pena aclarar que debido a las distancias y al aislamiento en el espacio, la obtención de alimentos difícil, en las bodegas de La Intrépida hay depósitos de proteínas comprimidas, y se obtienen vegetales en el jardín hidropónico que además proporciona oxigeno, así que hacer traer carne a una nave es muy pero que muy caro.  
Tras algunas horas los preparativos estaban listos, ya las personas se estaba reuniendo en el jardín, el ambiente era muy jovial, y el hecho de que todos fueran de civil en verdad había ayudado a relajar a los presentes, pero uno de los invitados aun no había llegado.  
-¿Donde se habrá metido Tails¿Por qué se tarda tanto?- Se Preguntaba Amy algo nerviosa, Ventisca se había retrasado.  
-¿Aun no llega?- Pregunto Selphie al ver a Amy.  
-No nada, aun no hay noticias-  
-¿De quien?- Pregunto una voz tras de Amy la que se dio la vuelta para responder.  
-De Ta… ¿Tails-  
Así era el joven zorro estaba allí de pie ante ella -¿Qué pensaste que me perdería la fiesta-  
-Idiota- Le grito Amy molesta -Me tenías preocupada ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto¿Y donde están los Bronks-  
-Tranquila, la misión de sabotaje se extendió más de la cuenta y los Bronks están en la mesa del bufete conociendo al resto de la tripulación-  
-Y Tails ¿Cómo estuvo la misión, alguna patrulla en el camino? Interrumpió Selphie.  
-No todo muy tranquilo- Respondió Tails.  
-¡Págame!- Grito Selphie a Cid que estaba cerca escuchando todo.  
-¿Qué?- fue lo único que salio de la boca de Tails.  
-Es que Cid y Selphie hicieron una apuesta sobre tu misión- Le aclaro Amy.  
-¿Y que apostaron-  
-Cinco kilos de carne-  
-A ver cuando apuestan un libro ustedes dos- Grito Tails en dirección de sus compañeros de escuadron.  
-Bueno, ahora que esta aquí podemos comenzar- Exclamo Amy al tiempo que se subía al pequeño escenario tomando un micrófono -Bueno, hola todo el mundo- Comenzó saludando a todos los presentes, me alegra que estén todos aquí, trabajamos muy duro para poder organizar esta humilde celebración y honestamente esperamos que la disfruten, pero antes de comenzar tengo un pequeño anuncio que dar, como todos saben en el primer día del conflicto los Angelix tomaron Cro´os el mundo Mirota, pues eso no será por mucho tiempo mas, ya que cuando estén terminadas las reparaciones La Intrépida encabezara una armada conjunta de Naves Inix, Erok y Bronks con la misión de liberar al mundo Mirota, pero eso será mas adelante, ahora vamos a divertirnos ¿Si? así que ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en usar la maquina de karaoke?- Un silencio sepulcral se apodero del salón, la verdad era que nadie quería ser el primero en subir a ese escenario así que Amy decidió tomar la iniciativa -Tails ¿Que tal tu-  
-¿Yo?- Respondió el zorro casi ahogándose con un trozo de comida que tenia en la boca.  
-Si tu, vamos no tengas miedo- Contraataco Amy bajándose del escenario y llevando a Tails casi a la rastra -Vamos a darle ánimos- Exclamo Amy al resto de los presentes que de inmediato comenzaron a vitorear el nombre de Tails para alentarlo a cantar, ahora si que se había quedado sin salidas y por lo bajo le susurro a Amy en el oído -Me las pagaras por esto-  
Atrapado como una rata y sin posibilidad de escape a Tails no le quedo de otra que complacer a su publico -Una canción y me dejaran en paz- Pensó al tiempo que buscaba alguna canción en el menú que ofrecía la maquina, hasta que alfil encontró algo, sonrió por un segundo y luego miro a Amy con una sonrisa maliciosa de oreja a oreja que le provoco a la joven erizo un escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda.  
-Esta es una canción un tanto vieja, pero una favorita personal-Exclamo Tails como haciendo una introducción para el publico -Necesitare que bajen un poco las luces- Tan pronto como exclamo estas palabras la iluminación de todo el lugar disminuyo un poco creando un ambiente mas intimo -Y puedo ver que muchos vinieron en parejas así que les pediré que tomen a ese alguien especial que este con ustedes en este momento de la mano por lo que dura esta canción- con la presentación lista y sintiéndose mas a gusto sobre ese escenario de lo que esperaba Tails dio play a la maquina de la cual comenzó a salir una hermosa melodía y fijando su mirada en Amy comenzó a cantar.

_No se decir lo que me gusta de ti  
algo me mata pero me hace vivir  
tal vez es amor._

_Es tu mirada o es tu forma de estar  
o la tristeza que me da si te vas  
tal vez es amor, quizás_

_No se porque todo me sabe a ti  
una palabra, un verso, una canción  
es un misterio de mi corazón  
que no me quiere ni contar a mí._

De un salto y aun encarando a Amy Tails se bajo del escenario caminado lentamente hacia la erizo.

_Vivo, contigo  
es el sueño que yo tengo siempre  
Vivo, Contigo  
no encuentro otra forma mejor de vivir  
yo no sé si es amor por ti,  
me temo, me temo que sí_

Amy empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago y una calor en el rostro sabia que era el centro de todas las mirada y lo que era peor que su rostro se estaba sonrojando, intento dar un par de paso atrás para alejarse de Tails que se le acercaba cada vez mas pero cuando intento retroceder se percato de que dos pares de manos la detenían, miro a sus lados y vio a Selphie y a Cid que estaba impidiendo que escapara -¿Qué hacen?- Pregunto algo asustada.  
-Lo que siempre hacemos- Respondió Selphie al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo -Apoyar a nuestro compañero de escuadron-  
Para ese momento Tails estaba Sobre Amy y con una sonrisa calida le tomo una mano y le dijo -Canta con migo- Era un pedido tan simple, casi inocente, pero pedido con tanta malicia que Amy se sonrojo aun mas pero no pudo evitar decir que si.

_Es tu mirada o es tu forma de estar  
o la tristeza que me da si te vas  
tal vez es amor, quizás_

_No se porque todo me sabe a ti  
una palabra, un verso, una canción  
es un misterio de mi corazón  
que no me quiere ni contar a mí._

_Vivo, contigo  
es el sueño que yo tengo siempre  
Vivo, Contigo  
no encuentro otra forma mejor de vivir  
yo no sé si es amor por ti me temo,  
me temo que sí_

Y ya con eso el hielo estaba oficial mente roto, la fiesta continuo, durante muchas horas, la idea del karaoke resulto ser un total éxito, en verdad la fiesta resulto ser ese bálsamo revitalizante que la capitán esperaba, y la celebración no decreció hasta casi las cuatro de la mañana (Por fortuna la tripulación tendría también libre el día siguiente)  
Para cuando todo había terminado cierto zorro acompañaba a cierta erizo de regreso a su camarote.  
-¿Tenia que hacer eso?- Exclamo Amy algo molesta.  
-Si te refieres a lo de la canción, te recuerdo que fuiste tu la que me mando al ruedo sin siquiera decir"Agua va" así que si lo piensas bien todo esto es tu culpa- Tails uso a propósito las palabras que antes Amy había usado con él y esta vez la mirada un tanto fea vino de la erizo.  
-Bueno, ya casi llegamos a tus habitaciones- Cambio el tema Tails.  
-Que bien me muero de sueño- respondió Amy al tiempo que daba un gran bostezo con ojos cerrados y los brazos estirados, Tails pensó en decirle que no fuera mal educada y que se tapara la boca para bostezar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Amy dio un mal paso por no mirar por donde iba y callo, intento poner sus manos para frenar la caída, mas esta nunca llego, cuando abrió los ojos noto que un par de ojos azules la miraba fijamente, le tomo un par de segundos darse cuenta de que Tails había detenido su caída y un par de segundos mas darse cuenta de que estaba en sus brazos, en ese instante comenzó a sonrojarse otra vez, y no podía comprender por qué si la ultima vez había sido porque Tails la había avergonzado ante todos pero ahora no había nadie mas ¿Por qué se estaba sonrojando? Y ¿Por qué se estaba sonrojando Tails también? Se quedaron un par de segundos en silencio hasta que finalmente Tails la ayudo a recuperar la verticalidad y la soltó de inmediato casi como si ella fuera algo que no se debe tocar -¿Esta bien?- Pregunto.  
-Si- Respondió Amy casi como un susurro.  
-Entonces yo, yo mejor me voy ¿No vemos mañana en el almuerzo-  
-Si, si en el almuerzo-  
Tails se alejo dejando a Amy Sola, esta dio un resoplido antes de meterse a su habitación, no quería pensar en lo que había pasado. Tails en cambio no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza ¿Qué había sido todo eso¿Cómo era posible si el día anterior el solo pensar en Cream lo había hecho sonrojar? Solo una frase se repetía en su mente -Sacate esas malditas ideas de la cabeza-

Continuara…


	9. Parte 8

En esta ocasión seré conciso e iré directo al grano, este es un capitulo especial, al menos para mi, ya que en este capitulo intente tocar de la mejor manera posible un tema difícil de tratar, pero intentando evitar tanto como pude el uso de golpes bajos, en fin en esta ocasión realmente me gustaría que los que estén siguiendo la historia me dejen su opinión respecto de este capitulo, como siempre agradezco a todos lo que leen la historia y aun mas a los que dejan reviews. 

Parte 8: Pecados de guerra.

Tails estaba recostado en su cama, no tenia nada que hacer y estaba algo aburrido, prendió el pequeño televisor que esta empotrado en la pared de su habitación en el canal de noticias, pero lo apago tan pronto lo prendió, las imágenes que se veían eran demasiado desagradables y además él ya las había visto y de primera mano, y ahora todo lo que quería era sacárselas de la cabeza, dejo el control remoto sobre la cama y poniéndose en pie camino hasta su escritorio para revisar sus mensajes, hacia mucho que no lo hacia, habían tres mensajes nuevos, los tres de la Tierra, el primer de hacia casi una semana, el segundo de tres días después y el tercero del día anterior, dio play al mensaje mas antiguo, ni bien lo hizo pudo ver el rostro de Sonic con su clásica sonrisa un tanto arrogante -Hola amiguito- Inicio el mensaje -Te envió este mensaje ya que hace ya algunos días ya que no hay noticias de ti, no te olvides de nosotros ¿Vale? en fin por acá no ha pasado nada nuevo, Rouge y Knuckles se la pasan a las patadas y a Cream parece irle muy bien en la escuela, en cuanto a mi estoy algo aburrido, no ha habido noticias del viejo cara de huevo en mas de un mes, en fin nada mas, llámame pronto ¿Si-  
De inmediato reviso el segundo mensaje -Hola soy yo de nuevo- Exclamo Sonic -Me vuelo a comunicar porque no ha habido ninguna respuesta a mi anterior mensaje, tal vez no te llego, en fin solo te recuerdo que seguimos con vida y que nos gustaría que nos llames-  
De inmediato pudo el ultimo mensaje, el con fecha del día anterior.  
-Hola Tails, no se si estos mensajes estarán llegándote, pero estoy comenzando a preocuparme amiguito, así que por favor envíame un mensaje tan pronto como puedas, con este es el tercer mensaje que mando sin ninguna respuesta tuya, espero saber pronto algo de ti-  
Tras terminar con los mensajes Tails se quedo pensativos por unos segundos, como pensando en que hacer y de inmediato activo la grabadora de video de su computadora -Hola Sonic- Comenzó -Lamento si te preocupe, comenzare diciendo que yo estoy bien y Amy también, probablemente ella ahora ha de estar descansando, ha trabajado mucho estos últimos días, tal vez estés algo molesto ¿Verdad? Te estarás preguntando por qué no me he comunicado en tantos días, y por qué te hice preocupar, pero no podía contactarte, no hasta que yo hubiera asimilado primero lo sucedido, así que será mejor que te ponga al tanto…-

Una Semana atrás…  
El cielo estaba totalmente despejado, y la luz entraba poderosa por las ventanas, era un lugar muy bonito, con paredes pintadas de un color crema muy suave y muebles de apariencia algo antigua, como los que se usaban en las casas al principio del siglo XX, sin embargo aunque el lugar era muy hermoso se sentía algo perturbador, no reconocía el lugar, no sabia donde estaba y lo que era peor, algo le decía que no debía estar allí, pero sin una salida a la vista decidió explorar el sitio, encontró unas escaleras con peldaños de mármol blanco como el marfil, que daban a un segundo piso, tenia un mal presentimiento, pero su curiosidad venció a su temor y subió por estas, llegando a un enorme y espacioso pasillo, camino por este, en las paredes habían unos bellos cuadros con imágenes de paisajes, montañas, praderas, playas, ruinas, bosques, etcétera, estaban tan bien echas que casi parecía que eran ventanas a diferentes lugares, vio un cuadro mas a lo lejos y se acerco a verlo cuando algo hizo que se detuviera, era un sonido, muy suave y casi inaudible, pero inconfundible, eran sollozos, camino en dirección del sonido al tiempo que este se hacia cada vez mas audible y claro, podía sentir como su corazón latía cada vez mas fuerte, tenia miedo de lo que podría encontrar en ese lugar, camino un poco mas hasta llegar a una esquina, con miedo asomo la cabeza y pudo ver que el pasillo terminaba en un gran bacón, en este y mirando hacia fuera pudo ver una figura muy familiar, no le tomo mucho tiempo reconocerla y darse cuanta de que esta era el origen del llanto -¿Cream?- Susurro por lo bajo, camino hasta ella, parecía que aun la joven coneja no se había percatado de su presencia, mientras mas se acercaba a ella mas obvio era el hecho de que estaba llorando desconsoladamente, pero ¿Por qué? Dio unos pasos mas hasta estar casi sobre ella -¿Cream que sucede?- Pregunto La coneja de dio la vuelta como un trompo al tiempo que le dio un fuerte empujón-¡No me toques¡Aléjate de mi!- Grito Cream con todos sus pulmones mirando fijamente a la persona que acaba de tirar al suelo por el empujón que le dio.  
Sintiendo un gran dolor se incorporo del suelo, al fin pudo ver a Cream de frente, estaba hecha un desastre, su ojos lucían rojos de tanto llorar, su el pelaje de su rostro esta mojado y desarreglado, sus ropas estaban totalmente arrugadas, intento decir algo pero los gritos de Cream se lo impidieron -¡Te odio¡Te odio!- Exclamo con una actitud amenazadora.  
-Pero… ¿Por qué?- Pregunto titubeante.  
-¿Cómo pudiste atreverte?- Grito Cream aun mas furioso si eso era posible -¿Por que me hiciste eso¡Confié en ti¡Creí que eras mi amiga¿Por qué Amy¿Por qué?- Amy abrió los ojos y se incorporo a toda velocidad, asustada, con su respiración acelerada, con su corazón casi desbocado, le tomo solo un par de segundo comprender que todo había sido solo una pesadilla, instintivamente miro su reloj de pulsera, como estaba demasiado oscuro activo su luz, aun faltaba casi veinte minutos para la hora en que se supone que debía despertar, pero ya no tenia ganas de dormir, pensando en el sueño que acaba de tener se dejo caer en la cama -No otra vez- susurro al tiempo que su cabeza hacia contacto con la almohada, esta no era la primera vez que tenia la misma pesadilla, con esta vez seria la quinta vez en casi un mes y medio, durante todo ese tiempo la campaña para recuperar Cro´os continuo su marcha y durante todo este tiempo Tails y Amy habían llegado a una especie de "acuerdo" con respecto al "incidente" tras la fiesta, si Tails hacia de cuanta que nada de eso había ocurrido Amy haría exactamente lo mismo, claro que no era la solución mas madura y pensada, pero funcionaba al menos de momento, aunque esos sueños eran la mas obvia señal de que ese incidente seguía aun en la mente de la erizo, cada vez que intentaba enterrar ese hecho en su cabeza, cada vez que casi lo lograba, la pesadilla volvía para recordarle que aunque fuera por solo un segundo, aunque fuera solo dentro de su mente, había traicionado a su mejor amiga.  
Aunque entre Cream y Tails jamás había pasado nada, era muy obvio para Amy que Cream sentía algo por él, por la forma que cambiaba su actitud cuando Tails estaba presente, o el modo en que sus ojos se iluminaban cuando hablaba de él, por eso la emoción de Amy cuando aquella vez a bordo de Ventisca Tails le había dicho que sentía algo por Cream, y ahora había pasado esto y lo que era peor no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza -Por qué- Pensó en voz alta -Si se supone que estoy enamorada de Sonic- Pensativa hizo una pausa -¿Se supone?- Se quedo otro par de segundos tratando de resolver lo que acababa de decir antes de sacudir la cabeza, tratar de olvidarlo y encaminarse al baño para poder ducharse, sea como fuere ese día iba a pasar algo que haría que los problemas personales de Amy lucieran insignificantes en comparación.  
En el comedor de La Intrépida Tails compartía un desayuno en compañía de un Erok, un almirante para ser preciso, este vestía una uniforme sobrecargado de adornos (Algo muy típico de la especia que era muy ceremoniosa) que solo permitía ver su cabeza, cubierta de escamas de color verde con un suave tono violeta, casi como una especia de reflejo, su rostro era chato, su boca pequeña, tenia un par de ojos enormes de color verde que apuntaban al frente, sobre su cabeza tenia un sombrero también sobrecargado de adornos -Esta será una batalla gloriosa señor Prower- Exclamo el Erok al tiempo que mordía una fruta -será el primer ataque en conjunto de naves Inix, Bronks y Eroks; mamíferos, reptiles y insectos combatiendo unidos contra un enemigo en comun, libros se escribirán al respecto-  
-Bueno almirante Janetic, solo espero que podamos recuperar el mundo de los Mirotas- Respondió Tails.  
-Claro que podremos, juntos nada podrá detenernos- El almirante continuo hablando sin cesar, tenia la lengua de un político, capas de seguir y seguir sin parar jamás -¿Hasta cuando se ira a callar?- Pensó Tails al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza a todo lo que el almirante decía, por fortuna para él vio una manera de zafarse ese pesado saco de ladrillos -Cid amigo- Grito el joven zorro cuando vio entrar a su compañero de escuadrón al comedor -Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien-  
Algo confundido Cid se acerco a la mesa donde estaba Tails -¿Si?- Pregunto.  
-Este es el almirante Janetic de la flota Real Erok- Exclamo Tails haciendo las presentaciones -Esta de visita en nuestra nave antes del ataque final para recuperar el mundo de Cro´os-  
-Mucho gusto- Saludo cortésmente Cid.  
-Bueno- Exclamo Tails mirando su reloj -Me tengo que ir, tengo que hacerle algunos ajustes a Ventisca antes de la aproximación final- Antes de que Cid tuviera la menor oportunidad de reacciona Tails se puso de pie se despidió y se alejo, ni bien puso un pie fuera del comedor empezó a correr, poco falto para que se pusiera a gritar "Libre al fin" sin dejar de correr, ya no por el deseo de sacarse al pesado almirante de encima, sino mas bien por esta disfrutando de una sensación de libertad que hacia mucho no sentía Tails llego hasta el mirador en la proa de la nave, la vista era tan hermosa como siempre, pero allí estaba Amy también, comiendo su desayuno, en silencio, mirando por la ventana sentada en un banco, por un segundo Tails pensó en irse antes de que ella lo viera, pero era tarde para ello, Amy ya lo había notado, por lo que se acerco a ella -Hola Amy- La saludo con la cordialidad de siempre.  
-Hola Tails- Respondió Amy con algo de desgano.  
-¿Estas bien Amy? Luces cansada- Pegunto el joven zorro.  
-Anoche no pude dormir bien-  
-Ha de ser estrés pero no te preocupes, recuerda que tan ponto como recuperemos Cro´os nos darán un tiempo de descanso lejos de la zona de conflicto-  
-Si, y esta será la ultima batalla- Exclamo Amy -Al menos por un tiempo- Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando al espacio, era extraño, tanta paz, a solo minutos de que empezara lo que se esperaba fuera el mas duro combate de toda la campaña, los dos amigos estuvieron allí, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada mas que mirar el firmamento a través del inmenso ventanal, era como si nada ni nadie mas estuviera allí, ni siquiera el otro, solos absortos en sus propios pensamientos estuvieron allí hasta que el sonido del comunicador interno de la nave llamando a todos los pilotos a sus naves los saco de sus pequeñas burbujas fuera de la realidad de la manera mas brusca, tardando un par de segundos en reaccionar Tails se pudo de pie -Luego nos vemos- Murmuro Tails casi como aturdido antes de alejarse en dirección a los hangares, Amy también se pudo se pie aunque tardo un par de segundo mas que Tails en hacerlo, ya no tenia nada que hacer allí, y probablemente tendría trabajo por delante en la enfermería.  
Tails estaba ya ante su nave, Ventisca lucia tan imponente como siempre, ya había revisado todos los sistemas el día anterior por lo que todo lo que tendría por delante seria entrar y esperar la orden de partir, pero antes de entrar sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza, se dio vuelta con rapidez para ver a Cid frente a el, El piloto Inix lo miro por un segundo y con una sonrisa maliciosa solo le dijo -Estamos a mano- Antes de dirigirse a su propia nave.  
-Me parece razonable- Susurro Tails antes de entrar a Ventisca, apostado y listo Tails espero la orden de salir a combatir, pero esta nunca llego.  
-Atención a todos los pilotos- Se escucho la voz del comunicador -La salida queda suspendida-  
-¿Qué?- Gritaron todos los pilotos casi en simultaneo, incrédulos ante la situación¿Qué podía estar pasando? Tails no se iba a quedar allí preguntándoselo, iría directo a la fuente y usando su comunicado contacto a la capitán Chere -capitán- Exclamo ¿No saldremos-  
-Así es- Respondió la capitán.  
-Pero ¿Por qué¿Y las naves enemigas?- Contraataco Tails.  
-No hay ninguna nave Angelix en los alrededores de Cro´os, solo plataformas orbítales de defensa, no tendría sentido arriesgar a los cazas, los cruceros pesados podrán destruirlas sin peligro, cuando todo halla terminado, el escuadrón Alfa saldrá a realizar un vuelo de reconocimiento-  
-Entendido, fuera- Respondió Tails a regañadientes, casi como si lo hubiera decepcionado el no salir a combatir, aburrido espero casi una hora a bordo de ventisca hasta que finalmente los cruceros pesados habían destruido las plataformas de defensa.  
-escuadrón Alfa, tienen permiso para salir- Ordeno la capitán Chere, y casi como niños que estuvieron obligados a permanecer sentados por muchas horas, las naves del escuadrón salieron con tanta velocidad que parecían felices de poder estirar las piernas.  
-Bueno chicos- Exclamo Selphie con un aire jovial -Tal parece que seremos los primeros de la fuerza de liberación en poner pie en Cro´os-  
-Mantente enfocada- Le regaño Riona, en tanto Tails se adelanto al grupo como si estuviera impaciente por hacer algo, lo que fuera -Ventisca tiene mejores escudos- Exclamo Tails a través de la radio -Me adelantare, si es una trampa tendré mejor oportunidad de huir-  
-Entendido- Respondió Riona permitiendo que Ventisca se adelantara.  
Ya faltaba muy poco para entrar a la atmósfera de Cro´os, no parecía haber nada mal, había ciudades, bosques, lagos, mares, en fin parecía un mundo como cualquier otro, pero ¿Por qué los Angelix lo habían abandonado sin pelear? Tal vez sabían que luchar para mantener ese mundo seria una causa perdida, tal vez habían decidido alejarse de allí para concentrarse en defender su propio territorio, esa debía ser la causa mas probable, pero aun así un desagradable escalofrió corría por la espalda de Tails, no había nada que se lo indicara, pero sabia que algo estaba mal, muy mal. En el puente de mando de La Intrépida la capitán Celes comenzaba a impacientarse, habían pasado mas de veinte minutos y no había ningún mensaje de Tails -¿Donde se habrá metido?- Susurro.  
-Señor- Le llamo la atención un oficial de comunicaciones -Un mensaje de ventisca-  
-Pásalo-  
-Aquí Tails- Se escucho la vos del joven zorro en el puente -Termine de dar un orbita completa a Cro´os y no he visto nada sospechoso, bajare un poco mas y entrare del todo en la atmósfera, Tails fuera-  
Y tras ese corto mensaje hubo volver a esperare, la sensación de impaciencia, como la vez anterior la espera aunque solo fue de unos minutos se antojo largísima, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior no habría un mensaje tan tranquilo de parte de Tails -¡Aquí Ventisca!- ¡Respondan Pronto-  
-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto la capitán.  
-¡Necesito que manden toda la ayuda medica que puedan a mis coordenadas¡Pronto!- Respondió el piloto de Ventisca casi frenético.  
-¿Estas bien¿Estas herido¿Qué sucede-  
-¿Qué que sucede?- Exclamo Tails como pensativo -No, no lo se¡Solo traigan esa ayuda medica ya-  
Tras eso Tails coto la comunicación, Celes esta pensativa, Tails nunca había actuado así antes, pero no tenia motivos reales para sospechar nada, además confiaba mucho en él -Envíen un contingente medico a las coordenadas de ventisca- Exclamo finalmente Celes con un aire de resignación.  
En pocos minutos cinco naves de transporte habían abandonado a la Intrépida llevando un contingente de médicos y tropas en la segunda nave iba cierta eriza de pelo rosa, no les tomo pocos minutos descender, el lugar era una especie de fabrica en el medio de una pradera, no había ninguna zona urbanizada en las cercanías, a unos veinte metros de donde aterrizaron las naves estaba Ventisca, nadie entendía lo que estaba haciendo allí, pero pronto lo harían, de un gran portón que daba acceso a la fabrica salio Tails, su expresión esta como perdida, sus ojos como si hubiera llorado, llevaba un bolso en cada mano, cuando Amy lo vio reconoció que esos eran los bolsos donde el joven zorro siempre llevaba algunas raciones de emergencia y que tenia guardados en la bodega de Ventisca, al verlos Tails corrió hasta encontrarse con el doctor Ward -Tienen que ayudarlos, se me terminaron mis raciones de agua y comida- Exclamo como ido.  
-¿A quienes?- Pregunto el doctor, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo mas pudo ver como desde el gran portón salía un grupo de Mirotas, su estado era deplorable, obviamente desnutridos, y enfermos, algunos estaba tan flacos que era un milagro que se pudieran mantener en pie, lucían como cadáveres caminantes, sus pelajes estaba totalmente arruinados, sus pieles cubiertas de costras y llagas, algunas de ellas infectadas, todos vestían uniformes iguales, de color azul, rasgados y sucios con manchas de sangre, al ver esto Ward miro a Tails con una expresión de intriga.  
-Creo, creo que es un campo de trabajos forzados- Fue lo único que el joven zorro pudo contestar.  
-Muy bien- Exclamo Ward hablándole al contingente medico que dirigía - nos dividiremos en dos grupos uno atenderá a todos los que puedan moverse por sus propios medios, el otro entrara con una escolta y atenderá a los que no puedan moverse por sus propios medios-  
Haciendo caso a las ordenes todos los oficiales médicos se dividieron en dos grupos, uno esta ocupado armando un hospital de campaña mientras que el otro grupo se preparaba para entrar, en este grupo se encontraba Amy, mirando de reojo a Tails, nunca lo había vista así, imaginaba que debía haber visto algo realmente shokeante, no imaginaba cuanta razón tenia, al notar que el resto del grupo la dejaba atrás intento acelerar el paso, pero algo la detuvo cuando paso al lado de Tails, esta la había tomado por el brazo, algo extrañado Amy se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, pero él no la miraba, seguía con la mirada perdida -será desagradable allí dentro- Exclamo aun sin mirarla.  
-Lo se- Respondió Amy.  
Antes de soltar el brazo de la erizo Tails solo dijo estas palabras -No, no lo sabes, aun no-  
Con algo de miedo Amy alcanzo al grupo que ya se había adelantado bastante, eran solo una veintena de pasos para entrar en esa fabrica, pero se sintieron eternos, antes de entrar La joven erizo se dio la vuelta para ver a Tails, estaba sentado en el pasto, con la vista aun perdida, aun mirando a algún lugar del suelo, ya adentro Amy pudo empezar a comprender las palabras de Tails, el ver a esas pobres personas, algunas tan débiles que no podían ponerse de pie, el escuchar los llantos y gemidos de dolor y temor de esas almas torturadas, y el olor, ese olor horrible y penetrante, a suciedad, a carne podrido, a orines y heces, que hizo vomitar a muchos de los oficiales médicos, pero si Amy creía que lo peor ya había pasado, no podía estar mas equivocada, lo peor llegaría cuando se encontraron de frente con un gran patio, en el claramente visible había un gran poso, de al, al menos siete metros de diámetro, pero era imposible saber que tan profundo era ya que estaba rebosante de cuerpos, uno sobre el otro lanzados descuidadamente en el poso como di fueran simples desperdicios, era un vista desgarradora que ninguno de los presente olvidaría jamás, ahora las palabras de Tails tenían sentido, ahora lo sabia.  
Aun afuera de la fabrica Tails ya se había recupera un poco de shok inicial y poniéndose en pie, casi sin saber bien por que volvió a entrar en la fabrica, era como si no podía alejarse de allí, camino por los alrededores, casi como perdido, cuando un ruido le llamo la atención, al miran en dirección de este pudo ver como dos soldados Inix llevaba a la rastra un Angelix, Tails no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué lo habían dejado atrás cuando todos los demás habían escapado, pero el sonido de uno de los soldados golpeando al Angelix con la culata de su arma en la cabeza lo hizo olvidarse de de esos pensamientos -Espera- Grito al soldado al tiempo que corría para alcanzarlo.  
-Pero ¿Por qué?- Pregunto el soldado extrañado -Es un Angelix, es responsable de todo esto-  
-Piensa por un segundo- Grito molesto al soldado -Este Angelix apenas si se puede mantener en pie, y además ¿Por qué viste las mismas ropas que los Mirotas¿Por qué no viste un uniforme-  
-Yo se porque-  
Tails y los soldados Inix se dieron la vuelta para ver de donde venia esa voz, era un Mirota, al igual que los otros del lugar estaba en pésimas condiciones -A pesar de que la gran mayoría de los Angelix nos trataban como basura, pero hubo un pequeño grupo que trato de ayudarnos, que protesto por la forma en que éramos tratados, pero sus superiores dijeron que si tanto nos querían que debían estar con nosotros y los mandaron a trabajar en las peores zonas de las canteras eran mas de veinte, pero solo él ha sobrevivido-  
Los dos soldados Inix se miraron el uno al otro percatándose de su terrible error al tratar a ese Angelix con tanta dureza y de inmediato partieron a buscar ayuda medica para él, en poco tiempo habían regresado con Amy.  
-¿Qué pasa Tails?- Exclamo la muchacha al ver que Tails estaba allí -Estos soldados me dijeron que alguien necesitaba atención media con urgencia-  
-Si- Respondió el zorro -Este Angelix-  
Amy se quedo congelada al verlo, por un segundo dudo sobre si ayudarlo o no, recordó lo que había pasado en aquella estación espacial y de cómo los torturaron a Tails y a ella.  
-¿Amy?- Le llamo la atención Tails.  
-Lo siento- Respondió la erizo algo avergonzada de haber dudado y de inmediato se puso a trabajar en el Angelix -¿Como te llamas?- Le pregunto.  
-Paris- Respondió el Angelix con voz muy débil.  
-Que lindo nombre- Exclamo Amy siguiendo su ya pulida rutina para ganarse la confianza de sus pacientes -Estas algo deshidratado, tendré que inyectare suero para compensar los líquidos que perdiste-

-Durante la siguiente semana continuamos trabajando liberando campos, en cada uno escuchábamos historias que nos ponían la carne de gallina, campos de concentración, trabajos forzados, experimentos médicos, pruebas de armas biológicas y químicas, ejecuciones en masa, y la lista sigue y sigue- Exclamo Tails mientras grababa el mensaje para Sonic de nuevo en su habitación -Lo que se suponía seria la operación de ataque conjunta mas grande de la historia de convirtió en la operación de rescate mas grande de la historia, si hubieras visto a Amy- Exclamo esbozando una sonrisa -Estarías tan orgulloso de ella, trabajando hasta literalmente caer rendida del agotamiento, pero a pesar de nuestros mejores esfuerzos mucho del daño ya estaba hecho, nuestros cálculos estiman que al menos mas de cuatro millones de personas murieron durante la ocupación, cuatro millones en solo unos pocos meses- Dijo como pensando en voz alta -Supongo que ahora entiendes porque no te había contactado en todo este tiempo, pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar, adiós amigo- dejo de grabar y envió el mensaje, sabia que en unas seis horas Sonic lo vería, se preguntaba que sentiría al escuchar esa historia, pero eso no importaba, tenia algo que hacer y para variar seria un trabajo grato, se levanto de la cama y tras dejar su habitación se encamino hacia la enfermería, ni bien entro se encontró con el doctor Ward -Hola- lo saludo -¿Cómo esta nuestro huésped Angelix-  
-Se recupera muy bien- Contesto El doctor -¿Vienes a verlo-  
-Si, le traigo buenas noticias- Respondió Tails, mas cuando iba a dirigirse a verlo vio a Amy Trabajando en un paciente, espero que terminara para poder abordarla -¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo aun aquí?- Le dijo en un tono algo molesto -Tu turno termino hace mas de una hora-  
-Tails estoy bien- Respondió la erizo.  
-Nada de estoy bien- Contraataco Tails -Debes ir a descansar- -Vamos Tails-  
-Nada de "Vamos Tails" si no te vas a descansar ahora mismo, llevare a la rastra a tu habitación, te sacare el uniforme y te meteré en la cama, por la fuerza si hace falta- Ni bien termino de decir esas palabras Tails comprendió lo mal que podían ser mal interpretadas, se las hubiera tragado de haber podido, pero no podía y lo que era peor, los había dicho a toda voz y todo el mundo en la enfermería lo había escuchado y se habían dado la vuelta para verlo, algunos tendrían problemas de tortícolis en los años por venir por lo rápido que giraron la cabeza, Tails se quedo como de piedra esperando la reacción de Amy, temiendo que ella en cualquier momento blandiría su arma favorita, el martillo Piko Piko, pero no seria así, por el contrario comenzó a reír, primero despacio, aumentando la intensidad lentamente, aunque nunca llego a reír a carcajadas -Esta bien- Exclamo limpiándose una lagrima del ojo derecho -Ire a descansar- Y con esas palabras Amy se retiro, Tails no pudo evitar sonreír al verla, desde que habia estado en esa fabrica no la había visto reír.  
-¿Pasaras después por la habitación de Amy?- Le pregunto el Doctor Ward sacando al zorro de su pequeño mundo propio.  
-¿Qué?- Respondió Tails con un ligero tono rojo en sus mejillas.  
-Para asegurarte que este descansando- Rectifico el buen doctor.  
-Oh si- comprendió al fin el joven zorro -Tal vez pase después, pero ahora ira a ver a Paris-  
Encontró al Angelix recostado en una cama, tenia lo que parecía ser una gran cuaderno en la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda realizaba algunos dibujos, era la primera vez desde que había llegado a esa zona de la galaxia que Tails veía a alguien con papel y lápiz -Hola Paris- Lo saludo.  
-Hola Tails- Exclamo el Angelix.  
-Te tengo buenas noticias- Empezó Tails -Te concedieron el asilo político y como tu pediste se mantendrá en secreto el hecho de que estas vivo-  
-Que bien- Exclamo Paris aliviado -Si en mi mundo supieran que pedí asilo a los Inix castigarían a mi familia-  
-Obviamente deberás estar escondido, pero no te preocupes ya encontramos un lugar donde podrás vivir lejos de las zonas urbanas en Gaia, los padres de la capitán se ofrecieron a darte albergue, Veo que tienes un cuaderno de dibujos ¿Puedo verlo?- Pregunto Tails cambiando el tema.  
-Claro- Respondió Paris pasándoselo, eran realmente muy buenos, los dibujos eran de todo tipo, animales, paisajes, hasta había un dibujo de Amy.  
-Esto es excelente deberías haberte dedicado a esto- Exclamo Tails.  
-En mi mundo no podría- Respondió el Angelix con tristeza -El emperador Almasy prohibió todas las formas de arte, y ahora esto… sus pecados han manchado a todos los Angelix a y nuestros hijos por generaciones- -Tal vez- Exclamo Tails pensativo -Pero si hay mas gente como tu entre los Angelix, entonces hay esperanza-

Continuara...


	10. Parte 9

Bueno gente ya volví con una nueva parte de este "pequeño" fic y como el capitulo anterior fue mas bien deprimente pensé que lo mejor era hacer este mas esperanzado, así que sin mas preámbulos comencemos.  
Se me olvidaba, como siempre gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia y gracias por lo reviews

Parte 9: Nueva vida.

-Cuidado Freija, tiene un caza en tu seis- Riona alerto a su compañera de equipo.  
-Tranquila, ya lo note, podré sacudírmelo- Contesto la Inix con seguridad.  
-Detecto tres cazas mas- Exclamo Cid llamado la atención de todo el grupo.  
-Cid y yo nos encargaremos de ellos, Selphie, tu ayuda a Freija- Ordeno Riona.  
-A la orden capitán- Exclamo Selphie con una jovialidad ajena a la seriedad de la situaron, con un rápido movimiento de los controles la nave de la mas joven de los miembros del escuadrón alfa se encontraba detrás del caza Angelix que intentaba dar muerte a Freija, se tomo su tiempo para puntar con cuidado, sabia que Freija podría aguantar el tiempo que fuera necesario y finalmente con una rápida pero corta ráfaga de disparos todo había terminado, el caza Angelix era solo restos flotando en el espacio.  
-Gracias niña- Exclamo Freija.  
-No me llames niña- Se enojo Selphie.  
-Pero eres una niña, solo tienes trece años- Le discutió Freija.  
-Suficiente- Interrumpió Riona en un tono nada severo -Ya es tiempo de volver a La Intrépida.  
-Y los cazas enemigos- Pregunto Freija.  
-Huyeron- Exclamo Cid -Golpea y corre-  
-Ya ni que- Exclamo Selphie algo decepcionada -Vamonos-  
Habían pasado mas de dos semanas desde que La Intrépida había abandonado Cro´os, y aunque las tareas de ayuda seguirían durante los meses por venir, de ellas se encargarían las fragatas medicas, La Intrépida era un crucero de batalla y su lugar estaba en el campo de combate, aunque después de tanto tiempo de batallas intensa habían sido enviado a una área del conflicto con menos acción, las batallas eran mas esporádicas, pero aun estaban allí, y ese día patrullando el escuadrón Alfa se había encontrado con una patrulla de cazas enemigos, eso había sido todo, no fue una gran batalla, solo una pequeña escaramuza, tras la cual esperaba tener un par de días sin grandes novedades.  
Ya en la nave los cuatro pilotos abandonaron sus cazas entregándoselos a las tripulaciones de hangares que se encargarían del mantenimiento reparación recarga y rearmado de las naves.  
-¿Y ahora que harán?- Pregunto Cid.  
-Bueno, yo tengo que llamar a mi esposo en Gaia- Exclamo Riona -Desde que se entero de lo de Cro´os por las noticias esta muy preocupado por mí, además me gustaría saber como le fue a mi pequeña Lila en su último examen en la escuela-  
-Yo tengo una cita con un enorme pastel de frutos rojos en el comedor- Exclamo por su parte Selphie.  
-Que sea una cita doble- Se le unió Cid.  
-Pues yo iré a visitar a Tails a la enfermería- Exclamo Freija.  
Y con esto dicho cada uno de los miembros del escuadrón se fue por su lado, no le tomo mucho tiempo a Freija llegar hasta la enfermería, una vez adentro saludo al doctor Ward antes de llegar a la cama donde yacía el joven zorro.  
-Hola Comandante Prower ¿Cómo esta?- Lo saludo la Inix en un tono algo burlón a pesar de que lo estaba tratando de "Usted.  
-Bastante mejor Teniente- Contesto Tails, Que había sido ascendido de rango tras la campaña de Cro´os-La incisión ya no me duele tanto e incluso pude caminar un poco por la enfermería-  
-Valla, es bueno oírlo, supongo que estarás de nuevo volando misiones con nosotros antes de que nos demos cuenta-  
-Eso espero- Exclamo Tails dando un resoplido de fastidio.  
-Ha de ser muy aburrido estar aquí- Exclamo Freija.  
-Claro que si- Se quejo el joven zorro -¿Pero sabes que es lo que me molesta más-  
-¿Que debieron afeitarte para hacer la cirugía?- Fue la respuesta un tanto maliciosa de Freija.  
Tails se tomo un momento para pensarlo -Bueno, si, pero aparte de eso, es el hecho de que he combatido contra docenas de cazas Angelix, he estado en montones de batallas, no solo aquí, sino que también en mi mundo ¿Y al final termina siendo mi propio apéndice el que me manda a un quirófano? Eso no es justo-  
-Nadie dijo que la vida era justa- Fue la simple respuesta de Freija -además deberías estar agradecido de que Amy reconociera los síntomas que tenias, ya que los médicos Inix aun saben muy poco de la anatomía de los seres de la Tierra, aunque- Freija volvió a esbozar la una sonrisa maliciosa -¿No debe ser muy agradable el saber que Amy estuviera presente durante la operación-  
-No quiero ni pensar en ello- Dijo Tails algo molesto -Pero ¿Viniste solo a burlarte de mí-  
-Algo así- Exclamo Freija, mas cuando trato de ponerse de pie, sus piernas fallaron por un segundo.  
-¿Freija, estas bien?- Pregunto Tails algo preocupado.  
-Si- respondió la Inix -Me maree por un segundo, eso es todo- -será mejor que te vea el doctor Ward- Exclamo el joven zorro.  
-No estoy bien- Insistió Freija.  
-Yo no lo creo, debería verte el doctor- Contraataco el zorro.  
-¿Pasa algo?- Exclamo Ward que había sido atraído por la discusión.  
-No doctor, no pasa nada- Intento cortar la conversación Freija.  
-Freija se mareo por unos segundos- Exclamo Tails "mandando al frente" a su compañera de escuadrón -Creo que debería darle un vistazo-  
-Como quieran- se rindió finalmente Freija -Como sea estoy bien-  
Media hora después Freija esta recostada en la cama contigua a la de Tails, tenia una especia de mascara que le cubría la boca y nariz -Te odio, Tails- Le dijo al zorro por lo bajo.  
-No, no, no- Exclamo el doctor con un aire paternal -deberías esta agradecida que Tails me alerto o de lo contrario hubieras propagado el síndrome Frenik en toda la nave-  
-¿Es una enfermedad muy grave?- Pregunto Tails algo preocupado.  
-No- Lo tranquilizo el buen doctor -Seria algo así como una gripe en tu mundo, pero es una enfermedad tan contagiosa que de no haber puesto en cuarentena a Freija hubiera contagiado a media tripulación, imagina lo difícil que seria manejar la nave con media tripulación postrada en cama-  
-Ya veo- Exclamo Tails mas aliviado -Veo que seremos compañeros de habitación por un par de días- Dijo mirando con algo de malicia a Freija.  
-No es justo- Suspiro ella.  
-Nadie dijo que la vida era justa- Dijo el joven zorro.  
Un par de horas después una joven erizo estaba merendando en el mirador de La Intrépida, por lo general a esa hora ella y Tails solían merendar juntos, y si alguno de los dos no podía ir por estar en alguna misión, el otro posponía su merienda por el tiempo que fuera necesario para esperar a su amigo, pero ese día Amy no pospuso su comida, ya que sabia que al menos por un par de días Tails no sacaría un pie de la enfermera, y como estaba prohibido ingerir alimentos en esa sección de la nave para todos salvo para los internados, a la erizo no le quedo de otro que comer sola, pero no estaría así por mucho tiempo.  
-Amy- La llamo una voz familiar.  
-¿Selphie?- Amy se dio la vuelta para encontrarse de frente con la compañera de escuadrón de Tails.  
-Hola Amy ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?- Pregunto la joven Inix.  
-Por supuesto- respondió Amy con cordialidad.  
La muchacha se sentó en el banco donde Amy ya estaba sentada, un pequeño quejido se escapo de sus labios mientras se dejaba caer.  
-Selphie ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto la erizo.  
-Si- respondió la muchacha de ojos azules-Es que comí cinco porciones de pastel de frutos rojos-  
-¿Cinco?- Pregunto Amy con incredulidad.  
-Es que es tan sabroso- respondió Selphie mientras se sobaba la panza con la mano derecha -Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo esta Tails-  
-Mucho mejor- Exclamo Amy.  
-Debe ser muy agradable tenerlo todo el día en la enfermería ¿No?- Los ojos de Selphie se llenaron de malicia.  
-¿De, de que estas hablado?- Exclamo Amy un tanto nerviosa.  
-¿De que sera¿De que será?- Se dijo la Inix a si misma en un tono juguetón. -Mira, no se lo que estarás pensando pero te aseguro que entre Tails y yo no hay nada- Se defendió Amy.  
-¿En serio?- Selphie se acerco tanto a Amy mientras dijo eso que sus rostro casi se tocaron, asustando a la erizo y obligándola a retroceder un poco -Excelente- Susurro la piloto.  
-¿Qué quieres decir, Selphie?- Pregunto Amy.  
-Simple- respondió esta -Si entre tu y él no hay nada significa que Tails esta disponible ¿No-  
-¿Disponible?- A Amy le molesto un poco que Selphie hablara de Tails como si fuera un objeto.  
-Si, y como trabajamos en el mismo escuadrón y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, no me tomara mucho tiempo el ganármelo si juego mis cartas bien- Selphie parecía estar planeando todo- Los chicos como el no abundan ¿Sabes? Pero no te preocupes Amy, te prometo que lo cuidare bien y que no me propasare, al menos al principio- -No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima- Rugió Amy de pie y con su martillo Piko Piko en la mano derecha.  
Selphie no se asusto de la actitud de Amy, solo se puso de pie y se alejo un poco de ella con un aire un poco juguetón, caminado con las manos detrás de la espalda y sin doblar las rodillas, cuando estaba a cuatro pasos de Amy se detuvo y con un rápido movimiento de dio la vuelta enfrentando a la erizo, su rostro estaba invadido por una maravillosa sonrisa -¿Sabes?- dijo finalmente -Para una persona que asegura no tener nada con Tails, luces demasiado posesiva con él, hasta… celosa-  
Para Amy fue como un balde de agua helada, dio un paso atrás confundida y sin saber como reaccionar al comprender que todo había sido una prueba de Selphie.  
-No te preocupes- Exclamo la joven Inix guiñando un ojo -No se lo diré a nadie y menos a "El", será nuestro pequeño secreto-  
Amy aun no salía de su confusión, camino hasta el gran ventanal, apoyando su mano sobre este, aun sin saber que decir o hacer, era mas complicado de lo que parecía, en ese momento se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de la pesadilla que había tenido en muchas noches ¿Cómo podía ser capas de eso¿Cómo podía ser capas de tener ese pensamiento en la cabeza¿Y Cream¿Y Sonic¿Cómo responderían? Ni siquiera sabía lo que ella misma sentía, menos lo que sentirían otros, podría lastimas a los seres que mas amaba, y sin embargo el sentimiento estaba allí, como algo calido que sentía dentro de su pecho, que hacia que su corazón latiera mas rápido cada vez que pensaba en ello -Es que tu no entiendes- Dijo finalmente- Yo… en mi mundo-  
-Tails me hablo una vez de Sonic- Dijo Selphie- se que también sientes algo por él, pero Sonic no esta aquí-  
-¿Y cuando logre volver a mi mundo¿Qué-  
-Pero no sabes cuando será, además lo que Sonic no sepa no lo lastimara- Exclamo Selphie con picardía.  
Amy estaba en shock -Yo no podría-  
-Mira Amy- Selphie lucia mucho mas pensativa y centrada- Te haré una pregunta, si no quieres responder no lo hagas, solo di "No quiero responder a esa pregunta" y no volveré a tocar el tema, pero si me respondes quiero que sea con la verdad, supongamos que un día Tails te dijera que no podrá regresarte hasta tu mundo en mucho tiempo, digamos unos tres o cuatro años ¿Qué harías¿Esperarías por Sonic-  
Amy aun estaba con la mano apoyada en el gran ventanal, sentía que las lagrimas empezarían a correr por sus mejillas en cualquier momento, y ni siquiera sabia bien por qué, pero con todas sus fuerzas lograba contenerlas, pensó en la pregunta de Selphie, pudo no contestarla, pero de que serviría dio un resoplido y luego solo tres palabras dejaron sus labios -No lo se…- -Supongo que tienes mucho en que pensar- Exclamo la Inix -Te dejare sola-  
Amy aun no se había movido del ventanal, estaba demasiado asombrada, asombrada por lo que había dicho "¿No lo se?" Se pregunto a si misma, pero si se había hecho la promesa de esperar a Sonic por el tiempo que fuera necesario, aun si eso significaba esperar hasta que fuera una anciana, y ahora estaba llena de dudas, ahora ya no sabia ni lo que sentía, no sabia lo que quería, llena de dudas se fue ha su habitación, necesitaba pensar y no debía volver a la enfermería en al menos un par de horas. En la enfermería Tails y Freija tenían su propia contienda, acalorada y peleada como pocas, ninguno de los dos quería dar el brazo a torcer, de ello dependía, el más que valioso derecho a alardear.  
-No podrás conmigo, niño- Se burlo Freija al tiempo que disparaba con todas sus armas a Tails.  
-Eso es todo lo que tienes, anciana- Retruco el zorro eludiendo cada ataque.  
-Tengo más de lo que imaginas, bebe-  
-Pues muéstralo que yo no veo nada que me impresione-  
Con un movimiento salido de la nada Tails lanzo, un poderoso ataque contra su rival, eso había sido todo, Freija estaba derrotada.  
-¡Si señor!- el pequeño zorro dio un grito de victoria, sosteniendo el control como si fuera un trofeo.  
-No puedo creerlo- se quejaba la Inix y no era la única, Ward tampoco estaba muy feliz que digamos -Dejan de hacer tanto ruido o hago que se lleven esa maquina de video juegos- Amenazo el doctor -Esto es una enfermería, no lo olviden-  
-Lo sentimos- Exclamaron el zorro y la Inix en perfecta sincronía, pero cuando el doctor les dio la espalda también le sacaron la lengua en perfecta sincronía, el motivo del disgusto de Ward es que en la enfermería no estaba solos, había otra persona mas siendo atendida, Erika, una Inix, pero no era una Inix cualquiera, Erika, era miembro del personal de mantenimiento de cazas, pero no era lo que la hacia especial, lo que la hacia especial, era lo que llevaba consigo, o mejor dicho dentro de si, ya que era la única miembro de la tripulación que estaba embarazada, a Tails le llamaba mucho la atención ver a una mujer embarazada en una nave de combate, pero sabia que no podía juzgar a otras culturas con los criterios de la suya, los Inix eran diferentes, su naturaleza matriarcal hacia que las mujeres hicieran cosas que las mujeres de la tierra jamás haría, y este era uno de esos caso, Erika estaba en la enfermería para una revisión de rutina antes de dejar la nave, faltaba un mes y medio para que diera a luz y ese tiempo lo pasaría en una base de las cercanías, antes de ser regresada a Gaia, por el periodo de maternidad.  
-Todo luce muy bien, Erika- Exclamo Ward con alegría, le gustaba mucho tratar a Erika, era algo que extrañaba de la medicina civil, en su línea de trabajo casi siempre se las veía con horribles lesiones, pero en el caso de Erika lo que veía era una nueva vida creciendo y fortaleciéndose -La fragata medica Lluvia Blanca Legara en menos de tres días a llevarte, te vamos a echar de menos-  
Pero cuando todo parece ir muy bien es cuando todo se desmadra, es una ley de la vida, tan ineludible como la muerte y los impuestos y ese día esa ley se impondría, una fuerte sacudida se sintió en toda la nave, tan poderosa que por poco tira a Tails de su cama.  
-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Freija.  
-No tengo idea- Respondió Ward, el sonido del comunicador interno de la nave echaría algo de luz a la situación.  
-enfermería, aquí Eiko, ha habido una explosión de plasma en ingeniería, tenemos muchos heridos-  
-Vamos en camino- Respondió Ward, cortando la comunicación -Valla momento para estar con la guardia mínima- Refunfuño el doctor sabiendo que solo estaba él y tres oficiales médicos más en la enfermería, los demás tenían el día libre o aun no comenzaba su turno, sin mas opción Ward dejo la enfermería con dos oficiales, dejando al tercero solo como precaución, no había pasado demasiado tiempo y todo parecía mas calmado -Creo que todo termino- Exclamo Freija.  
Tails intento decir que no dijera eso, pero una sacudida al menos tres veces mas intensa golpeo a la nave, con una fuerza tal que Tails y Freija volaron de sus camas, para cuando el zorro pudo ver que pasaba a su alrededor, vio que todas las luces se habían apagado, solo las luces de emergencia funcionaban, Erika, yacía en el suelo, pero lucia bien, lo que preocupo a Tails fue el oficial medico, yacía inmóvil en el suelo, un delgado hilo de sangre corría desde su cabeza, era obvio que en la caída de había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, se acerco al oficial y lo sacudió con fuerza, pero no hubo respuesta, tras constatar que aun respiraba se dirigió directo al comunicador, Freija se le unió -¿Hola?- exclamo a través del comunicador -¿Alguien me escucha-  
Hubo una respuesta, pero era entrecortada y llena de estática -...aquí puen... Situación...- y eso había sido todo el comunicador estaba totalmente muerto.  
-¿Hola¿Hola?- Insistieron Tails y Freija.  
-Disculpes...-Exclamo Erika.  
-¿Hola¿Haya alguien?- Insistieron Tails y Freija como ignorando a Erika.  
-Disculpen...-Erika insistió.  
-Tal vez pueda arreglarlo...- Exclamo Tails aun con toda su atención puesta en el comunicador.  
-¡Acabo de romper fuente!- Grito finalmente Erika a toda voz, Tails y Freija se quedaron como si les hubieran dado un bofetada, incapaces de reaccionar por un varios segundos, hasta que el zorro finalmente hablo -No, no, no, no, ahora no-  
-Créeme- Exclamo Erika -Esto no lo planee, pero este bebe va a salir al mundo ya-  
-Freija, tenemos que ayudarla- Dijo Tails como reaccionando.  
-¿Te has vuelto totalmente loco?- Freija lucia molesta -Recibir a los bebes es trabajo de hombres, además ¿Has visto de donde salen?- -¡Claro que no!- El enfadado era ahora Tails -Soy muy joven para esas cosas-  
Freija se quedo mirando extrañada a Tails.  
-Bueno una vez- Admitió el zorro -Pero juro que era un documental sobre la reproducción-  
-Disculpen- Exclamo Erika enfadada -¿Se acuerdan de mí? La que esta a punto de dar a luz-  
Tails y Freija reaccionaron finalmente -Freija ayúdala a llegar a una de las camas, si no podemos conseguir ayuda tendremos que asistirla nosotros mismos-  
-De acuerdo- Exclamo con obvio fastidio Freija, al tiempo que llevaba a Erika hasta una de las camas.  
-ayúdala a desvestirse- Ordeno Tails.  
-¿Por qué yo?- Se quejo Freija.  
-Porque yo soy comandante y tu solo teniente- Respondió el joven zorro.  
-Vale- Refunfuño Freija.  
Para cuando Freija había terminado de desvestir a Erika Tails ya había juntado todo el material estéril que creyó que necesitaría y se había cambiado sus clásicos guantes blancos por unos de látex descartadles -Erika- Tails se dirigió a la Inix, aunque se sentía incomodo con la situación, intentaba mantener la compostura de la mejor manera -Te ayudaremos en lo que podamos, pero como ninguno de nosotros tiene capacitación medica no podremos darte ningún tipo de droga contra el dolor, lo siento-  
-Esta bien- Respondió la joven -Como sea había decidido tenerlo de modo natural, y mas natural que esto no se puede ¿No?- La sonrisa en el rostro de Erika tranquilizo un poco a Tails, por el contrario Freija no podía estar mas incomoda por lo que Tails decidió que estaría mejor sin asistencia, al menos de momento -Freija- Le dijo -Yo me encargo de esto, tu acompaña al oficial medico y asegúrate de que este bien-  
Cerca de una hora había pasado desde que la labor de parto había comenzado, mientras esperaban que el canal de parto estuviera lo bastante dilatado para permitir el paso del bebe -¿Cómo vamos?- Pregunto Erika al tiempo que sentía una nueva contracción.  
-Ya casi- Contesto- Tails -El canal de parto esta casi totalmente dilatado y las contracciones son cada tres minutos- Sabia perfectamente que el momento ya estaba cercano y aunque intentaba aparentar calma solo deseaba que esa puerta se abriera en cualquier momento y que algún oficial medico entrara por ella y le dijera "Hazte a un lado chico, yo me hago cargo" pero no sucedía nada de eso tendría que hacerse cargo el solo, ya que aunque el oficial medico que los acompañaba ya había recuperado el conocimiento, estaba demasiado desorientado para ser de alguna utilidad.  
-Y dime ¿Ya pensaste un nombre?- Pregunto el zorro tratando de calmar a la futura madre y a si mismo.  
-No, iba a decidirlo con mi esposo- pero supongo que tendré que pensar uno ahora- Respondió la Inix.  
-¿Y por que no esperar?- Inquirió Tails.  
-Cuando un bebe nace ya debe tener su nombre, es tradición- Respondió Erika.  
Solo unos minutos mas habían pasado, el momento ya esta próximo, el canal estaba totalmente dilatado, la s contracciones eran cada minuto -Creo, creo que ya va a empezar-  
Una contracción mas fuerte que todas las anteriores fue todo lo que hizo falta para que el parto comenzara -Puedo ver la cabeza- Grito Tails sintiendo una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, temor, nerviosismo, pero al mismo tiempo, vitalidad y alegría -Freija, ven a ver esto- Exclamo Tails olvidando por completo lo incomoda que estaba su compañera de escuadrón con todo esto, casi sin pensarlo Freija se acerco a ver, casi devuelve la comida.  
-Tails, eres un imbecil- Increpo al zorro, pero este no tenia tiempo para atender a Freija, otra contracción había comenzado y el bebe había salido hasta los hombros -Solo un poco mas Erika, ya casi...- Todo el temor había desaparecido de la mente de Tails, solo esta concentrado en la tarea que tenia por delante, solo sentía la alegría de estar haciendo algo realmente bueno en mucho tiempo, por primera ve en tanto tiempo, no había ninguna duda en su mente, ningún conflicto ético, solo Erika, el bebe y él.  
-Ya casi...- Repitió al tiempo que veía como ya casi todo el cuerpo salía, para cuando las cadera había terminado de salir, Tails halo gentilmente del pequeño cuerpo separándolo por completo de su madre a excepción del cordón umbilical que aun los conectaba -Freija, una toalla- Ordeno Tails, de inmediato la Inix le paso un toalla con la que Tails comenzó a secar el cuerpo del bebe al tiempo que masajeaba su pecho para estimularlo a respirar, no se necesito de mucho para que el maravilloso sonido de un llano se escuchara en toda la enfermería. -Es una niña- Exclamo finalmente Tails al tiempo que la ponía en los brazos de Erika -Es tan hermosa- Toda la tensión parecía haberse disipado, hasta Freija lucia mas tranquila, casi como si hubieran olvidado el hecho de que dos poderosas explosiones habían sacudido la nave, casi si como si este mágico momento hubiera hecho que al menos por un corto momento todo estuviera bien, como si no hubiera nada de que preocuparse.  
-¿Ya pensaste un nombre?- Pregunto finalmente Tails.  
-Si- Respondió Erika, mas antes de que pudiera decirlo, el sonido de las puertas abriéndose la corto, del otro lado Tails pudo ver como un equipo de ingeniería se abrían paso, y como Ward y Amy entraban detrás de ellos, mirando con incredulidad el panorama ante ellos, de inmediato Ward se ocupo de atender al oficial medico que aunque conciente aun seguía tendido en el suelo, en tanto que Tails, tras sacarse los guantes descartadles, regreso a su propia cama y Freija a la suya -Se perdieron la mejor parte- Exclamo el zorro al tiempo que se acostaba .  
Tras cerciorarse de que Erika estaba Bien y de ocuparse de cortar el cordón umbilical y esperar que la madre expulsara la placenta Amy se dirijo a Tails, aun incapaz de creer lo ocurrido -Amy ¿Qué fueron esas explosiones?- Pregunto el zorro.  
-¿Recuerdas esos reportes sin confirmar de que los Angelix habían minado este sector?- Contesto la erizo.  
-Ya veo- Respondió el zorro al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a dormirse, estaba exhausto y la incisión comenzaba a dolerle por el esfuerzo realizado.  
Pero cuatro días después el joven zorro estaba ya casi totalmente recuperado, y otra vez compartía su comida con Amy en el mirador de La Intrépida.  
-Recibí una carta de Erika- Exclamo el zorro como dando una noticia.  
-¿En serio?- Exclamo la erizo con entusiasmo -¿Cómo esta ella¿Y la bebe-  
-Ella esta muy bien, con respecto a mi tocaya, la pequeña Milena- Exclamo Tails con el pecho hinchado de orgullo -Aquí tengo una foto- Dijo pasándole la foto a Amy -Cada día esta mas bonita-  
-¿Sabes, Tails?- Exclamo La eriza tomando a su amigo de la mano -Lo que hiciste fue algo maravilloso.

Lejos de allí, lejos de los maravillosos sentimientos, lejos de la sensación de plenitud, la mas reciente creación de Eggman corría a través de un solitario valle -¿Qué hago aquí?- Pregunto la figura a través de su comunicador.  
-Considéralo una prueba de campo de tus habilidades y además un ajuste de cuentas con un viejo amigo- Respondió la voz de Eggman por el comunicador -Tu blanco esta a quinientos metros delante de ti-  
Recorriendo esa distancia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la figura se vio de frente con un erizo metálico de color azul, que la miraba con una mezcla de extrañeza y frialdad.  
-Hola Metal Sonic- se escucho la voz de Eggman -Solo quiera que conocieras a mi mas reciente creación, a mi mejor creación- El robot estaba indignado, aunque no sentía ni el menor ápice de orgullo por ser una creación de Eggman, estaba seguro que ese viejo estupido no podría jamás crear algo que fuera mejor que el, furioso se lanzo contra la figura, pero esta eludió cada ataque con aparente facilidad, tras la primera andanada de ataques, los dos se separaron -¿Eso fue todo?- Pregunto la figura, aunque esto pudiera parecer una burla, no lo fue, fue una pregunta honesta, en verdad la figura estaba decepcionada por la "Pobre" actuación de su enemigo, así que decidió no perder mas tiempo y se lanzo al ataque, con una velocidad y una fuerza increíbles golpeo al robot que casi de inmediato se quedo sin reacción, para cuando todo había terminado Metal Sonic apenas podía mantenerse en pie, con un rápido movimiento la figura alzo su brazo derecho apuntando hacia su izquierda, y fielmente solo dos palabras salieron de su boca -Chaos Spears- Y eso fue todo, después solo hubo silencio, solo interrumpido por el sonido que hacia la inerte cabeza de Metal Sonic al tomar contacto con el suelo mientras que su cuerpo destrozado yacía a varios metros de distancia.  
Continuara... 


	11. Parte 10

Actualizo la historia, como siempre gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer la historia y mas aun a los que dejan reviews (Disculpen si es corto el mensaje de este capítulo, esta algo apurado cuando lo escribí)

Parte 10: En un hogar ajeno.

Era un día muy agradable casi primaveral a pesar de que al invierno aun le quedaban algunas fuerzas, Sonic estaba recostado a la sombra de un árbol en el patio frontal de la casa de Cream, descansando, mirando los juegos de luces y sombras que el sol provocaba al atravesar las ramas movidas por el viento, Knuckles y Rouge discutían como siempre, y la presencia de Iris en ese lugar no ayudaba mucho que digamos, con respecto a la puma, estaba tomando una tasa de te en compañía de Vanilla tratando de mantenerse al margen de la discusión entre Knuckles y Rouge -¿Siempre son así?- Pregunto la capitán.  
-Casi siempre- Respondió Vanilla –Son como niños que no quieren admitir lo que sienten por temor a mostrarse débiles-  
-¿Quieres decir que entre Knuckles y Rouge…?- Exclamo Iris como sacando conclusiones –Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, ahora entiendo por que Rouge siempre luce tan molesta cuando Knuckles y yo estamos tan cerca-  
-Hablando de eso- Vanilla lucia un poco insegura de continuar –No quiero sonar como una entrometida ni nada, pero entre Knuckles y tu ¿Hay algo-  
Iris solo se rió un poco –Claro que no- Respondió la puma aun riendo ligeramente –Solo somos amigos, a ambos nos une nuestro sentido del deber y nuestra integridad, somos compañeros en armas, nada mas-  
-No temes que Knuckles piense algo mas- Vanilla parecía mas tranquila tocando el tema –Es que Knuckles puede ser tan "inocente" algunas veces-  
-Tranquila- Iris lucia muy segura de si misma –No habrá confusiones de ningún tipo- Exclamo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para ver al equidna y a la murciélago aun discutiendo, aunque Vanilla no estaba muy segura de si creer o no en las palabras de Iris, tal vez podía estar negando sus sentimientos al igual que lo hacían Knuckles y Rouge, pero no tenia la confianza suficiente con ella para ahondar mas en el asunto, por lo que opto por no preguntar mas.  
-¡Cállate murciélago!- Grito Knuckles –Eres insoportable-  
-¡Ahora veras!- Grito la murciélago -¡Aprenderás a ser amable con migo, aun si deba ser a los golpes!- Una poderosa patada de parte de Rouge hizo volar a Knuckles por una ventana abierta, asustada Iris se puso de pie para tratar de detener la pelea, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo, al ver que era se dio cuenta que era Vanilla –Pero ¿Qué haces? Hay que detenerlos- La puma sonaba muy alterada, sin embargo Vanilla lucia muy tranquila casi como si el ver al equidna volando como por los aires y amontando contra el suelo como un saco de papas fuera cosa de todos los días (En realidad lo era) -Creeme- Exclamo finalmente la coneja –Esto pasa más a menudo de lo que te imaginas, es como un chaparrón tan pronto como comienza termina-  
Iris se quedo de pie mirando la situación como lista para entrar en acción ni bien las cosas se salieran de control, y pensó que ese momento llegaría cuando vio a Rouge saltar por la ventana y caer sobre el equidna, corrió en dirección a la ventana temiendo que Rouge estuviera lastimando seriamente a Knuckles, pero el sonido de unas risas la detuvo, extrañada continuo en rumbo a la ventana para ver lo que pasaba, su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando vio a Rouge y Knuckles enfrascados en una "Guerra" de cosquillas.  
-No, no- Grito el equidna –Me rindo me rindo-  
-¿Serás amable con migo ahora?- Pregunto Rouge con un aire triunfal.  
-Si, si, lo seré- Respondió Knuckles jadeando.  
-Bien- Exclamo la murciélago al tiempo que se erguía ligeramente.  
-¿Rouge?- Exclamo Knuckles con suavidad.  
-¿Si, Knuckles-  
-¡Mentí-  
El equidna aprovecho el momento de descuido de la chica murciélago y se irguió, la tomo por los hombros y la puso de espalda al suelo, al tiempo que comenzó a hacerle cosquillas –¿No creíste que seria tan fácil?- Le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.  
- Alice ¿Falta mucho para que llegue Shadow?- Pregunto Cream ignorando olímpicamente la "pelea" entre Knuckles y Rouge.  
-Según su mensaje legara a las dos de la tarde- Alice miro su reloj –Todavía faltan quince minutos-  
Pero no tendrían que esperar, ya que a lo lejos se pudo escuchar el sonido de pasos a gran velocidad, Alice y Cream alzaron la vista para ver a lo lejos una figura de color negra que se acercaba por un camino, en menos se un minuto ese "punto a lo lejos" estaba ante ellas.  
-Hola Shadow- Lo saludo Alice -Hola Señor Shadow- Hizo lo propio Cream.  
-Hola negrito- Exclamo Sonic sin siquiera ponerse en pie.  
-Alice, Cream...- Saludo Shadow cortes pero fríamente –Imbecil- Se dirigió a Sonic- ¿"Vagueando" como de costumbre-  
Para ese momento Shadow se percato de Rouge y Knuckles que estaban tan concentrados en su "lucha" que ni lo habían notado –Hay hoteles para hacer eso- Les dijo, esas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer que los dos se saltaran del suelo como resortes, resortes sonrojados, en tanto que del interior de la casa Vanilla e Iris salían a encontrarse con Shadow.  
-Hola señor Shadow- Lo saludo Vanilla (De tal palo tal astilla)  
-Hola Vanilla- Saludo el erizo con un poco mas de animo -¿Y ella es?- Pregunto a Alice al tiempo que miraba a Iris.  
-"Ella" es la capitán Iris Concolor de las fuerzas de defensa- Exclamo La puma presentándose a si misma, la expresión de Shadow paso de frialdad a franca hostilidad.  
-Tranquilo Shadow- Exclamo Alice que había notado el cambio de actitud del erizo –Ella es de confianza-  
Pero Shadow se quedo mirándola con una expresión que hubiera asustado a la mayoría de las personas.  
-Mira Shadow- Exclamo Abiertamente Iris –Se quien eres y se de tu pasado ¿Y sabes que? No me importa en lo mas mínimo, a mi todo lo que me importa es defender la ciudad de cualquier ataque, ayúdame en eso y seré la mejor amiga que puedas tener en el mundo ¿Trato-  
-Trato- Respondió el erizo –Pero si esto llega a ser un truco-  
-Pero que modales Shadow- Lo regaño Alice, casi como una hermana mayor dejada en vergüenza por su molesto hermanito –Además tú nos convocaste, así que dinos para que fue-  
-Yo no la llame a ella- Empezó Shadow mientras miraba a Iris –Como sea este es el motivo por el que los llame-  
Hasta ese momento nadie se había percatado de que Shadow carga una mochila consigo, sobre su hombro derecho, al menos no se percataron hasta que la dejo caer al suelo y esta hizo un poderoso sonido metálico que intrigo a todos, hasta Sonic se olvido de su actitud de "Todo me importa un cuerno" y se paro para ver lo que Shadow tenia para mostrarles, la sorpresa del grupo su enorme cuando pudieron ver con total y absoluta claridad a la cabeza de Metal Sonic en las manos de Shadow.  
-¿Tu hiciste eso?- Pregunto Sonic.  
-No- Respondió con frialdad el erizo negro –no se quien fue, pero fue mientras recorría las montañas, todo estaba bien y luego por un segundo sentí algo-  
-¿Algo?- Pregunto Cream tratando de entender las enigmáticas palabras de la máxima forma de vida.  
-Si, algo, era un poder como pocas veces en mi vida sentí, un poder que podía arrasar con todo a su paso, corrí en dirección de ese poder, pero cuando llegue todo lo que encontré fue los restos de metal Sonic, no se quien fue el que le hizo esto, pero se de solo una persona capas de crear algo con semejante poder.  
-Eggman…- exclamo Sonic -Exacto- Respondió la máxima forma de vida –Pensé que podrían analizar los engramas de memoria de Metal Sonic, tal vez se pueda obtener algo de información sobre lo que le paso-  
-Solo Tails podría hacer eso…- Exclamo Sonic algo decepcionado.  
-Yo tengo bastantes conocimientos de computación y podría "Hakear" las defensas del programa de Metal Sonic y acceder a su memoria- Exclamo Iris por su parte.  
Shadow no parecía demasiado convencido de entregar un pieza de tecnología tan avanzada a alguien que trabajara para el gobierno, pero el hecho es que era la única forma de saber que le había pasado –De acuerdo- Dijo un renuente Shadow. -Dijiste que Tails podría hacer el trabajo ¿No? Sonic- Pregunto la puma, Sonic simplemente asintió con la cabeza –Bien- Continuo Iris -El taller del chico no esta muy lejos, podríamos usar su equipo para sacar la infamación de esta bebe-  
No les tomo demasiado tiempo al grupo llegar hasta la casa de Tails, Sonic y Shadow lo hicieron aprovechando su velocidad, Shadow no quería usar el Caos control, temía que Eggman pudiera rastrearlo, Iris, Cream, Vanilla y Knuckles en el automóvil de la puma, Alice en su motocicleta (Se había comprado una después de que su Automóvil fue destruido) y finalmente Rouge volando, no le había hecho ninguna gracia que Knuckles viajara cómodamente sentado en un automóvil mientras que ella tenia que volar, pero era un compacto y hubieran ido muy apretados de haberla llevado también, además a Iris le hacia algo de gracia hostigar a la murciélago estando cerca de Knuckles tanto como fuera posible, le divertía ver como Rouge se mordía la lengua para no gritar, ya en casa del joven zorro y tras ser debidamente examinados por la "Dueña de casa" la chao de Tails que se había apropiado del lugar y que solo dejaba pasar a las personas previo pago de un "peaje" consistente en un lata de alimento para chaos.  
-No sabía que tendríamos que soportar un chantaje en especies-Exclamo Shadow.  
-¿Que te quejas? Las croquetas las tuve que pagar yo- contraataco Iris.  
-Venir hasta aquí fue tu idea- Respondió Shadow.  
-Touche- Admitió la puma al tiempo que conectada unos cables a la cabeza de metal Sonic y comenzaba a trabajar en un ordenador ubicado en la sala de estar de la casa –Madre mía- Exclamo asombrada Iris –Esta PC es rapidísima, no navega, vuela, quiero una como esta ¿Dónde la compro Tails-  
-No la compro- Respondió Sonic –La armo el mismo.  
-¿En serio?- Iris estaba algo incrédula.  
-Si- Respondió el erizo azul –Él me dijo en una ocasión que la construyo colocando en paralelo una gran cantidad de chips de bajo poder, sea lo que sea que eso signifique-  
-Significa que el pequeño es un verdadero genio, con una maquina tan poderosa no me tomara mas de un par de horas acceder a la memoria de este amiguito- Exclamo la puma.  
La tarde paso con tranquilidad, mientras las nubes viajaban por el firmamento, tapando al sol y luego pasando de largo para que otra nube pudiera hacer lo mismo, Sonic estaba recostado sobre un sofá mirando la televisión, Knuckles y Rouge discutían (Otra vez) Iris le echaba mas leña al fuego metiendo algún que otro "Bocadillo" en la discusión mientras trabajaba en "traquear" los protocolos de seguridad en la memoria de Metal Sonic , Vanilla y Cream estaban jugando con Chesse y con la chao de Tails en el patio de la casa, Shadow y Alice estaban a la sombra de un árbol, Alice trataba de sonsacarle algún tipo de charla a Shadow, pero este no soltaba prenda, antes de percatarse mas de cuatro horas habían pasado, cuando finalmente Sonic salio de la casa de Tails para avisar Cream, Vanilla, Shadow y Alice que Iris ya había terminado, todos se apresuraron a entrar en la casa, Iris estaba sentada en la computadora esperando a que el grupo entrara, -¿Ya esta?- Pregunto Shadow con algo de impaciencia.  
-Si- Respondió Iris –Pero por desgracia la memoria estaba muy dañada, por lo que la información obtenida no es muy buen, pero es mejor que nada-  
-Tranquila Iris- exclamo Knuckles –Se que nadie podría haberlo hecho mejor-  
En ese instante dos ruidos se pudieron escuchar con claridad, por un lado estaba el sonido que hacían los dientes de Rouge de tan fuerte que los apretaba y por otro el sonido de Iris que hacia lo que podía para no reír a carcajadas.  
-Este… mejor vemos lo que hay en la memoria de Metal Sonic- Exclamo Sonic tratando de cambiar el curso de la conversación -¿Desde cuando tengo que ser yo el maduro?- pensó mientras hacia esto.  
-Claro- Exclamo Iris tomando el ratón de la computadora de Tails y dándole play al reproductor multimedia, de inmediato de pudo ver en el monitor la imagen de las montañas que Shadow había descrito, era como ver un video juego de perspectiva de primera persona, se podía ver lo que Metal Sonic veía mientras corría a toda velocidad, de repente Metal Sonic se detuvo, estuvo totalmente quieto por un par de segundos y luego volteo a gran velocidad, ante el una figura era visible, solo era una silueta, carecía de todo tipo de detalles –Les dije que la información estaba dañada- Se disculpo Iris, en cuanto a la grabación, de repente se pudo escuchar una voz, una voz que todos conocían demasiado bien –Hola Metal Sonic, Solo quería que conocieras a mi mas reciente creación a mi mejor creación- -Eggman- Susurraron Sonic y Shadow al unísono, aun en la grabación se podía ver como metal Sonic intentaba combatir a la figura sin embargo a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos del robot su rival salio talmente ileso, la figura se quedo quieta, como si estuviera mirando a Metal Sonic, pareció decir algo, pero por desgracia el sonido de ese sector de la grabación estaba totalmente arruinado, solo el sonido de la estática se pudo escuchar, y de inmediato la figura se lanzo contra el robot a una velocidad de vértigo, fue extraordinario ver como algo era capas de darle a Metal Sonic una paliza ton severa, sin dudas este nuevo rival era de cuidado, y lo peor estaba por venir, ya que en el ultimo segundo de la grabación se pudo ver como la nueva creación de Eggman lanzaba un ataque de Chaos spears contra metal Sonic antes de que la grabación terminara.  
-Chaos Spears- Murmuro Shadow con incredulidad -Esa cosa puede usar mi ataque-  
-Esto es peor de lo que pensábamos- Exclamo Sonic.  
-Creo que seria mejor estar todos preparados, es obvio que Eggman esta tras algo grande esta vez- Añadió Iris.  
-Creo que seria buena idea que Shadow se quede en la zona, solo por si acaso- Opino Knuckles, todos se quedaron mirando al equidna con asombro –¿Desde cuando tienes tan buenas ideas?- se burlo Sonic.  
-¿Qué insinúas?- Se enojo Knuckles.  
-¿Qué no es obvio?- Sonic seguía burlándose.  
-Pues en mi departamento no podrás quedarte- Exclamo Rouge tomando a todos por sorpresa –Hace un par se semanas organice una "pequeña" fiesta y bueno… hubo un "pequeño incidente" relacionado con un principio de incendio y ahora me prohibieron tener visitas después de las doce de la noche en casa, hasta hicieron una reunión de consorcio solo para tratar el tema, en fin hasta que encuentre un nuevo apartamento para alquilar no podré dar albergue a nadie-  
-así que diste una fiesta y no me invitaste- Knuckles se puso a "cobrar sentimientos"  
-No hubieras aceptado- Se defendió Rouge –Siempre te la pasas pegado a esa esmeralda maestra tuya-  
-Pues acepte cuando Iris me invito a quedarme un par de días en la base donde ella sirve- Contraataco Knuckles –Momento- El equidna pareció percatarse de algo –Hey Shadow, podrías quedarte en la base donde sirve Iris, no es un mal lugar y entrenar con los soldados me ha ayudado a mantearme en forma-  
-Dos buenas ideas en un solo día, Knuckles estas asustándome- Se burlo Sonic otra vez.  
Sin embargo a Shadow no le pareció una idea precisamente acertada –Una cosa es que diga que voy a confiar en Iris y otra es que acepte meterme directo en la madriguera de los lobos-  
-Como quiera- Exclamo Sonic -Si quieres te puedes quedar con migo en el taller de Tails-  
Shadow ni se digno a responder.  
-O puedes quedarte en el departamento de Amy, esta desocupado- Continúo Sonic.  
-Chao, me fui- Respondió con sarcasmo Shadow, Alice estaba apunto de ofrecerle a Shadow un lugar en su departamento de Station Square cuando la Suave vos de Cream se le adelanto -¿Y si se queda con nosotros mamí-  
-No es mala idea- Respondió Vanilla –Tenemos una habitación de huéspedes, Shadow podría quedarse por el tiempo que fuera necesario-  
-Se lo agradezco- comenzó Shadow –Pero creo que seria mejor si yo-  
-Oh, vamos Shadow- Exclamo Sonic al tiempo que se ponía al lado de Cream -¿No le puedes decir que no a una carita como esta¿Verdad-  
-Bueno si, si puedo- Respondió Shadow aun decidido a no dar el brazo a torcer.  
-Por favor, señor Shadow- Exclamo Cream con unos ojos enormes.  
-Cream, yo no se si…- Continuo Shadow.  
-Por favor- contraataco la coneja con ojos aun mas grandes, Shadow se quedo mirándola por un par se segundo sin saber que contestar.  
-Porfi…- Exclamo finalmente Cream con unos ojos de cachorro que comprarían a cualquiera.  
-Esta bien- Shadow dijo finalmente accediendo a regañadientes.  
-¡Si!- Grito la conejita dando un saltito de alegría.  
-Wow Cream- Exclamo Sonic –¿Eso era todo lo que hacia falta? De haberlo sabido cuando paso lo de la Colonia espacial Ark…- Continuo el erizo en tono burlo, Shadow lo miro no precisamente con ojos amistosos por lo que Sonic decidió que seria mejor no seguir molestándolo, sabia que ese "Esta bien" de parte de Shadow era algo muy endeble y que en cualquier momento el erizo negro podría cambiar de idea.  
-Bueno- Exclamo Iris –Es tiempo de que regrese a la base ¿Te llevo Knuckles-  
-Claro- acepto el equidna haciendo enojar aun más a Rouge, que se fue tras una fría despedida del grupo.  
-Yo también me voy- Se despidió Alice –Nos vemos Shadow-  
Ahora solo quedaban Sonic, Shadow, Cream y Vanilla –Bueno nena, es mejor que vayamos a casa- Exclamo la coneja a su hija -¿Señor Shadow-  
-Supongo que si- Exclamo Shadow con algo de frialdad, el trío se despidió de Sonic que se quedo en la casa de Tails y se pusieron en marcha, el viaje a casa de Cream fue algo incomodo, Shadow solo miraba al suelo mientras caminaba al paso con las dos conejas (No era un viaje muy largo por lo que decidieron regresar caminado) El sol brillaba con fuerza mientras se dirigía lentamente rumbo al crepúsculo, la brisa era suave y agradable, el suave aroma del pasto estaba en el aire.  
-¿Sabe señor Shadow?- Exclamo Vanilla rompiendo el silencio –Todos están muy felices de que decidiera ayudarnos-  
-Yo no hago esto por ustedes- respondió con frialdad el erizo sin dejar de mirar al suelo –Solo lo hago por cumplir la promesa que le hice a Maria-  
-Pero nos esta ayudando ¿No es así?- Respondió Vanilla sin perder la sonrisa a pesar de la respuesta indiferente de Shadow.  
-podría llevarlas mas rápido hasta la casa- Sugirió Shadow como cambiando el tema.  
-Lo se- Respondió Vanilla –Pero es un día hermoso ¿Por que no disfrutar de una tranquila caminata-  
-Supongo que si- Exclamo Shadow no muy convencido, no les tomo muchos minutos mas llegar a la casa, mientras Vanilla se concentraba en prepara la cena, Cream tomo a Shadow del Brazo y con el entusiasmo tan típico de ella llevo al erizo hasta la habitación de huéspedes, subieron por las escaleras y la conejita guió al erizo hasta una habitación al final de un pasillo –Wow- se le escapo al erizo al entrar finalmente en la habitación, cuan le dijeron que era una habitación de huéspedes él se imagino que seria algo muy austero, una cama, un armario y no mucho mas, su sorpresa fue enorme al ver lo ricamente decorada y equipada que estaba esa habitación, era obvio que alguien había puesto mucho esfuerzo y amor en dar a ese lugar el aspecto mas cómodo y cobijador posible, explorando el lugar Shadow entro en la habitación y se sentó en la cama.  
-Sabia que le gustaría- Exclamo Cream al ver la expresión en el rostro de Shadow.  
-Si- respondió la máxima forma de vida –Esto es realmente muy bonito-  
-Iré a ayudar a mi mama- Dijo Cream –Lo llamare cuando la comida este lista-  
-Gracias- Respondió el erizo a la conejita que estaba dejando la habitación, Shadow se recostó en la cama contemplando el techo, era un techo totalmente desconocido para el, y se sentía extraño centrando su atención en el, cambio su atención a las paredes y el mobiliario, pero la sensación era la misma, la sensación de que era algo nuevo y desconocido, se quedo recostado sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que Cream golpeo a la puerta, para avisarle que la comida estaba lista, la cena tampoco fue muy fácil para Shadow, se sentía como un completo extraño entre estas dos personas que charlaban mientras comían como, bueno como lo que eran, como dos personas que se conocían de toda la vida, a pesar de que en mas de una ocasión las conejas habían tratado de incluirlo en la charla, tras la cena y algo de televisión Shadow se retiro a la habitación, aun le costaba considerarla "su" habitación, se acostó pensando en el lugar donde estaba, en este hogar que le había dado albergue, este hogar que no era su hogar, no había tenido un hogar en mas de cincuenta años, su único hogar había sido la colonia espacial ARK y solo lo había sido para él y para Maria, suponía que las demás personas que trabajaban allí consideraban el lugar solo como "El sitio donde trabajaban" y anhelaban la hora de volver a sus hogares ¿Acaso eso era lo que le pasaba¿Anhelaba el volver a su hogar? Pero eso no importaba, él ya no tenia un hogar, con ese pensamiento Shadow finalmente se durmió.

Continuara…


	12. Parte 11

Hola chicos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi pequeña creación, lo hubiera subido ayer, pero no pude entrar en todo el día, como siempre agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer y especialmente a Anfitrite-aquarius y a Kentaru the Hedgehog por dejar Reviews del ultimo capítulo, me disculpo si este en muy largo, pero tengo mucha historia que contar y siento que es importante que los capítulos empiecen y terminen en puntos clave de la misma. 

Parte 11: El destino de los antiguos.

El espacio es un lugar engañoso, cuando uno mira el cielo nocturno este parece ser tan pacifico, tan tranquilo y estático, pero esto es solo una ilusión causada por la distancia, en realidad el espacio en un lugar de extrema violencia, un lugar donde estrellas chocan, o se "devoran" entre si, un lugar de explosiones estelares y agujeros negros que succionan todo lo que esta a su alcance y que expulsan como un violento chorro de energía que se extiende por años luz a lo que no pueden engullir, pero además de eso es un lugar de conflicto entre seres "racionales" un lugar donde las mas encarnizadas batallas toman lugar, una de ellas tomaba lugar a la sombra de un planeta totalmente desierto PQ557, un enjambre de naves rodeaba a una solitaria nave de combate, atacándola de todas las direcciones, pero aunque superado en numero el blanco vehículo y sus ocupantes no estaban vencidos, por el contrario daban batalla con ahínco y determinación.  
-Escudos al sesenta por ciento- Exclamaba la impersonal voz de Irene al tiempo que Ventisca se sacudía con fuerza.  
-Me están haciendo enojar- Susurro Tails molesto mientras hacia una rápida maniobra para ponerse en posición de fuego y destruir a un caza Angelix más, pero aun quedaban tres cazas y un crucero de combate mediano y todos centrados en destruir a la solitaria nave blanca.  
-Y tú que te quejabas de aburrimiento- Exclamo Amy con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.  
-Si pero tanta diversión nos puede matar- Contesto el joven zorro tratando de sacudirse a un caza.  
Tres días atrás ni Tails ni Amy se imaginaron que esta misión terminaría así, aunque el riesgo existía tenían fe en que todo terminaría bien, como en las ocasiones anteriores, pero ese no parecía ser el caso, tres días antes La Intrépida había recibido un llamada de auxilio, de parte de la colonia Bronks Natriki, una extraña enfermedad viral se había esparcido como reguero de pólvora en la colonia, y necesitaban ayuda medica urgente, en las bodegas de La Intrépida había una gran reserva de antivirales de amplio espectro que podrían contrarrestar la enfermedad, pero el problema es que la nave tenia la misión de patrullar una área muy cercana a un astillero militar en construcción y si abandonaba el área los Angelix sin dudas aprovecharían la ventana de oportunidad, ya habían reportes de que una flota Angelix se estaba reuniendo en las cercanías, fue entonces cuando Tails ofreció una solución, Ventisca tenia la capacidad para viajar grandes distancias, podría entregar los antivirales y La Intrépida podría continuar con su misión, a la capitán Celes no le hizo mucha gracia esa idea, Ya que Ventisca era la única nave del contingente de La Intrépida capas de viajes largos, los cazas, incluso los del escuadrón Alfa eran todos naves para viajes cortos y por ende Ventisca estaría totalmente sola, pero el hecho era que no tenia ninguna otra opción y a regañadientes acepto. El viaje de ida de día y mediofue simple y sin contratiempos, Amy acompaño a Tails, después de todo algún oficial medico debía instruir a los médicos de la colonia Bronks sobre el correcto uso de los antivirales, ya en Natriki los Bronks los recibieron con los brazos abiertos, en verdad la enfermedad había afectado a gran parte de la población y por eso cualquier ayuda fue mas que bienvenida, Tails y Amy solo permanecieron un par de horas en la colonia, mientras mas tiempo tuvieran los Angelix para enterarse de que Ventisca estaba sola peor, así que solo permanecieron el tiempo suficiente para que Amy pudiera instruir a los médicos sobre las drogas que les estaba entregando, aunque ya en ese corto tiempo el dúo pudo atestiguar como algunos pacientes ya daban claras señales de mejoría.  
Una poderosa sacudía regreso al zorro al presente, a los cazas Angelix que lo atacaban por los cuatro costados, Tails intento ponerse en posición para abrir fuego contra un caza que acababa de atacarlo, pero una andanada de disparos del crucero de combate mediano le hizo perder el blanco, Tails eludió la siguiente andanada, pero en ese instante dos de los cazas aprovecharon la oportunidad y atacaron a la nave de Tails con sus torpedos, Ventisca se sacudió con mas violencia que nunca –Peligro- Advirtió Irene –Escudos al veinte por ciento, fuente de poder dañada, falla de todos los sistemas inminente-  
-¡No!- Grito Tails furioso al tiempo que golpeaba con su puño el tablero de Ventisca –Ya me hicieron enojar, Irene alista el arma principal-  
-Iniciando Arma principal- Respondió la computadora de Ventisca.  
-Tails crees que sea buena idea, tras usar el arma estaremos indefensos- Pregunto Amy algo nerviosa.  
-Si salimos con vida de esta te respondo- Contesto Tails secamente.  
Usando toda la fuerza de sus propulsores Ventisca simulo que escapaba de los cazas, necesitaba que lo siguieran se quería que su plan resultara, tenían que estar todos en hilera para que el disparo de su arma principal impactara a todos sus perseguidores, los tres estructuras comenzaron a emerger de la parte trasera de Ventisca, cuando finalmente terminaron de salir la energía de las falsas esmeraldas caos y del fragmento de piedra de los antiguos comenzó a almacenarse en las punta de las estructuras con forma de hoz, varias andanadas de disparos de los cazas intentaron dar con Ventisca pero Tails se las arreglo para eludirlas a todas.  
-Arma principal lista en diez segundos- Irene continuaba con la cuneta regresiva.  
Tails acelero a fondo tratando de poner tanta distancia como pudiera de los cazas Angelix, mas estos seguían pisándole los talones y no iban a abandonar la persecución, no con su presa al fin al alcance de la mano.  
-Cinco, cuatro-  
Dos disparos mas alcanzaron a Ventisca, los escudos de la nave habían caído del todo, una segunda andanada de disparos había sido disparada, pero Tails había logrado evadirlas, un impacto mas y seria el fin del juego.  
-Tres, dos, uno, Arma principal cargada-  
Con un rápido movimiento Tails Corto los motores de impulso y solo dejo activos los de maniobras, giro con brusquedad los controles de la nave, esta sin dejar de moverse en la dirección que llevaba roto sobre su propio eje y quedo de frente con sus perseguidores, con un poderoso destello de luz el arma principal disparo una poderosa ráfaga de energía al mismo tiempo que uno de los cazas lanzaba uno de sus torpedos, el rallo de energía de Ventisca impacto directamente sobre dos de los cazas y sobre el crucero de batalla mediano, destruyéndolos en el acto e impacto el flanco izquierdo del ultimo caza, provocando en este una tremenda explosión, el torpedo del caza Angelix fue afectado por la energía del disparo de Ventisca afectando su sistema de guía y causando que explotara sin impactar a la nave de Tails, pero aun así el impacto fue lo suficientemente cerca para hacer que esta se sacudiera con una violencia inusitada, Tails intento retomar el control de la nave, pero era inútil, no tenia suficiente potencia para mover la nave, y lo que era peor, habían caído en la zona de influencia gravitacional del planeta, estaban cayendo.  
-¡Tails, haz algo!- Grito Amy.  
-No tengo potencia para evitar el impacto, Amy- Respondió el zorro.  
-¿Eso significa-  
-Que vamos a estrellarnos como un maldito meteorito-  
Alrededor de Ventisca comenzó a Formarse una nube de plasma, gas ionizado de altísima temperatura que se forma cuando un objeto ingresa a gran velocidad en una atmósfera, pronto todo lo que podía verse de lo que antes había sido la nave de Tails era una estela de color rojo atravesando la atmosfera a gran velocidad, en el centro de esa estela de plasma Tails usaba la energía que le quedaba para poder hacer zigzaguear a Ventisca, debía perder tanta velocidad como fuera posible o el impacto contra la superficie del planeta los mataría, por fortuna la desesperada estrategia de Tails parecía funcionar, ya habían perdido tanta velocidad que la nube de plasma alrededor de la nave de había disipado, pero la velocidad aun era mucha.  
-Usare todo el poder que le queda a los propulsores para intentar aminorar nuestra velocidad, pero aun así caeremos con fuerza, agarrete fuerte Amy- Exclamo Tails, al tiempo que iniciaba los propulsores con el poco de poder que Ventisca podía dar en ese momento, la velocidad de caída de la nave disminuyo, pero nada mas podía hacer Tails para evitar el impacto que pronto tomaría lugar, con la tierra ya a la vista Tails intento guiar a la nave a una llanura de altos pastizales que había divisado que se hacían mas y mas grandes, estaba mas y mas cerca.  
Un poderoso estruendo se escucho en varios kilómetros a la redonda, seguido por el sonido de algo arrastrándose con gran fuerza y levantando tierra como un gigantesco arado, para cuando todo había terminado una enorme marca de impacto en el medio de la pradera era visible, detrás de esta estaba un enorme surco en la tierra que seguía por al menos ciento cincuenta metros y al final de este estaba el objeto que había causado tal desastre, era difícil de creer que alguien en el interior de la nave hubiera sobrevivido, pero así fue, merced de los amortiguadores de inercia y el sistema de bolsas de aire dentro de Ventisca que había salvado la vida de ambos ocupantes.  
-¿Amy, estas bien?- Pregunto Tails preocupado.  
Amy hizo un rápido chequeo –Dos Brazos, dos piernas, una cabeza sobre los hombros, si, estoy completa. Bien Tails ¿Y ahora que-  
-Y ahora, revisión de daños- Contesto el joven zorro al tiempo que iniciaba una revisión completa de la nave –Impulso fuera de línea, armas fuera de línea, escudos fuera de línea, tiempo estimado de auto reparación veinte horas- Tails continuo corriendo un diagnostico de la nave para ver si algún otro sistema estaba comprometido, pero se detuvo en seco al notar algo y una pequeña risa irónica se escapo de sus labios.  
-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Amy obviamente extrañada de la reacción de Tails.  
-Por lo que valga- Exclamo Tails –Sensores al ciento por ciento, y… están detectando una fuente de energía-  
-¿Qué?- Inquirió Amy –Pensé que este planeta estaba desabitado-  
-Debería estarlo, la alta ionización de la atmósfera hace del clima de este planeta algo muy inestable y errático, por eso ninguna especie instalo colonias en este mundo-  
-¿Qué tan lejos esta-  
-Como siete kilómetros al noreste-  
-¿Investigamos?- Exclamo Amy –No tendremos nada más que hacer en las próximas veinte horas-  
-¿Por qué no? El sol esta en el cenit, tendremos mucho tiempo para ir y regresar a la nave-  
Y con la decisión tomada el par se encamino con rumbo a la fuente de poder que habían detectado, la caminata fue algo trabajosa, caminar por ese pasto que llegaba a la altura del pecho era mas difícil de lo que parecía, pero en poco tiempo y con paso firme llegaron hasta donde se suponía que debía estar la fuente de poder, pero no había nada ¿Era posible que alguna lectura anómala confundiera a los sensores de Ventisca, o que la caída halla afectado a la nave mas de lo pensado y que era incapaz de detectar errores en los sistemas? Era casi imposible, Ventisca contaba con tres sistemas de diagnósticos independientes, cada uno capas de hacer todo el trabajo por si mismo, era un sistema triplemente redundante, en caso de que alguno fallara los otros se harían cargo de todos los diagnósticos, la posibilidad de que un sistema así fallara era infinitesimal, Tails estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando dio un mal paso y callo por lo que parecía ser un agujero en el suelo, Amy se apresuro a correr hasta el lugar donde Tails había caído temiendo que tal ves Tails pudiera estar herido, pero un sonido muy familiar la detuvo, era un sonido de golpeteo repetitivo, en solo un par de segundos pudo ver como Tails salía del agujero por sus propios medios, usando sus colas para peder volar.  
-Tails ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto preocupada Amy.  
-Claro Amy, pero es una caída muy profunda, espera aquí volveré a bajar investigare un poco y veré si puedo encontrar una entrada para ti-  
-Pero tú podrías llevarme- Exclamo Amy.  
-Si, pero si hay peligro y tengo que regresar con rapidez, no podré hacerlo cargándote a ti-  
-Ya veo…- Exclamo Amy, pero luego hizo una pausa como comprendiendo algo -¡Hey¿Qué estas insinuando?- Grito muy molesta, pero sin decir una palabra Tails volvió a meterse en el agujero, dejando a Amy sin nada que hacer hasta saber algo de él, varios minutos pasaron y Amy comenzaba a impacientarse, cuando un sonido a unos metros de ella le llamo la atención, a unos cincuenta metros de donde estaba Amy lo que parecía ser una gran portón de metal se abrió desde el suelo, Amy corrió, en el portón la esperaba un zorro con dos colas, al verlo Amy corrió a su encuentro mientras el muchacho la saludaba con la mano, pero ni bien llego hasta donde estaba Tails, Amy le dio un fuerte coscorrón con la mano derecha.  
-¿Por qué fue eso?- Pregunto Tails confundido y adolorido.  
-Por decir que estoy gorda- respondió Amy con ojos llenos de furia –¿Y bien?- continuo esta algo más tranquila – Que viste en esa base subterránea-  
-Pues- respondió Tails mientras se frotaba con una mano el sitio de su cabeza donde Amy lo había golpeado –Que es la base subterránea más extraña que he visto en mi vida-  
-¿Por qué-  
-Tenía ventanas-  
-¿Tragaluces?- Pregunto Amy Tratando de entender.  
-No- Respondió Tails –Ventanas, ventanas en las paredes-  
-Aun sin creerle demasiado Amy entro en la estructura subterránea, pero Tails estaba en lo cierto, como esperando la luz de un sol que nunca llegaría las ventanas estaban allí, solo la oscuridad y la tierra que cubría el complejo era visible, y algunas raíces de árboles, nada mas. Tails y Amy recorriendo durante largo rato ese extraño lugar, comedores, dormitorios, todos parecían haber sido abandonados con prisa y hacia ya mucho, mucho tiempo, pero ¿Quién los habría construido? Era todo un enigma, usando un pequeño sensor de bolsillo el par continuo recorriendo el lugar hasta llega a lo que parecía ser el único lugar que aun tenia energía, era una habitación llena de computadoras, Tails se acerco a una de ellas y la activo, esta pareció responder, se inmediato Tails y Amy reconocieron el idioma en que aparecían escritas las palabras en el monitor.  
-¡Es el idioma de los antiguos!- Gritaron ambos al unísono.  
Ahora todo tenia mas sentido, esa debía ser una base de los antiguos, las especie que había poblado esa zona de la galaxia hacia ya cuatro millones de año, esa era la razón de las ventanas, cuando la base había sido construida originalmente, esta estaba sobre la superficie, pero con el paso de los eones capa tras capa de sedimentos la fue hundiendo lentamente bajo varios metros de tierra.  
Tails busco con cuidado en toda la habitación y finalmente encontró tras una mampara lo que buscaba, sabia que una fuente de poder convencional no podría seguir funcionando después de varios millones de años, solo había algo que podía hacerlo, una piedra de los antiguos, y allí estaba, era pequeña, mas pequeña que el fragmento que Tails tenia en Ventisca, pero mas que suficiente para darle poder a esas computadoras, de inmediato Tails y Amy se pudieron a trabajar en dos estaciones, aunque usaban un programa de traducción era difícil entender la información que se presentaba ante ellos, el idioma de los antiguos era muy complejo y difícil de entender.  
-Si entiendo esto correctamente- Exclamo Amy cortando un largo silencio –Los antiguos no eran una especie sola-  
-¿Qué?- Pregunto Tails.  
-Según esto- Respondió Amy –Los Antiguos eran cuatro razas diferentes que evolucionaron en el mismo mundo al mismo tiempo, una mamífera, otra incectoide, otra reptiloide, y una última bioeterea-  
-Y yo encontré un archivo de video, tal vez el programa pueda darnos una traducción del mismo-  
Tails miro por un segundo por la puerta abierta del salón en donde estaban y algo le llamo la atención, cuando habían entrado la luz de sol que entraba por el exterior era visible por esa puerta, pero ahora no lo era, extrañado se puso de pie y se encamino a la entrada para poder resolver el pequeño misterio, al ver esto Amy lo siguió sin decir una palabra, al llegar a la entrada se hizo obvio el porque la luz del sol no llegaba hasta el salón de computadoras, estaba anocheciendo.  
-Pero ¿Cómo? Pregunto incrédula Amy -Si solo salimos de Ventisca hace cuatro horas y el sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo-  
-Ups- se le escapo a Tails mientras le daba un vistazo a su computadora de bolsillo.  
-¿Qué?- Pregunto la erizo.  
-Se me olvido revisar la velocidad de rotación de este mundo, aquí los días solo duran diez y ocho horas- Respondió Tails algo avergonzado por su omisión.  
Una ráfaga de viento helado como el filo de un puñal dio de lleno al dúo al tiempo que el sol se terminaba de ocultar del todo, la temperatura bajo, tanto que el par comenzó a temblar de frió y se vieron obligados a activar los calentadores de sus uniformes para poder estar mas calidos.  
-No podemos regresar a Ventisca al menos hasta mañana- Exclamo Amy –Hace mucho frió y no sabemos que tipo de animales hay en este lugar por las noches-  
Y poniéndose de a cuerdo sin decir una palabra mas, los dos entraron en la base y regresaron al salón de computadoras, allí abajo el frió también se sentía, pero era mas soportables, al revisar la computadora con la que había estado trabajando Tails se dio cuenta que el programa de traducción ya había completado su función, y sin nada mas que hacer el par decidió que verían ese archivo de video.  
Tras dar play en uno de los monitores se pudo ver con claridad la imagen de lo que parecía ser una serpiente con extremidades, sin dudas uno de los miembros reptiloides de los antiguos, estaba de pie en la misma habitación donde Tails y Amy estaban, pero con la diferencia de que el sol entraba por las ventanas con intensidad y claridad, el ser comenzó a hablar en un idioma que no había sido escuchado en varios millones de años, al tiempo que el programa traductor escribía subtítulos en la parte inferior de la imagen –Ya vienen- Fue lo primo que pudo leerse –Pero si alguien puede ver este mensaje entonces tal vez no todo halla sido en vano- El ser hizo una pausa como no sabiendo como seguir antes de continuar –Tal vez se estén preguntando de que estoy hablando, lo mas probable es que pacen miles de años, sino mas antes de que alguien pueda ver este mensaje, todo comenzó hace apenas un par de años, nuestra gente se había extendido por toda la galaxia, nuestra tecnología se viajes espaciales había llegado a la cúspide, como también nuestra bio-tecnología y allí fue cuando comenzaron los problemas, al principio parecía que seria una bendición, mejores medicinas, vidas mas largas y sanas, y hasta algo que solo unas décadas atrás era imposible, la noticia fue una conmoción cuando por primera ves dos miembros de especies diferentes pudieron tener hijos, la mayoría de las personas estaban contentas con ello, y pronto las parejas inter-especie fueron algo de los mas habitual, pero hubo grupos de puristas que miraban esto con malos ojos, grupos que con cada día se hacían mas poderosos, finalmente llegaron a ocupar cargos importantes en el gobierno y fue entonces cuando todo estallo, primero los incectoides quisieron crear un estado aparte, pronto siguieron los reptiles y mamíferos y bioeteros no tardaron en unirse a la locura, antes de que pudiéramos darnos cuanta de lo ocurrido la guerra ya había estallado, pero lo peor estaba por venir, los mamíferos pronto crearon un arma como nunca antes se había visto, un arma biotecnológica, un ejercito de seres creados en el interno de laboratorios, programados para ser soldados perfectos, los Exterminadores, soldados que no descansarían hasta masacrar a todo aquel que no fuera un mamífero "Puro", idiotas, el grado de mestizaje en nuestra gente era tal que todos los mamíferos, hasta el mas reaccionario y racista de ellos tenia algún grado de ADN de loas otras especies, pronto los Exterminadores comenzaron a atacar a sus propios creadores con el mismo entusiasmo que atacaban a todo lo demás, eso fue hace solo dos años, en solo dos años los Exterminadores destruyeron todas nuestras colonias, menos esta, y pronto llegaran, pero no podíamos permitir que nuestra gente, nuestro legado llegase a un final tan estupido, es por eso que los pocos sobrevivientes que quedamos nos lanzamos a una ultima misión, recorrimos todas la galaxia en búsqueda de planetas con condiciones para el desarrollo de especies inteligentes y sembramos cada uno de esos mundos con nuestro ADN, con la esperanza de que aceleraría la evolución de la inteligencia, para evitar que la misma semilla de conflicto que germino entre nosotros prospere entre otros en cada mundo solo dejamos ADN de una sola estirpe de nuestro pueblo, mamífera, incectoide, reptiloide y bioeterea, si ven este mensaje y pertenecen a alguno de los mundo en nuestra base de datos, entonces, ustedes son parte nuestra, nosotros parte de ustedes, ruego que si algún día se encuentran con sus otros "hermanos" se traten con amor y fraternidad, por favor, por favor, no cometan los mismo errores que nosotros, por favor sean mejores de lo que nosotros fuimos- eso había sido todo el mensaje, al terminar un listado de mundos y su ubicación se desplegó en el monitor, Amy y Tails se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato, era increíble, los Antiguos una raza tan avanzada había sido exterminada por su propia arrogancia y xenofobia, y lo peor, allí estaban ellos tropezando de nuevo con la misma piedra, otra vez matándose entre si, como si la historia estuviera condenada a repetirse en un macabro circulo.  
-¿Eso significa?- Pregunto Amy -¿Qué los Inix, los Bronks, los Erokc, los mirotas y los Angelix son todos descendientes de los Antiguos-  
-Y se pone mejor- Respondió Tails que había caminado hasta el monitor para poder leer el listado de mundos –también nosotros, según esto, los Antiguos también estuvieron en la Tierra, justo en el momento que los primeros seres inteligentes comenzaban su desarrollo-  
Era extraño contemplar la posibilidad de que en algún lugar de la historia, cuatro millones de años en el pasado un extraño hecho hubiera relacionado a tantos seres que parecían no tener nada en común, en solo un par de horas Tails y Amy se las habían arreglado para rescribir los libros de historia, pero eso parecía menos importante comparado con el hecho de que cada vez hacia mas frió, Tails y Amy buscaron en toda las instalaciones algún tipo de manta para poder cubrirse, pero como podrán imaginarse, tras cuatro millones de años no quedaba nada, finalmente cansados de buscar el par se recostó en una especie de sillón de un material plástico que había resistido bastante bien el paso del tiempo, hacia bastante frió a pesar de que los uniformes tenia sus propias fuentes de calor, no estaban diseñados para ese tipo de uso, buscando algo mas de calor y casi inconscientemente Amy se apoyo sobre Tails, este al principio no supo bien como reaccionar, pero el hecho era que con Amy así de cerca el frió se sufría menos, con un rápido movimiento Tails apoyo su brazo sobre el hombro de la erizo y la rodeo con sus colas a la altura de la cintura, ahora la que estaba algo nerviosa era Amy, al sentir como Tails le había presionado contra su cuerpo, pero, pasados algunos minutos pudo tranquilizarse un poco he intentar dormir, con algo de curiosidad la erizo levanto la mirada para asegurarse de que Tails se hubiera dormido, así era, y con cuidado de no despertarlo abrió primero la parte superior se la campera de Tails y luego siguió con la parte superior de su camisa dejando expuesto el pecho del zorro, el pelaje de esa zona era denso y mullido, Amy apoyo su cabeza sobre este, se sentía como una acogedora y calida almohada de plumón de ganso y así cómodamente apoyada en el pecho de el joven zorro Amy finalmente se quedo dormida. Cuando Amy despertó se percato de que estaba sola, aun apoyada en el sillón de platico, la luz del sol entraba por algunas rendijas, era obvio que ya había amanecido hacia mucho, y el clima era mucho mas acogedor, tras ponerse en pie y desperezarse un poco, la erizo de dirigió al lugar donde sabia que encontraría a Tails, y allí estaba él en el salón de computadoras, descargando todo los datos de la memoria de estas en su computadora de bolsillo.  
-Buenos días dormilona- La saludo al verla.  
-Hola Tails- Contesto Amy.  
-¿Dormiste bien?- Pregunto Tails.  
-Si, dormí muy bien- Fue la respuesta de la erizo.  
-Me alegro, pero la próxima vez que quieras una almohada de pelo de zorro, házmelo saber ¿Si?- Exclamo el zorro con una pequeña mueca de malicia.  
Amy no pudo evitar sonrojarse por un par se segundos antes de cambiar el tema –¿Cómo va la descarga?- Pregunto.  
-Muy bien, terminare en unos minutos, si quieres puedes esperarme afuera, en cuanto acabe volveremos a Ventisca, la auto reparación ya debe estar por terminar- Exclamo Tails.  
Amy asintió con la cabeza y dejo el salón, la verdad es que dejar ese lugar la aliviaba, era oscuro, antiguo y con un aura a muerte que lo llenaba todo, especialmente sabiendo lo que allí había pasado, no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar a la salida, afuera el sol brillaba con fuerza otra vez, el viento bamboleaba los pastizales altos de un lado al otro, se detuvo en la entrada y cerro los ojos al tiempo que se ponía de frente al viento sintiendo como este arremolinaba su pelaje, y percibía el aroma del pasto en el aire, pero un extraño sonido le llamo la atención, abrió los ojos y viro en dirección de donde venia ese sonido.  
Aun en el salón de computadoras Tails ya casi terminaba de descargar la información cuando algo que vio le llamo mucho la atención, era un archivo con complicados datos técnicos, le tomo un par de minutos interpretarlos apropiadamente, pero cuando lo logro su expresión se lleno de alegría, sus ojos brillaban, no lo odia creer, era la respuesta a su búsqueda –Con esto…- Susurro, de inmediato descargo toda la información, extrajo el fragmento de piedra de los antiguos que alimentaba a las computadoras y corrió al encuentro de Amy, pero cuando llego a la superficie no vio a nadie, se quedo esperando por un momento, hasta que la voz de Amy lo alerto dando un grito -¡Cuidado, es una trampa!- Instintivamente Tails volteo a la dirección de donde venia la voz, pude ver que allí estaba Amy y detrás de ella estaba un Angelix, sosteniéndola con fuerza con una mano al tiempo que con la otra le apuntaba con una arma, Tails y el Angelix se miraron por un segundo, el Angelix vestía un uniforme de piloto, en ese instante Tails lo comprendió, el tercer casa que no había sido impactado de lleno por el arma principal, sin dudas él era el piloto, debió habérselas arreglado para poder aterrizar y seguirlos, el piloto Angelix hizo un gesto demalicia, Tails la comprendió de inmediato, iba a disparar.  
Tan rápido como pudo el joven zorro se lanzo al suelo con la esperanza de que el pasto alto lograra ocultarlo al tiempo que los disparos zumbaban a su alrededor, cuando toco el suelo intento moverse, pero sintió un fuerte dolor en el brazo derecho, debía de estar herido, pero no tenia tiempo para pensar en ello, debía salir de la zona de tiro, se movió tan rápido como pudo entre los pastos altos aprovechando que el viento reinante disfrazo sus movimientos, oculto entre los pastos Tails se quedo tan quieto como podía intentando no llamar la atención, al tiempo que revisaba su brazo, tenia un ligero corte causado por un disparo, le dolía, pero no era una herida seria, sacando un parche de uno de sus bolsillos pudo cubrir la herida y detener la sangre, pero el mayor problema aun tenia que resolverlo ¿Como ayudaría a Amy? No tenía ningún arma consigo.  
-Comandante Prower- Exclamo el Angelix en un tono burlón –No se va a quedar allí ¿Verdad? Quien sabe lo que le pueda pasar a su linda amiguita, además, es con usted que quiero arreglar cuentas- El Angelix se acerco la mano derecha hasta la boca y mordiendo la punta del guante que la cubría tiro de esta revelando que debajo de este había una mano totalmente mecánica, Tails que estaba mirando con la cabeza apenas asomada por el pastizal pudo al fin reconocer a ese Angelix, fue el que lo había atacado en la sala donde estaba al piedra de los antiguos el día que llegaron a esa zona de la galaxia, al que le había cortado una mano.  
-Con respecto a usted señorita Rose- Exclamo el Angelix tomando uno de los brazos de Amy con su mano mecánica y comenzando a apretar con tanta fuerza que Amy comenzó a gritar de dolor –Recuerdo que usted simulo tener un brazo roto para poder escapar, que tal su se lo parto se verdad- Exclamo el piloto con una expresión aun mas maligna en su rostro, los gritos de Amy dolían en los oídos de Tails, debía hacer algo para ayudarla y pronto, pero ¿Qué? Estaba solo, totalmente solo en esta ocasión, sabia que no había esperanzas de que Sonic Saliera de la nada y salvara el día, sabia que su tecnología no lo ayudaría en esta ocasión tampoco, tenia que actuar por si mismo, tenia que lograrlo o Amy moriría, Aun agachado Tails comenzó a moverse nuevamente, en dirección a el piloto Angelix, centro su atención en él, entre el pasto alto apenas si podía verlo, pero podía escucharlo (Esas orejas enormes que tiene no esta solo de adorno) dirigiéndolas con sumo cuidado pudo saber exactamente donde estaba sin necesidad de verlo, todos los zorros pueden hacer eso, pero era la primera vez que Tails lo hacia, era la primera vez que usaba los viejos instintos con los que todo zorro nace, el instinto de cazar, el instinto de depredar y matar a la presa, eran instintos que Tails siempre había despreciado, aunque sabia que eran parte de él continuamente los suprimía, casi como si le avergonzaran, pero esta vez los necesitaba, esta ves no podía darse el lujo de tener escrúpulos, aunque sabia que el Angelix no podía olfatearlo, Tails instintivamente se coloco contra el viento y solo se movía cuando el viento movía el pasto para disfrazar su estela entre los pastizales.  
-¿Dónde estas?- Pregunto furioso el Angelix al tiempo que oprimía con mas fuerza el Brazo de Amy, pero este estaba tan ocupado en lastimar a la erizo que no se percato de que Tails estaba casi sobre él, al menos no se percato hasta que fue muy tarde, con un enorme salto Tails callo sobre el Angelix, Amy fue despedida por el impulso y callo al suelo mientras se cubría con una mano su brazo lastimado, cuando volteo a ver lo que había sido de Tails lo que vio la horrorizo, el Angelix estaba en el suelo de espaldas a este, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de sacarse a Tails de encima, pero este estaba bien sujeto, mordiendo la garganta de su presa.  
-¡Tails espera!- Grito Amy, pero ya era tarde, con un rápido movimiento de su cabeza, Tails coloco el cuello del Angelix en una posición antinatural, el sonido de algo crujiendo lleno el aire y después de eso todo había terminado, el Angelix yacía en el suelo, sin vida. Tails se dejo caer en el suelo, mirando lo que había hecho, como si a su cerebro racional tuviera problemas en retomar el control en comprender lo ocurrido, el joven zorro volteo para ver a Amy, aun muy shockeada por lo ocurrido, los ojos de la erizo estaban llenos de confusión, camino un par de paso hasta donde estaba Tails, dudo por un par de segundo sobre que hacer y luego le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, sin decir una palabra ambos regresaron hasta Ventisca con un paso lento y casi forzado, la autoreparacion ya estaba completa para cuando llegaron a esta, y tras abordar abandonaron el planeta, como tratando de dejar atrás el mal momento, pero lo gracioso de los malos recuerdos es que son mas rápidos que cualquier cosa, y no se los puede dejar a tras, en el viaje hasta La Intrépida ninguno de los dos hablo, demasiado incómodos por lo ocurrido, al llegar a la nave los recibieron casi como a héroes, no solo habían salvado a la colonia Bronks, sino que además habían encontrado ruinas de los antiguos, y lo mas importante aun, valiosísima información, se hablo de condecoraciones, incluso de que serian entregadas por la presidenta en persona, Tails intento poner su mejor cara, pero simplemente su interés no estaba en ello.  
Ya muy tarde en la noche en su habitación Tails trabajaba en descifrar los datos que había sacado de la computadora de los antiguos, o al menos lo hacia hasta que el sonido de alguien tocando al timbre de su camarote lo interrumpió, tras abrir la puerta pudo ver que Amy estaba del otro lado -¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunto.  
-Claro- Respondió Tails con gentileza.  
-Creo que la grumete Torres me vio entrar- Dijo la erizo algo preocupada.  
-Tranquila- respondió Tails –Se que es muy discreta-  
Hubo un momento de incomodo silencio, hasta que finalmente Amy lo rompió –Dime Tails ¿Estas bien-  
-Eso creo- Respondió el joven zorro –Aun intento asimilar lo que paso-  
-Sin dudas lo que sentiste debió ser muy perturbador, pero se que con algo de tiempo lo superaras-  
-No, no fue así Amy-  
-¿Qué quieres decir-  
Tails intento responder, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca, hizo un segundo esfuerzo, para poder expresar sus pensamientos –Es que…- comenzó –Cuando yo ataque a ese Angelix… no… no sentí nada-  
-¿Qué?- Amy no lo podía creer.  
-No… no sentí nada, lo mate y no me importo- Una lagrima corrió cuesta abajo por la mejilla de Tails, y luego otra detrás de esta –No, no me importo- Repitió Tails como incrédulo de sus propias palabras –Pudiste ser tu, pudo ser Cream, pudo ser Sonic y no me hubiera importado-  
-¡No!- Lo corto Amy -¡Me niego a aceptarlo! Durante los últimos meses te conocí mas profundamente que durante todo el tiempo que fuimos amigos, conocí a un muchacho maravilloso, una persona que siempre se preocupa por los demás, y me niego a creer que esa persona que conocí sea una mentira, no puedes dejar que un momento de falta de control rija toda tu vida, debes tener fe en ti mismo-  
-No se si pueda- Respondió entre sollozos Tails –No se si pueda creer en mi como crees tu-  
-Si no puedes creer en ti mismo- Respondió Amy –Yo creeré por ambos-  
Aun sollozando Tails se dejo caer en su cama, Amy se recostó a su lado y lo tomo entre sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza de Tails contra su pecho, allí Tails lloro hasta quedarse dormido, pocos minutos después Amy se le uniría, como la vez anterior ambos pasarían toda la noche juntos, pero esta vez no seria para compartir el calor se sus cuerpos, sino para compartir algo mas profundo y personal.

Continuara…


	13. patre 12

Bueno, una nueva parte de la historia y perdón por el retrazo, en fin en esta parte volvemos con Sonic y además presentare un nuevo personaje, espero que les guste, como siempre gracias por leer la historia y mas gracias todavía por dejar sus cometarios 

Parte 12: Snow Wolf.

El día era hermoso, despejado, calido, pero con una frisa fresca que revitalizaba, a las afueras de la gran metrópolis de Station Square dos figuras caminaban tranquilamente, una coneja que se movía con pasos gráciles y un erizo de pelaje casi totalmente negro, este sostenía en sus manos, varias bolsas que parecían ser de algún almacén local, había sido idea de Vanilla que Shadow la acompañara de compras, un par de brazos fuertes para llevar el peso nunca estaban de mas y además la coneja penso que socializar era justo lo que el erizo debía hacer, las ultimas semanas no habían sido muy fáciles para Shadow, a los vecinos de Vanilla no le agradaban este recién llegado tan osco, gruñón y mal educado, aunque si alguien como Vanilla le daba alberge tan mala persona no debía ser. Pero Shadow , genio y figura hasta la sepultura, no se dejaba cambiar tan fácilmente, toda una vida siendo un arisco gruñón era mucho como para cambiar en solo unas pocas semanas, pero de una forma imperceptible, Vanilla y Cream habían cambiado al erizo, era algo que ni Shadow notaba, solo los que habían tratado con él lo percibían, era como si estuviera algo mas calmado, algo mas relajado, incluso a veces se lo veía esbozar una ligera sonrisa, como si se encontrara a gusto en esa casa que no hacia ni un mes era para él un lugar desconocido e incomodo.  
En ese momento Shadow se detuvo en seco, como si algo lo molestara mucho, era una sensación extraña, algo malo estaba por suceder…  
Vanilla extrañada por la extraña forma en que Shadow se comportaba solo atino a preguntar -¿Shadow-  
Pero antes de que pudiera añadir otra palabra el sonido de una poderosísima explosión hizo que ambos se dieran vuelta para mirar en dirección de Station Square, una enorme explosión en el medio de la ciudad había producido una nube en forma de hongo, al menos un par de edificios habían sido destruidos, sobrevolando la ciudad se podía ver una inmensa nave de color azul y rojo, de al menos noventa metros de largo, era claro que estaba atacando la ciudad.  
-Eggman- Susurro Shadow con desprecio.  
-Cream esta en la ciudad- Exclamo Vanilla con preocupación.  
-Rápido- Exclamo Shadow -Toma esto- al tiempo que le pasaba las bolsa, Vanilla las tomo, suponiendo que en ese instante Shadow se iría en dirección a la ciudad, enorme fue su sorpresa cuando Shadow la tomo en sus brazos y corriendo a toda velocidad la llevo hasta la casa, un grito de emoción escapo de los labios de la coneja, jamás ni en sus sueños mas locos había imaginado que podría viajar a una velocidad tan increíble, en solo un par de minutos ya habían llegado, una vez allí, Shadow la dejo en la puerta de la casa.  
-Wow- Exclamo Asombrada Vanilla -Eso fue muy emocionante, ahora si porque a Sonic le gusta tanto la velocidad ¿Iras ahora a la ciudad-  
-Así es.- Contesto el erizo oscuro -Y no te preocupes por Cream, yo la traeré a salvo-  
-Gracias Shadow- Dijo la coneja al tiempo que le daba un abrazo a Shadow, abrazo que este no correspondió, aun se sentía muy incomodo con ese tipo de contacto físico, ni bien Vanilla lo soltó, la máxima forma de vida, esmeralda en mano, hizo un chaos control apareciendo en el medio de la ciudad, donde pudo ver a una miríada de gente corriendo para escapar de las explosiones provocadas por la poderosa creación de Eggman, Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge y Cream ya estaba en la zona, combatiendo contra algunos robot que habían salido de la nave, también estaba en el lugar un contingente de las fuerzas de defensa, encargados de organizar la evacuación de los civiles, algo que le llamo sobremanera la atención a Shadow era que Alice y un cameraman también estaban en el lugar firmando todo, una sonrisa escapo de los labios del erizo, esa chica estaba totalmente loca, aun ninguno de los presentes de habían percatado de que el erizo negro estaba allí, al menos no lo hicieron hasta que Rouge Grito -¡Shadow!- Al tiempo que volaba en su dirección, tras aterrizar a su lodo lo miro con su expresión de costumbre -Te tomaste tu tiempo- Dijo -Acaso in tentabas hacer una entrada dramática-  
Shadow no contesto, solo miro a sus alrededores evaluando la situación.  
-¡Hey!- Grito molesta la murciélago por la mala educación de Shadow, mas cuando esta se acerco mas al erizo se detuvo en seco y se quedo mirándolo extrañada.  
-¿Qué?- Pregunto Shadow que no entendía a que venia esa reacción de Rouge.  
-Hueles a perfume de mujer ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- Pregunto la murciélago cargando aun de mas malicia su mirada.  
Instintivamente Shadow bajo la cabeza para constatar lo que Rouge le había dicho y se dio cuenta de que Rouge tenía razón -Debió ser de cuando cargue a Vanilla en mis brazos- Pensó, pero solo se limito a contestar -Es de Vanilla-  
Al escuchar estas palabras todos se dieron vuelta a ver a Shadow, hasta Sonic que por lo general actuaba muy tranquilo y en control no pudo evitar mira fijamente a Shadow con una expresión en su rostro que parecía decir "¿Qué cosa?", Hasta Alice dejo de prestar atención al ataque y se quedo mirando a Shadow, este comprendió que todos habían malinterpretado sus palabras, pero no le importo demasiado, el estaba allí para detener a Eggman, no para dar explicaciones de lo que hiciese y de con quien lo hiciese -¿Se van a quedar allí mirándome todo el día?- Pregunto finalmente el erizo negro.  
Eso hizo que todo el grupo regresara a la realidad, regresara al ataque de Eggman a la ciudad.  
-Vamos- Grito Sonic -Debemos concentrarnos en atacar a la nave, las fuerzas de seguridad se encargaran de los robots-  
Con un rápido movimiento Shadow hizo un chaos control reapareciendo sobre el fuselaje de la enorme nave y atacándola con sus Chaos spears, pero estaba tan concentrado en atacar el fuselaje que no se percato que un robot e la serie E se le esta acercando por detrás, el robot levanto su arma, listo para lanzar una granada propulsada por cohete a Shadow, pero este escucho al robot y con un rápido movimiento se dio vuelta para destruirlo, al mismo tiempo que el robot disparaba, las Chaos Spears cumplieron su cometido, pero la granada exploto tan cerca de Shadow que lo obligo a lanzarse de la nave, aterrizando en un edificio cercano.  
-Señor Shadow ¿Esta usted bien?- Pregunto Cream con su usual tono respetuoso mientras aterrizaba al lado del erizo.  
-Eso creo, pequeña- Respondió secamente Shadow mientras se sacudía el aturdimiento.  
-Pronto Cream- Grito una voz, al darse vuelta en dirección de esta la joven coneja vio a Rouge volando en dirección de la gran fortaleza voladora, de inmediato Cream se le unió, volando con gran habilidad las dos chicas pudieron acercarse lo suficiente a los cañones y comenzar a destruirlos, Rouge con sus poderosas patadas y Cream con la ayuda de la pequeña, pero muy fuerte Cheese, en tanto Sonic decidió atacar uno de los motores, con un rápido ataque giratorio, haciendo que este explotara en mil dedazos, para ese momento Shadow ya se había recuperado y se había unido a Sonic en el ataque a los motores, pero cuando todo parecía ir demasiado bien, fue cuando todo empeoro, de la nada un enorme misil salio de la enorme fortaleza, con horror todos los presente vieron como el misil se había encaminado en dirección de una escuela, no había forma de saber si los alumnos ya habían sido evacuados, pero de no haber sido así, era seguro que ninguno sobreviviría, pensando rápido Shadow tomo su esmeralda chaos y se teletransporto rematerializandose sobre el misil, para su sorpresa no estaba solo, Sonic estaba a su lado, el erizo negro miro a su compañero en con una mirada inquisitiva y como adivinando la duda de Shadow sobre como había logrado llegar hasta allí Sonic levanto la mano derecha mostrándole a Shadow que el también tenia una esmeralda maestra consigo y mirándose a los ojos los dos erizos esbozaron una sonrisa, cada uno sabia exactamente lo que pensaba el otro y sin decir una palabra pusieron manos a la obra, Shadow se coloco en la parte derecha del misil y Sonic hizo lo propio en el costado opuesto y tomando con fuerza los alerones laterales del misil, ambos jalaron con fuerza hacia arriba, cambiando el curso del misil y haciendo que ganara altura a gran velocidad, y antes de que estuviera demasiado alto, ambos saltaron de este, solo unos segundos después una gigantesca explosión iluminaba el día en el medio del cielo, casi como un efímero segundo sol.  
Sobre la acera de una larga avenida y mirando el enorme monstruo que flotaba sobre las calles, Sonic y Shadow se miraron por un instante a los ojos, y luego volvieron a mirar a la fortaleza se Eggman, ya habían tenido suficiente y no iban a permitir un solo ataque mas, Cada uno de los erizos tomo con fuerza su esmeralda y comenzaron a cargarse del pode de estas, una vez cargados a tope del poder y como resortes que estaban totalmente oprimidos los dos salieron disparados a una velocidad de vértigo en dirección de la nave de Eggman, aunque muchas de las armas de la nave se dispararon en dirección del los erizos estos iban a tal velocidad que habían creado una onda de choque delante de ellos, que destruía todos los proyectiles antes de que siquiera estuvieran a distancia de hacer algún daño al par. Como dos imparables misiles, los erizos penetraron la cubierta protectora de la fortaleza voladora, saliendo casi al mismo instante por el otro extremo acompañados de un poderoso estruendo y una gran explosión, la nave se ladeo ligeramente antes de empezar a perder altura lentamente, era como ver aterrizar a un dirigible, aunque esa lentitud era solo una ilusión óptica causada por la enorme masa de la fortaleza, que ya casi terminaba de caer, toco el suelo en el medio de una ancha avenida, aplastado o impactando a los automóviles, ya hacia mucho abandonados por sus dueños, los vehículos que no eran aplastados, volaban por los aires, como juguetes aventados al aire por la mano de un pequeño niño caprichoso, mientras que el poderoso estruendo de la caída lo llenaba todo, pero solo unos segundos después todo parecía haber terminado, la mole de metales retorcidos descansaba inerte sobre la avenida, todas sus armas parecían estar fuera de línea, era obvio que no volvería a levantar el vuelo.  
-Supongo que eso fue todo- Murmuro Sonic algo decepcionado.  
-Será mejor que regrese a casa- Exclamo Shadow, y mirando a Cream continuo -Y creo que deberías venir con migo, Vanilla estaba muy preocupada-  
-¿Cómo¿Pero ya se van? Pero si la fiesta apenas comienza- Exclamo una voz demasiado conocida por un alta voz.  
Eggman susurro Sonic mientras miraba en dirección de la nave, sobre esta se podía ver con claridad la pequeña nave personal del científico, y sobre esta estaba él, jugando con su bigote mientras sonreía con maldad.  
-¡Eggman, tu nave esta destruida!- Grito Sonic -Tus robots también, no tienes nada, vete de aquí antes de que me enoje de verdad-  
Pero Eggman solo rió, rió mas y mas fuerte -¿Mis robots destruidos? Ja- rió -Oh Sonic, siempre tan inocente, no creerás que eso es todo mi arsenal ¿Verdad-  
Sonic iba a preguntarle a Eggman de que estaba hablando cuando pudo ver como una compuerta se abría en la destrozada fortaleza voladora, de esta salieron cuatro enormes robots, el primero tenia el aspecto de un enorme erizo, pero en su brazo derecho en lugar de mano tenia una afilada espada que casi tocaba el suelo, el segundo tenia, el aspecto de un oso de color pardo y ojos dorados, en su mano derecha tenia una ametralladora tipo Gatlin, el tercero era una enorme tortuga negra, era el mas grande de todos, su coraza la hacia casi imposible de destruir, pero también la hacia lenta y torpe, portaba un lanza ganadas en su brazo derecho y el ultimo era un zorro de color rojo como la sangre, era el mas pequeño de todos y solo tenia un par de pequeñas dagas consigo, pero lucia delgado y en extremo ágil.  
-Les presento mis mejores creaciones robóticas hasta la fecha, el fruto de años de trabajo- Exclamo Eggman con pompa y ceremonia -La serie "R"- Y señalando al erizo continuó - Les presento a R 01 especializado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo - Luego Eggman señalo al Oso -R 02 especializado en armas de alta cadencia de fuego -Ahora era el turno de la tortuga -R 03 especializado en armas de alto poder de impacto - Por ultimo señalo al zorro -Y finalmente R 04 especializado en infiltración y subversión, pero basta de formalidades- Exclamo el doctor cambian su tono de voz por uno algo mas informal -¿Qué dicen de una prueba de campo-  
-Cuando quieras, anciano- Respondió Sonic a la invitación del doctor con su ya clásico tono burlón.  
-Sabia que no podrías resistir la tentación de un desafió- Retruco Eggman -¡Serie "R" Ataquen-  
Los cuatro robots, miraron por un segundo a Sonic y a su grupo, casi como estudiándolos, y sin medir gesto alguno mas se lanzaron al ataque, R 01 se centro en atacar a Sonic, este con gran dificultad podía eludir las estocadas del robot, por su parte Rouge decidió que R 04 seria su rival, el zorro de metal se movía como todo un experto en artes marciales, y antes de darse cuanta Rouge ya tenia un corte en uno de sus brazos, Knuckles por su parte luchaba contra R 03, la enorme tortuga era muy lenta y torpe, por lo que el equidna podía eludir sus golpes con relativa facilidad, pero por el contrario la gran mole no parecía inmutarse por los poderosos ataques del guardián de la esmeralda maestra, ataque tras ataque la tortuga seguía en pie, aprovechado el cansancio de el equidna el robot pudo acertarle un poderoso golpe que lo elevo mas de tres metros por lo aires, para luego apuntarle con su arma, por fortuna para Knuckles el cuerpo de R 01 impacto contra la tortuga haciéndole perder el blanco, cuando el equidna miro en dirección de donde había venido el erizo metálico vio a Sonic haciéndole una señal con la mano, con respeto a Cream, era la que peor lo estaba pasando, volando de una dirección a otra tratando de eludir los disparos de la ametralladora que portaba el enorme oso, y a cada segundo se le hacia mas y mas difícil mantener la distancia, en un instante de distracción, la coneja no noto un inmenso trozo de revoque que se había desprendido de una pared por los disparos con tanta mala suerte que impacto en el rostro de la joven, golpeada y aturdida, Cream callo con fuerza sobre el suelo, dando varias vueltas antes de detenerse, le tomo untar de segundos poder reaccionar, para cuando abrió los ojos R 02 estaba de pie, a escaso metro y medio de ella y apuntándole con su arma directo a la cabeza, cuando un repentino resplandor obligo a Cream a entrecerrar los ojos, cuando pudo volver a ver Shadow estaba detrás del robot y con un rápido movimiento de una mano tomo la ametralladora y obligo a robot a apuntarse a su propia cabeza, y con la otra mano golpeo el arma haciendo que el mecanismo de gatillo se activara disparando una ráfaga de balas directo a la cabeza de R 02, solo fueron un par de segundos pero cuando todo había terminado la cabeza del robot era una deforme masa de metal retorcido.  
-Gracias señor Shadow- Exclamo la joven coneja, pero en ese instante algo le llamo la atención, alguien esta viéndolos desde la azotea de un edificio, al notar que Cream esta mirando en dirección de la azotea, Shadow hizo lo mismo.  
-¿Quién será?- Pregunto Cream.  
-Iré a investiga- Respondió el erizo -Tu mejor ve a ayudar a Rouge que parece que esta en problemas-  
Ni bien escucho esas palabras la coneja tomo rumbo hacia donde se encontraba Rouge, y para ser honestos el Zorro mecánico le estaba dando mas de un inconveniente a la murciélago que como podía eludía un ataque tras otro, además de que la herida en su brazo izquierdo no le facilitaba para nada las cosas, así que la llegada de Cream para ayudarla fue como mana caído del cielo, Con respecto a Sonic y Knuckles, los dos aun estaban totalmente ocupados con sus respectivos rivales, sin dudas R 01 era un espadachín soberbio y para peor Sonic no tenia ninguna arma consigo lo que le hacia aun mas difícil la contienda, por su parte Knuckles tampoco lo tenia fácil, mientras se mantuviera atacando sabia que R 03 no podría usar sus granadas, pero no podía seguir eternamente, fue en ese instante que tuvo un momento de lucidez (Si, Knuckles, no me miren tan asombrados) y comenzó a correr alejándose del robot y en dirección a R 01, El equidna sabia que en cualquier momento la tortuga usaría ese momento para usar su lanza granadas y así fue, con un poderoso estruendo una granada fragmentaria salio volando del cañón del arma en el brazo de R 03, en ese instante Knuckles dio un paso al costado, la granada paso volando a escasos centímetros del equidna e impacto de lleno contra R 01, el robot voló por los aires, cayendo pesadamente sobre el suelo, con gran dificultas se puso de pie, pero su espada esta totalmente destruida y casi no podía estar en pie, con rápido ataque giratorio Sonic remato al robot -Gracias- Exclamo a continuación mientras miraba a Knuckles.  
-Por nada- respondió el equidna al tiempo que levantaba un pulgar en una actitud chulesca cien por ciento Sonic.  
-Tampoco te la creas- Exclamo Sonic con algo de fastidio -Para una vez que tienes una idea decente-  
-¿Qué?- Pregunto Knuckles furioso, pero no había tiempo para pelear, al menos no entre ellos, R 03 aun estaba en pie y dispuesto a dar pelea, una granada que aterrizo entre los el erizos el equidna se los recordó, de un salto ambos pudieron eludir la mayor parte de la fuerza de la explosión.  
-¡Suficiente!- Gritaron ambos al unísono, al tiempo que reiniciaban el ataque contra R 03.  
Cream y Rouge intentaban usar la misma estrategia que habían usado en la batalla anterior, una distraía al robot y la otra intentaba atacar por detrás, pero esta vez era mucho mas difícil, el zorro mecánico era velos, ágil y parecía seguir casa movimiento de ambas chicas casi como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, Cream intento atacar al robot usando a su chaos Cheese, pero R 04 intercepto al pequeño ser celeste con una poderosa patada azotándolo contra una pared, eso hizo enojar a Cream (Nunca, pero nunca hay que hacer enojar a Cream) La coneja corrió en dirección del robot, salto para darle una patada, R 04 trato de interceptarla como lo había hecho con Cheese, pero Cream extendió sus orejas, frenando en el aire, el zorro mecánico solo pateo el aire, y a continuación Cream le dio un poderoso puntapié en el rostro, luego se elevo unos metros en el aire y cayo con sus dos pies sobre el rostro del Robot, Rouge aprovecho el momento y volando varios metros en el aire, cayo con todo su peso sobre el pecho de R 04, un poderoso fogonazo salio del sitio donde Rouge había golpeado y rápidamente ambas chicas se alejaron del robot antes de que explotara. Sonic y Knuckles también estaban terminando con su enemigo, habían cambia la estrategia y mientras el equidna sostenía al robot por detrás, Sonic atacaba sobres las articulaciones, una ves destruida la unión entre el hombro y el brazo derecho, desarmando a la tortuga, todo fue mas fácil, solo unos momentos después el robot era solo un montón de piezas inertes sobre el suelo.  
-¿Dónde esta Shadow?- Pregunto Sonic al tiempo que se secaba el sudor de la frente.  
-Justo aquí- Pronuncio una voz detrás de Sonic.  
Asustado el erizo se dio la vuelta como un trompo -¡Nunca me hagas eso!- Grito furioso -¿Y donde te habías metido? Nos hubiera servido tu ayuda- Continuo el erizo.  
-Alguien nos estaba espiando durante la batalla, intente seguirlo, pero lo perdí-  
-Dirás intente seguirla- Interrumpió Eggman.  
-¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunto Shadow.  
-De mi mejor creación- Respondió Eggman.  
-Eggi, Eggi, Eggi- Interrumpió Sonic con tono burlón -Pensé que habías dicho que estas chatarras que acabamos de destruir eran tus mejores creaciones-  
-Sonic, Sonic, Sonic- Respondió Eggman con el mismo tono burlo -Tan orejón y sin embargo tan poco oído, dije que R 01, 02, 03 y 04 eran mis mejores creaciones robóticas-  
-¿Eso significa que…?- Se dijo Rouge a si misma.  
-Exacto- Respondió Eggman, aunque sabia que la pregunta no estaba dirigida a él -Pequeña, ya puedes dejarte ver-  
De la azotea de un edificio una figura emergió corriendo a toda velocidad, era obvio que tenia la velocidad necesaria para darle pelea a Sonic y a Shadow, con un salto cayo desde el alto edificio a solo unos pocos metros de donde Sonic y el grupo se encontraban, era una loba, con un pelaje blanco como la nieve y esponjoso como el plumón, tenia un ojo azul y el otro marrón, vestía una campera con diseño de camuflaje para la nieve (Blanca con suaves manchas grises) pantalones con el mismo diseño, y botas de color blanco, su rostro era inexpresivo y tranquilo.  
-¿Y desde cuando creas armas biológicas?- Pregunto Rouge.  
Eggman podía ser un genio con un coeficiente intelectual de mas de trecenitos puntos, pero también era un arrogante que no podía resistir la tentación de poder alardear.-La cree basándome en la información que obtuve en la estación espacial Ark-  
-Pero en la computadora central de la estación no había ninguna información al respecto de cómo Shadow fue creado, de haberla habido yo la habría descubierto- Exclamo Rouge.  
-No, la información no estaba en la computadora central- Continuo Eggman -Veras, uno de los científicos que trabajaba en el Ark tomo nota de todos los pasos que siguió mi abuelo para crear a Shadow, y luego introdujo todas esas notas en un disco que guardo en un ducto de ventilación, supongo que luego intentaría vender esa información al mejor postor, pero la gente de Gun dio por tierra con sus planes, fue difícil acceder a la información, estaba muy bien encriptada, nada de poner la palabra Maria como contraseña y ya, me tomo muchas horas de arduo trabajo, pero valió la pena- Eggman detuvo su explicación cuando escucho el suave sonido de una risa, le tomo algo de tiempo darse cuenta de que el que reía era Shadow -¿De que te ríes?- Grito el científico indignado. -¿Así que ese es tu proyecto en turno?- Exclamo entre risas Shadow -¿Una copia de mi? Pero que patético-  
-Shadow, Shadow, Shadow- Exclamo Eggman ya mas tranquilo -Esto no es una copia, es una mejora-  
-¿Qué?- Pregunto Shadow.  
-Piensalo- Respondió Eggman aun flotando sobre las calles en su vehículo -Han pasado mas de cincuenta años desde tu creación, medio siglo en que todas las tecnologías crecieron de forma exponencial ¿Realmente crees que solo copie lo que hizo mi abuelo? Yo lo mejore, aplique las ultimas tecnologías a mi creación ¡Te presento a Snow Wolf, la verdadera máxima forma de vida!- Grito Eggman con una sonrisa en el rostro -Y tu Shadow eres como un arma vieja, te has quedado obsoleto-  
Shadow estaba furioso -¿A ver si esto te perece obsoleto, gordo seboso?- Grito mientras le lanzada un ataque de chaos spears, varias de las lanzas de luz fallaron, pero una impacto a Eggman en el medio del pecho.  
-¡Doctor!- Grito Snow Wolf al tiempo que realizaba un Chaos control para reaparecer de pie en la nave personal de Eggman, tras revisar la herida coloco su mano sobre esta y al tiempo que esta brillaba grito -¡Regeneración chaos!- E instantes depuse el pecho del científico estaba sanado -Ahora veras- Exclamo la loba furiosa por primera vez, con un rápido movimiento un ataque de Chaos spears voló en dirección de Shadow, este logro eludirlas de un salto, pero antes de tocar tierra una luz lo encandiló, y en un instante tenia a Snow Wolf delante suyo, la acción de la loba tomo a Shadow con la guardia baja y esta asesto en el rostro del erizo un poderoso puñetazo que lo mando volando por los aires y antes de tocar el suelo, Snow Wolf hizo otro chaos control cerca de donde el erizo impactaría, lo tomo por un tobillo y lo azoto contra el pavimento creando un agujero en este, Shadow hubiera caído a las alcantarillas de no ser porque Snow Wolf aun lo sostenía del tobillo, pero no seria por mucho, pues con un rápido movimiento la loba lo lanzo contra una pared, tan pronto como toco el suelo Shadow se puso en pie y se lanzo contra su rival, lanzando una seguidilla de ataques, algunos lograron llegar a su blanco, pero la mayoría fueron eludidos, y antes de que el erizo lanzara otro ataque la loba le dio un poderoso golpe justo en el estomago sacándole el aire a Shadow, y luego le dio un poderoso gancho que levanto a su oponente por los aires y luego dio un salto para ponerse a la altura de Shadow, aun en aire, Shadow vio como Snow Wolf estaba frente a él, y como extendía su mano derecha con la palma abierta, tenía una buena idea de lo que iba a suceder, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, el grito de Snow Wolf lleno el aire -¡Ice apear!- al tiempo que una lanza de hielo emergía de la mano de la loba y atravesaba el pecho de Shadow, el erizo cayo al suelo seguido por un hilo de su propia sangre, el impacto fue tan fuerte que dejo una pequeño cráter en el suelo.  
-¡Shadow!- Grito Cream mientras corría en dirección de donde había caído el erizo, tras examinarlo por un segundo se volteo a Sonic y el resto del grupo -Sigue con vida- Murmuro.  
-¡Pagaras por esto!- Grito Sonic furioso a Snow Wolf que había regresado al vehículo de Eggman, de pie al lado de su creador.  
-Sonic- Respondió Eggman -Creo que estarás demasiado ocupado en otras cosas como para vengarte de Snow Wolf, vi lo bien que pudieron enfrentar a cuatro de mis robots ¿Cómo crees que te ira con los otros ciento noventa y seis?- ni bien dijo eso, Eggman presiono un botón y de los restos destrozados de la fortaleza se abrieron múltiples compuertas y de ellas comenzaron a salir uno tras otro decenas y decenas de robots idénticos a los que acababan de destruir -¿No lo mencione?- Continuo Eggman con falsa inocencia -Hice cincuenta unidades de cada uno de los modelos de la serie R-  
Como poniéndose todos de acuerdo al mismo tiempo los robots comenzaron a correr en dirección de Sonic y su grupo.  
-Cream, pronto escapa- Susurro Shadow con las pocas fuerzas que tenia.  
-No- Respondió Cream.  
-Tienes que hacerlo- Insitito Shadow intentado con poco éxito subir la voz.  
-¡No!- Respondió de nuevo Cream.  
-Pero que conmovedor- se burlaba Eggman.  
En tanto Sonic intentaba pensar que hacer, podía usar la esmeralda Chaos que tenia, hacer un Chaos control escapando y llevándose a los demás consigo, pero eso significaría dejar a la ciudad en manos de Eggman ¿Qué podía hacer? Los robots estaba cada vez mas cerca, uno de los robot del modelo R 01 levanto su espada listo para atacar cuando un poderoso rayo láser lo partió a la mitad, todos los demás robots se frenaron en seco, Sonic se dio la vuelta tratando de entender que había pasado, lo que vio lo dejo pasmado, tras de él flotaba una nave, en absoluto silencio, era blanca como la nieve y de casi veinte metros de largo, en la parte inferior de esta un cañón láser se había desplegado, y en la parte frontal cuatro cañones mas pequeños había hecho lo propio, de pronto y sin dar aviso la nave abrió fuego otra vez destrozando a los robots que en vano intentaban contraatacar, ya que sus disparos rebotaban contra una especie de escudo invisible, solo había sido unos segundos pero después de eso todos los robots eran chatarra humeante.  
-Mi ejercito- Grito Eggman furiosa al tiempo que Snow Wolf lanzaba un ataque de chaos spears contra la nave, estas impactaron contra el escudo e hicieron que la nave de vadeara un poco hacia la derecha, pero esta pronto recupero el estabilidad y apunto sus armas contra la nave de Eggman, una ráfaga de disparos lanzados con la velocidad de una ametralladora salieron del nave mientras Sonic estupefacto miraba, pronto la nave detuvo sus disparos, dejando una espesa cortina de humo donde estaba la nave de Eggman, cuando esta se disipo, la nave seguía allí, Snow Wolf había usado su poder para crear su propio escudo, pero era obvio que eso había cobrado su cuota, lucia cansada y lastimada -¿Y ahora que?- Pregunto la loba.  
-Plan B- Respondió secamente Eggman, haciendo caso a su creador Snow Wolf desapareció realizando un Chaos control, llevándose al derrotado científico consigo.  
Aun en el medio de la avenida Sonic y los otros seguían mirando a la nave que los había salvado, miraron como esta aterrizaba lentamente, con de uno de sus costados una compuerta de abría y como de esta dos figuras bajaban con paso sereno pero firme…

Continuara….

Valla momento para terminar el capitulo ¿No? Pero supongo que ya se imaginan quienes son las dos "Misteriosas" figuras, en fin tratare de actualizar en cuanto pueda, pero puede que me tome un tiempo, tengo otro pequeño proyecto en mente, algo corto, de un solo capitulo, veré si lo llevo a cabo, adiós por ahora,


	14. Parte 13

Ya volví gente bonita, luego de un descanso de fin de año y de un severo bloqueo, pero en fin ya estoy de regreso, intentando escribir pese al sofocante calor que Reina por Buenos Aires, así que si esta entrega no esta tan bien como las anteriores es porque tengo el cerebro a medio derretir, la verdad es que el capitulo iba a ser mas largo, pero cuando llegue a la pagina siete pensé en dejarlo allí, y no hacer la historia mas difícil de leer aun, como siempre gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia, espero les guste como va, otra cosa, puede que el comienzo del capitulo sea algo confuso, pero todo se aclara después. 

Parte 13. Encuentros, desencuentros.

En el medio de una avenida semi destruida por una reciente batalla había aterrizado una impresionante nave de color blanco, no muy lejos de ella lo que solo segundos atrás había sido un impresionante ejercito de robots ahora era solo una pila aun humeante de chatarra, los únicos que estaba en la avenida, miraban asombrados y aun muy estupefactos para poder comprender a cabalidad lo sucedido, miraban a la nave que acababa de salvarles la vida y a sus dos ocupantes que acababa de descender de la misma, el silencio se hizo sentir como una pesada manta que incomodaba a todos, como si nadie supiera bien como se suponía que debían reaccionar, hasta que alguien por fin se dejo simplemente guiar por sus sentimiento…  
-¡Tails!- Grito la pequeña coneja mientras corría en dirección del zorro de dos colas que la miraba como se acercaba, Cream se limpio una lagrima de su ojo derecho antes de finalmente saltar a los brazos de su amigo, la acción lo tomo tan por sorpresa que ambos cayeron pesadamente al suelo, por su parte Amy también tenia algo que hacer y debía darse prisa, corrió son toda la velocidad que sus piernas le daban, en cuanto Sonic noto esto fue casi como si el tiempo hubiera dado un gran salto en retroceso, dio un paso hacia atrás esperando poder eludir a la erizo que se le estaba por tirar encima, o al menos eso creyó él, para su gran sorpresa Amy paso de largo y no se detuvo hasta llegar hasta Shadow, ni bien estuvo ante el erizo negro Amy se puso en cuclillas y de inmediato comenzó a trabajar en su herida sacando algunos de sus suministros médicos de los muchos (Y muy útiles) bolsillos con los que contaba su uniforme. Fue ese el momento en que Cream se acordó de que Shadow estaba lastimado, avergonzada por haberlo olvidado la conejita se puso de pie y corrió hasta el erizo negro acompañada por Tails, los demás que parecían haber por fin reaccionado se unieron a ellos en dirección del erizo lastimado, para cuando llegaron a él vieron a Amy sacando de su bolsillo un spray subcutáneo, una especie de jeringa pero sin aguja que usaba poderosas ondas ultrasónicas para hacer que la piel de un paciente se volviera temporalmente permeable y que permitía que un medicamento ingresara al cuerpo sin el dolor de una inyección ordinaria.  
-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Shadow.  
-Solo analgésicos, te ayudaran a soportar el dolor- Respondió Amy tratando de sonar lo mas amable posible, ya había aprendido que eso ayudaba con los pacientes, pero este "paciente" no se la iba a poner fácil.  
-¡No, no quiero droga!- Exclamo con una voz tan fuerte como pudo el erizo.  
-Pero Shadow…-Insitito la joven.  
-No- la cortó este.  
-Como quieras- Respondió Amy con una expresión de "Que no digan que no te lo advertí" mientras sacaba de otro bolsillo una especie de aerosol con una punta larga como la de los lubricantes y mirando a Shadow continuo –Esta es un polímero proteínico, llenara la herida, le desinfectara y ayudara en el curado- y sin mediar mas palabra la erizo introdujo la punta del aerosol en la lesión y al presionarlo de este salio una especie de pasta de color anaranjado que lleno la herida, una de las mejillas de Shadow tembló ligeramente, era obvio que estaba sufriendo, pero también era obvio que no se lo iba hacer saber a nadie.  
No muy lejos de allí Alice se acercaba al lugar de la acción, había intentado seguir la batalla junto con su cameraman, pero el cordón de seguridad montado por las fuerzas de defensa se lo habían impedido, cuando entro en la avenida le asombro el nivel de destrucción que vio a su alrededor, y le extraño mas aun ver a sonic y a el resto del grupo tan juntos como si alguien los hubiera arreado, le tomo un par de segundos notar entre todos a Shadow que estaba tendido en el suelo.  
-Espera aquí- Le dijo a su compañero.  
-Alice espera- intento balbucear el hombre pero para ese momento la coneja ya se había ido, demasiada preocupada para siquiera darse cuenta que un jeep por poco la atropella cuando pasaba a su lado, de este se bajo la puma Iris que había dirigido el operativo de evacuación de civiles durante el ataque dejando por completo la batalla en manos de Sonic, tan pronto como vio al erizo lastimado ofreció llevarlo a la base de las fuerzas de defensa para que recibiera atención medica, pero Shadow no iba a dejar de ser el testarudo de siempre solo por una herida que le atravesaba el pecho de un lado al otro –No iré a ninguna base- Exclamo molesto.  
-A un hospital público no lo podemos llevar, podría incitar a Eggman a atacarlo- Pensó Iris en voz alta.  
-¿Que tal a la casa de Vanilla?- Salto Knuckles –Shadow parece sentirse cómodo allí-  
Tails y Amy intercambiaron una fugaz mirada con una expresión en sus rostros que parecía gritar ¿Qué? Al tiempo que Sonic y Rouge asentían y decían que era una buena idea, para ese momento Alice al fin había logrado llegar hasta el grupo.  
-¿Cómo esta Shadow?- Pregunto la coneja llena de preocupación.  
Amy la miro por un segundo, sin poder reconocerla, pero supuso que si estaba tan preocupada debía ser amiga del erizo negro –Estará bien- Respondió mientras sonreía -Lo llevaremos a casa de Vanilla y allí se terminara de reponer-  
-Voy con ustedes- Exclamo Alice con decisión.  
-¡Alice espera!- Grito el cameraman de la reportera –Aun tenemos que terminar de cubrir la historia-  
-Pero…-Balbuceo la coneja.  
-Alice- La interrumpió Rouge- Termina con eso y luego ven a vernos a casa de Vanilla-  
A regaña dientes la reportera asintió y miro como subían a Shadow a bordo de Ventisca y como la nave despegaba del suelo rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad.  
-Entramos al aire en treinta segundos- Exclamo el cameraman mientras le aventaba un micrófono a Alice y se ponía la cámara sobre el hombro, la coneja apretó con fuerza el micrófono en su mano, tanto que esta comenzó a temblar y molesta le dio un poderoso puntapié a un buzón de correo que había sido despendido del suelo durante la batalla, con tanta fuerza que lo abollo, luego de ello pareció recuperar lo suficiente la compostura a tiempo para entrar al aire.  
El viaje a casa de Vanilla fue rápido, pero incomodo, aun había demasiadas preguntas en las cabezas de Sonic, rouge, Knuckles y Cream, y además estaban muy preocupados por Shadow como para dedicarles tiempo a ello. Para Shadow todas las preocupaciones del grupo eran superfluas comparada con la concentración que le acarreaba el simplemente no perder la conciencia, sin embargo sentía como lentamente sus habilidades regenerativas lo curaban pero esto solo aumentaba el dolor al tiempo que las terminales nerviosas cauterizadas por el frió del ataque de Snow Wolf se regeneraban, intentando distraerse el erizo miro a su costado, Amy estaba a su lado monitoreando sus signo vitales, cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando la joven solo le sonrió con los ojos cerrados, era una sonrisa tan calida y segura que le transmito a Shadow la confianza de que todo estaría bien, mas tranquilo el erizo finalmente se dejo ir y perdió el conocimiento…  
Para cuando despertó ya era de noche, le tomo un par de segundos darse cuenta de que estaba en la habitación que Vanilla y Cream le habían cedido (Incluso ahora aun tenia problemas para considerarla su habitación) tras explorar la penumbra del lugar con sus ojos descubrió una silueta sentada a su lado en la cama, casi sin pensarlo una pregunta salio de sus labios -¿Vanilla-  
-No, soy la otra coneja- Respondió una voz con claras señales de fastidio al tiempo que encendía la luz de la habitación revelando mejor su imagen.  
-Oh Alice, eres tu- Exclamo Shadow -¿Qué haces aquí-  
-¿Qué, qué hago aquí?- Respondió Alice conteniendo los deseos de mandar al cuerno a la máxima forma de vida –Shadow, te ensartaron como a una brocheta y me preguntas que hago aquí-  
-¿Eso?- Respondió Shadow irguiéndose –No te hubieras molestado-  
-¿Estas loco?- Lo Regaño Alice, pero Shadow le mostró a la coneja que la herida ya estaba casi sanada, y aunque el brusco movimiento había hecho esta volviera a sangrar un poco no era nada comparada con la enorme lesión que había allí mismo solo unas pocas horas atrás.  
-¿Cómo?- Pregunto Alice estupefacta.  
Shadow saco de entre las púas de su cabeza la esmeralda chaos que portaba consigo –Es gracias al poder de esta joya mística, mis habilidades de auto regeneración se multiplican, y creo que esa cosa horrible que Amy puso en mi pecho también ayudo, creo que para mañana ya estaré mejor-  
-Ya veo- Respondió Alice en un tono algo cortante -Bueno, te veré mañana – Continuo la coneja y sin más ni más se retiro de la habitación dejando a un erizo un tanto confundido tras de si.  
-Pequeño imbecil- Iba refunfuñando enojadísima Alice –Yo muerta de preocupación y cuando por fin despierta solo me dice "Oh Alice, eres tu" ¿Pero quién se ha creído que es¿Y por que me preocupo tanto por ese tarado?...- La reportera iba tan concentrada en mandar a Shadow al cuerno que no se dio cuneta de que iba en dirección de chocar con Vanilla hasta que finalmente impacto con ella, haciéndolo con tanta fuera que la dueña de casa termino en el suelo, apenadísima Alice la ayudo a ponerse de pie –Lo siento mucho- Se disculpo –Pero que bruta soy-  
-Tranquila- Exclamo Vanilla con voz serena –Todo está bien- Continuo calmando Vanilla a Alice, tras un par de disculpas mas y muy apenada la reportera decidió que lo mejor era irse, al menos por el momento, antes de volver a cometer otra torpeza como esa, y tras despedirse de todo el grupo que estaba reunido en la sala de estar de la casa, la reportera abandono el hogar de Cream, con respecto al resto del grupo al fin habían logrado dejar toda la incomodidad tras de ellos, volver a estar juntos fue como volver a montar una bicicleta después de muchos años de no hacerlo, en un principio les costo un poco, pero tras un corto periodo fue como si el tiempo jamás hubiera transcurrido, Tails y Amy pasaron horas relatando sus aventuras a un perplejo grupo que escuchaba absorto cada anécdota, sobre su primer encuentro con los Angelix, sobre la primera Batalla en Origa primera, sobre Gaia, el mundo Inix, sobre los antiguos, sobre la inmensa Ciudad capital, que hacia lucir pequeña a Station Square, sobre sus aventuras en La Intrépida, sobre la fiesta que Amy ayudo a organizar, aunque no mencionaron nada sobre el pequeño incidente que tubo lugar después de la fiesta cuando cuando cierta erizo termino en los brazos de cierto zorro de dos colas, la ocasión en que Tails ayudo a dar a luz a un bebe, en fin sobre todo lo que les había ocurrido, o casi todo, hasta que finalmente asaltado por una duda Sonic interrumpió el relato.  
-Todo esto es maravilloso, pero tengo una duda ¿Cómo fue que lograron regresar-  
-¿Recuerdas que te comente que en una ocasión debimos hacer un aterrizaje forzoso en un planeta deshabitado y que luego en este descubrimos unas ruinas de los Antiguos?- Pregunto Tails, al lo que Sonic asintió con la cabeza –Pues veras- Continuo el zorro – En la computadora dentro de esa base encontré los planos completos de un generado de agujeros de gusano-  
-Momento- interrumpió Rouge -¿Eso significa que puedes ir a cualquier punto de la galaxia que desees-  
-Bueno en realidad no- Respondió Tails –Veras, como no poseo una piedra de los antiguos completa nenecito ayuda externa para crear un túnel estable y solo funciona entre la Tierra y Gaia, ya que todos los agujeros de gusano que creamos para transmitir mensajes "Ablandaron" el espacio lo suficiente como para poder crear un túnel-  
-Que bien Exclamo Cream con alegría, sea como sea que lograron, es bueno saber que al fin estarán otra vez entre nosotros-  
Las palabras de Cream hicieron que Tails y Amy se miraran el uno al otro por unos segundos en un silencio casi sepulcral.  
-¿Por qué se van a quedar¿No es verdad?- Pregunto angustiada la conejita-  
-Cream lo sentimos- Contesto Amy, dando ella la mala noticia, después de todo ella era mas fuerte para esas cosas, ya que parte de su trabajo era el tener que dar a veces las malas noticias a los familiares –Pero nuestra presencia aquí es solo temporal, debemos regresar en una semana-  
-¿Qué cosa?- Grito la pequeña entre acongojada y furiosa.  
-Cream- Intento calmarla Vanilla –Estoy seguro de que tienen sus razones para deber regresar-  
-Pero mamá, no es justo- Respondió Cream con los ojos vidriosos –Por casi dos semanas temimos que hubieran muerto, después nos enteramos de que estaban en la otra punta de la galaxia y que tal vez no podríamos volverlos a ver y ahora, ahora que al fin están aquí, dicen que de irán, no es justo-  
-Cream- Tails finalmente rompió su silencio –Hay demasiado en juego, si los Angelix lograran apoderarse de la tecnología de los agujeros de gusano, toda la galaxia, incluida la Tierra estaría a su alcance, no podemos permitirlo, se que no somos indispensables en el esfuerzo de guerra, pero simplemente no podemos hacernos a un lado-  
-¿Y si los acompañamos?- Exclamo Cream.  
-Sabes bien que eso no es posible- Respondió Amy -Tal vez ahora Eggman se este lamiendo las herida, pero va a regresar, y ustedes deben estar aquí, listos para defender este mundo-  
-La seguridad de la Tierra es la mayor preocupación, todo lo demás es secundario- Agrego Tails -Supongo que tienen Razón- Exclamo Cream al tiempo que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, sabía que Tails y Amy tenían razón, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que gustarle. El resto de la velada trascurrió en calma, pero la alegría inicial no pudo ser recuperada, el saber que la presencia de Tails y Amy seria solo efímera los entristecía a todos, finalmente ya era muy tarde y Amy decidió que lo mejor era regresar a su apartamento para pasar la noche, le pidió a Sonic que la acompañara, el erizo azul no tenia muchas ganas, pero lo hizo de todos modos, la caminata por las calles de Station Square trascurrió en silencio, en medio de un cielo despejado, la ruta a la casa de Amy pasaba por un tranquilo parque donde en el día los niños iban a jugar, en un par de ocasiones Amy y Sonic habían estado allí juntos, con Cream o con Tails, divirtiéndose despreocupadamente, que lejanos parecían esos días ahora, de repente Amy se detuvo, Sonic estaba extrañado por la actitud de la erizo, estaba quieta en silencio y con la mirada baja.  
-Amy pasa algo- Pregunto Sonic algo asustado.  
-Sonic- Respondió Amy levantando el rostro y mirando al erizo fijamente a los ojos –Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte, algo que estuve pensando desde que Tails me dijo que podríamos volver a casa-  
-Te escucho- Contesto Sonic tratando de lucir calmado, pero obvio que no lo estaba, jamás había visto a Amy así, siempre había sido tan llena de vida, pero ahora lucia tan diferente.  
-En estos últimos meses, yo he pasado por muchas cosas- comenzó Amy –Y ya no soy la misma que alguna vez fui, lo que quiero decir es que…- Amy se tomo un momento para pensar con claridad cada palabra que diría, quería Sonic comprendiera a la perfección sus sentimientos –Lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado, y tal vez jamás lo haga, pero ya no puedo ser la niña que fui, debo madurar y dejar de ser una molestia para ti-  
-Jamás has sido una molestia- La corto Sonic.  
-Pero nunca correspondiste a mis sentimientos- Continuó Amy, a lo que Sonic solo respondió con silencio –Lo que quiero decir es que ya no te debes preocupar por "la pesadilla rosa" y sus abrazos de la muerte- termino Amy con una pequeña riza triste.  
-Amy, no se ni que decir- Exclamo Sonic sin poder mirarla a los ojos.  
-Di: Eres una muchacha maravillosa, Amy, y algún día encontraras a alguien que te hará feliz- Exclamo Amy.  
-Amy, eres una muchacha maravillosa, Amy, y algún día encontraras a alguien que te hará feliz- Respondió Sonic como siguiendo el juego de la erizo, por un instante ambos intercambiaron una ligera sonrisa, pero fue una triste y melancólica, antes de que sonic finalmente rompiera el silencio –¿Seguimos?- Pregunto.  
-Creo que mejor sigo desde acá yo sola- Respondió la erizo.  
Solo salio de la boca de Sonic un tímido -¿Segura?- A lo que Amy respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, ahora lo que Sonic no quería era dejarla sola, en verdad siempre creyó que cuando este día llegara seria un alivio para él, entonces ¿Por que se sentía tan mal por dentro¿Seria por que había lastimado a Amy¿Seria por que se supone que un héroe no hace ese tipo de cosas¿O seria algo más? -No, eso no podía ser- Razono el erizo mientras se alejaba en la noche a toda velocidad sintiendo que de un momento a otro las lagrimas se le escaparían, Amy estaba lista para retomar el camino a su casa cuando algo la detuvo, era un sonido muy suave, casi un susurro imperceptible, cualquier otra persona tal vez ni lo hubiera escuchado, o simplemente lo habría ignorado, pero no Amy, ella conocía ese sonido a la perfección, la erizo subió la mirada al firmamento tratando de encontrar la fuente de dicho sonido, sondeando el cielo con la mirada, no le tomo demasiado tiempo encontrarla, observando como la ya familiar aeronave de Tails se descubría frente a sus ojos, estaba a escasos cuarenta metros sobre su cabeza, pero con el camuflaje activo, era totalmente invisible, la nave descendió lentamente hasta tocar el suelo con suavidad y sin hacer ruido, tras unos segundo Tails bajó de la nave, mirando seriamente a Amy.  
-Tails ¿Lo escuchaste todo?- Pregunto la erizo.  
-Yo…-comenzó Tails nervioso y sin saber bien como continuar -Iba rumbo a mi casa en Mystic Ruins, para ver que mi chao estuviera bien, Cream me dijo que Big le daba de comer, pero bueno… Big tiene un buen corazón, pero parece que no le manda suficiente sangre a su cerebro, y cuando los vi a ti y a Sonic yo…- Hubo una pausa antes de que el zorro terminara lo que iba a decir –Lo siento, no hay excusa para haberte espiado-  
-Supongo que esta bien- Lo tranquilizo Amy -Eventualmente lo ibas a saber-  
-Dime Amy ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Tails.  
-Si- Respondió secamente Amy, pero Tails no lucia convencido, conocía demasiado bien a Amy como para dejarse engañar, era obvio que no se sentía bien, era obvio que estaba muy afectada –De verdad Tails estoy bien…- Amy intento en vano de convencer a su amigo que aun la miraba inquisitivamente con ojos que parecían decir "No me engañes" Amy no pudo seguir mintiendo, estaba demasiado triste como para seguir luchando contra lo que sentía, su señal de rendición fue una pequeña lagrima corriendo por su mejilla, otra la siguió rápidamente, en verdad Amy intento controlarse, ser fuerte, pero no pudo, al final rompió a llorar en los brazos se su amigo, Tails solo se quedo allí en silencio, abrazándola, haciéndole sentir que él estaba allí para ella que la ayudaría en lo que pudiera, mientras Amy se desahogaba en sus brazos.  
-¿Por qué?- Pregunto finalmente la joven –¿Por qué aun me duele tanto? Creí que había cambiado, creí que era una persona diferente, que había madurado, pero no es verdad, aun soy la misma niña estupida que siempre fui-  
-Basta ya- La corto Tails tomándola por los hombros y haciéndola retroceder un poco hasta que ambos quedaron cara a cara –Deja de decir esas cosas, amar a alguien no te hace una tonta, es lo que te hace una mejor persona, tienes el derecho de estar triste, ya deja de culparte, deja de subestimarte, mira todo lo que has logrado en estos meses, eso no lo hubiera logrado una niña tonta-  
-Gracias Tails- Exclamo la erizo aun entre sollozos.  
Tails puso su mano gentilmente en la cabeza de Amy y la acerco a él, hasta que casi se tocaron para poder darle a la erizo un suave beso en la frente mientras su otra mano frotaba la espalda de la joven –Ya veras que por la mañana te sentirás mejor, ahora cálmate, me entristece verte llorar, vamos, te llevo a casa- Exclamo Tails a lo que Amy solo asintió con la cabeza.  
El viaje a la casa de la erizo fue corto, solo un par de minutos pasaron y Ventisca reposaba sobre la azotea del edificio donde la erizo vivía, pero como estaba totalmente camuflada no llamo la atención de nadie.  
-Olvidaba lo rápida que es tu nave- Intento bromear Amy mientras sacaba de su bolsillo las llaves de la puerta de la terraza, y ya llaves en mano se acerco a la puerta para intentar abrirla, pero estaba demasiado oscuro y sus ojos estaban aun demasiado llorosos como para poder ver la cerradura, lo intento una y otra vez sin tener éxito, llena de frustración, estaba que en cualquier momento tirabas las llaves al cuerno y se abría paso con su martillo Piko Piko cuando una mano suave y gentil se apoyo sobre las suyas, era Tails que se había acercado a ella sin que lo notara, con su mano libre Tails tomo las llaves y sin decir una palabra abrió la cerradura –Gracias- Balbuceo Amy sonrojada mientras ambos entraban en el edificio y descendían las escaleras hasta llegar al apartamento de Amy, era pequeño en verdad, solo un dormitorio, un pequeño living comedor, y una cocina diminuta, Tails que nunca había estado en ese lugar esperaba ver una explosión de rosa, muebles rosas, cortinas rosas, pintura rosa en las paredes, pero no fue así, de echo el lugar era muy acogedor y agradable, Tails dejo las llaves de la casa sobre una mesita ratona antes de acompañar a Amy hasta su habitación, el lugar a acogedor de todo el apartamento, lleno hasta decir vasta de peluches, incluso había uno de Sonic, Todo el lugar estaba muy limpio y reluciente, era obvio que alguien se había hecho cargo de mantener el lugar limpio -Tal vez Cream- Pensó Tails, mientras Amy se recostaba en la cama, cuando tails la vio allí, tan pasiva, tan vulnerable, pensó que lo mejor era irse, pero en cuanto intento dejar la habitación una mano lo detuvo suavemente –Tails- Susurro Amy –Te puedo pedir un favor-  
-Lo que sea- Respondió el zorro.  
-No quisiera dormir sola esta noche- Exclamo Amy en un tono muy suave.  
Era verdad que había dicho "Lo que sea" pero esa petición lo incomodaba mucho, y no entendía el por qué, no era la primera ves que dormían juntos, y nunca se había sentido incomodo con ello, entonces ¿Por qué ahora la incomodidad¿Por qué deseaba no hacerlo? Dicen que el que nada debe, nada teme, es que estaba haciendo algo malo ¿O era que no quería que los demás se enteraran? debía ser eso, eso era lo único diferente en esta ocasión, sus amigos ahora estaban cerca, podían descubrirlos, pero ¿Descubrir que? Solo dormiría con ella porque se sentía sola, porque necesitaba animarla, y sin embargo le aterraba que los demás lo supieran, sobre todo Cream, se sentía tan culpable y ni siquiera sabia bien porque, pero el hecho es que cuando él necesitó un hombro ella estuvo allí y ahora simplemente no podía fallarle a su amiga –Por supuesto- Respondió poniendo su mano sobre la de ella, mientras se recostaba a su lado solo tocándola con la mano, la noche paso en calma, ambos estuvieron en silencio, casi como cómplices de un crimen hasta quedarse dormidos, mientras el mundo exterior ignoraba que ambos estaban juntos, Para cuando la mañana llego Ambos estaban aun juntos, Tails aun con su mano sobre la de Amy, aun dormidos hasta que el suave canto de un ave los despertó, ambos se miraron por un segundo intercambiando una sonrisa -¿Te sientes mejor?- Pregunto Tails.  
-Si- Respondió Amy –Gracias a ti-  
El joven zorro se sentó n la cama aun algo somnoliento, pero muy descansado cuando miro su reloj de pulsera -¡No lo puedo creer!- Grito –Son las diez y cuarto, es tardísimo-  
-¿Tardísimo para que? Pregunto Amy.  
- Es que le dije a Cream que a las diez de la mañana estaría en su casa- Respondió Tails desde el baño de Amy peinándose el pelo tan rápido como podía y enjuagándose la boca con crema dental, ya que no tenia un cepillo de dientes –Le prometí que pasaríamos el día juntos ya que en una semana nos vamos- Tails ya estaba listo par irse cuando de repente freno en seco y se dio la vuelta como un trompo en dirección de Amy –¿Segura que estarás bien?- Pregunto.  
-Claro que si- Respondió esta con una sonrisa –Y ahora vete que ya estas atrasado-  
Tails dejo el apartamento a toda velocidad mientras gritaba un adiós a Amy y subía las escaleras con dirección a Ventisca, la erizo solo lo vio partir y una pequeña risa se escapo de sus labios, en verdad se sentía mejor esta mañana, la erizo se puso en pie y saco la cabeza por la ventana del apartamento, extrañaba la vieja vista de Station Square que había en ese apartamento, esa fue una de las razones por las cuales lo alquilo en primer lugar, pero un pensamiento recurrente regreso a la muchacha, mientras por un segundo volvía a mirar al interior de su dormitorio, a se peluche que tenia un lugar de privilegio en su habitación, y con un dejo de tristeza una palabra salio de sus labios –Sonic…-

Continuara…

Fin del capitulo, espero lo disfrutaran, en fin ¿Qué creen que pasara en ese día que Tails y Cream pasaran juntos? (Acepto sugerencias) ¿Cómo creen que Sonic se tomara el que Amy lo mandara a freír espárragos? (También acepto sugerencias) en fin, nada mas por ahora, y si tienen algún comentario, duda, critica o sugerencia que hacer, adelante, todos los comentarios serán más que tomados en cuenta.


	15. Parte 14

Volví, con una nueva entrega de este ya bastante alargado fic (Y eso que elimine muchas cosas que iba a incluir en la historia por cuestiones de espacio) espero disfruten este nuevo capitulo y que les guste el rumbo que toma la historia, como siempre gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla, y gacias a los que dejaron sujerencias. 

Parte 14: Un día en Station Square.

El sol estaba en el cenit del cielo, alumbrando con una luz apagada a través de una suave barrera de nubes que lo tapaba, nubes muy delgadas para ser un presagio de lluvia, nubes casi translucidas que ni siquiera cubrían la totalidad del firmamento, dándole al día un aspecto algo triste y lúgubre, como si el mismo clima sintiera el estado de animo de un erizo que corría a toda velocidad por los campo a las afueras de la ciudad, corriendo cada vez mas y mas rápido, no había dejado de correr en toda la mañana, como creyendo que si se movía lo bastante rápido dejaría sus sentimientos atrás, pero ni él era así de rápido, nadie lo es, los sentimientos son mas rápidos que todos, mas rápidos que todo, no se los puede dejar atrás, estaba tan concentrado en lo que le había pasado anoche, no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza, y odiaba sentirse así, se sentía como si hubiera hecho algo malo, como si tuviera que repararlo de alguna manera, continuo corriendo, tratando de sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza, corrió por las montañas, corrió por las praderas, corrió por los bosques saltando de árbol a árbol, corrió por la orilla del mar, incluso se metió un metro dentro del océano, levantando una enorme estela de agua tras de si, con las esperanza de que el agua salada limpiaría su corazón, pero lo único que obtuvo fue sal en sus púas una ves que el agua se evaporó, harto del mar regreso a la pradera corriendo tan rápido como podía, cada vez mas y mas rápido, corriendo como nunca lo había hecho antes, ya que nunca de había sentido así, intentando concentrarse cerro los ojos por un momento (Cosa que uno nunca debe hacer cuando se mueve a tal velocidad) pero lo único que vino a su mente fue la imagen de Amy Diciéndole "Pero tu nunca correspondiste mis sentimientos" -¿Por qué me quede callado?- Se pregunto -¿Por qué no le dije algo que la animara¿Por qué debo ser yo el que siempre debe resolver todo?- Su mente estaba tan atribulada que no noto la gran piedra que estaba directamente delante de él hasta que fue demasiado tarde, su pie derecho choco de lleno contra la roca haciéndole perder el equilibrio, Sonic voló por los aires al menos unos quince metros antes de besar el suelo, callo primero con la mano derecha, pero pronto todo su cuerpo estaba en el suelo, iba tan rápido que dio una vuelta de campana, y luego otra y otra mas, antes de arrastrarse varios metros en el pasto y finalmente frenar, por varios segundos Sonic no se movió del suelo, mientras miraba las nubes moverse por sobre su cabeza, ya que había terminado de espaldas, hastiado de ver las nubes que se movían con tal lentitud intento incorporarse, solo para ser detenido por un punzante dolor en su pierna, la misma que había impactado en la roca -¡Mierda!- Grito con fuerza lleno de frustración mientras golpeaba el pasto con su puño ¿Y ahora que haría? Pensó en llamar a Knuckles o a Rouge para pedirles ayuda, pero le avergonzaba la idea de tener que explicarles que se lastimo por no mirar por donde iba, además no les tomaría mucho tiempo razonar el por qué no estaba concentrado en el camino, no, no se lo haría saber a nadie si podía evitarlo, decidió esperar, a pesar de lo que odiaba tener que hacerlo, permaneció por largo rato recostado en el suelo, mientras sentía que lentamente el dolor cedía, pronto fue capas de ponerse de pie y caminar, por suerte la ciudad no estaba demasiado lejos, en cosa de minutos trotaba en dirección de esta.  
En una tranquila casa de las afueras de la cuidad, que ya se había convertido casi en el centro de reuniones del grupo, en lo que parecía un intento deliberado de esquilar lo mas posible de comida a la dueña de casa que siempre los recibía de brazos abiertos una murciélago recibía con incredulidad noticias de un equidna.  
-¿Estas seguro?- Preguntó Rouge atónita.  
-Claro, Sonic en persona me lo dijo- Respondió Knuckles mientras Vanilla entraba en el living portando una bandeja con café y galletitas de vainilla (Nota del autor: Cualquier chiste que salga de esto no es intención mía) con chispas de chocolate, Rouge tomo una de las tazas llenas de café y una de las galletitas, mordiéndola con avidez –Deliciosa- Exclamo tras tragar.  
-Si quieres te doy la receta- Respondió Vanilla al cumplido de la murciélago.  
-No te molestes- Se burlo Knuckles –Se seguro las quemaría, estoy seguro que se le quemaría hasta el agua-  
-¡Cállate tarado!- Grito Rouge poniéndose de pie en una actitud amenazadora, pero de inmediato se calmo, y tras tomarse un momento para razonar, miro a Knuckles y pregunto -¿Pero estas seguro¿Tal vez mal interpretaste las palabras de Sonic-  
-Pero mujer- Exclamo el equidna algo harto de la incredulidad de Rouge –¿Qué había que malinterpretar? Cuando vi a Sonic esta mañana le pregunte como le había ido acompañando a Amy a casa y después le pregunte cuantos abrazos de la muerte le había dado, y él me dijo que ninguno, y que no se los daría en el futuro, que Amy había comprendido que Sonic no correspondería sus sentimientos y que ya no lo perseguiría- -Wow- Exclamo Rouge –Es el fin de una era ¿Y como estaba Sonic¿Cómo lo tomó-  
-Pues parece que no le hizo ninguna gracia- Respondió Knuckles –Siempre se la pasa haciendo esas odiosas bromitas, pero esta vez no hizo ninguna-  
-Y no es para menos- Salto Rouge –Aunque Sonic lo haya negado, siempre he creído que siente algo por Amy, es la única chica a la que le ha permitido acercarse tanto a él, y no olvidemos que fans no le escasean-  
-Supongo que si no eres lo bastante inteligente como para reaccionar a tiempo te mereces que ese tipo de cosas te sucedan- Razono el equidna, a lo que Rouge solo respondió con una de esas miraditas que solo ella podía dar mientras pensaba –No valla a ser que lo mismo te suceda a ti-  
-¿Qué?- Pregunto El equidna al notar la mirada de Rouge.  
-¿Qué de que?- Respondió Rouge haciéndose la desentendida.  
-Olvídalo- Exclamo Knuckles, mientras una pequeña gota de sudor escapaba de la frente de Vanilla que se alegraba de que este par no hubiera roto alguna cosa de la casa con una de sus peleas, además de que en esta ocasión ella quería tranquilidad en su hogar, ya que Shadow aunque muy recuperado aun estaba convaleciente. Bajo otras circunstancias Rouge habría seguido con la pelea molestando a Knuckles, pero esta vez su mente estaba en otra cosa -¿Qué sucede? Pregunto el guardián de la esmeralda maestra al verla tan pensativa.  
-¿Sabes?- Respondió la murciélago –Hubo algo que note anoche, algo que no mencione porque pensé que eran puras paranoias mías, pero a la luz de lo que me acabas de decir-  
-¿Qué cosa-  
-Bueno, veras, cuando vi a Amy y a Tails, los note ¿Cuál seria la palabra mas apropiada…? Los note muy "unidos", si, esa es la palabra, muchas miradas de reojo, muchas risitas, mucho uno terminar la frase que comenzó el otro, en ese momento no le di importancia, pero ahora que Amy mando a Sonic a freír monos al África, bueno-  
En ese momento Knuckles hizo una señal con los ojos como recordándole a Rouge que Vanilla también estaba presente, cuando la murciélago se dio la vuelta para ver a la dueña de casa noto que esta no estaba precisamente muy cómoda con la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación –Aunque eso puede significar cualquier cosa- Intento Rouge arreglarla sobre la marcha –Después de todo pasaron por mucho y solo se tenían el uno al otro para darse afecto- Rouge paro en seco casi mordiéndose la lengua –Lo que quiero decir- Continuo –Es que una chica tan vulnerable como Amy necesitaba a alguien a su lado para darle apoyo y…- Los balbuceos incoherentes de Rouge fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre –Salvada por la campana- Pensó mientras se levantaba del sillón al grito de –Yo abro- Aunque lo que encontró del otro lado casi le hizo desear estar aun intentando arreglar su pequeño desastre con Vanilla –Hola Iris- Exclamo la murciélago al ver a la puma del otro lado de la puerta -Hola Rouge, vine a ver como estaba Shadow ¿Puedo pasar?- -Si claro- respondió la murciélago algo incomoda mientras se hacia a un lado para dejarla pasar.  
-Iris, pero que gusto verte- Exclamo Knuckles muy entusiasmando –Le estaba comentado lo de Sonic a Rouge y Vanilla-  
-¿Ya se lo habías dicho a Iris? Pregunto la murciélago algo extrañada.  
-Claro- respondió Knuckles como si fuera la cosa mas natural del mundo –Recuerda que me hospedo en la base donde ella sirve, vi a Sonic esta mañana mientras trotaba por las afueras de la base y después se lo comente a Iris cuando desayunamos juntos-  
-Cierto- Cometo Rouge –Bueno, lo mejor será que ya me valla, tengo unos contactos que ver, podrían darme información sobre la ubicación de Eggman-  
-Tan pronto- Exclamo extrañado Knuckles.  
-Si, chao chicos- Respondió la murciélago cerrando la puerta tras de si, afuera de la casa Rouge se quedo como pensativa por un par de segundos, mientras miraba una pareja de ancianos que caminaban tomados de la mano por la vereda de enfrente, una sonrisa triste escapo de sus labios mientras los miraba –Debe ser hermoso- Pensó en voz alta mientras levantaba vuelo mirando de reojo la puerta de la casa de Vanilla y pensando en la persona que se quedo tras de esta.  
Lejos de allí en el centro de Station Square alguien también se encontraba igual de incomodo que Rouge pero por razones completamente diferentes, era un zorro de dos colas que intentaba tanto como podía disfrutar de la compañía de una joven coneja llamada Cream, pero no había caso, dicen que uno puede estar mejor cuando la conciencia no hace ruido, y la de Tails era una maldita escandalosa, recordándole a Tails a cada momento lo que había pasado con Amy, lo que había sentido estando con ella ¿Cómo podía simplemente actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? Esos y mas pensamientos pululaban por la cabeza del joven inventor mientras caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, Ventisca había quedado en casa de Cream, oculta por su sistema de camuflaje, nadie la notaria a menos que se diera de cara con ella, y tras haber visto una película en un cine local, una comedia romántica, algo no muy del gusto de Tails, mas fan de la ciencia ficción, pero era una película que Cream deseaba ver, y hablando de ella, que distinta se veía, sin su ya clásico vestido rojo, en lugar de eso lucia un hermoso vestido blanco, con detalles en celeste y un corazón también de color celeste en el pecho, la conejita miraba a Tails que estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no parecía darse cuenta de ello -¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto finalmente Cream.  
-¿Qué?- Pregunto Tails tan confundido como si le hubieran hecho la pregunta más difícil de la historia de la humanidad.  
-¿Estas incomodo?- Inquirió Cream con un dejo de tristeza.  
-¿Qué? No, no para anda, la he pasado muy bien contigo, de verdad- Respondió deprisa Tails,  
-Seguro, ni siquiera has tocado tu helado-  
Como si le hubieran rebelado una gran verdad cósmica Tails miro a su mano derecha donde había un helado de crema (Nota del autor: Otra vez sin intención de hacer chistes) de almendras que no había sido tocado en un largo rato y que ya comenzaba a derretirse, de inmediato Tails tomo el helado y se lo llevo a la boca antes de que se le mancharan las manos.  
-¿Sabes?- Continuo Cream –Supongo que no debería extrañarme que estés tan disperso, después de todo lo que pasaste, aun recuerdo cuando me vi el video que grabaste después de lo ocurrido en Cro´os y de las terribles atrocidades que atestíguate en esos campos de concentración-  
Tails no respondió a las palabras de Cream estaba demasiado atribulado por sus pensamientos aunque estaba agradecido de que Cream no supiera realmente el por qué continuo comiendo su helado hasta que llego al cono sin decir una palabra, un largo rato paso en que el par camino sin un rumbo fijo en absoluto silencio, Cream lucia algo triste de que Tails no pareciera disfrutar su compañía, de tiempo en tiempo Tails la miraba de reojo, aun triste lucia tan bonita, tan adorable…  
-Debo decírselo- Exclamo un vocecita dentro se su cabeza –Ella no se merece que le mienta, debe saber lo que siento por ella, lo que siento por Amy, podría salir lastimada si no lo hago-  
Tails camino en silencio por un rato mas, acumulando valor para hacer lo que sentía que debía hacer, finalmente hablo –Cream, hay algo que debo decirte-  
-Yo también- Respondió Cream.  
-Tu primero- Exclamo Tails feliz de dilatar la llegada del momento en que tuviera que decirle la verdad a Cream.  
-Yo quería pedirte perdón- Continuo Cream -¿Qué cosa¿Perdón por qué?- Tails no entendía nada.  
-Se que debió ser una decisión muy difícil para ti y para Amy la de regresar a esa guerra, y mi reacción no debió hacer las cosas mas fáciles, les dije cosas muy hirientes, y por eso te quería pedir perdón- Respondió Cream con la mirada baja.  
-Oh vamos Cream no hay nada que perdonar-  
-Por favor Tails, necesito saber que me perdonas- Exclamo Cream casi como un ruego.  
-Esta bien Cream, si es lo que quieres, te perdono, pero aun pienso que en realidad no hiciste nada malo- A Tails le tomo un par de segundos darse cuenta de que había tomado las manos de Cream mientras le hablaba, pero no le molesto, por extraño que pareciera se sentía muy cómodo, con respecto a Cream, el escuchar esas palabras fue como si la vida hubiera vuelto a sus ojitos y una hermosa sonrisa iluminaba su rostro mientras un suave rubor llenaba sus mejillas, si algo hacia falta para que ella luciera mas bella a los ojos de Tails era precisamente eso, ambos se quedaron en silencio, allí, mirándose a los ojos, disfrutando de unos de esos extraños momentos que parecen extenderse indefinidamente, pero sin embargo parecen no durar lo suficiente, y el final de ese momento llego cuando Tails se percato de que alguien los estaba mirando, era una coneja, lucia de al menos unos sesenta y cinco años de edad y su mirada destilaba desaprobación por lo que veía, Tails sabia a la perfección que la anciana no podía saber lo que pasaba por su mente, no podía saber nada de su pequeño conflicto interno, pero esa mirada fue suficiente para recordárselo a Tails, incomodo rompió el contacto visual con Cream bajando la mirada y soltó sus manos, la acción del zorro tomo por sorpresa a la pequeña, pero ella no tardo mucho tiempo en notar a la anciana que también la miro de forma acusatoria, pero Cream no tenia razones para sentirse culpable, por lo que no se dejo intimidar por la anciana, y en un gesto de desafió volvió a tomar las manos de Tails y no conforme con eso se acerco a él lentamente le dio un beso en la mejilla (En realidad no en la mejilla propiamente dicha, sino que fue casi tocando los labios del zorro) el súbito contacto hizo que Tails casi despegara del suelo mientras sentía que su corazón casi se le salía del pecho, tras romper la unión, Cream volvió a voltear en dirección de la anciana con una sonrisa algo maliciosa, esta era una actitud poco común para ella, pero estaba decidida a darle una lección a esta entrometida por haber hecho que Tails se sintiera triste, asombrada ante la "desfachatez" y el "atrevimiento" de esta "Niña insolente" la anciana se alejo con la cabeza en alto en una clara actitud altiva.  
-¿Puedes creerlo?- exclamo Cream aun algo enojada mientras se alejaba en dirección contraria a la tomada por la anciana llevando a Tails de la mano-¿Qué les moleste tanto el vernos juntos solo por que soy una coneja y tu un zorro-  
-Tienes Razón- Respondió Tails sin saber muy bien a que estaba contestando.  
-¿Qué me ibas a decir?- Pregunto Cream aun caminando.  
-Eh… nada… nada- respondió Tails mientras se frotaba el área del rostro donde Cream lo había besado.  
-Tails ¿Qué dices si vamos a ese local de video juegos al que solíamos ir? Se que hay un nuevo juego de pistolas en el que te enfrentas a un ejercito de zombis- exclamo Cream.  
-Pero creía que ese tipo de cosas no te gustaban- Respondió Tails.  
-Pero se que a ti si- Contesto la coneja guiñando un ojo.  
-Vamos- Exclamo Tails sonriendo honestamente por primera vez en toda la mañana y salio corriendo al grito de -¡Una carrera hasta el local-  
-¡No es justo, te me adelantaste!- Grito Cream.  
En otro rincón de la ciudad una erizo caminaba tranquilamente, vestía uno de sus inconfundibles vestidos rojo, y una pequeña cartera haciendo juego, cuando una voz familiar le llamo la atención -¿Amy Rose-  
-¿Doctor Alexander?- Exclamo la joven al ver a la persona que la había saludado –Que bueno verlo-  
-También es bueno verte, Iris me había comentado que habías regresado ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Pregunto el lobo.  
-Bueno- Respondió Amy –Ayer regrese a mi apartamento para dormir y cuando me desperté me di cuenta de que la heladera y las alacenas estaban vacías, estoy como ratón sin queso y decidí salir a comer algo antes de hacer unas compras-  
-Yo también voy a comer, así que ¿Qué dices si vamos juntos? Yo invito- Exclamo el doctor.  
-No me gustaría aprovecharme de usted- Contesto la joven erizo.  
-No te preocupes- Respondió Alexander -Además me daría la oportunidad de ser visto en compañía de una joven muy bonita-  
-Doctor ¿Qué pensaría su esposa?- Contesto Amy en un tono de regaño, pero sin ser severo.  
-Esa es la mejor parte, ella sabe que somos amigos y no corro ningún riesgo de pasar la noche durmiendo con el chao de mi hija- Y con todo arreglado los dos partieron con dirección de un pequeño restaurante cerca de donde estaban, la comida fue simple, y la charla cordial, Amy había extrañado mucho a Alexander, es los últimos meses antes de que ella y Tails se perdieran en el espacio el buen doctor se había convertido en casi una figura paterna para ella, una fuente de buenos concejos.  
-Casi lo olvidaba- exclamo de repente Amy mientras sacaba un disco de datos de su cartera –El gobierno Inix me dio esto, es un disco con planos de diversos instrumentos médicos muy avanzados, me pidieron que los entregara a nuestro gobierno como muestra de buena voluntad-  
-Genial- Exclamo Alexander tomando el disco con una sonrisa en los labios similar a la de un pequeño que recibe ese regalo de navidad que tanto había pedido.  
Amy por su lado se preparaba para cerrar su cartera cuando noto algo dentro de esta, era un fotografía, la tomo y la miro por un segundo, en la fotografía estaban Tails, Cream, Sonic y ella, recordaba bien el día que se la tomaron, habían ido a Twinkle Park, se habían tomado esa foto luego de pasar por la rueda de la fortuna, Amy aun recordaba como había hecho enojar a todos con su insistencia en decir que era una cita doble, -Que lejano parece todo aquello- Pensó.  
-¿Pasa algo?- Pegunto Alexander.  
Amy decidió no mentir, tal vez un concejo del doctor la podría ayudar –Veras, yo tengo un problema-  
-Dime, tal vez pueda aconsejarte- respondió el lobo poniéndose muy serio.  
-Yo, yo tengo sentimientos por alguien- Continuo Amy.  
-¿Sonic?- Interrumpió el doctor.  
-No, es alguien mas, es Tails- Exclamo finalmente la eriza bajado un poco la cabeza.  
-Pero creí que Cream estaba enamorada de Tails- concluyo el doctor, de Amy solo hubo silencio, mientras bajaba la cabeza aun más.  
-Oh, ya veo, dime y él ¿Siente lo mismo por ti?- Continuo Alexander.  
-Eso creo- respondió Amy –Pero se que también siente algo por Crema, y lo peor es que aun no puedo sacarme a Sonic de la cabeza-  
-Wow, vaya un lió- Exclamo asombrado el lobo –Amy solo puedo aconsejarte que seas absolutamente honesta contigo misma y que tomes una decisión, sino alguien podría salir lastimado, se que no el la opción mas sencilla, pero es la única posible, y tu lo sabes en el fondo-  
-Lo se…- Respondió Amy –Pero no se si pueda-  
-Yo se que podrás- La reconforto su amigo –Tal vez con algunos tropiezos en el camino, pero tengo fe en que saldrás avante-  
De regreso en casa de Cream, anochecía y Vanilla intentaba sacarse las palabras de Rouge de la cabeza distrayendo su atención en ordenar el viejo ático, donde había guardado muchas prendas que no usaba desde hacia muchos años, no es que no se hubiera percatado de lo cercanos que se habían vuelto Tails y Amy cuando los vio, pero no por eso le tenia que agradar que Rouge se lo restregara en el rostro, estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacia que no se había dado cuenta de Shadow la estaba observando desde hacia un rato ya largo, cuando el sonido del teléfono le llamo la atención, la coneja se dio vuelta para contestar, solo para casi darse de cara con la máxima forma de vida.  
-Shadow, no te había visto- Casi grito asustada Vanilla, Shadow solo se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a la dueña de casa para que pudiera tender el teléfono, tas bajar las escaleras y atender el teléfono, Vanilla pudo escuchar la familiar voz de su hija –Hola Cream- exclamo la coneja saludando a su pequeña -¿Te divertiste-  
-Muchísimo- respondió Cream del otro lado de la línea, su voz sonaba muy alegre y excitada –Llamaba para decirte que Tails y yo iremos a Twinkle Park y que volveremos un poco tarde ¿No te molesta¿Verdad-  
-Claro que no, nena, diviértete, adiós-  
-Adiós- Respondió Cream unos instantes antes de colgar, dejando a una Vanilla nada feliz del otro lado de la línea.  
-Te ves atribulada- exclamo una voz que tomo por sorpresa a la dueña de casa-  
-Shadow, me asuntaste otra vez, tendré que ponerte un cascabel en el cuello para escucharte llegar- Casi grito Vanilla mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, la coneja intento ignorar la pregunta de Shadow, y regreso al ático a seguir ordenado.  
-¿Pasa algo?- Insistió el erizo –No luces como tu misma ¿Se trata de Cream?- El silencio de Vanilla fue suficiente para que Shadow supiera que estaba en la senda correcta -Debe ser por Tails- Continuo este -¿Te incomoda el que sea un zorro-  
-Claro que no- Respondió Vanilla algo ofendida.  
-¿Entonces que?- Contraataco Shadow.  
Vanilla hizo un momento de silencio como pensando en si decírselo o no a Shadow, antes de continuar –Para comenzar lo que te diga se queda entre nosotros ¿Si-  
-Me conoces bien, no soy un chismoso- Respondió El erizo oscuro cruzándose de brazos como ofendido.  
-De acuerdo- Continuo Vanilla –Lo que sucede es cuando Tails y Amy regresaron, pues se veían muy "Cómodos" juntos-  
-¿Cómodos?- Pregunto Shadow -¿En que senti…?- La máxima forma de vida hizo una pausa como comprendiendo lo que Vanilla insinuaba –Oh… y Cream ya se dio cuenta-  
-No- Respondió Vanilla –Y no se que haré cuando lo haga, supongo que esta es una de esas ocasiones en que como madre no podré hacer nada- Concluyo la coneja mientras regresaba al ático, Shadow se quedo en silencio, aunque su expresión adusta y algo perturbadora no había cambiado en verdad no le gustaba ver a Vanilla triste, ella le había recibido con los brazos abiertos y por extraño que parecida le había tomado cariño, en verdad deseaba hacer algo para hacerla sentir mejor, pero no podía pensar en nada.  
-¡No lo puedo creer!- Exclamo Vanilla tomando por sorpresa a Shadow que de inmediato subió al ático a ver que pasaba.  
-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto preocupado Shadow.  
-Claro- respondió la coneja –Es solo que encontré mi vieja tabla de Snowboard- Respondió esta sosteniendo una tabla de Snowboard de color rojo metálico, Vanilla busco un poco mas hasta que encontró un pantalón y una campera de color morado que obviamente también usaba para practicar ese deporte.  
-¿Practicas Snowboard?- Pregunto Shadow algo desconcertado.  
-Practicaba- Respondió Vanilla –cuando era adolescente vivía cerca de las montañas y me resultaba fácil practicar el deporte, pero después me case y me mude a Station Square y desde que nació Cream que no platico ¿Me pregunto si mis viejas ropas aun me quedaran-  
-Si no te las pruebas no lo sabrás- Respondió shadow indicando lo obvio.  
Haciéndole caso y luciendo mas animada Vanilla bajo del ático y se dirigió a su habitación –Probare como me quedan estas ropas, no me espíes- Exclamo Vanilla guiñando un ojo, Shadow solo respondió cruzándose de brazos y luciendo ofendido mientras un "hmm" escapaba de su boca aun cerrada, solo pasaron unos minutos para que Vanilla saliera –¿Como luzco?- Pregunto mientras daba una vuelta sobre su propio eje con la tabla en las manos para que Shadow pudiera apreciarla mejor.  
-Te ves muy bien- respondió el erizo oscuro con su ya clásico tono seco, y en verdad que lucia diferente, era casi como si fura otra persona, una persona mas dinámica y audaz.  
-Me alegra saber que aun me queda esta ropa- Exclamo Vanilla –Pero los años no pasan en vano, me aprietan un poco en las caderas y en el pecho-  
-¿Haz pensado en volver a practicar?- Pregunto el erizo.  
-Por supuesto, me encantaría, pero estoy muy lejos de las montañas, y además esta Cream-  
-Tal vez pueda hacer algo- Exclamo Shadow con decisión, ya sabia que podía hacer para que Vanilla se sintiera mejor, con un rápido movimiento rodeo a la coneja con uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro sacaba su esmeralda chaos de entre sus púas.  
-Shadow ¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Vanilla sin saber lo que pasaba, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo del erizo fue un brillante rallo de luz segadora, cuando todo había terminado Vanilla no podía abrir los ojos, estos le dolían aun por el resplandor y tenia mucho frió, ya que un viento helado le golpeaba el cuerpo, intento abrir los ojos pero parecía que estaba en algún lugar con mucha luz lo que le dificulto aun mas el poder ver, le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta que ese brillo era la luz del sol reflejada sobre nieve, Vanilla miro a su alrededor, estaba en un centro de Ski en lo alto de una montaña, el aroma de la nieve era la cosa mas suave y limpia que se pudiera percibir, el paisaje era una hermosa mezcla del blanco de la nieve y el verde de los pinos, a Vanilla le tomo un par de segundos percatarse de algo importante –Es de día- Exclamo recordando lo tarde que era en realidad –¿Que tan lejos estamos?- -Miles de kilómetros al oeste- Respondió la máxima forma de vida –Aquí recién amanece- Vanilla estaba encantada, era un anhelo de muchos años hecho realidad para ella, miro a Shadow y con una sonrisa maliciosa lo desafió -¿Una carrera hasta la base de la montaña-  
-Claro- Respondió el erizo, Vanilla lanzo su tabla al suelo, salto sobre esta y de inmediato se comenzó a deslizar, Shadow estaba solo a unos metros detrás de ella, obviamente no usaba tosa su velocidad, de hecho solo de dejaba llevar por la gravedad mientras sus air shoes lo mantenían lejos del suelo levantando un afina nube de nieve suelta a su alrededor, de repente Shadow se percato de que Vanilla iba directo contra una roca, iba a acelerar para evitar que ella chocara, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, vio como Vanilla eludía la roca con maestría y no conforme con ello uso una saliente en la montaña como rampa y tras elevarse en el aire hizo una pirueta antes de caer y continuo deslizándose montaña abajo, asombrado Shadow se detuvo en seco, aun bajando por la montaña y sin detenerse Vanilla le grito –Si no te esfuerzas no será divertido-  
La máxima forma de vida esbozo una sonrisa antes de recomenzar el descenso decidido a no dejarse vencer con facilidad.  
De regreso en la ciudad una murciélago caminaba por un parque, estaba contenta, la tarde había sido productiva, uno de sus contactos le había dado información que sonaba confiable sobre la ubicación de Eggman, apenas llegara a su apartamento contactaría al resto del grupo para darle las nuevas nuevas, la murciélago es tomo un instante para disfrutar del freso de la noche, deteniéndose y dando un vistazo a su alrededor, el parque estaba lleno de parejas, de todas las especies y edades, jóvenes, adultas, ancianas, e incluso algunas parejas de niños que recién comenzaban a comprender lo que era el amor, Rouge se pregunto se Tails y cream estarían allí, dio un vistazo mas detallo, pero de inmediato deseo no haberlo hecho, pues vio a una pareja que reconoció en el acto, pero no eran Tails y Cream –Knuckles…-Susurro mientras miraba al equidna sentado en una banco, a su lado estaba iris, la puma tenia su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro del guardián de la esmeralda maestra, mientras este la rodeaba con su brazo, con una gentileza poco común para él, Rouge se mordió el labio mientras los veía, de pronto sintió algo en su rostro, se llevo la mano a la cara para poder saber lo que era, y cuando la retiro y la miro se percato de que era una lagrima ¿Estaba llorando¿Por ese estupido equidna? No podía permitir que él la viera llorar, se dio la vuelta y se alejo corriendo, encontrando consuelo en el hecho de que Knuckles no se había percatado de su presencia, la murciélago alzo el vuelo.  
La maña ya había llegado a la ciudad, el sol brillaba con intensidad, como ignorante de las venturas y desventuras, de las alegrías y las tristezas de quienes recibían su luz, frente a la puerta de la casa de Vanilla Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Rouge y Alice reunido, todos lucían muy preocupados y consternados, cuando su conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de Knuckles –Vine tan pronto pude- Se excuso el equidna mientras bostezaba.  
-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Rouge con una frialdad que extraño a todo el grupo -¿Estuviste muy ocupado toda la noche-  
-El mensaje que me mandaron decía que viniera tan pronto pudiera, que era urgente. Así que mejor me dicen lo que pasa o me voy- Exclamo molesto Knuckles por el frió recibimiento de Rouge.  
-Si le interesa saberlo al señoriíto- Respondió la murciélago con un todo despectivo –Shadow y Vanilla desaparecieron-  
-¿Qué?- Pregunto Knuckles.  
-Así es- Exclamo Cream con obvia preocupación –Cuando Tails y yo regresamos de Twinkle Park no estaban, Tails los busco por la ciudad con Ventisca, pero no pudo hallarlos-  
-Quedándonos aquí no lograremos nada- Exclamo Alice con decisión –Hay de separarse y buscar pistas, yo iré a la redacción del canal y investigare con mis contactos, tal vez estos puedan darnos algo de información-  
-Momento- Interrumpió Sonic -¿Qué no son ellos?- Exclamo finalmente apuntando con el dedo en dirección del camino que llegaba a la casa, y efectivamente eran ellos, Shadow y Vanilla caminaban en dirección de la casa con calma y tranquilidad, el erizo oscuro llevaba sobre su hombro la tabla de snowboard de Vanilla, aparentemente no se habían percatado de la presencia de Sonic y los demás en la puerta de la casa pues conversaban con cordialidad, Vanilla hizo un cometario, y la respuesta de Shadow asombro a todos al punto de la incredulidad, se rió, si no lo hubieran visto no lo hubieran creído, no fue una risa a carcajadas, fue solo una pequeña risa entre dientes, pero viniendo de Shadow era mucho, mientras todos miraban asombrados, Alice exteriorizo en palabras el pensamiento que estaba en la mente de todos –Vanilla y Shadow pasaron juntos toda la noche…-

Continuara…

Bien, fin de otro capitulo¿Qué creen que pasara ahora? Tengo un par de ideas para el próximo que asombraran a más de uno, como siempre acepto sugerencias, críticas, y demás cometarios.


	16. Parte 15

Ya volví, si es que alguien me extraño, con una capitulo, de la que se ha convertido en un fic que ha crecido fuera de control, en fin, como siempre gracias a todos por leer la historia, aun mas gracia por tomarse el tiempo de deja un comentario y antes de comenzar con este capitulo, solo quiera hacer una pequeña aclaración, en este capitulo hay un escena que he incluido por razones cómicas, pero el humor a veces puede ser ofensivo, así que aunque estoy casi seguro que esto no asombrara a nadie, me disculpo por adelantado si se diera el caso contrario, bueno, nada mas, disfruten.

Parte 15: Antes del ataque a la fortaleza de Eggman.

Todo el grupo no dejaba de mirar atónito a la pareja que se acercaba a ellos, Vanilla y shadow aun no parecían haberse percatado de que Sonic y el resto del grupo estaban en las puertas de la casa, aun charlaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, riendo y disfrutando de su mutua compañía.  
-Y pensar que nosotros estábamos preocupados por ellos…- Exclamo Amy con una sonrisa maliciosa, el pequeño comentario de la erizo no le hizo la menor gracia a Alice que por un segundo pensó en gritarle que se callara, pero ¿Qué sentido tendría? No cambiaria el hecho de que Vanilla y Shadow parecían dos colegiales enamorados, para ese momento Shadow se percato de que él y Vanilla estaban siendo observados y se coloco la mascara de indiferencia que siempre usaba para ocultar sus sentimientos, mientras caminaba en compañía de la coneja los últimos metros hasta el grupo que los esperaba.  
-¡Mamá, estaba tan preocupada!- Grito Cream mientras corría en dirección a Vanilla y la abrazaba con fuerza.  
-Pero nena ¿Qué suse…?- En ese instante la coneja hizo una pausa como atando cabos y comprendiendo lo ocurrido –Shadow- continuo mientras miraba al erizo oscuro –Se nos olvido avisar donde estaríamos- Vanilla abraso con fuerza a su hija mientras se disculpaba con ella –Perdóname Cream, no fue mi intención preocuparte-  
-Esta bien mamá, lo importante es que este bien- Respondió Cream muy a su estilo, incapaz de guardar rencor.  
-Pero ¿Se puede saber donde estaban ustedes dos?- Exclamo Knuckles que también muy a su estilo no entendía nada de lo que pasaba frente a sus narices.  
-¿Dónde íbamos a estar?- Respondió Shadow recuperando del todo su tono frió e indiferente mientras le mostraba al equidna la tabla de snowboard –Haciendo corte y confección seguro que no-  
-Shadow me llevo a practicar snowboard- Exclamo Vanilla, en un intento de aclarar un poco las cosas –Cuando le dije a Shadow que tenia muchos deseos de volver a practicar ese deporte, pero que por vivir en Station Square no podía de inmediato se ofreció a llevarme a un lugar donde pudiera hacerlo, usando su Chaos control- -Y yo que en una ocasión te pedí que me llevaras al otro lado de la ciudad con un chaos control y me mandaste al cuerno- Exclamo Rouge uniéndose a Amy en lo que a comentarios maliciosos se refería.  
-Mejor entremos a la casa, que hay asuntos mas importantes que tratar- Interrumpió Tails –Rouge asegura tener información sobre la ubicación de Eggman- -Buena idea- Exclamo Vanilla –Les preparara algo de comer- Concluyo mientras entraba en la casa, Tails, Cream y Amy la siguieron, Rouge y Knuckles entraron solo un par de segundos después, Alice estaba apunto de entrar cuando se percato de que Sonic miraba fijamente y de un modo algo amenazador a Shadow.  
-¿Qué pasa faker?- Pregunto la máxima forma de vida -¿Por qué la cara larga-  
-Escucha Shadow- Exclamo el erizo azul –Vanilla es una buena amiga a la que aprecio mucho, así que ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces-  
Shadow quedo un tanto asombrado por la actitud de Sonic, jamás lo había visto actuar así, para él la preocupación de Sonic no tenia razón de ser, Vanilla era solo una buena amiga, nada mas, bueno, tal vez algo mas, con el tiempo la coneja se había ganado a fuerza de afecto un lugar especial en el corazón de Shadow, ese lugar que por lo general tienen reservados los parientes mas cercanos, como un hermano o una madre, pero que para Shadow siempre había estado vacío, salvo por una jovencita de cabellos rubios, pero eso era todo, sin embargo Shadow también sentía que no tenia porque darle explicaciones a Sonic, él no tenia ningún derecho a decirle lo quien podía o no podía hacer y se lo haría saber.  
-Vanilla y yo somos personas adultas- Respondió Shadow a las amenazas de Sonic –y lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer y con quien lo hagamos y lo dejemos de hacer es asunto nuestro y de nadie mas-  
-Que conste que estas advertido- exclamo secamente Sonic.  
Alice bajo un poco la mirada mientras entraba en la casa, esas palabras de Shadow eran toda la confirmación que necesitaba de sus sospechas, mientras entraba miro por un segundo a Vanilla, aun vestida con sus ropas para la nieve, preparando la mesa para todos sus invitados, siempre sonriendo, siempre cordial, en su mente era tan obvio el hecho de porque él la había escogido, tan bonita, tan simpática, un ama de casa perfecta, una gran madre, siempre feliz de ayudar a los demás, y ella en cambio ¿Qué podía ofrecer? Su apartamento en Station square parecía una zona de desastre, salvo las pocas ocasiones en que su madre la visitaba y ponía un poco de orden ¿Buena anfitriona? Por favor… mas de tres personas en su apartamento y ya se ponía nerviosa ¿Madre? Ni siquiera había considerado la opción de tener hijos ¿Cómo podía competir contra ella? No tenia oportunidad, reacordaba todas aquellas ocasiones en que su madre la regañaba diciéndole que si no cambiaba su actitud nunca tendría a un buen hombre a su lado, resignada se sentó en la mesa, al menos no se iría con el estomago vacío, solo unos segundos después entraron Sonic y Shadow, con sus mejores "caras de circunstancias" para no llamar la atención, la comida fue muy simple, solo café con leche y tostadas con mermelada, pero el hecho de que la mermelada fuera casera le daba a ese desayuno ese toque que solo Vanilla podía dar, tras comer el grupo decidió que lo mejor era iniciar los "Negocios" y le pidieron a Rouge que les comentara sobre esa información que había obtenido de uno de sus contactos.  
-Una de mis fuentes- Empezó Rouge –Me dio valiosa información sobre el transporte de grandes cargamentos de acero a las montañas al oeste de la ciudad-  
-Ese fue el lugar donde Eggman debió construir sus robots- Interrumpió Tails.  
-Exactamente- Exclamo Rouge, retomando la palabra –El punto es que no se si Eggman se encuentra allí, pero si destruimos esas instalaciones terminaremos con su planta de producción de robots, dejara de ser una amenaza, al menos por un tiempo-  
-¿Y que estamos esperando? -Salto Knuckles -Esta es una oportunidad que no podemos dejar pasar, debemos avisar a Iris de inmediato y organizar un ataque conjunto con las fuerzas de defensa-  
Rouge solo respondió mirando con frialdad al equidna mientras salía de su boca un desganado –Si claro-  
De inmediato el equidna le pidió a la dueña de casa permiso para poder usar el teléfono, Vanilla no se negó, es mas ni siquiera había necesidad de pedir permiso, pero Knuckles lo hizo como gesto de cortesía, de alguna manera en casa de Vanilla el equidna, y de hecho todo el grupo parecían comportarse de manera mas civilizada, casi como si con su infinita paciencia la coneja los hubiera domesticado, aunque fuera solo un poco, en el fondo seguían siendo la misma pila de salvajes que siempre habían sido, tras ultimar los detalles con la puma, Knuckles le indico al grupo que lo mejor era partir, cada minuto valía oro puro, y haciéndole caso todos abordaron de inmediato a Ventisca para poder llegar a la base central de Station Square, pero claro esta previamente de despidieron de la dueña de casa que tan amablemente los había hospedado.  
El viaje hasta la base fue muy rápido, al grupo aun le asombraba lo rápido que ventisca podía volar, en cosa de pocos minutos la aeronave de Tails ya había aterrizado, en una pequeño helipuerto donde Iris ya los esperaba, ni bien se bajaron de Ventisca, el grupo se dirigió a la sala de juntas, Knuckles y Iris iban al frente del grupo, Rouge solo unos pasos detrás, Tails y Amy Atrás de estos, ya intercambiando ideas de cómo debería ser el ataque a las instalaciones de Eggman, Cream y Alice estaban solo unos pasos atrás de ellos, Cream había notado cierta desazón en la coneja y pensó que algo de compañía le podría servir, por irónico que sonara, Sonic Y Shadow eran los últimos en el grupo, mas adelanta Rouge no perdía detalles de los movimientos de Knuckles y Iris, no tardo en notar como la puma se acerco lentamente al equidna y le susurro algo al oído, como toda buena murciélago Rouge tenia una audición muy desarrollada y pudo escuchar con relativa facilidad lo que Iris le decía a Knuckles –Gracias por estar allí para mi anoche- Fueron sus palabras, a lo que Knuckles respondió asintiendo con la cabeza mientras sonreía calidamente, Rouge apretó los dientes aguantándose las ganas de darle una patada en la cabeza a ese maldito equidna, en la sala de juntas Iris y una par de asesores militares trazaban un plan de acción, con la ayuda de una inesperada intervención, Tails, que con sus meses de servicio había adquirido mucho conocimiento sobre tácticas y estrategias, detrás del zorro estaba Amy, apoyando cada sugerencia de esta y comentando como en tal o cual batalla ese tipo de estrategia había sido útil, Shadow Sonic y Knuckles no intervenían en la discusión, lo de ellos era actuar, pensar era algo que hacían mejor otros, sin embargo Shadow si le prestaba mucha atención a la discusión de la estrategia, pero no por la estrategia en si, sino por dos de los que discutían en ella, Tails y Amy, recordaba las palabras que Vanilla le había dicho el día anterior, y la verdad que era bastante obvio lo cercanos que se habían vuelto, comprendía que Cream no se hubiera dado cuenta aun, era solo una niña, aun muy inocente, pero ¿Qué Sonic no se hubiera percatado? Sobre todo después de que Amy lo había mandado al cuerno, sabia que ese "Faker" era un tonto, pero era obvio que había subestimado su estupidez, aunque debía admitir que hasta a él le asombraba que el zorrito tuviera los cojones para atreverse a orinar en el territorio de Sonic, la discusión sobre tácticas había terminado, el grupo se había decantado por una estrategia simple, Las fuerzas de defensa atraerían el grueso de el ataque mientras que Sonic y su grupo infiltrarían la base de eggman y plantarían cargas explosivas, Ventisca y un escuadrón de helicópteros artillados darían el apoyo aéreo.  
-Bueno- exclamo Iris –El ataque no iniciara hasta dentro de una hora, son libres de recorrer la base hasta entonces- y dicho eso la puma dejo la habitación, tenia algunas diligencias que hacer antes del ataque, no le tomo mucho tiempo completarlas, así que la puma no tendría nada que hacer en la siguiente media hora, deambulando por los corredores se encontró con una figura familiar, que estaba tomando un jugo que había comprado de una maquina expendedora-  
-Rouge- exclamo Iris en un tono amistoso decidida a tener una plática con la murciélago antes de la batalla.  
-Oh, Iris- Exclamo Rouge con desgano mirándola de reojo antes de regresar a su bebida.  
En verdad por un segundo la puma sintió un viento frió recorrer la base, pero estaba seguro de que fue solo el gélido recibimiento de la murciélago -¿Qué pasa estas bien?- Pregunto finalmente.  
-¿Cómo si te interesara?- Respondió Rouge con brusquedad.  
-¿Qué?- Exclamo Iris con un aire indignado- Pero Rouge no respondió, solo le dio vuelta la cara aumentado el enojo de la puma –Escúchame niña- Continuo –No estoy de humor-  
-¿Qué no estas de humor?- La interrumpió Rouge, ahora la indignada era ella –Pues anoche en el Parque de los Pinos si que parecías de muy buen humor en los brazos de Knuckles-  
Iris fue tomada totalmente por sorpresa por las palabras de Rouge, le tomo un par de segundos atar los cabos lo suficiente como para poder contestar algo -¿Nos vistes?- Pregunto.  
-Si- exclamo triunfal Rouge –Así que no intentes negarlo- Rouge esperaba cualquier respuesta de la puma, menos la que obtuvo, Iris empezó a reír, primero entre dientes, después con más fuerza, finalmente a carcajadas, intentaba detenerse, pero no podía –¿Que te hace tanta gracia?- Pregunto Rouge aun mas furiosa.  
-Tu- Respondió Iris intentado contener la risa –Niña, Entendiste cualquier cosa, Knuckles y yo solo somos amigos- -¿Pero por quien me tomas? Exclamo Rouge iracunda –Te recuerdo que la inocente del grupo es Cream y ni ella se hubiera tragado una historia como esa-  
-Pero rouge, yo-  
-¡Pero Rouge yo, nada!- Interrumpió la murciélago -Dame una buena razón para creerte-  
Ni bien escucho estas palabras la puma dio un paso con decisión hacia Rouge, la murciélago esperaba algún tipo de ataque de parte de Iris, no solo lo esperaba, lo deseaba, quería una excusa para darle una lección a esa tonta que se había metido donde nadie la había llamado, La murciélago alzo la guardia, pero Iris fue mucho mas rápida que ella, la tomo por los brazos y la empujo contra una pared, aprisionándola, Rouge intento liberarse, pero Iris era muy fuerte, tantos años de entrenamiento constante de parte de la puma habían rendido sus frutos, Rouge sopeso sus posibilidades por un instante, sus brazos estaban inmovilizados, y sus alas estaban aplastadas contra la pared, su única opción era usar sus piernas, esa era la solución, o al menos eso pensó ella, decidida se preparo para actuar, pero fue entonces cuando iris tomo una acción que la tomo totalmente por sorpresa, fue entonces cuando todo se volvió bizarro, con una rápido movimiento la puma acerco su rostro al de Rouge, esta la miro extrañada por un segundo como no entendiendo a que venia esa acción, pronto entendería, con un acercamiento final los labios de iris tomaron contacto con lo de la murciélago, los ojos de Rouge se abrieron como grandes platos, al tiempo que sus pupilas se dilataban casi como si la hubieran intoxicado, La murciélago forcejeo intentado liberarse, pero fue en vano, mientras intentaba dar un grito que fue apagado por la boca de Iris que presionaba contra la de ella, y lo peor para Rouge fue que en la capitán aprovecho ese instante para introducir su lengua en la boca de la murciélago, de haber tenido un mínimo de claridad mental Rouge tal vez hubiera mordido a Iris, pero en ese instante su cerebro se había declarado en huelga, todas sus ideas se habían esfumado, y cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían ponerse peor sintió como una de las manos de Iris empezó a acariciar con suavidad uno de sus pechos, ahora que tenia una mano libre Rouge intento separarse, pero era casi como si todas sus fuerzas la hubieran abandonado, para su alivio, solo unos segundos después Iris rompió la unión solo porque se le había terminado el aire, miraba a Rouge con ojos seductores, mientras ella seguía allí, recostada contra la pared, asustada y confundida, se sentía como una pequeña colegiala que había hecho una travesura y ahora estaba ante el director de su escuela, no sabia que hacer o como reaccionar, solo deseaba que alguien llegara y la sacara de ese predicamento, y en ese momento su caballero de roja armadura apareció.  
-¿Rouge, Iris?- Exclamo una voz que hizo que ambas se voltearan a ver, era Knuckles que las miraba con una expresión de confusión total –Esto…- Balbuceo el equidna -¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo¿Quieren que las deje solas-  
-Espera, no te vayas- La petición de Rouge sonó casi como un ruego.  
-Tranquilo Knuxy- Exclamo casualmente Iris mientras soltaba a Rouge a la que por poco le fallan las piernas –Solo seguía tu consejo se continuar adelante, y quise probar suerte con Rouge, pero es una lastima, a ella parece que solo le gustan los hombres- Tras decir eso la puma se volteo mirando a Rouge, lo que hizo que hasta el ultimo pelo en el cuerpo de la murciélago se erizara –Si alguna vez cambias de opinión en ese aspecto, ya sabes donde encontrarme- Tras lo cual se alejo con dirección de su oficina, pero entes de desaparecer en uno se los corredores le lanzo una ultima mirada a Rouge mientras le guiñaba un ojo.  
-A eso es lo que llamo recuperarse rápido- exclamo Knuckles mientras daba un resoplido.  
-¿Recuperarse?- Pregunto Rouge rogando por una explicación.  
-Bueno- empezó a explicar Knuckles –Anoche cuando volvíamos de casa de Vanilla Iris recibió una llamada de su novia-  
-¿Novia?- Interrumpió Rouge.  
-Si- Continuo Knuckles como si fuera la cosa mas natural del mundo –Llevaban mas de dos años juntos, pero cuando a Iris la ascendieron a Capitán, sus obligaciones le costaron mucho de su tiempo y la relación empezó a resentirse, en fin cuando la llamo ayer tuvieron una fuerte discusión y terminaron su relación, si la hubieras visto, estaba tan devastada que rompió a llorar y tuve que consolarla, y sabes lo mucho que odio ese tipo de tonterías sentimentales- Termino Knuckles cruzándose de brazos con un aire altivo. A Rouge le tomo un par se segundos llenar los espacios en blanco, pero pronto comenzó a entender, rápidamente el brillo de la sinapsis comenzó destellar tras los confundidos ojos de la murciélago, ahora todo comenzaba a tomar sentido, y como a toda acción le sigue una reacción, la de Rouge no se hizo esperar mientras un poderoso coscorrón aterrizaba en la cabeza de Knuckles.  
-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto el equidna furioso.  
- Tarado- Respondió Rouge –Lo sabias y no me lo dijiste-  
-Pensé que ya lo sabias- Se defendió Knuckles –Además no es el tipo de cosas que se dicen en una conversación común y corriente "Hola Knuckles ¿Cómo estas?" "Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, a propósito ¿Ya te dije que Iris es lesbiana-  
-¿Qué es lesbiana?- Exclamo una vocecita que hizo que el par se diera la vuelta como un trompo, tras de ellos estaba la pequeña Cream mirándolos con una expresión llena de curiosidad, a su lado estaba Tails, también mirándolos, pero no con curiosidad, de hecho su rostro estaba mas rojo que el pelaje de Knuckles y parecía estar pensando en algún tipo de excusa para salir de esa situación, en cuanto a Rouge, ella solo comenzó a reír a carcajadas, tal como Iris lo había hecho solo unos instantes antes.  
-¿Se puede saber de que te ríes?- Se enojo Knuckles -Solo te imaginaba respondiendo la pregunta de Cream- Respondió Rouge entre risas.  
-Espera, no me vas a ayudar- Salto Knuckles –Tu eres una mujer, tal vez se lo puedas explicar mejor-  
-No Knuxy- respondió la murciélago con una sonrisa maliciosa –Esta es tuya- y con eso se fue dejando a Knuckles con Cream y Tails, pero el zorrito tampoco quería ser parte de esa charla, aunque debía admitir que sentía deseos por ver en lo que terminaría eso, sabia que si Cream no obtenía una respuesta de Knuckles, le preguntaría a él –Rouge, espera- Exclamo mientras corría para alcanzarla.  
-Gracias por el apoyo- Grito Knuckles en la dirección en la que se habían ido el zorro y la murciélago –Y Rouge, le daré tu dirección a Iris-  
-¡Pobre de ti si lo haces!- Se escucho el grito de Rouge a lo lejos.  
Y así el equidna se había quedado a solas con una conejita llena de curiosidad, que no lo dejaría en paz hasta recibir una respuesta remotamente satisfactoria.  
-Señor Knuckles- Insistió Cream –Aun no respondió a mi pregunta-  
-Bueno esto yo- Knuckles no sabia que decir mientras se tropezaba con sus propias palabras –Mejor no tocamos este tema ¿Si Cream-  
-Pero yo quiero saber- Contraataco la pequeña -¿O es acaso algo malo-  
-¡Claro que no es algo malo, no hay absolutamente nada de malo en ello, y quien te lo diga es un mentiroso o un idiota!- Exclamó con determinación el equidna entrando en modo "Defensor de las libertades civiles" sin darse cuenta que con su reacción tan efusiva no había hecho mas que hundirse aun mas.  
-Entonces si no nada malo, me lo podrá explicar sin problemas señor Knuckles-  
-¿Eh?- Fue la única respuesta que salio del equidna.  
-Por favor- Insistió la pequeñita con sus mundialmente famosos ojitos de cachorro.  
-Esta bien- Exclamo a regañadientes Knuckles –Una lesbiana es un achica que quiere mucho a otras chicas ¿Entiendes?- Explico de la manera mas simple el equidna con la esperanza de que eso calmara a Cream, no seria así.  
-Yo quiero mucho a la señorita Amy- Respondió la conejita -¿Eso significa que soy una lesbiana-  
-¿Qué? No, no, no, no, a ver… este… ¿Cómo te lo explico? Es cuando una chica quiere mucho a otra, pero del mismo modo que Amy quiere a Sonic- Intento arreglarla Knuckles.  
-¿Una chica puede enamorarse de otra?- Pregunto Cream tratando de entender.  
-Si, si- Exclamo finalmente Knuckles rogando que el tema quedara finalizado.  
- A ver si lo entendí bien ¿Una lesbiana es una chica que quiere mucho a otra, pero del mismo modo que Amy quiere al señor Sonic-  
-Así es-  
-¿O usted a la señorita Rouge-  
-Exacta… ¿Qué?- Grito el equidna tomado totalmente con la guardia baja otra vez –Claro que yo no quiero a esa murciélago ladrona-  
-Es que usted actúa siempre de manera tan extraña cuando ella esta cerca que-  
-Como actuó es cosa mía- La corto Knuckles –Y además yo no te pregunto pos tus sentimientos por Tails-  
-Yo, yo no se bien que es lo que siento por Tails- Respondió la conejita con un dejo de tristeza.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto el equidna.  
-Bueno- respondió Cream tomándose luego un momento como para ordenar sus pensamientos –Por un lado cada vez que lo veo me siento muy feliz, me llena de alegría pasar el tiempo con el, es tan simpático y bondadoso, pero por otro lado, me siento incomoda, siento como si tuviera mil mariposas en el estomago, siento como si tuviera miedo y no se de que, y cuando él ya no esta, me siento aliviada, la incomodidad ya no esta, pero al mismo tiempo estoy triste, porque él ya no esta a mi lado, Señor Knuckles ¿Eso es lo que se siente cuando una esta enamorada-  
-No lo se Cream- Respondió Knuckles con sinceridad –En verdad no lo se-

Continuara…  
¿Y que opinan? Iba a hacer el capitulo un poco mas largo, pero me pareció que esta escena entre Knuckles y cream era tan tierna que la deje como final, como siempre sugerencias, criticas, y comentarios seran mas que bienvenidos 


	17. Parte 16

Bien aquí estoy de regreso, me tome el tiempo, lo admito, pero es que siempre me cuesta mucho comenzar a escribir un nuevo capitulo, por alguna razón esa condenada hoja en blanco luce tan vasta y vacía, pero ahora esta llena de palabras, espero las disfruten 

Parte 16: El nuevo plan de Eggman.

El paisaje pasaba a gran velocidad a través de la ventana de Ventisca, los helicópteros artillados ya estaban en el campo de batalla, y las fuerzas de defensa ya habían comenzado el asalto a la fortaleza de Eggman, Ventisca no estaba atrasada, era parte del plan que llegara de improviso una vez la batalla estuviera iniciada, que tomara por sorpresa al enemigo, a bordo Tails pilotaba con calma, como todo un profesional, al lado de el estaba Cream, portaba un par de lentesde combata, ya que ella tendría el trabajo de manejar los cuatro cañones de pulso de Ventisca, seria la artillera, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles y Rouge estaban en la sala central de ventisca, listos para desembarcar ni bien llegaran a la batalla, ellos serian los encargados de infiltrar la fortaleza de Eggman, junto con ellos estaba Alice acompañada de Axel, su cameraman de confianza, un delgado y flacucho pangolín, portaba una cámara sobre su hombro derecho y sobre su cabeza una gorra de visera con una bordado en el que se leía la frase "El cameraman numero 1" Amy estaba en tierra, ya en el medio de la batalla, acompañando un grupo de médicos de combate.  
-No se como te las arreglas para convencerme de que haga estas locuras- Se quejaba Axel –Vamos a entrar en el medio de una batalla-  
-Tranquila abuelita- Se burlo la coneja –Ventisca es una nave muy segura, además un escudo de energía nos protege-  
-Si, aunque ni bien empiece la batalla todas las armas de Eggman apuntaran a esta nave- Exclamo Shadow lo que solo sirvió para poner a Axel mas nervioso.  
-Cállate Shadow- Lo regaño Alice –Con un tono un tanto maternal.  
-Lamento interrumpir- Exclamo Tails -Pero ya casi llegamos a la zona de batalla e Iris se comunico con nosotros- Tras decir esto Tails activo un pequeño altavoz en la consola de mando y se pudo escuchar con claridad el mensaje de la puma.  
-La batalla es reñida, pero hemos atraído al grueso de los Eggbots hasta nosotros, si entran en acciona ahora podrán infiltrar la base con relativa facilidad, buena suerte y...- Continuo la capitán cambiando aun tona mas amable –Rouge cuídate mucho, Iris fuera-  
Extrañados por esa ultima frase todo el grupo se volteo a mirar a la murciélago, que instintivamente y luciendo algo asustada se había tomado del brazo de Knuckles, todos incapaces de entender lo que pasaba se miraron entre si, todos excepto Tails y Cream que compartieron una pequeña sonrisa cómplice –¡Listos para desembarcar!- Grito Tails al tiempo que la compuerta de Ventisca se abría de par en par, con claridad se podía ver muy lejos de allí las explosiones y se podía escuchar los sonidos de la batalla, una cacofonía de disparos, explosiones y gritos apagados por la distancia -Desactivando escudo en cinco, cuatro, tres-  
En tierra, a una distancia relativamente segura de el combate principal, una erizo observaba la batalla con ojos algo perdidos, mientras pasaba sus dedos por su frente, justo por sobre su ojo izquierdo, sintiendo un pequeño bulto, única evidencia de la profunda herida que había sufrido hacia ya tanto tiempo, herida que la obligo a dejar atrás a Sonic y quedarse en compañía de el Doctor Alexander, ese día cambio su vida, ese día, casi por accidente se había topado con su don para la medicina, ahora era medica de combate, su trabajo era ir a la batalla, pero no para matar, sino para salvar vidas, era irónico, pensaba mientras pasaba nuevamente su índice sobre la cicatriz invisible bajo su pelaje, salvar vidas en un mar de muerte, Alexander le había dicho en una ocasión que esa era la mayor satisfacción de un medico "Ganar pequeñas batallas contra un enemigo que sabemos que al final nos va a vencer a todos" Amy divagaba en esa miríada de pensamientos, tratando de aislarse mentalmente de los pensamientos que la atribulaban, Tails, Sonic, Cream, esos nombre rondaban su cabeza, esperando el momento oportuno para golpearla, para recordarle lo que sentía, para recordarle a lo que había renunciado, para recordarle a quien podía lastimar con sus acciones, ella, justamente ella, cuyo trabajo era curar, y solo por sus acciones podía terminar hiriendo a los que mas amaba, otra ironía, una muy cruel en realidad, pero todos eso pensamientos tendrían que esperar, debían esperar, Amy escuchado a lo lejos una palabra, un grito que ya había escudado en muchas ocasiones, una palabra que solo podía significar una cosa, era hora de trabajar.  
-¡Medico-  
Reaccionando guiada por una especie de memoria muscular que le decía lo que debía hacer su cuerpo sin que ella tuviera que pensarlo concientemente, Amy corrió semi agachada en la dirección del grito, en el medio de la acción, podía escuchar los disparos zumbar a su alrededor, pero no tenia miedo, se había acostumbrado a ello, se había acostumbrado a loas explosiones, a los sonidos y a las visiones, dicen que la guerra te hace crecer rápido, y cuando tu trabajo es lidiar con los heridos, creces mas rápido todavía; la erizo llego hasta el soldado que llamaba desesperado pidiendo ayuda, tenia una profunda herida causada por una metralla en su pierna derecha, que sangraba a borbotones, la mayoría de las personas no habrían tenido la menor idea de que hacer en esa situación, alguien desangrándose ante tus propios ojos, balas zumbando a tu alrededor y solo contando con una loma de tierra, o con una roca, o con un árbol, o con una pared derruida como refugio, pero para Amy eso solo era rutina, parapetada en su pequeño refugio improvidazo, Amy había aprendido a "hacerse pequeña" tras una roca, en solo segundos había detenido la hemorragia y había contactado a los camilleros para que se llevaran al herido, en la espera por estos Amy trataba de calmar al asustado soldado, era extraño como todos los heridos parecían calmarse ante ella, tal vez porque no querían parecer cobardes ante una mujer.  
Repentinamente algo raro paso, todos los combatientes parecieron detenerse por un pequeño instante antes de retomar la batalla, fue algo que Amy casi nunca había visto antes en una batalla, eso solo pasaba cuando los soldados veían algo tan asombroso que sacaba la batalla se sus cabezas, la joven erizo sabia de solo una cosa capas de hacer eso, rastreo como pudo el cielo con la mirada, hasta que al fin la vio, era Ventisca, haciendo su entrada al medio de la batalla con gran dramatismo, algo que ya se hacia costumbre, Amy pudo ver como la compuerta de la nave se abría, sabia lo que vendría después.  
-Dos, uno ¡Ya!- Grito Tails desde la cabina del piloto, siguiendo el plan Sonic, Shadow, Rouge y Knuckles saltaron desde la puerta de la nave directo a la batalla, bajo ellos la tierra temblaba por el sonido de las explosiones y se regaba con la sangre de los caídos. El suelo se acercaba a gran velocidad, cada vez mas cerca, para los dos erizos, pero no había miedo en ellos, solo confianza, confianza en que sus compañeros de incursión detendrían sus caídas, y así fue, Rouge tomo a Shadow de la mano, y Knuckles a Sonic, disminuyendo la velocidad de caída del par antes de soltarlos, ambos tocaron el suelo casi al mismo tiempo solo a un par de metros el uno del otro, un pequeño quejido escapo de la boca de Sonic, Shadow lo miro extrañado, la caidazo había sido tan grande –¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el erizo oscuro.  
-Claro que si- respondió Sonic casi como si le hubieran preguntado una tontería, y sin decir una palabra más se lanzo a las puertas de la base escasamente vigiladas, dejando al resto del grupo atrás.  
-¡Sonic espera!- Grito Knuckles, pero ya era tarde, Sonic ya estaba enfrascado en una contienda contra seis Eggbots, Shadow, Knuckles y Rouge si miraron entre si por un segundo, nunca habían visto a sonic así, parecía poseído por un espirito de lucha desmedido, casi como si quisiera desfogar toda su furia contenida y su frustración contra los robots que tenia en frente, en cosa de segundos, los Eggbots eran ruinas humeantes, pero Sonic no mostraba señales de estar conforme, sin siquiera tomarse un momento corrió hasta otro grupo de guardias robóticos aumentando la distancia entre él y el resto del grupo que trataba de alcanzarlo, pero que había sido separado de Sonic por un grupo de Eggbots salidos de la nada, casi en la puerta de entrada de la base Sonic despachaba a otro grupo de maquinas de combate, con decisión y disfrutando lo que hacia, con un rápido ataque giratorio dispuso del primero, dando de inmediato un salto hacia atrás para evadir una ráfaga de balas de uno de los robots, antes de dar otro salto en dirección de este y destruirlo de un solo golpe, un tercer robot se acercaba a él por la espalda, sin perder un instante y ni bien toco otra vez el suelo Sonic se dio la vuelta y pateo con el empeine del pie derecho al Eggbot tan fuerte en la cabeza se le desprendió, pero justo en ese instante un punzante y poderoso dolor lo paralizo, Sonic sentía como su pie de fracturaba durante el impacto, la agonía era tal que el erizo cayo al suelo en posición fetal, adolorido y confundido, Sonic no entendía lo que ocurría, la patada que había dado al robot había sido poderosa, pero no lo suficiente como para romperle el pie, y fue entonces cuando lo recordó, el golpe que se había dado contra una roca el día anterior, había sido en el mismo pie, sin dudas el punzante dolor que lo paralizo durante unos minutos había sido la señal de que se había fisurado los huesos del pie, pero había sido orgulloso, no había querido admitir que se había lastimado, y ahora por forzar su pie herido mas de la cuenta se encontraba en el suelo, indefenso, y lo que era peor, un Eggbot aun estaba en pie, apuntándole con su arma directo a la cabeza, Sonic no podía creerlo, había perdido su velocidad, ni siquiera podía ponerse en pie, solo podía ver como ese Eggbot que no debería ser problema para él lo remataría solo por un torpe descuido, por no haber podido sacarse las palabras de Amy de la cabeza, Sonic cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza, sabia que los otros estaban demasiado lejos para ayudarle, espero lo que pensó que seria su fin, no podía creer que todo terminaría de un modo tan estupido, permaneció con los ojos cerrados hasta que el sonido de un golpe contra una estructura metálica lo obligo a abrirlos, ante él el robot yacía en el suelo, una figura estaba de pie tras de este, con un enorme martillo en sus manos, la muchacha de pelo rosado lo miraba con ojos llenos de preocupación –Sonic ¿Estas Bien?- Pregunto ella.  
-¿Amy?- Pregunto Sonic como tratando de entender lo que pasaba -¿Cómo llegaste a aquí-  
-Yo…- Comenzó Amy –Estaba curando la herida de un soldado, cuando ve a Ventisca y los vi descender, y entonces yo…- Amy hizo una pausa antes de continuar –Déjame revisar tu pie-  
-Estoy Bien- Respondió Sonic intentando incorporarse, pero el dolor lo obligo a volver al suelo, ya para ese momento, Shadow, Rouge y Knuckles habían dado buena cuenta de los Eggbots que les cerraban el paso, Y ya casi alcanzaban a Sonic -¿Cómo esta?- Pregunto Rouge a Amy cuando al fin los alcanzaron.  
-Tiene dos falanges del pie derecho fracturadas- Respondió Amy mientras revisaba a Sonic con su examinador medico –No podrá acompañarlos-  
-Pero Amy- Exclamo Sonic. -¡Pero nada!- Lo corto la erizo –Te quedaras aquí conmigo hasta que lleguen los camilleros y esa es la ultima palabra-  
-Esta bien- Respondió Sonic algo asustado por el tono severo de Amy, los demás solo intercambiaron miradas por un segundo antes de que Shadow exclamar un –Sigamos- al resto del grupo que de inmediato entro en la base de Eggman, dispuestos a destruirla.  
Cientos de metros sobre la cabeza de Sonic Ventisca continuaba realizando su labor de dar cobertura a los soldados en tierra, en la bodega de la nave, aprovechando que el portón de la nave estaba abierta y que los escudos de esta los protegían de cualquier impacto, alice y Axel cubrían la historia, la coneja estaba de pie justo al lado del portón, con su micrófono en la mano derecha y con la izquierda se estaba sosteniendo de una barra de metal cercana al cielo raso de la nave, por otro lado Axel esta unos paso mas alejado de la puerta, filmando a Alice y a la vista de la batalla que se podía obtener desde el portón abierto.  
-Aquí Alice Floridans reportando en vivo desde Ventisca, una nave construida por el hasta ahora dado por desaparecido Miles Prower, como pueden ver tras de mi las fuerzas de defensa han encontrado la base en las montañas donde el infame doctor Eggman había construido el ejercito de robots y la gigantesca nave de guerra que atacaron Station Square el día de ayer, se mi informa que Sonic the Hedgehog como así el resto de su grupo se encuentra en la batalla, encabezando el contingente de ataque- Alice había dicho esto apropósito, sabiendo que las fuerzas de Eggman podría estar monitoreando la transmisión, de ser ese el caso todo lo que obtendría de ella seria una ubicación errónea de Sonic y el grupo, en la cabina Tails y Cream continuaban disparando contra los Eggbot que podían divisar en el suelo, Tails con el poderoso láser de la nave, Cream con los cañones de pulso, la joven coneja estaba asombrada con el tremendo poder de fuego disponible en las puntas de sus dedos, solo tenia que mirar en la dirección en la que deseaba disparar y apretar el pequeña gatillo ubicado en su asiento, la precisión del sistema y su confiabilidad eran tal que podía incluso abrir fuego a Eggbot que están muy cerca de soldados con total garantía de no darle a uno de los soldados por error, por un segundo la coneja se saco los lentes de combate, para poder ver a Tails, quería darle unas palabras de animo, decirle lo genial que era su nave, cuan inteligente era, pero en el instante que miro al zorro se quedo en silencio, lo que vio la perturbo, para cualquier otro Tails lucia exactamente igual, pero no para Cream, ella podía notar la diferencia con verlo solo un instante, sus ojos, esos ojos siempre llenos de vida, ahora de veían vacíos, la mirada de Tails era de concentración total, sus ojos y todo su ser estaban enfocados en su trabajo, Cream nunca había visto esa mirada antes, ni en Tails ni en nadie, pero la reconoció en el acto, su instinto la ayudo a entender, eran los ojos de un depredador, los ojos de un animal de caza, no había sentimientos en ellos ¿Este era el mismo chico con el que había estado matando zombis virtuales durante casi una hora el día anterior¿El mismo que la había sostenido de la mano mientras caminaban de regreso a casa desde Twinkle Park¿El que la había consolado cuando ella estaba preocupada porque su madre y Shadow habían desaparecido? Cream había escuchado historias de cómo acontecimientos muy traumáticos podían afectar a las personas, como en el peor de los casos podían terminar por destruir lo mejor de ellas ¿Eso le estaba pasando a Tails? Cream tenia miedo, miedo de que algún día ese chico maravilloso con el que había pasado el día anterior desapareciera para siempre y solo quedara él, esa persona al que no reconocía y que ahora estaba sentada a su lado, pero no había tiempo para eso, no ahora, la coneja se dio a si misma una cachetada mental y se obligo a continuar con su trabajo.  
-Tails- Se escucho la voz de Rouge en el interior de Ventisca a través de los sistemas de comunicación.  
-¿Situación?- Respondió el zorro con frialdad militar.  
-Hemos entrado a la base, no hay señales ni de Eggman, ni de Snow Wolf, pero si hemos encontrado la fábrica de los robots de la serie R, estamos plantando los explosivos, necesitamos que nos recojas en la puerta principal de la base, Sonic esta herido-  
-Que tan mal- Interrumpió Cream obviamente preocupada.  
-Nada serio- La tranquilizo la murciélago –Se rompió un pie-  
-Entendido, vamos en camino- Respondió el piloto de Ventisca al tiempo que movía el timón de la nave dirigiéndola al punto de reunión donde ya todos los Eggbots que protegían la zona habían sido destruidas permitiéndole a Ventisca aterrizar con suavidad y sin incidentes, en tierra y ya fuera de la base, Shadow, Knuckles y Rouge los estaban esperando, acompañados de Sonic y Amy, esta había terminado de entablillar el pie herido del erizo, y Shadow y Knuckles le ayudaron a subir a la nave de Tails y con Sonic en uno de los asientos el grupo despego, mirando por la ventana como solo unos pocos segundos después de que abandonaron el suelo la base estallaba con un destello cegador y dejando tras de si una nube de humo en forma de hongo, para ese momento las fuerzas de defensa ya casi habían terminado con todas las fuerzas de Eggbots que seguían en funcionamiento, por lo que el grupo se dirigió a una pequeña zona donde las tropas se habían reunido, allí los esperaba Iris, con noticias perturbadoras.  
-Perdimos contacto con las fuerzas ubicadas en la Isla del Ángel- Exclamo la puma ni bien los vio bajar Ventisca.  
-No puede ser- Exclamo Rouge con preocupación –Eggman debió aprovechar que todos estábamos enfocados en atacar esta base y se dirigió a la Isla del Ángel-  
-¡Debemos llegar a la Isla del Ángel cuanto antes!- Grito Knuckles sobresaltado mientras regresaba a Ventisca.  
-No se lo que sucede en la isla- Exclamo Iris –Pero se que mis hombres harán todo lo que puedan por defender la Esmeralda-  
-Si Eggman envió a esa loba a robar la Esmeralda Maestra- Respondió Shadow –Lo más probable es que tus hombres estén muertos ya-  
Lejos de Ventisca, en un apacible isla que flotaba sobre el océano un grupo de soldados vigilaban el altar de la esmeralda maestra, había un aire de relax y despreocupación en los hombres, habían estado durante varios días cuidando de esa inmensa joya, sin que pasara nada, era casi como unas vacaciones para ellos, disfrutando de un lugar tan paradisíaco y tranquilo, pero la paz estaba condena a tener un final abrupto…  
-Capitán- exclamo uno de los soldados –He intentado contactar a la base para darle el reporte diario, pero no he podido-  
De inmediato el capitán del grupo saco su radio de uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme e intento comunicarse con el exterior, pero tampoco pudo, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue estática -Dos radios no pueden descomponerse al mismo tiempo, solo eso solo puede significar una cosa, nos han cortado las comunicaciones- Exclamo -¡Todos, alistados para combatir-  
En solo segundos todos los soldados habían alistado sus armas y se habían colocado en una perfecta formación alrededor del altar, esperando, sabían que no estaban solos, y que pronto tendrían que luchar, uno de los soldados hizo una señal con su mano derecha llamando la atención al resto del grupo y luego apunto en dirección de unos arbustos, todo el grupo apunto sus rifles de asalto en esa dirección esperando, hasta que pudieron ver a una loba salir de allí, caminaba con calma el color blanco de su pelaje y de sus ropas resaltaba en el medio de la selva.  
-¡Quieta!- Grito uno de los soldados apuntándole con su arma, pero no hubo cambio en la actitud de la loba, aun caminaba con calma y tranquilidad.  
-¡Esta es la última advertencia-  
Pero Snow Wolf parecía sorda, camino unos tres metros mas y de repente se detuvo, miro fijamente a los soldados doblando ligeramente las rodillas, como preparándose para correr, todo lo demás fue confuso, movimientos rápidos, un par de ráfagas de balas que salieron de las armas y solo cinco segundo después todo había terminado, los soldados yacían en el suelo, totalmente inmóviles, con la resistencia eliminada la loba de dirigió a paso calmado hasta el altar, pero se detuvo cuando una poderoso brillo de color rojizo salio de la joya, la luz floto por un par de segundos sobre la esmeralda antes de flotar con calma hasta que se detuvo a solo un par de metros de Snow Wolf.  
-¿Por qué?- Susurro una suave voz femenina que parecía venir de todas partes –¿Por qué haces esto-  
-¿Quién esta allí?- Pregunto la creación de Eggman.  
-Soy solo yo- Continuo la voz al tiempo que se convertía en una joven equidna de pelaje anaranjado, con rusticas vestimentas de aspecto antiguo y una tiara dorada en la cabeza -Tikal el espíritu guardián de la Esmeralda maestra, pero ¿Tu quien eres-  
-Mi nombre es Snow Wolf- Se limito a responder la loba -¿Qué quieres-  
-Solo quiero entenderte- Exclamo Tikal -¿Comprendes las consecuencias de lo que estas por hacer¿Por qué lo haces-  
-Porque mi amo así me lo ha ordenado- Contesto Snow Wolf.  
-Pero con ese poder Eggman podría lastimar a incontables inocentes ¿Es que no te importa?- Continua Tikal –No percibo maldad inherente en ti, tu no deseas esto-  
-Lo que deseo es irrelevante- Respondió la loba mientras alzaba su mano derecha lista para hacer un ataque de Chaos Spear -Ahora, hasta a un lado-  
-Por favor, no lo hagas- Rogó Tikal.  
-Esta es mi ultima advertencia- Insistió la loba, pero tikal no se movía, Snow Wolf solo cerro los ojos y con un movimiento rápido disparo su lanzas de luz en dirección de la equidna, solo un par de segundos después la loba alzo la vista, solo para encontrar un pequeño cráter en el suelo, no había señal de Tikal, Snow Wolf la busco con la mirada, encontrándola a unos quince metros a la derecha de donde estaba antes, en los brazos de una extraña criatura, que parecía estar hecha de agua, sus ojos era de un color verde intenso y su cerebro era visible a través de su cuerpo translucido.  
-Chaos 0- Exclamo Snow Wolf –Eggman me advirtió que podrías aparecer, supongo que intentaras detenerme ¿Verdad-  
El ser acuático ataco a sin mediar otra acción estirando uno de sus brazos e intentando golpear a su rival, pero ella era muy rápida, con un salto eludió el golpe al tiempo que desde el aire contraatacaba con sus Chaos spears, pero Chaos 0 no era rival fácil, y aunque recibió el golpe de lleno aun tenia fuerzas para dar batalla, la criatura se convirtió en un charco de agua y con una gran velocidad recorrió la distancia que lo separaba del lugar donde Snow Wolf aterrizaría, en el instante que la loba toco el suelo, la criatura recupero su forma anterior rodeando a la invasor con su cuerpo, Snow Wolf luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para salir de la prisión liquida en la que se encontraba, pero Chaos soportaba cada embate, hasta que finalmente la loba dejo de moverse, pero Snow Wolf no estaba muerta, ni siquiera estaba inconciente, ella solo estaba acumulando energía para poder dar un poderoso golpe con todas sus fuerzas, la señal de que estaba lista fue un brillo cegador, segundos después una poderosa explosión de energía desmembró el cuerpo de Chaos y lanzo las partes en todas las direcciones, pero estas casi como los polos opuesto de los imanes se dirigieron unas contra otras a gran velocidad, tras reunirse volvieron a formar a Chaos, pero era obvio que el ataque de la loba había tenido efecto, lucia débil y lastimado, Snow Wolf estaba lista para dar el golpe de gracia, levantando el brazo recto en dirección de la criatura acuática y con la palma de la mano apuntando hacia delante la loba dio un poderoso Grito –¡Contención chaos!- Y una esfera de luz verdosa abandono la mano de loba impactando a Chaos y rodeándolo, instantes después la esfera de luz se encamino hacia la esmeralda maestra, forzando a Chaos a regresar a esta, ni bien esto paso Tikal sintió un poderoso dolor en el pecho, un dolor tan intenso en su corazón que no podía sostenerse en pie, cayendo de rodillas -¿Qué has hecho?- Pregunto la equidna con la voz quebrada de dolor.  
-Encerré a Chaos en la esmeralda maestra y rompí tu enlace con esta, no podrás regresar a la joya, ahora solo serás un simple mortal- respondió Snow Wolf tras lo cual apoyo su mano en la Esmeralda maestra y con un chaos Control ella y la joya desaparecieron, en cosa de segundos se sintió como la fuerza que sostenía a la isla se debilitada, la isla comenzaba a perder altitud.  
-¡No!- Grito Knuckles mientras miraba a lo lejos desde la ventan de Ventisca como la Isla del Ángel perdía altura –Llegamos muy tarde- Tails espero hasta que la isla termina su descenso antes de aterrizar, de Ventisca salieron de inmediato Shadow, Rouge, Amy y Knuckles, acompañados por Iris y un contingente militar, Sonic tuvo que conformarse con ver lo que sucedía desde la puerta de Ventisca debido a su pie fracturado, pero el grupo solo encontró los cuerpos de los soldados yaciendo en el suelo, tras una rápida revisión Amy constato que todos estaban vivos, muy lastimados pero vivos.  
-Me extraña que les haya perdonado la vida- exclamo Shadow al ver a los hombres heridos.  
-Tal vez lo hizo porque su misión era robar la esmeralda, no matar a los soldados- Razono –Rouge.  
-Tal vez solo tuvo prisa- Exclamo Tails mientras dejaba Ventisca acompañado de Cream, la joven coneja miro a sus alrededores a la desolación que la reciente y corta batalla había dejado, cuando a lo lejos reconoció a una figura que yacía en el suelo.  
-¡Miren allí!- Grito la pequeña -¡Es Tikal-  
Ni bien vieron a la Equidna todo el grupo corrió a su encuentro -¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Knuckles -¿Qué paso¿Quién hizo esto-  
-Quieres clamarte- lo corto Rouge -¿Qué no ves que Tikal esta herida-  
-Ya estoy mejor- Exclamo la joven equidna al tiempo que se erguía del suelo, aun débil y tambaleante –Una loba hizo esto, pero no entiendo por qué lo hizo, no sentí deseos de hacer daño en ella, solo una necesidad casi enfermiza de cumplir con su misión-  
-Yo si sentí sus deseos de hacer daño- Respondió Shadow al tiempo que se frotaba el pecho.  
-Pero ¿Para que querría Eggman a la Esmeralda Maestra? Se cuestiono Tails.  
-Eso es muy simple- Respondió una voz demasiado familiar pata todos a través de una de las radios de los soldados, de inmediato Tails la tomo y oprimió el botón para poder responder.  
-Eggman- Exclamo furioso Tails -¿Qué harás con la Esmeralda Maestra¡Responde-  
-Pero miren quien encontró su hombría- Se burlo Eggman –Tranquilo niño, te responderé, solo la quiero como fuente de poder para un emisor de grabitones altamente concentrados en sincronía con un emisor de ondas takions-  
Todos en el grupo se miraron entre si, sin saber que decir, obviamente no entendía una palabra de lo que Eggman hablaba, pero Tails si entendía, y sea lo que sea lo que eggman le había dicho lo había afectado poderosamente.  
-¡Tails, con un demonio, traduce!- Grito rouge regresando al zorro a la realidad –¿Qué es lo que construyo Eggman?-  
-Un generador de agujeros de gusano- respondió Tails al tiempo que un destello ilumino el cielo como un pequeño segundo sol, clara señal de que Eggman había usado el generador que le permitiría recorrer miles de años luz en solo horas.  
-Solo hay un lugar a donde ese agujero de gusano podría conducirlo- Exclamo Amy –Gaia ¡Debemos seguirlo-  
Todo el grupo corrió en dirección de Ventisca, con suerte podrían activar el Generador de agujeros de gusanos y alcanzar a Eggman antes de que este pudiera causar daños en Gaia, pero ese no seria el caso, una poderosa explosión de luz mucho mas cercana, en la misma Isla del Ángel, casi sega a todo el grupo, todos los presentes se miraron el uno al otro como intentando comprender lo que había sucedido cuando un poderoso grito de Tails los obligo a mirar en dirección del zorro -¡Maldito gordo hijo de puta!- Grito el zorro a toda voz, aumentando la confusión de todo el grupo, Tails no era del tipo de personas que usaran esa clase de, llamémoslo "vocabulario colorido" sea lo que fuere que lo hizo reaccionar así debió de ser importante.  
-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto finalmente Iris harta de estar en la duda.  
La respuesta de Tails fue aun mas confusa, solo se saco el reloj de pulsera y lo aventó a la puma, cuando esta lo reviso noto que no funcionaba –No funciona ¿Y qué?- Volvió a preguntar Iris.  
-Revisa tu propio reloj- Respondió el zorro, aun sin entender Iris hizo caso, solo para encontrar que su reloj también se había detenido.  
-La razón por la que nuestros relojes se detuvieron es porque esa luz que vimos todos fue un poderoso pulso electromagnético- Explico Tails.  
-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto esta vez Knuckles.  
-Eso es un pulso que puede quemar los circuitos de cualquier computadora no protegida- Le respondió Iris.  
–Ventisca no esta protegida contra los pulsos electromagnéticos- Inquirió Rouge.  
-Si lo esta- respondió Tails –Pero no el generador de agujeros de gusano, no hay forma de protegerlo, y ahora no podré usar el generador hasta que lo purgue de toda el magnetismo que acumulo, hasta entonces no podré seguir a Eggman-  
-¿Cuánto tiempo tomara eso?- Pregunto Amy.  
-Veinte horas como mínimo- Respondió Tails apretando los puños…

Dicen que las desgracian nunca llegan solas y en este caso para Tails no podía ser mas verdad, Eggman en camino hasta Gaia, y Ventisca varada en la Tierra por al menos casi un día, y muy lejos de allí mas problemas se gestaban para el joven zorro, en la esquina mas distante de la galaxia en una sala de reuniones, todo un grupo discutía de estrategias para la guerra que luchaban, pero uno de los participantes de la discusión en particular lucia muy molesto, no, molesto no describía su estado, estaba furioso, sus ropas de color azul sobresaltaban en el grupo, a diferencia del resto de los presentes que vestían de marrón, sus alas estaban totalmente expandidas, signo inequívoco de su furia, mientras golpeaba la mesa de reuniones gritando -¿Cómo es posible que un escuadrón de solo cinco naves sea capas en toda ocasión de dejar en ridículo a nuestras fuerzas-  
-Pero emperador Almasy, no contamos con los recursos necesarios para poder enfrentar al escuadrón Alfa con garantías de-  
-Silencio- El emperador de los Angelix interrumpió a su oficial –No quiero excusas, quiero propuestas-  
-Señor- Se puso de pie uno de los oficiales, su semblante era sereno y calmo –La razón por la que el escuadrón alfa es tan capas es debido a la nave blanca que pilotea ese alienígena Miles Prower, me he tomado la libertad de modificar dos cazas de combate para darles un poder de fuego y poder de maniobra superior a los cazas ordinarios, he capacitado a dos pilotos de elite de nuestras fuerzas para asignares una sola misión, cazar y destruir a Ventisca-  
-Me gusta esa idea- Exclamo el emperador mas calmo –Siga adelante con su plan, señores, eso es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse-  
Ya afuera de la sala de conferencias el oficial que había tenido la idea de crear un escuadrón solo destinado a la misión de destruir a Ventisca caminaba con tranquilidad por un hermoso jardín en el palacio del emperador cuando otro oficial se le acerco –Ares- lo llamo –Excelente idea lo del escuadrón, eso sin dudas terminara con esa piedra en nuestros zapatos que ha sido Miles Prower además te dará muchos puntos con el emperador-  
-Gracias Eneas, pero no hago esto por ganar puntos con el emperador- Respondió secamente el Angelix.  
-Como digas- Respondió a su vez Eneas –¿Crees que sean reales los rumores que circulan sobre Miles Prower-  
-Por favor- Respondió Ares casi ofendido –No me iras a decir que en verdad te creíste esos rumores infundados ¿No? "Que Miles Prower es un mercenario pago" "Que bebe la sangre de sus victimas" "Que mide mas de dos metros de alto y mata a personas solo con sus manos" No digas tonterías Eneas, Miles Prower es solo un muchacho de diez años de edad, pequeño menudo y muy inteligente, y con una debilidad por su compañera alienígena Amy Rose, sabrías todo esto si hubieras leído el informe que preparo inteligencia sobre él- Ares hizo una pausa como pensativo antes de decir una palabra que dejaron a Eneas perplejo y confundido –¿Sabes? es una lastima, hubiera deseado conocerlo en otras circunstancias, tal vea hubiéramos sido amigos- Tras decir eso Ares se alejo de Eneas y continuo recorriendo el jardín deteniéndose ocasionalmente para olfatear las flores.

Continuar…

Se que no es el mejor capitulo que he escrito pero es porque esto es casi un capitulo de transición antes de iniciar un nuevo periodo en la historia, se acercan grandes cambios, pero para eso habrá que esperar, por ahora Kitsune les dice adiós por lo pronto.


	18. Parte 17

Parte 17: Llorando el la lluvia.

Otro día había dado comienzo en Station Square, el cielo amenazaba con una tormenta, pero esa no era la mayor preocupación del grupo que otra vez estaba en lo que se había convertido en el "centro de reuniones no formal de Sonic y compañía" la casa de Cream Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge y Tikal habían pasado la noche allí, Shadow le había cedido su habitación a Sonic, después de todo el tenia un pie roto, Amy le había hecho compañía toda la noche, su lesión era menor, pero aun así la erizo no se movió de su lado, el erizo negro por su parte no permaneció en la casa, aduciendo que no sentía cómodo con los grupos numerosos, y había pasado la noche solo como todas aquellas noche antes de que Vanilla le diera un lugar en su hogar, Knuckles y Rouge durmieron juntos, sentados en un sillón de dos cuerpos en la sala de estar de la casa, compartiendo una gruesa frazada, la equidna Tikal, aun muy desconcertada por lo sucedido compartía la habitación de Cream, con respecto a Tails, el también paso la noche fuera de la casa, en un pequeño galpón junto a esta, trabajando febrilmente en Ventisca, remplazando las piezas que habían sido dañadas por el pulso electromagnético, sabia perfectamente que no tenia posibilidades de alcanzar a Eggman, especialmente después de haber recibido un mensaje enviado a través de un agujero de gusano desde Gaia, en que le informaban que una extraña nave había aparecido en las cercanías del planeta, hasta le habían enviado una grabación del evento, lo había visto solo hacia algunos minutos, la nave tenia el clásico diseño de un eggcarrier, pero con motores para viajes espaciales, en cuanto atravesó el agujero de gusano, varios cazas Inix intentaron alcanzarlo, pero el Eggcarrier respondió con una andanada de fuego y luego escapo con dirección al espacio Angelix, era lo peor que podía suceder, Eggman y los Angelix trabajando juntos, si antes eran peligrosos por separado, ahora serian una amenaza para toda la galaxia –Todo esto es mi maldita culpa- Exclamo Tails al tiempo que dejaba de trabajar en la nave y se sentaba en el suelo.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Respondió una voz femenina detrás del joven zorro.

Asustado Tails se dio la vuelta, Amy estaba de pie detrás de él

–Eggman esta en estos momento en camino al espacio Angelix- Empezó Tails –Y es mi culpa, la única forma de que Eggman hubiera sabido de la tecnología de los agujeros de gusano fue interceptando la comunicación que mantenía con Sonic, hasta le di un completo informe de la situación política de la zona de la galaxia en la que estábamos varados, así fue que Eggman supo exactamente a donde ir ni bien llegara a Gaia, y ahora Eggman y los Angelix unirán fuerzas, no puedo creer que fui tan estupido-

La joven erizo se acerco hasta el zorro de dos colas que aun estaba sentado en el suelo, Tails lucia tan deprimido en ese momento, se puso en cuclillas para que los ojos de ambos estuvieran a la misma altura –Tails cometiste un error ¿Y que? Eres humano después de todo… Bueno, sabes lo que intento decir-

Tails no pudo evitar reír un poco con el comentario de Amy, antes de ponerse de pie mientras la erizo lo tomaba de las manos para ayudarlo –Gracias- exclamo Tails ya erguido y aun tomando las manos de Amy mientras se acercaba a la erizo y le daba un beso en la mejilla, solo una pequeña muestra de gratitud, mas cuando intento separarse de ella, se dio cuneta de que no podía hacerlo, Amy aun sostenía sus manos, pero en realidad, no quería alejarse de ella tampoco, ahí estaban los dos, la incomodidad era obvia en sus rostros, pero al mismo tiempo ninguno daba un paso atrás, ninguno soltaba las manos del otro mientras sus rostros se acercaban mas y mas ¿Realmente iban a hacerlo? Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro cuando… -¡Tails el desayuno esta listo!- Grito la pequeña Cream al tiempo que entraba en el galpón, ni bien entro pudo ver a Tails y a Cream alejándose el uno del otro, era obvio que algo estaba sucediendo -¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Cream Algo extrañada de la actitud del par.

-No, todo esta bien- Respondió Tails, aun algo incomodo –Adelántate Amy, ya te alcanzo-

Haciendo caso al consejo del zorro la erizo dejo el galpón, no sin antes volver a mirar fugazmente a los ojos a Tails, solo por un ínfimo instante, en el que sus miradas se cruzaron, antes de volver a separarse, antes del que el zorro volviera a arrodillarse para poder cellar el panel que había abierto en Ventisca, ahora solo acompañado de Cream.

-¿Tardaras mucho?- Pregunto la conejita, ladeando un poco la cabeza para poder mirar mejor lo que hacia Tails.

-No- Respondió este sonriendo afablemente –Solo debo terminar de cerrar el panel y habré terminado, luego solo será cosa de que el sistema de autorreparacion de Ventisca elimine el exceso de magnetismo de los aceleradores de partículas para poder tener un flujo takion estable y el generador de agujeros de gusano volverá a funcionar-

Cream se quedo en silencio por un par de segundo tratando de entender lo que Tails intentaba explicarle, pero no tenia caso, sabia que nunca serie tan inteligente como él, así que solo le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, fiel a su estilo hablo desde el corazón -¿Sabes? En parte me alegro de que las cosas se hayan dado así-

-No te entiendo- exclamo Tails –Eggman unirá fuerzas con los Angelix, serán mas peligrosos que nunca…-

Pero Cream parecía no prestar atención a las palabras del zorro, solo lo tomo de las manos, como solo instantes antes lo había hecho Amy y se le acerco con suavidad –Todo eso lo se- Exclamo la conejita – Pero al menos se que no nos separaremos, ya que todos te acompañaremos esta vez de regreso a Gaia-

-¿Qué?- Pegunto Tails, totalmente tomado por sorpresa.

-Así es- Exclamo Cream sonriendo con dulzura –Todos lo acabamos de decidir hace solo un rato-

-Pero ¿Qué hay del pie roto de Sonic?- Exclamo Tails.

-Con la tecnología médica de los Inix estará curado solo en un par de semana- Respondió la niña.

-Cream- La detuvo Tails -¿Estas segura de que en verdad quieres acompañarnos? No me mal interpretes, pero es que esta no será como las otras aventuras en las que hemos estado, esta vez será mucho mas peligroso, y además podrías presenciar cosas realmente horribles-

-No me importa- Respondió Cream con decisión, tanta que asombro a Tails –No quiero volver a perderte-

-Esta bien- Respondió Tails, dejando de lado cualquier intento de convencerla de quedarse en la Tierra - ¿Vamos a comer?-

-La pareja de amigos dejo el galpón caminando con dirección a la casa, sintiendo como el viento se volvía mas poderoso a cada segundo, y veían como el cielo se hacia mas y mas amenazante, la tormenta estaba pronta a caer, pero al menos sabían que estarían bajo techo cuando eso pasara, dentro de la casa todo el grupo los estaba esperando para poder comenzar a comer, Vanilla pensaba que era de mala educación empezar si alguno de los comensales no había llegado aun, y en su casa se respetaban sus reglas, pero no hubo que esperar mucho, Tails y Cream ya habían entrado por la puerta principal.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- Pregunto Rouge con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa –Si querían un momento a sola podían tomárselo después de que tomáramos desayuno-

El rostro de Cream se puso muy rojo por el comentario de la murciélago, pero Tails no estaba precisamente de humor para ese tipo de cosas, el recuerdo de lo que casi sucedía entre Amy y él aun estaba aun muy fresco en su cabeza, la verdad es que estuvo a instantes de cometer una trasgresión imperdonable, y justo en la casa de Cream, no quería ni pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si la pequeña coneja hubiera entrado solo 5 segundos después de lo que lo hizo en realidad, además en su cabeza aun veía a Amy como "la chica de Sonic" sabia que el erizo sentía algo por ella y no quería hacer algo que arruinara su amistad con él, después de todo eran casi como hermanos, Sonic era toda su familia –Tenia cosas que hacer, lo siento- respondió el zorro fríamente, al punto que todos en la mesa se miraron mutuamente por un par de segundos, pero achacando la actitud de Tails a la falta de sueño y al stress la pasaron por alto antes de empezar a comer, el desayuno continuo sin grandes incidentes, delicioso y suculento, como solo la mano de Vanilla sabia hacerlo, ya todo el grupo había terminado de comer, disfrutaban de una pequeña sobremesa cuando la charla fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, con su clásico semblante frió y poco amigable Shadow entraba en la casa.

-Hola Shadow- Lo saludo con cordialidad Vanilla, a lo que el erizo respondió solo con un ligero asentimiento con su cabeza.

-Shady- exclamo Sonic con su usual tono burlón -El grupo ha decidido acompañar a Tails y a Amy en su viaje a Gaia-

-Buena suerte- Respondió Shadow con su típico tono frió.

-¿No vendrás con nosotros?- Pregunto Rouge.

-No- Exclamo el erizo –La razón por la que luchaba a su lado era para proteger a la Tierra, ese peligro ha pasado, no veo razón para continuar con ustedes- El erizo hizo una pequeña pausa antes de mirar a Vanilla –Gracias por su hospitalidad- continuo este –Pero ya es momento de que me vaya- y con eso dicho Shadow abrió la puerta para dejar la casa.

-¿Ósea que simplemente te iras?- Le recrimino Knuckles.

-Así es- Fueron las ultimas palabras del erizo antes de irse, dejando al grupo perplejo y en silencio, hasta que la voz de la dueña de casa rompió la total ausencia de sonidos –Esperen aquí- Exclamo Vanilla mientras dejaba la casa, el sonido y el fulgor de un poderoso relámpago fue la señal de que la tormenta se había desatado.

-¡Shadow, espera!- Grito Vanilla al erizo que se alejaba de la casa con paso tranquilo en el medio de la lluvia , este solo se detuvo y se dio la vuelta enfrentando a la mujer que hasta hacia solo el día anterior lo hospedaba en su casa -¿En verdad los vas a abandonar? Ahora cuando más te necesitan- Continúo la coneja.

-Ya no tengo nada que ver con ellos- Se limito a responder Shadow.

-¿Cómo que nada que ver?- Se extraño Vanilla –Son tus amigos-

-¿Desde cuando?-

La coneja se quedo en silencio por un par de segundos con la mandíbula ligeramente abierta, simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero si Shadow iba a dar golpes bajos, ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados –Shadow- comenzó Vanilla –Entiendo que has sufrido mucho, pero esa no es razón para darle la espalda a los que te necesitan, debes dejar de ser tan egoísta-

-No te ofendas-Contesto Shadow con frialdad –Pero no tienes idea de lo que estas hablando-

-¿Qué no tengo idea?- Respondió Vanilla furiosa -¿Crees que eres el único que ha sufrido¿Crees que solo tú perdiste a la persona que mas querías¿Crees que la vida fue injusta contigo? Yo también me sentí así, el día que recibí esa maldita llamada telefónica para avisarme que mi esposo había muerto, todo lo que sabia es que mi vida era perfecta, una bella hija recién nacida, un esposo que me amaba y de repente en solo un minuto, todo había terminado, estaba de rodillas en el suelo llorando, ni siquiera supe cuanto tiempo exactamente paso antes de tener las fuerzas para siquiera poder ponerme de pie otra vez , estaba dolida, y furiosa ¿Crees que no sentí que la vida era injusta? No debió ser así, debió ser dentro de muchos años, los dos un par de ancianos, Cream casada y con hijos propios, con su vida ya realizada, y no en una maldita intersección ¡Y solo por que unos idiotas pensaron que la calle era un buen lugar para correr picadas! Cream jamás pudo conocer la maravillosa persona que fue su padre…- El recuerdo y la tristeza obligo a Vanilla apoyarse sobre sus rodillas en el suelo mojado por la lluvia, tal como ese terrible día, como si el solo recordarlo le trajera de regreso el mismo dolor, el mismo horrible sufrimiento -¿Y sabes lo que es peor?- Continuo la coneja entre sollozos –Que dentro de su automóvil encontraron un ramo de rosas rojas, las había comprado para mi, a veces me pregunto que hubiera pasado si el no las hubiera comprado, si solo hubiera regresado a casa sin detenerse, quizás… quizás él aun estaría con vida…-Vanilla simplemente no pudo seguir, estaba demasiado triste como para siquiera hablar, tantos años intentando esconder y no enfrentar esos sentimientos habían hecho mella, Shadow solo la miraba en silencio, estaba confundido, no sabia que hacer, por un lado quería consolarla, ella le había dado un lugar en su casa, había sido tan bondadosa con el, sin jamás pedirle nada a cambio, no podía solo quedarse allí mirando, pero por otro lado no tenia ni idea de cómo acercarse a ella, estaba algo aprensivo, quizás hasta asustado, expresar sus sentimientos era algo en extremo difícil para la máxima forma de vida, intento acercarse a Vanilla en un para de ocasiones, pero se detuvo en el ultimo momento, solo en el tercer intento, el erizo oscuro hizo el movimiento completo, poniéndose de rodillas junto a Vanilla y rodeándola con sus brazos, no sabia muy bien como seguir desde allí, pero instintivamente empezó a mover su mano derecha se arriba abajo rozando con suavidad la espalda de la coneja –Por favor no llores- Exclamo Shadow con una suavidad inusual para él –¿Sabes?- Continuo el erizo- A veces yo también me pregunto que hubiera pasado si las cosas hubieran sido diferenta, si ella no hubiera tratado de ayudarme-

Aun sollozando, de rodillas en el suelo Vanilla se alejo un poco de Shadow, como para poder mirarle a los ojos –Shadow ¿Estas llorando?-

El erizo se puso de pie rápidamente, como incomodo y avergonzado, dándole la espalda a Vanilla con gran rapidez, tomándola por sorpresa con esa acción, pero Vanilla no permaneció en el suelo, se incorporo y rodeo al erizo para poder mirarlo a los ojos, mirada que Shadow no respondía, este solo miraba al suelo, como intentado evitar los ojos marrones de la coneja, no tenia idea de cómo se había dado cuenta, ni un solo sollo escapo de sus labios, ni uno, y la lluvia debería haber escondido cualquier evidencia, pero aun así, ella lo sabias, tal vez es algo que todas las madres pueden hacer, aun cuando Shadow no era su hijo, ella casi lo había tomado bajo su protección.

-Esta bien Shadow, puedes llorar, no se lo diré a nadie- Exclamo Vanilla en un tono sereno y materna, mientras tomaba la cabeza de Shadow y con suavidad y dulzura la apoyaba sobre su pecho, el erizo no hizo un solo ruido, aun demasiado orgulloso, pero si lloro, lloro en silencio, bajo la lluvia, sabiendo que solo Vanilla podía verlo, sabiendo que nadie mas lo sabría.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto Shadow con la voz un tanto cortada -¿Cómo pudiste continuar¿Cómo pudiste seguir adelante?-

-¿Qué otra opción tenia?- Respondió Vanilla aun abrazando a Shadow –Cream necesitaba, merecía que su madre estuviera allí para ella-

¿Es que esa era tal vez la respuesta¿Eso fue lo que el no tuvo¿Alguien a quien cuidar? Era extraño, pero tenia lógica, tal vez ese es la razón por la que venimos a este mundo, para cuidar de alguien más, Sonic y él eran tan iguales, pero al mismo tiempo tan diferentes ¿Es que esa era la diferencia¿Todo radicaba en el simple hecho de que él cuidaba de los suyos y ellos a su vez lo cuidaban a él? Esas preguntas pululaban en la mente del erizo oscuro, mientras las lágrimas aun se deslizaban por sus mejillas camufladas por la lluvia

-¿Creen que logre cómbenselo?- Pregunto Amy aun dentro de la casa al resto del grupo, que ya había dejado el comedor y se habían reunido en la sala de estar, Sonic había hecho el pequeño recorrido ayudado de un par de muletas.

-No lo creo- respondió Knuckles.

-No subestimes a Vanilla- Contesto Rouge -Tiene mas influencia sobre Shadow de lo que aparenta-

En ese momento la coneja y el erizo oscuro regresaron por la puerta, totalmente empapados mientras la tormenta aun rujia con intensidad en el exterior.

-Pero miren quien regresa- Exclamo Knuckles con sarcasmo.

-Knuckles, por favor- Exclamo Vanilla obligándolo a callar.

-Así que ¿Qué harás?- Pregunto Sonic al erizo oscuro sin ningún preámbulo.

-Los acompañare- Respondió este, también sin ninguna pompa o ceremonia –Lo estuve pensando, y me di cuenta de que mi actitud era egoísta y entupida-

-Y todo eso lo descubriste tu solito- se burlo Sonic.

-No- Respondió Shadow mirando a Vanilla –Tuve ayuda-

-Me alegra saber que nos acompañara- Exclamo la joven Tikal, todos parecían muy tristes por la noticia de su partida.

Ahora todo estaba decidido, el grupo viajaría completo, juntos llegarían al extremo mas lejano de la galaxia, juntos enfrentarían los peligros, juntos vencerían o serian derrotados, en ese momento y casi como si el mismo cielo hubiera notado el punto de inflexión en la aventura de todos nuestros protagonistas, la tormenta se detuvo tan pronto como empezó, el cielo comenzó a clarear, el sol a entrar por la ventana, si uno cree en los presagios, ese era uno bueno, pero no había tiempo para disfrutar de la mejora del clima, al menos no para un joven zorro.

-Será mejor que lleva a Ventisca a mi taller, allí podré instalarle los asientos para todo el grupo- Exclamo Tails mientras se ponía de pie.

-Será mejor que agregues dos asientos mas- Respondió Rouge –Alice e Iris nos acompañaran-

-Entendido- Exclamo Tilas con un pulgar en alto mientras dejaba la casa.

-Espera Tails- interrumpió cream –Te acompañare-

-¿Segura?- Respondió Tails algo confundido.

-Claro que si- dijo Cream –No has dormido en toda la noche, no es justo que hagas tu solo todo el trabajo ¿Puedo mamá¿Verdad?- Termino Cream mirando a Vanilla.

-Claro nena- Contesto una algo renuente Vanilla mientras miraba como su hija se alejaba al lado de Tails.

El viaje hasta el taller del joven zorro fue corto, merced de la gran velocidad de Ventisca, y en solo unos minutos Tais y Cream ya estaba trabajando en la instalación de los asientos para todos los que los acompañarían a Gaia, Tails hacia los preparativos para la instalación, mientras Cream cortaba unas barras de metal, usando a un poderoso soplete de plasma, invento de Tails que, usaría las barras para reforzar los asientos, el viaje hasta Gaia seria muy brusco y el zorro no quería tomar riesgos.

-Espera Cream, estas sujetando la barra mal- Interrumpió Tails a la conejita –Podrías lastimarte- y a continuación Tails s e acerco a Cream por detrás tomando la mano derecha de esta con su mano derecha y lo mismo con la izquierda y usando sus manos, Tails guió a la conejita en la manera correcta de sostener y cortar la barra de metal, de manera segura, si tan solo Tails hubiera visto lo ruborizadas que se habían puesto las mejillas de Cream por el súbito acercamiento, de seguro la hubiera soltado en el acto, pero Cream estaba de espaldas a Tails y usando una mascara para proteger sus ojos de las chispas, la conejita estaba muy confundida ¿Por qué se sentía así? Tails no estaba haciendo nada del otro mundo, solo le mostraba como usar el soplete de modo correcto, pero sin embargo, estaba tan cerca, nunca lo había sentido tan cerca, podía sentir su respiración sobre su cuello, y su pecho en su espalda, casi fue decepcionante cuando finalmente Tails se alejo de ella, pero Cream no se obligo a si misma a concentrarse, había mucho que hacer, y no podía permitir que lo que sentía la distrajera, al menos no en ese momento. Contando con la ayuda de Cream Tails pudo realizar el trabajo mucho mas rápido, el zorro estaba acostumbrado a trabajar solo, pero siempre es mas fácil cuando compartes la carga con alguien mas y así en solo media hora el trabajo estaba terminado, y todos los asientos instalados.

-¿Qué dices si nos tomamos un pequeño descanso?- Pregunto Tails antes de dar un gran bostezo –Los sistemas de autor reparación no terminaran hasta dentro de tres horas-

-Claro- Exclamo Cream y con eso decidido el par opto por sentarse en un cómodo sillón de la sala de estar de la casa del zorro, para mirar algo de televisión, sobre todo las noticias en las que se mencionaba las acciones del día anterior en la base de Eggman, pero la atención de Tails no estaba en las imágenes, Cream noto como los ojos del zorro comenzaban a lucir muy pesados, y en solo un par de minutos, Tails estaba cabeceando, cuando de repente sintió un gentil brazo sobre su hombro, al mirar a su lado vio como Cream lo estaba empujando gentilmente hacia ella, y como la joven coneja apoyo la cabeza de Tails sobre su regazo- ¿Cream, que haces?- Pregunto Tails con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Tails, no has dormido en toda la noche, necesitas descansar, te despertare dentro de tres horas- Respondió Cream.

-Pero no podrás moverte en todo ese tiempo, será mejor que duerma en mi cama- Intento razonar Tails al tiempo que intentaba levantarse, pero el brazo de Cream lo sujeto con fuerza impidiéndoselo.

-Tranquilo Tails, en verdad no me molesta- Respondió la conejita a la inquietud del joven zorro, Tails no discutió mas, la verdad es que estaba muy cansado para continuar argumentando con Cream, además debía admitir que se sentía muy bien el tener la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de la coneja, era cómodo y acogedor, honestamente no se quería levantar, por lo que lenta pero inexorablemente se dejo vencer por el sueño.

Un par de horas después, de regreso en la casa de Vanilla, Sonic y el resto del grupo aguardaban, el regreso de Tails, pero ya contando con la compañita de Alice e Iris, la puma estaba con Knuckles en la sala de estar, charlando animadamente con este, como en muchas otras ocasiones, Rouge estaba sentada también en la sala de estar, pero se había ubicado lo mas lejos posible de Iris, con el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en la base el día anterior aun muy fresco en su cabeza, pero al menos, ya no tenia motivos para sentir celos de ella, con respecto a Alice, estaba de pie junto a la ventana, mirando incesantemente cierto erizo negro que estaba de pie junto a un árbol afuera de la casa, Shadow solo estaba allí de pie, mirando hacia el horizonte, como tratando de encontrar algo, algo que nadie mas podía ver, era obvio que su mente estaba ocupada en algo importante, al menos algo importante para él, Alice deseaba saber que era, deseaba poder ayudarlo, deseaba que su rostro no luciera tan atribulado, pero no sabia como, además ni siquiera sabia si Shadow aceptaría su ayuda, deprimida, dejo escapar un tímido resoplido.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto una voz detrás de ella.

-No nada- Mintió la coneja ante una Vanilla que lucia un poco preocupada, Vanilla era justamente la ultima persona con la que deseaba hablar al respecto, aun se sentía un tanto resentida, en realidad muy resentida, por el modo que la dueña de casa casi había monopolizado la atención de el erizo oscuro, y el hecho de enterarse que había sido justo ella la que había convencido a Shadow de que acompañe al grupo a Gaia, sumado hecho de que lo halla hecho a solas, no ayudaba para nada.

-Deberías decirle lo que sientes por él- Continuo Vanilla yendo directo al punto.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Intentando hacerse la tonta alice, pero tratar de ocultar algo así de vanilla era una batalla perdida.

-De Shadow ¿De quien mas?- Respondió Vanilla.

-Yo… esto… Es complicado, además creía que tu y él…-

-¿Qué?- Exclamo Vanilla algo sombrada –Claro que no, no negare que es atractivo, pero…-

-Pero ¿Qué?- Pregunto Alice en un tono desconfiado.

-Él necesita a alguien más, solo alguien muy especial podría lidiar con alguien así- Respondió la dueña de casa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "alguien muy especial¿Qué hay de malo en el?- alice sonaba muy molesta, pero Vanilla por el contrario solo sonrió con amabilidad.

-Me refería justamente a eso- Exclamo Vanilla mientras se alejaba con dirección a la cocina, Alice regreso a lo que hacia antes, a mirar a Shadow a través de la ventana, se sentía un poco mejor, ahora que sabia que Vanilla no era una competencia directa, pero aun así, un pequeño velo de duda la azoraba, sabia que Vanilla no estaba interesada en Shadow ¿Pero seria igual a la inversa¿Qué si Shadow de había prendido de Vanilla? El como mínimo parecía apreciarla mucho, ella podía llegar a Shadow de un modo que nadie mas podía, de un modo que Alice deseaba lograr con todas sus fuerzas, pero que no sabia como, la meditación de la coneja fue interrumpida por la visión de la ya familiar nave de Tails acercándose a toda velocidad y aterrizando a pocos metros de donde Shadow estaba de pie, como era de esperar de esta bajaron Tails y Cream, el efecto de la siesta era obvio en el joven zorro que lucia mucho mas alegre y descansado -¿Listos para partir?- Pregunto este con una sonrisa jovial.

-Claro que si amiguito- Respondió Sonic con su típica actitud mientras dejaba la casa ayudado de un par de muletas.

Ahora si el momento había llegado, era hora de partir de embarcarse en una nueva aventura, de enfrentar un nuevo peligro, y tras despedirse de Vanilla que tan cortésmente los había albergado en su hogar, uno a uno todos fueron entrando en Ventisca y se fueron acomodando, todos menos Tails que se acerco a Vanilla para poder despedirse de ella.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad- Empezó Tails –Y le prometo que cuidare muy bien de Cream-

-Más te vale- Respondió en un inusual tono severo Vanilla. Tails no supo bien que responder, solo asintió con la cabeza e ingreso en Ventisca, solo unos segundos después la nave de Tails se levaba por los aires, Vanilla pudo ver como esta se alejaba mas y mas, hasta que solo fue un punto pequeño en el cielo antes de desaparecer, solo unos segundos después una poderosa luz en el cielo fue la señal de que el verdadero viaje había dado inicio, con lagrimas en los ojos Vanilla dejo escapar estas palabras.

-Cream, por favor, vuelve a casa con bien-

Continuara….

Y otro capitulo mas ha terminado, lamento el retraso, pero he estado muy ocupado, este capitulo lo he escrito de a pocos párrafos por vez, lo mas probable es que me tarde mucho para publicar el próximo también, otra cosa, he regresado al estilo clásico de Fanfiction . net de usar párrafos separados, he recibido quejas de que con el estilo de párrafos continuos era difícil leer, si el cambio les agrado háganmelo saber, sin nada mas por lo pronto me despido diciéndoles, "Dejen rewies" XDDDD

PD: El titulo del capitulo lo "Tome prestado" del titulo de una canción de los 80´s ¿Haber si alguien adivina el nombre del grupo que la ejecutaba? Pistas, el nombre tiene tres letras (Mas fácil imposible)


	19. Parte 18

Parte 18: Los males de fortalecen.

En la bastedad de espacio infinito, lejos de todo ojo ajeno a los implicados, lejos de sistema habitado alguno, dos imponentes naves se habían encontrado, eran dos poderosos cruceros de guerra, por un lado, estaba el ya conocido diseño de un eggcarrier, brillaba del mas intenso rojo, con detalles en blanco y la palabra Megacarrier escritas en negro a un costado de la misma, a unos cien metro de distancio justo en frente del Megacarrier estaba la otra nave, era al menos tres veces mas grande que la nave de Eggman, impresionaba el solo mirarla, con su forma alargada y estilizada y sus dos baterías de armas ubicadas a los costados de la misma que recordaban a las alas de un poderoso depredador, la segunda nave era de un color azul muy oscuro, tanto que desde lejos no era visible en el inmenso espacio, a excepción de algunas luces que emanaban de esta, mas de cerca el gigantesco crucero era perfectamente visible, la nave había sido bautizada como "El Leviatán" y al igual que su homónimo mitológico este Leviatán era poderoso e imponente, dentro de este un científico algo gordo, calvo y vestido de rojo iba al encuentro de el emperador Almasy acompañado por su leal Snow Wolf, los dos caminaban escoltados por un grupo de soldados Angelix, tres por cada lado, recorrían un corredor muy luminoso, con paredes de color claro, era extraño, uno no se hubiera esperado un interior tan luminoso en una nave tan oscura en su exterior, los guardias condujeron a Eggman y a Snow Wolf hasta un enorme y blanco salón, de al menos treinta metros de largo, enorme si se tiene en cuenta que estaban dentro de una nave, en ese salón adornado por jardines hidropónicos esperaba un Angelix vestido con ropas azules, que lo identificaban como el emperador, estaba rodeado por al menos una veintena de soldados, sin lugar a dudas su guardia personal, todos los soldados vestían una gruesa pero muy flexible armadura de combate de color gris, y portaban poderosos rifles de asalto, eran en realidad una visión como mínimo amedrentante.

-Así que… Doctor Ivo Robotnic- Exclamo el emperador Almasy con la seguridad esperable de alguien en su posición –Espero que esto valga la pena, mi tiempo es muy valioso y no le doy entrevistas personales a muchos-

-Claro que valdrá la pena, emperador- Respondió Eggman – Yo Ivo Robotnic he venido a ofrecerle mis servicios como científico, mis capacidades para construir robots de combate harán a su ejercito mas poderoso que nunca y mis técnicas de edificación de naves de combate son las mas rápidas que hay, además de traigo la advertencia de que unos poderosos adversarios vendrán y se unirán al esfuerzo por detenerlo-

-¿Unos poderosos adversarios?- Pregunto el emperador Seifer Almasy, mostrándose muy interesado pero aun algo incrédulo por las palabras de Eggman.

-Así es, el más peligroso de ellos se llama Sonic, tal vez halla escuchado hablar de su amigo, el zorro de dos colas Miles Prower-

-¿Tal vez haber oído hablar de él?- Exclamo el emperador muy molesto, tanto que tomo por sorpresa a Eggman -¡Ese maldito zorro y su noviecita de pelo rosado han sido una espina en mi costado desde el día que esta guerra se desato!-

-¿Noviecita?- Pensó de inmediato Eggman un poco mas calmo -¿Será posible¿Mientras todos en la Tierra estaban tan preocupados, Tails estuvo ganándose a la novia de Sonic? Esto podría ser de hecho muy útil- Termino de pensar el científico con una ligera sonrisa en los labios antes de regresar al asunto que le atañía en ese instante –Pues Sonic es aun mas poderoso en lo que se refiere a combate cuerpo a cuerpo, es veloz y sus compañeros son grandes guerreros, tanto que podrían cambiar la marea de la guerra a favor de los Inix, y es por eso que he venido a ayudarte, y para eso he traído esto- concluyo el científico mostrándole una de las esmeralda chaos que tenia en su poder, era la de color lila –Estas son joyas muy poderosas, exclamo eggman- Se llaman esmeraldas Chaos y son muy similares a sus "Piedras de los antiguos"-

-¿En verdad?- Pregunto Seifer muy interesado.

-Así es- Eggman sabia que tenia la atención del emperador y no dejaría que esta se le escape –Y no solo tengo una, tengo 5 de estas, ademas la mas poderosa de todas las piedras de mi mundo, la esmeralda maestra, y con ellas podré construir un arma que hará que todos lo que se te enfrente perezcas sin remedio-

-Es una ofertas muy generosa doctor Robotnic- Respondió Seifer con un aire de desconfianza -Pero ¿Que hay para ti en todo esto?-

-Es muy simple- Continuo Eggman –Se que en cuanto venzas a los Inix te lanzaras a la conquista de todos los mundo conocidos, pero se también que no podrás gobernar esos mundos tu solo, necesitaras… ¿Cómo decirlo¿Virreyes? Si, esa es justamente la palabra, virreyes que gobiernen a tu nombre-

-¿Y tu quiere ser uno de mis virreyes?- Pregunto Almasy.

-Exacto, deseo gobernar mi mundo natal, La Tierra, mundo al que podrás tener acceso ni bien tomes el mundo Inix ya que cerca de este hay un túnel de gusano que permite llegar a ese mundo-

-Es una oferta interesante- Exclamo el emperador –Pero…-

-¿Pero?- Pregunto Eggman sin entender.

-Si eres tan inteligente como aparentas- Respondió Seifer -¿Por qué aceptaste entrar en mi nave, solo escoltado por una de tus sirvientes? Podría tomarte prisionero y obligarte a trabajar para mí sin darte nada a cambio-

-Snow Wolf es todo la escolta que requiero, ella sola podría matar a todos sus guardaespaldas- Respondió Eggman con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- Exclamo furioso uno de los soldados -¡Somos el orgullo de el ejercito Angelix, esa aberración tuya no podría con nosotros ni en un millón de años!-

-¿Una demostración?- Pregunto Eggman mirando al emperador.

-Pero doctor…- Exclamo Snow Wolf hablando por primera ves desde que el encuentro con el emperador empezó.

-¡Ja!- Rió el soldado –Tiene miedo de enfrentarnos-

-Malinterpretas mi preocupación- respondió Snow Wolf sin perder su semblante tranquilo – Es solo que no tengo razones para asesinarte-

-Te matare por ese atrevimiento- Exclamo el soldado –Por favor emperador, déme la orden y matare a esa insolente que se atrevió a insultar a su ejército-

Seifer miro a Eggman con una sonrisa tranquila -¿Seguro?- Le pregunto.

Eggman dio un par de pasos atrás antes de responder –Cuando gustes-

Con una señal de la mano del emperador la batalla inicio, todos los soldados alzaron el vuelo usando las alas membranosas en sus espaldas, y con rapidez rodearon a Snow Wolf, abriendo fuego con sus rifles, pero para cuando los disparos llegaron, la loba ya no estaba allí, lo siguiente que vieron los soldados fue uno de sus compañeros en el suelo, inconciente.

-¿Dónde esta?- Grito el líder de los soldados.

-¡Allí!- Grito otro soldado apuntando al techo del gran salón, pero antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera reaccionar, la creación de Eggman se impulso con sus piernas frenando en el medio del aire, levitando justo en el centro del grupo, y con un rápido movimiento abrió sus brazos al grito de -¡Chaos Blast!- Una cegadora luz inundo el salón, y cuando todo termino, cada uno de los soldados yacía en el suelo, dos de ellos no sobrevivirían.

-Veo que te subestime- Reconoció Seifer –Bien Eggman tienes un trato, sírveme bien, y la tierra será tuya-

Con todo arreglado, Eggman regresaba contento consigo mismo, sin embargo, en algo le había mentido a Seifer, en realidad Snow Wolf no fue lo único que llevo a esa reunión, pues ya de regresen su nave, el doctor saco un pequeño aparato se uno de sus bolsillos, parecía un pequeña computadora portátil, la loba que aun estaba al lado de su amo reconoció el artefacto en el acto, era un sensor en miniatura, diseñado para recoger todos la información posible sobre el ambiente donde estaba y también sobre quienes estaban en el, Snow Wolf pudo ver como una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del científico, era una sonrisa que había visto pocas veces, era la sonrisa que significaba que había descubierto algo, algo que le seria de gran valor, algo que valía su peso en oro.

-¿Qué descubrió, doctor?- Pregunto finalmente la loba.

-Pequeña- Respondió Eggman, he descubierto algo sobre estos Angelix, algo que me será de gran utilidad, todos ellos pronto serán mis esclavos, y lo mas gracioso es que ni siquiera lo sabrán- ni bien termino de decir esto su ya famosa risa pudo escucharse en toda la nave, sea lo que fuera que tuviera planeado para los Angelix, una cosa era segura, Seifer Almasy se arrepentiría de haber hecho tratos con él.

Pero sin embargo al menos por el momento el curso de la guerra parecía haber mejorado para los Angelix, con todas las nuevas tecnologías de Eggman a su disposición, el ejercito de Seifer se había vuelto mas arrogante y arriesgado, y habían iniciado una nueva campaña de ataques con renovada fuerza, y aunque todas las naciones involucradas en el conflicto daban todo de si, los Angelix simplemente parecían demasiado poderosos, y en momento la moral de las tropas a bordo de La Intrépida parecía estar por los suelos, aunque la llega de estos nuevos alienígenas traídos por Miles Prower parecían darles nuevas esperanza, Iris había sido nombrada por los gobiernos de la Tierra como representante del planeta ante los Inix y pronto tropas desde la tierra llegarían a unirse al esfuerzo de guerra, por fortuna los gobernantes de la Tierra habían comprendido el peligro potencial que implicaban los Angelix y que si no eran detenidos ahora, nunca lo serian, con respecto a Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge y Cream, todos habían probado su valía en el campo de batalla, bueno, casi todos, ya que Sonic aun tenia una bota inmovilizadora en su pie lastimado, pero pronto ya no seria así, ya que el erizo se dirigía con paso firme hacia la enfermería, dos semanas habían pasado desde el día que se lastimo, y hoy era el día en que le sacarían ese maldito aparato de su píe, el día en que volvería a ser el de antes, contento de saber que sus pies volverían a ser los mas rápidos de la Tierra, no, de la galaxia, el erizo entro en la enfermería, esperando encontrar a amy del otro lado de la puerta, pero para su sorpresa la erizo no estaba allí, solo el doctor Ward, que adivinando la pequeña decepción del erizo exclamo con un tono burlón al verlo –No soy tan bonito como amy, pero también puedo atenderte-

-Este… vine a que me revisaran el pie y me sacaran este inmovilizador del pie- Respondió Sonic, como tratando de cambiar el tema, afortunadamente para Sonic y los demás, ellos contaron con el beneficio de un traductor universal que les permitía entender lo que los Inix decían, y así se evitaron la tortura que representaba la sonda mental Angelix (Ver capitulo 1)

-Pues en ese caso, súbete a la mesa de exámenes- Exclamo el buen doctor.

Obediente como pocas veces en su vida el erizo siguió cada indicación del doctor, sabia que el premio estaba al alcance de la mano, hasta había traído su viejo zapato consigo, Ward noto con facilidad la ansiedad del erizo y atraso el resultado del examen tanto como pudo, le hacia gracia ver al sonic cada vez mas nervioso, pero al final decidió terminar con la tortura y con un rápido movimiento le saco la bota que inmovilizaba su pie, casi como un pájaro que acababa de descubrir que sus alas servían para volar, sonic pareció disfrutar de una sensación de libertad como nunca antes en su vida, con un rápido movimiento se puso el zapato, y salto de la mesa de exámenes, se sentía mas liviano, mas ágil que nunca antes, tenia que probar sus pies, con gran velocidad, pero no toda la que podía alcanzar Sonic dio una vuelta a la enfermería, pero la voz severa se Ward lo detuvo en seca –En mi enfermería no se corre- Exclamo el doctor sin alzar la voz, pero con autoridad.

-Perdón- Respondió Sonic con una gotita en la frente, en verdad que había olvidado por un segundo donde estaba, y de inmediato dejo la enfermería, pero no sin antes darle las gracias la doctor Ward, ya en los pasillos de La Intrépida Sonic pudo por primera vez en dos semanas volver a usar sus pies tal como siempre lo había hecho, como jamás debió dejar de hacerlo, trotaba casi como un borrego que daba saltos de alegría probando sus piernas, sabia que en una nave no podría usar sus piernas a plenitud, así que pensó en ir directo hasta el gimnasio del navío, y usar una de las cintas para correr, hasta dejarla hecha jirones, pero en cuanto se disponía a tomar rumbo un sonido le llamo, atención, eran risas, cercanas, pero no eran risas comunes, eran risas entre dientes, de esas que se producen cuando uno no desea que lo escuchen, Sonic sabia que no era asunto de él, pero la curiosidad fue mas fuerte, camino un par de metros y asomo la cabeza por un corredor, junto a este pudo verlos, era un grupo de Inix, tres mujeres y un hombre, los cuatro formaban un circulo muy cerrado y hablaban en un tono un poco bojo, parecían estar contándose los chismes de la nave, sobre quien salía con quien y quien le había sido infiel a quien, Sonic empezó a perder el interés con gran velocidad, ese tipo de cosas no eran de su incumbencia ni de su interés, pero cuando estaba por irse unas palabras captaron poderosamente su atención.

-¿Adivina a quienes acabo de ver almorzando juntos en el mirador otra vez?- Pregunto una de las hembras.

-Adivinare- Respondió el macho -¿Al comandante Prower y a la oficial medica Rose?-

-Correcto- Respondió la hembra que había hecho la pregunta.

-Que romántico…- Exclamo una de las Inix –Desearía tener una relación así…-

-¿Qué relación¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- se pregunto Sonic demasiado intrigado como para alejarse-

-Pero ¿Por qué no lo habrán formalizado aun?- Pregunto el tripulante.

-Es que creo que Amy siente algo por el de pelo azul- Respondió una tripulante que parecía lleva ropas de ingeniero.

-¿Por ese? Pero si es un arrogante odioso, no se compara con el comandante- Exclamo la misma que había dicho que la relación entre Tails y Amy era tan romántica.

-¿Arrogante y odioso?- A Sonic no le gustaba mucho el curso que estaba tomando la conversación, hasta que las palabras de una de las tripulantes lo tranquilizo un poco –Chicos, yo creo que estamos asumiendo cosas, por lo que se el comandante y Amy son solo buenos amigos y nada mas-

Pero la tranquilidad de Sonic seria pasajera…

-Es que tu eres nueva en la nave, no estuviste aquí en la fiesta (Ver capitulo 7)-Respondió la que vestía ropas de ingeniero.

-Eiko, yo solo escuche que Tails había cantado una canción dedicándosela a Amy, nada mas- Respondió la tripulante que deseaba ponerle trapos fríos al asunto.

-Pero es que no te enteraste de lo que sucedió después de la fiesta- Retruco Eiko –después de la fiesta nuestro querido comandante escoltaba a Amy a su habitación, que caballeroso de su parte ¿no? En fin, un tripulante los vio muy abrazados frente a la puerta de la habitación de Amy, y si eso no suficiente como para llamarte la atención ¿Recuerdas cuando los dos se quedaron solos toda una noche en PQ557? (Ver capitulo 11)-

-Claro- Respondió la tripulante -Ese día regresaron con un trozo de piedra de los antiguos, salio en todos los noticiarios-

-Lo que no sabes- continuo Eiko –Es que esa misma noche la tripulante Torres Vio a Amy entrar en la habitación de Tails y no salio de allí en toda la noche- Termino la Inix con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Insinúas que ellos dos…?- Respondió la tripulante antes de llevarse las manos a la boca en señal de asombro –Pero creí que ellos dos eran aun muy jóvenes para los estándares de su especies ¿Estas segura?-

-Bueno- respondió Eiko –No puedo estar segura, pero ¿Por qué otro motivo Amy pasaría toda la noche con Tails?

Ni bien termino de decir estas palabras se escucho un fuerte golpe seco que hizo que todo el grupo casi tocara el techo con las manos del susto, los cuatro se dirigieron en dirección de donde habían escuchado el sonido, justo el mismo lugar desde donde Sonic los había escuchado, pero ya no había nadie allí, solo una abolladura en una de las paredes metálicas de la nave, como si alguien le hubiera dado un fuerte puñetazo a la misma y luego se hubiera esfumado…

Mas cerca de lo que cualquiera de los tripulantes de la nave podía pensar un plan para destruir a Ventisca y a su joven piloto se ponía en marcha, en una nave de combate dos pedrosos cazas se preparaban para el enfrentamiento, sus pilotos sabían que su misión no seria fácil, pero también sabían que eran lo mejor que la armada Angelix tenia para ofrecer, observaban como sus naves eran preparadas por los robots de Eggman supervisados por el doctor en persona, uno de los pilotos se llamaba Orión, tenia un aspecto calmado, y así también era en la batalla, Orión era famoso por su sentido del honor y por el respeto que mostraba a sus rivales, para el una contienda debía ser una gloriosa lucha entre voluntades, pero no comentan el error de creer que por sus convicciones y su respeto hacia los rivales Orión podía ser blando de corazón, todo lo contrario, la piedad era algo que no existía en su vocabulario, ya que desde su perspectiva mostrar piedad a un rival era una falta de respeto imperdonable, a su lado estaba su compañero de equipo, Némesis, Némesis no podía ser mas diferente a Orión, para él el respeto a los rivales era risible, Némesis pensaba que tenia derecho a matar a quien se le cruzara por delante, que su habilidad como piloto le daba el derecho de destruir a quienes no eran tan buenos como el, ya que eran solo basura, y la basura no tiene lugar en el campote combate, también era cierto que no se llevaban bien, pero ambos eran profesionales y en el campo de batalla harían a un lado sus diferencias, sabían que pronto su presa estaría al alcance.

-Tiempo para encontrarnos con La Intrépida quince minutos- Exclamo una voz por un altavoz, esa era la señal que los dos pilotos esperaban, y tras colocarse sus respectivos cascos, ambos subieron a sus navíos -¿Funcionaran tus modificaciones?- Pregunto Orión a Eggman.

-Tranquilo pequeño- Respondió el científico -Ya veras que si-

-Mas te vale gordo seboso- Exclamo Némesis mientras cerraba la cabina de su nave.

-Cuando todo esto termine me asegurare de que Snow Wolf te obligue a tragarte esas palabras- Exclamó por lo bajo Eggman –Pero por ahora tengo otras cosas mas importantes de las encargarme que una pequeña ofensa, como por ejemplo tomar el control de todo el imperio Angelix…-

De regreso en La Intrépida un erizo de pelaje oscuro miraba desde una prudente distancia a un par de jóvenes almorzando juntos, sentados en una banca mirando el maravilloso espectáculo del espacio a su alrededor, como envueltos en una burbuja, como separados del los mundanales problemas, como si solo ellos existieran, Amy tenia su cuerpo ligeramente recostado sobre el hombreo de Tails, pero el zorro no parecía molesto o incomodo con la cercanía de la joven, es mas parecía disfrutarla, Shadow no estaba muy seguro, pero podía jurar que las mejillas de Tails estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, y esa mirada, esa mirada que parecía decirlo todo sin decir nada –Se están cocinando problemas- Pensó el erizo, y tenia mas razón de lo que pensaba, pero re había equivocado respecto a quien seria el que se metería en problemas, pues detrás de él, mirándolo con algo de duda estaba una coneja, Alice lo miraba con nerviosismo, aun no se había atrevido a decirle lo que sentía por el, maldecía su falta de coraje, por alguna razón, cuando se trataba de perseguir una noticia, podía poner su integridad en peligro sin mostrar miedo o duda, pero los hombre siempre habían sido un problema para ella, además, aunque Vanilla le había dicho que ella no tenia interés alguno en Shadow, aun no sabia lo que Shadow sentía -¿Y si él esta enamorado de Vanilla?- Se preguntaba temerosa de la respuesta, pero temiendo no lograría nada, debía preguntárselo, si la repuesta era no, tal vez, solo tal vez ella tuviera una oportunidad, al coneja se acerco a Shadow, aun sin saber como iniciar la conversación, hasta que vio que tenia una pequeña Palm en las manos -¿Estas escribiendo algo?- pregunto como tratando de buscar un tema de conversación.

-Si- Respondió secamente el erizo –Una carta para Vanilla-

-Ya veo- De nuevo ese nombre ¿Pero en que diablos estaba pensando? Aun aquí piensa en ella.

-Cream esta escribiendo una carta para su madre, y me dijo que si quería podía escribirle algo- Termino de explicar Shadow en un tono muy casual, dándole poca importancia al asunto.

-Tengo que preguntarle- Pensó Alice, ya no podía aguantar mas la incertidumbre –Shadow, veo que ti realmente aprecias a Vanilla-

-¿Apreciarla?- Parecía que Shadow ni se había tomado la molestia de considerarlo –Supongo que si, después de todo ella me dio un lugar en su casa-

-¿Qué, qué tanto la aprecias?- Pregunto con nerviosismo la coneja.

-¿De qué estas hablando?- Shadow parecía no entender, hasta que un segundo de lucidez le permitió llegar a una conclusión, pero no pudo ser una conclusión mas errada –Tu estas detrás de algo ¿No es así?-

-Yo no…-

-Detrás de una noticia- Interrumpió Shadow a Alice.

-¿Qué?- Ahora era la joven reportera la que no entendía nada.

-¿De que se trata esto¿De conseguir la primicia de la nueva novia de Shadow¿Tienes idea del daño que podría hacerle a Vanilla si la gente pensara que ella esta involucrada con migo?- Exclamo amenazante Shadow –Lo que piensen de mi no me importa, pero si llegas a manchar aunque sea un poco la reputación de Vanilla, te juro que yo…-

Pero Shadow no dijo una palabra mas, una fuerte bofetada en el rostro lo detuvo en seco, adolorido y ofendido miro con ira a Alice, pero se extraño al ver en los ojos de la coneja estaba aun mas enojada que él.

-Eres un idiota- Exclamo Alice al tiempo que se alejaba del lugar con paso firme, decidida a no soportar ese tipo de humillaciones de parte de Shadow, el que aun no entendía un cuerno de lo que había pasado, pero sabia que no iba a dejar que nadie lo tratara así, intento caminar hasta Alice, pero el sonido de la alarma de La Intrépida sonando a todo volumen lo detuvo en seco.

-Atención a todos los tripulante- se escucho una impersonal voz a trabes de los altoparlantes -Atención a todos los tripulantes, dos cruceros Angelix pesados, del tipo cazador han sido detectados, todos los pilotos de cazas de combate, diríjanse a sus naves, el resto de la tripulación, a estaciones de combate, esto no es un simulacro, repito esto no es un simulacro-

Continuara…

Bueno, otro capitulo que se va, y prepárense, ya que en el próximo capitulo cosa muy importantes pasaran, por ahora me despido.


End file.
